Manos Vacías
by Affy black
Summary: Justo cuando el mundo de Rose se derrumba frente a sus ojos ésta se ve envuelta en una tórrida relación con Scorpius Malfoy, la cual involucrará venganza, pasión e intrigas, y que será tan hermosa como destructiva para ella. Summary completo dentro.
1. Cambiando el verano

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Bienvenidos a éste fic. Gracias por entrar en primer lugar y espero que les guste, aunque es dificil juzgar a una historia en su primer capitulo. Estoy aquí con un nuevo Rose/Scorpius porqué me salió casi por si solo, y además fue una historia que me divertí y emocioné escribiendo. (Ya está terminada, así que subiré cada semana sin falta)

Es muy dificil hacer un summary de un fic, o al menos lo es para mí, pero lo que necesitan saber sobre esta historia es que es básicamente de Romance/Drama, pero como es mi costumbre no puedo hacer un fic sin un poco de humor (que no se verá en los primeros capitulos pero sí más adelante) Además se encuentra en la categoria M porque contiene algunos temas fuertes.

Ojo, es verdad que los protagonistas de mi fic son Scorpius y Rose, pero también intenté darle su trama y su espacio a cada uno de los personajes, por lo que se encontrarán con bastantes partes del fic enfocadas en los Weasley, en los Potter o hasta en sus amigos, pues como ya dije, ésta no es sólo una historia Rose/Scorpius, sino también involucra a muchisimos más personajes que tendrás sus propios conflictos y sus propia forma de resolverlos. Así que no esperén ver un solo trama enfocado en Rose y Scorpius aquí, sino esperén ver a todos con su pequeña parte de protagonismo.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Cambiando el verano.**

_¿Qué importa que tu vengas del cielo o del infierno,  
>¡oh Belleza! ¡Monstruo enorme, espantoso e ingenuo!<br>Si tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus pies, me abren la puerta  
>de un Infinito amado que nunca he conocido?<em>

La chica de un cabello pelirrojo rizado cerró el libro con fuerza sin ninguna consideración y suspiró libremente. Se colocó un mechón tras la oreja y miró alrededor. Se notaba que en el hogar de los Weasley estaba solo ella, el silencio en esa casa era poco común y más si se trataba de uno tan abismal como el que había en ese momento.

-Belleza… -susurró sintiéndose ligeramente tonta al hacerlo. –Entonces ¿Vienes del cielo o el infierno?

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta alguna para su pregunta, después de todo estaba sola en casa. Rose Weasley, la muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules se tiró a su cama y miró el techo. Se sentía tan extraña entre tanta paz que casi se cree que todo era un sueño. Se extrañaba el alboroto, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Las peleas de sus padres y las canciones muggle que Hugo ponía a todo volumen eran una parte sustancial de casa.

-Da igual. –dijo finalmente torciendo la boca. –De todos modos, la poesía nunca ha sido lo mío.

Se levantó de la cama. Se sentía incomoda, y mucho. Se encontró con el espejo y frunció el entrecejo de inmediato mientras volteaba la mirada. Últimamente su reflejo le provocaba cierta molestia en la que no quería pensar demasiado. La mareaba.

Terminó por ceder y mirar su reflejo como siempre que se proponía no hacerlo. Su cabello en ondas anaranjadas rojizas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Esponjado y enmarañado, a su parecer. Su frente, sus ojos azules y demasiado grandes para su gusto, su nariz recta pero muy pequeña que la hacía verse demasiado infantil llegando a molestarla. Las infernales pecas que la ponían de los nervios. Sus labios delgados, y su cuerpo en sí. Para tener dieciséis, pronto diecisiete, Rose creía, era una mierda.

Sus pechos pequeños, su cintura casi inexistente, sus caderas. Su estomago sobre todo. ¿Es que podía estar más gorda? Ella lo dudaba mucho.

Y no era sólo su físico lo que le molestaba. Rose se encontraba inconforme con su vida en sí. Era cierto que era una chica muy lista, y por eso podía deducir que sus inseguridades eran producto de la pura incoherencia, pero no podía evitarlo. Siendo la chica inteligente, obediente y respetuosa que era, a veces se encontraba deseando desaparecer.

Y es que ya nada tenía demasiado sentido. Los logros ya no significaban nada y el orgullo que sus padres mostraban se había vuelto tan monótono hasta el punto de ser aburrido. Estaba cansada de sentirse tan…vacía.

-¡Rose, hija, ya llegamos!

Se estremeció. Estaba tan concentrada en su reflejo que el grito estridente de su madre la hizo llevarse un sobresalto. Salió de su habitación y bajó para encontrarse con su hermano y sus padres sentados en la sala de estar. Hugo se comía un helado de pistacho con nueces y Ronald uno de vainilla con cereza mientras Hermione les reprendía por no esperar hasta después de la comida.

-¿Cómo está Vickie? –indagó la adolescente mientras se acercaba a la escena.

-No muy bien. –respondió su mamá. –Hemos ido a intentar animarla, Ginny y Lily también estaban ahí. No ha salido bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –quiso saber Rose, curiosa como solo ella, o Hermione, podrían ser.

Fue Hugo quien se apresuró a responder.

Su hermano era un chico muy alto y delgado que tenía bastante parecido a Ron a su edad, sin embargo aunque sus facciones y personalidad fueran más parecidas a las de su padre su cabello y ojos eran exactamente del color de los de Hermione. Era un muchacho algo desobediente con su propia forma de ver la vida.

-Se ha puesto bastante histérica. –dijo el chico. –Ahora sí que me creo eso de que tú y ella son primas. Creo que es en lo único que se parecen…

-Hugo. –lo reprendió Ronald. –No hagas caso, Rosie. –Su hija rodó los ojos. –Sí se ha puesto algo molesta, pero es natural.

-Exactamente. –secundó Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones. –Pobrecita, no se esperaba que Teddy la dejara después de todos estos años juntos.

-Es una Weasley, va a superarlo. –aseguró su padre y sonrió animado, seguramente porque él no entendía como se debía estar sintiendo Victoire.

Rose resopló.

-¿Y qué les dijo?

-Que no era necesario que armáramos reuniones para intentar animarla. Que ya no es una niña, que tiene 22 y que puede sola con esto. –relató la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Y luego me tiró un cojín a la cara. –agregó Hugo refunfuñando. –Mientras Lily se descojonaba en el suelo. Bonita reunión que fue esta.

Ron le despeinó el cabello café rojizo a Hugo mientras le sonreía y provocaba que el chico casi tirara el helado. Afortunadamente Hugo tenía unos reflejos muy buenos y logró salvar su postre.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir a ver a tu prima, Rose? No es bueno desentenderse de la familia. –comentó su padre ignorando la mirada molesta de Hugo.

-No es eso. –aseguró ella. –Es solo que supongo que ella debe estarse sintiendo muy mal, y creo que lo único que Vickie debe querer es estar sola y no rodeada de gente. Ya luego iré a verle.

Ninguno dijo nada más y Rose, aunque no lo deseaba en realidad, permaneció con ellos durante el resto de la tarde, oyendo a Hugo y su padre hablar de Quidditch y viendo a su madre coger uno de los libros más gruesos del librero y ponerse a leerlo con ellos.

¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Era su familia y a pesar de todo había momentos que tenían que compartir. Aunque su madre pasara olímpicamente de ellos cuando se enfrascaba en la lectura, o que su padre solo pensara en Quidditch y trabajo y aunque su hermano fuera un pesado con quien se llevaba de lo peor y que se la pasaba molestando.

-Hija, ¿Haces algo mañana? –preguntó Hermione despegando la vista de las hojas.

Rose la miró con cierta curiosidad.

-No mamá. –contestó ella. -¿Qué iba a hacer yo este viernes? –añadió con ironía.

-No sé. Pensaba que quizá habías quedado con Al para salir por allí o con Lily y las chicas. –comentó su madre.

-Pues no. Estoy libre ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quería que te quedarás en casa con Hugo. –explicó la esposa de Ron haciendo que su hijo prestara atención. –Tu padre y yo tenemos una cena con Kingsley muy importante y…

-¡Mamá, que tengo quince, no cinco! –bramó Hugo enfurecido. –Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. –masculló Rose por lo bajo.

-Cierra la boca, pequitas. –espetó su hermano que empezaba a ponerse colorado. La pelirroja atinó a bajar la mirada.

-Hugo, hijo, no es que crea que eres muy pequeño, es solo que a veces tiendes a actuar irresponsablemente. –intentó convencerle su madre. –No te culpo, después de todo tienes genes de tu padre. –Ron soltó un gruñido incomprensible. –Anda que sí Rose está aquí me quedo más tranquila de que no harás alguna locura, cielo.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de mí? ¡No te he dado un solo motivo para…!

-Alto ahí, joven. –intervino el padre. –Que cuando casi quemas tu cuarto, y cuando trepaste a Roxanne y Louis a la escoba cuando tenían solo cinco. Has hecho varias idioteces, Hugo Weasley.

El aludido continuó gritando y alegando hasta que provocó lo obvio. Que Ron se desentendiera, que Rose empezara a hartarse y que Hermione se enfadara de veras.

-¡No hay más que discutir! –gritó la madre decidida a poner punto final a esa pelea.

-¡Que no necesito niñera! –explotó el joven. –Y menos una tan insufrible y aburrida como mi hermana, joder.

Rose ni se inmutó, estaba tan acostumbrada a la forma en que su hermano se expresaba de ella que ya casi se lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo Hermione entrecerró más los ojos y Ron volvió a ponerse de pie ignorando su ejemplar de 'El Profeta'

-¡Hugo Weasley, no te permito que le hables así a tu hermana! –bramó el pelirrojo molesto. –Ahora mismo te disculpas con ella por haberle dicho eso y dejas de gritarle a tu madre, que ya viene siendo hora que entiendas que hay que madurar y aguantarse. No se puede ir por la puta vida haciéndote el sufrido y quejándote de todo. Hay que aprender a resignarse y sí no lo haces te va a ir como a la mierda, niño.

Hugo se quedó callado por primera vez desde…desde siempre y su hermana agradeció eso. Ella ya no podía contra su hermano y esa manía suya por protestar ante todo y todos. Hermione también agradeció el gesto.

-Entonces ya está. Mañana se quedan aquí.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter era, algo así como su alma gemela.<p>

Era el único ser sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de entenderla y hacerla sentirse un poco querida de vez en cuando. No es que sus padres no le demostraran su cariño, en general toda la familia era muy afectuosa, pero es que todas esas actitudes a la chica le parecían más obligatorias que reales. Pero con Al era diferente; les gustaban los mismos libros, se divertían de las mismas formas, desde niños eran casi inseparables. Hasta que se empezó a formar el abismo.

El abismo que debe haber obligatoriamente entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

Albus podía ser un chico dulce y atento por un lado, pero sí te metías con él era de pagarla caro, y muy caro. Tenía ese humor medio retorcido que caracterizaba a las serpientes y sobretodo esa capacidad extraña para manipular a la gente cuando así lo requería. En fin, Albus, por más que no lo pareciera, era un Slytherin hecho y derecho.

Y Rose, aunque tampoco lo aparentara mucho, una Gryffindor total. A pesar de que era a veces ciertamente insegura e introvertida Rose Weasley tenía ese carácter explosivo con el que hay que tener cuidado siempre. Capaz de convertirse en una leona si se le provoca. Mientras tanto, conforme con ser una gatita refugiada bajo la cama.

-Rose, hija, ¿Qué tal? ¿Tus padres? –la saludó una efusiva mujer. Era guapa, de cabello rojo fuego y sonrisa cálida.

-Bien tía Ginny, perdón por venir sin avisar. –se disculpó su sobrina. –Pero he venido a traerle a Albus un libro que me prestó hace unos días.

-Oh pues entonces sube, querida. –le dijo la mujer. –Lily está en su cuarto con Lucy por si quieres quedarte un rato con ellas.

Rose se lo pensó un segundo. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo Lily Potter y Lucy Weasley en una habitación solas? Hablando de chicos, maquillaje, o los cotilleos más picantes del castillo. Ni hablar, ella no estaba para eso de oír la voz potente de Lily y los parloteos incansables de Lucy.

-Ya pasaré a saludarlas. –afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja subió las escaleras y se topó, primero, con el cuarto de su primo mayor. James Sirius no estaba ahí y eso era seguro por el silencio que se percibía. Si el muchacho estuviera en casa su habitación sería la causante de un alboroto. Dio unos pasos llegando al cuarto de Lily, se pensó en saludar a sus primas pero luego lo reconsideró y siguió de largo hasta llegar a la habitación de Albus.

Tocó dos veces y cuando escuchó la voz de su primo pasó.

-Te ha traído tu libro. –le explicó tendiéndoselo. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Rose. –sonrió. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú qué tal? –preguntó la chica simpáticamente.

-De lo mejor. –respondió él. Albus la observó más detalladamente y entonces se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente.

Rose llevaba una sudadera roja cerrada en pleno verano.

-¿No tienes calor, prima? –indagó tratando de aguantar la risa.

Ella de inmediato reaccionó mirando su sudadera y se puso levemente sonrojada; la verdad era que tenía calor pero no demasiado, a Rose le gustaba vestir de la manera menos llamativa posible, con ropas flojas y poco ceñidas.

Al lo notó, era obvio que se había puesto nerviosa de pronto y no entendió el motivo.

-No.

-Pero estamos en pleno verano, Rosie. –replicó el muchacho de dieciséis. –No seas tonta.

-No soy tonta, de veras está bien. –insistió la pelirroja con ese semblante que a Albus le ponía de los nervios.

-Pero…

- Qué estoy bien, Al. –aseguró Rose con firmeza. –No seas paranoico.

-Perdona. –dijo ligeramente ofendido, luego le dio la espalda y se sentó en su escritorio sacando un cuaderno de tapa negra. –Pero es que creo que me siento un poco mal contigo.

La chica se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su primo mientras le observaba escribir en su cuaderno. Albus era un joven de tez clara y cabello negro que, para su fortuna, se peinaba mucho más fácilmente que el de su padre o hermano. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda y su sonrisa era lo que lo hacía uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Ella sinceramente le envidiaba. Al era tan atractivo como James o Lily. Mal Potter, seguramente. Aunque su primo Slytherin era mucho menos confiado de sí mismo que sus hermanos.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Te he tenido descuidada, Rose. –le respondió el Slytherin sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno negro. –Lo siento.

Desde niño Albus llevaba un diario donde anotaba las cosas importantes para él. Su hermano le molestaba diciendo que eso era cosa de chicas, pero al moreno en realidad le liberaba de los pensamientos que le molestaban casi como si los dejara guardados en un pensadero. Rose creía que para alguien tan reservado como Albus, tener un diario le iba bien.

-Albus, que no soy una niña. –se quejó ella e inmediatamente se recordó a sí misma a Hugo. –El caso es que te quiero pero no te necesito a mi lado para sobrevivir.

-No quise decir que…

-Ya está, lo entiendo. –le cortó con una sonrisa sincera. –Te perdono.

-Gracias. –dijo él sentándose a su lado.

Continuaron hablando un poco más sobre el libro que Albus le había prestado a su prima y sobre Lily y la plática airada que mantenía con Lucy a unos metros de distancia. Albus le contó sobre la fiesta de una amiga cercana de su casa que sería ese viernes y Rose no se mostró muy interesada, lo que le dio al Slytherin una idea.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –le invitó animado. –Es en casa de Isabelle a las siete ¿Te apetece?

-No en realidad. –admitió su prima suspirando. –No conozco a esa Harrison de nada, Al.

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó firme. –Tú vas como mi acompañante, mi prima y mi mejor amiga ¿Bien? Ósea que vas conmigo. Nadie se atreverá a hacerte nada.

-No estoy tan segura. –replicó recordando las miradas mordaces de más de uno de los compañeros de su primo. –Anda, es una tontería.

-Qué no, Rose. –musitó el chico. –Debes salir de vez en cuando ¿Sabes? Marianne también me ha contado que pasas de ella mucho últimamente.

-Es que se pone algo pesada a veces, Albus. No es que quiera retraerme o algo parecido. Solo no me encanta estar saliendo a diario. –alegó muy segura. –Y menos con el año a punto de empezar, hay muchas cosas que quiero repasar para estar lista para los EXTASIS. Por favor, deja de insistir.

-Anda Rose, no seas así. –el chico resopló. –Hazlo por mí. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo juntos. Además, tienes dieciséis. Debes salir, divertirte, bailar, emborracharte un poco tal vez…

-Idiota. –musitó mientras se aguantaba la risa. La idea de ella borracha era casi inimaginable. –Que no. Y que sepas que ya he quedado con mamá de quedarme con Hugo ese día en casa, Albus.

-Ah ¿Es por la dichosa fiesta de Kingsley? –preguntó recibiendo una afirmación de parte de su prima. –Pues anda ya, que no creo que al enano revolucionario que tienes por hermano le moleste quedarse solo.

-Pero no puedo…

-¡Deja de poner excusas, Rose Weasley! –exclamó el moreno repentinamente más convincente que antes. –Tú irás porque no puedes saber que no te gustan las fiestas si sencillamente jamás vas a una. Para odiar algo debes probarlo. Así de simple.

Ella le miró con las cejas arqueadas y casi se ríe en su cara de no ser porque el semblante serio de Albus Potter la ponía ligeramente asustada y porque eso solo quería decir que ya estaba jodida. Cuando el muchacho se ponía así ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Sabías que ibas a terminar cediendo sí o sí.

-Me lo pensaré.

* * *

><p>Hugo siempre había sido igual, desde bebé hasta ahora con quince años recién cumplidos, los únicos cambios que había sufrido habían sido los físicos porque en cuanto a personalidad su hermano era el mismo desde que nació hasta la fecha.<p>

Era testarudo hasta la medula y Rose lo había comprobado demasiadas veces, hacerle cambiar de idea era casi imposible. Hugo también era un chico rebelde e inconforme con la sociedad que no dudaba en levantarse y decir lo que le molestaba, estuviera quien estuviera presente. Ni ella ni sus padres olvidarían jamás el rostro de Shacklebolt cuando el menor de la familia le reclamó el que no se permitiera la crianza de dragones alegando lo ridícula que era esa ley. Hermione seguía disculpándose con el Ministro cada que le veía por aquella escena.

-…Y estaba pensando en salir mañana con Albus. –comentó Rose en voz baja. –Ya sabes, es una fiesta en casa de una chica. No llegaré muy tarde.

-¿Entonces planeas largarte y mentirle a nuestros padres? –indagó el muchacho incrédulo. –Eso no suena nada como algo que tú harías.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y apretó un poco los puños. Estaba harta de que todos, en especial Hugo, creyeran que la conocían al derecho y al revés. Podía ser predecible, sí, pero eso no significaba que no podía cambiar de vez en cuando ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, sí prefieres que me quede aquí toda la noche contigo, está bien. –finalizó Rose con una pequeña sonrisa. Hugo era simple. – Podríamos empezar a repasar lo que verás el próximo año en los TIMO'S

Su hermano abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Vale Rose, tú ganas. Haz tu pequeña escapada mañana. Yo llamaré a unos amigos y…

-No Hugo. –le cortó la mayor. –Nada de amigos en casa. Cuando estas con tus amigos haces el tonto y no quiero que vayas a cagarla. –renegó la pelirroja decidida.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes cuando vas a desobedecer y escaparte, pecas?

-Deja de llamarme así, gnomo de jardín. –declaró con más firmeza de la que esperaba. –Y como ya te dije, sí quieres puedo quedarme.

Hugo se sonrió un poco.

-Eres una hija de puta, Rose. –soltó el chico. Esto no asombró demasiado a su hermana pues conocía como era su hermano de mal hablado y grosero con ella cuando quería. -Y eso no me lo esperaba. –añadió.

Lejos de ofenderse, Rose imitó a su consanguíneo sonriendo por igual y mirándole con ligera satisfacción. Eso es lo que quería después de todo, ¿No? Sorprenderle. Al menos lo había logrado.

-Bueno, supongo que al menos podré invitar a Lily ¿Cierto? –cuestionó el más joven de ambos.

-Si no dice nada a los tíos de que no estaré, por mí no hay problema. –le concedió la pelirroja.

En algo tendría que ceder y la opción de invitar a Lily Luna Potter parecía ser mejor de lo que hubiera esperado de parte de su hermano. Pero bueno, ¿De qué se sorprendía? Desde el día en que nacieron –día que fue el mismo, por cierto. –Lily y Hugo habían sido inseparables.

Y así llegó la noche del día siguiente. Hermione se había arreglado especialmente guapa, como cada vez que tenían una fiesta del Ministerio. Se enfundó en su mejor túnica de gala y Ron hizo lo mismo, más por orden de su esposa que por iniciativa propia y así ambos partieron por fin dejando en la casa solo a los dos adolescentes.

-Lily y Al llegan en media hora, Hugo. –comentó Rose. –Subiré a arreglarme, espérales aquí.

-Siento decírtelo pero no hay mucho que se pueda arreglar en ti, hermanita. –se burló el menor. Rose soltó una risa sarcástica y le lanzó un cojín a la cara para después subir las escaleras de prisa.

Hizo lo que pudo. Tampoco es que dedicara mucho tiempo a su arreglo personal pero como toda mujer, se arreglaba lo justo. Eso sí, el maquillaje no era lo suyo y tampoco es que no necesitará demasiado, como máximo un poco de brillo labial y ya está. Intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo y al final consiguió que se quedara más o menos aplacado sujetando el flequillo con un adorno. Se sintió de pronto emocionada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a hacer algo desconocido, salir de fiesta con su primo, y las experiencias nuevas la entusiasmaban.

Cuando bajó las escaleras Lily y Albus, que vestía de negro, le esperaban allí.

-Qué guapa estás, Rosie. –le halagó Lily sonriéndole. Su prima siempre había sido bastante linda con ella. –Ya quisiera que mi cabello tuviera tanto volumen y ni hablar de tus ojos, te resaltan mucho con esa blusa.

Lily era una chica muy simpática, menuda y de largo cabello lacio y rojo, sus ojos eran color miel y su rostro estaba plagado de varias pecas. Lily era alguien alegre que casi nunca se estaba quieta, era enérgica y graciosa. Además era una chica vanidosa y muy guapa que usaba esa cualidad para su beneficio. Sentía una gran admiración por Rose.

La Weasley no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la forma tan desenvuelta de ser de Lily. Hugo se rió un poco y Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-¿Lista? –indagó su primo con esa sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Rose asintió sin decir nada.

-Asegúrate de llegar antes que mamá. –le dijo Hugo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo haré, deja de comportarte como el mayor, que soy yo quien te debe dar órdenes a ti. –se enfadó la chica.

-Como si eso fuera posible. –soltó su hermano con una sonrisa.

Lily se acercó a Rose y le dedicó una mirada que la tranquilizó.

-Descuida, yo cuidaré a Hugo. –prometió la chica de cabello largo, rojo y lacio.

Rose movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sabía que si había alguien que pudiera controlar a Hugo y sus impulsos desobedientes esa era Lily pues su hermano casi nunca podía discutirle nada a la hija de Harry Potter. Se despidió de los muchachos y luego se fue por la chimenea del brazo de su primo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hay muchas cosas que quisiera comentar sobre éste fic. Primero que nada Rose Weasley es una adolescente, como muchas otras en el mundo, con complejos e inseguridades sobre cosas como su cuerpo, su indefinida personalidad, sus amistades o las personas que la rodean en general. No es una joven ordinaria, sino mucho más introvertida y tímida que la mayoría, y por lo mismo también es más frágil.<p>

Como se vera relacionada con Scorpius Malfoy es algo que la va a tomar por sorpresa y probablemente la saque de balance, además como dice el summary de el fic habrá cosas que harán que su mundo comience a derrumbarse frente a ella y la llevará a hundirse mucho más en sus problemas de aceptación y de confianza.

No puedo adelantar mucho porqué se arruina el suspenso, pero en el proximo capitulo conocerán ya a casi todos los personajes principales de ésta historia.

En fin, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a éste fic. El capitulo puede parecer aburrido, pero es el primero, así que antes de juzgar lleguen al menos al tercero y podrán decidir si la historia les gusta o no :) Yo les agradecería mucho que dejarán al menos un comentario diciendo lo que piensan hasta ahora con éste primer capitulo.

Otra cosa más. Esta historia tendrá capitulos largos y publicaré cada sabado o domingo como maximo, porque es un fic que ya terminé de escribir, por lo que sólo me falta irlo publicando periodicamente :) Además como ya les comenté verán muchos otros tramas ajenos a Rose y Scorpius.

Una última cosa y me voy. El poema del principio es el Himno ala Belleza, de Charles Baudelaire.

Una vez más gracias por leer, un beso a todos.

Affy bp.


	2. Por primera vez

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Primero que nada gracias a **Boggartt, Adriana Potter Weasley, vaneii **y** MusicBlack95 **por comentar el capitulo anterior y darle una oportunidad al fic.

Aunque ya sé que al principio no tiene mucha forma y sentido ya ira empezando a tomar su rumbo pronto, sólo denle tiempo :)

Los dejo con el segundo capitulo:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Por primera vez.**_**  
><strong>_

Albus sostuvo a Rose de su brazo desde que salieron de su casa hasta que llegaron a la fiesta. Se prometió a sí mismo no dejarla sola, porque aunque él mismo había alegado que no podía desagradarle algo sin probarlo, sabía que el ambiente de una fiesta con los Slytherin no era lo más divertido para su prima.

La casa de Isabelle Harrison era grande y espaciosa, había una piscina en el jardín, una banda tocando en el salón y varios sillones acondicionados para los invitados. Albus buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y les encontró rápidamente revoloteando cerca de Belle. El moreno sonrió inconscientemente cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azules de la muchacha que se acercó a él a paso veloz seguida de los muchachos.

-Albus, que bien que pudiste venir. –exclamó su amiga dándole un pequeño abrazo. –Y veo que viniste con compañía.

-Sí, ella es mi prima, Rose. –dijo, aunque sabía bien que todos debían conocerla ya con anterioridad.

-Hola. –dijo la pelirroja tímidamente.

Isabelle la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Harrison no era una Slytherin común, era sociable y muy simpática, aunque Albus sospechaba que esas características eran más para relacionarse con todos y así poder tener beneficios que porque así fuera su personalidad en realidad. Bueno, no iba a culparla por ello, era una Slytherin a fin de cuentas.

Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro y rojizo y sus ojos pequeños y azules.

Sus amigos también saludaron a Rose, algunos más amablemente que otros. Isabelle le indicó a ella y a Albus donde estaban las bebidas y agregó graciosamente que había para todos los gustos. Desde la inocente cerveza de mantequilla hasta el whisky más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe por algo de tomar? –preguntó la morena dirigiéndose a Rosie. –Te puedo presentar a algunos amigos, si quieres.

Albus adivinó que la respuesta de su prima sería un educado 'no' pero consideró que si lo que quería era que Rose se abriera más y fuera más extrovertida no había persona más indicada que Isabelle para conseguirlo así que se apresuró a responder con ella.

-Le encantaría. –habló sonriente. –Anda Rose, ve por algo de tomar.

Vio como su prima pelirroja le fulminaba con la mirada y luego aparentaba una sonrisa a Isabelle y la seguía a través de una multitud de gente abarrotada.

-¿Qué pasa con Weasley, Albus? –preguntó Anthony curiosamente. -¿Por qué la arrastraste aquí?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que la arrastré, McNoth? –indagó el moreno con esa expresión suya divertida, que hacía sentir a los demás como si él supiera algo que ellos no y que a veces resultaba irritante.

-Oh vamos. –soltó Saint. –No me vas a decir que Rose Weasley, la chica Gryffindor perfecta y recatada, iba a querer pasar una noche con un grupo de Slytherin en una fiesta escandalosa. Que no pega, Al.

Albus se rió un poco pero luego se sintió mal de hacerlo a costas de su prima y se relajó de nuevo.

-Ya. –dijo recuperado. –Pues lo hice porque creo que Rose necesita salir a divertirse más seguido. –respondió finalmente. –Y porque es mi familia y creo que últimamente la tenía muy descuidada.

-Yo no tengo reclamos. –aseguró Rocco. –No había notado que era tan guapa.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y provocó que Rocco soltara una carcajada. Anthony McNoth era su mejor amigo, un muchacho tranquilo e indiferente a casi todo, muy alto y delgado de cabello rubio largo y ojos negros y profundos, luego le seguía Saint Flint, el más alto y fornido de los cuatro y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, un poco violento pero Albus encontraba gracioso al chico muy moreno. Por último quedaba Rocco Aller, también atlético y simpático pero por una debilidad grande por las mujeres, su cabello era café claro y sus ojos verdes.

-A tu distancia de mi prima, Aller. –amenazó Potter, aunque su mirada delataba diversión.

-Yo nunca expresé deseo de que fuera de otra forma, Albus. –aseguró el castaño. –Aunque no negaré que la chica tiene lo suyo.

Todos rieron porque Rocco nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Rose jamás en su vida había hablado con Isabelle Harrison pero ahora entendía porque la muchacha se la pasaba rodeada de gente, fueran de la casa que fueran; incluso sus compañeras de habitación en Gryffindor expresaban lo agradable que ella era. Isabelle era una chica muy atractiva, de cabello espeso y muy largo color castaño rojizo y un par de ojos astutos y azules, además de eso era agradable en exceso, su sonrisa, aunque no parecía del todo sincera, si era animadora y su plática era de lo más entretenida. Además de que hizo todo lo que pudo porque Rose se sintiera integrada, incluso le presentó a varias de sus amigas, quienes a pesar de no mirarla con los mejores ojos, fueron educadas.<p>

-Entonces ¿Quieres un poco de whisky de fuego? –indagó la morena con esa sonrisa que la hacía sentirse un poco alterada. –O también hay vino, incluso vodka ¿Le conoces? Lo suelen tomar los muggles, pero a mí me agrada mucho. Aunque la mayoría de los Slytherin se niegan a darle incluso una oportunidad. ¿Qué prefieres, Rose?

La pelirroja se sintió ligeramente mareada a la hora de escoger. Se vio tentada a pedir solo una cerveza de mantequilla y mantener su postura responsable, pero por una vez se sentía una verdadera adolescente en una fiesta y todo así que decidió rebelarse un poco más y le pidió un poco de whisky de fuego.

Isabelle se lo entregó inmediatamente en un vaso y Rose le agradeció con amabilidad.

Entonces la pelirroja notó que la mirada azul de su acompañante viajó hasta un grupo de muchachos que conversaban cerca de ellas y se fijaban en una cabeza rubia que resaltaba entre las demás. Rose no los distinguió al principio y se preguntó qué haría Isabelle mirándoles con tal intensidad.

-¿Te molesta si vamos a saludarles? –cuestionó la Slytherin. –Son de mi curso y…

Aunque parecía querer agregar algo más, no lo dijo y Rose asintió incómodamente siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban la pelirroja les reconoció inmediatamente. La cabeza rubia en la que Isabelle estaba fijándose era la de Scorpius Malfoy, el muchacho era delgado y no tan alto pero sí muy apuesto. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises metálicos, casi siempre fríos e indiferentes. Rose no recordaba haber cruzado más de cinco palabras con él en toda su vida, y por ella eso estaba bien. Después de todo él no parecía ser el chico más sociable y ella tampoco sentía necesidad por ser amigable con él.

Los otros eran sus amigos, uno de ellos se apellidaba Goyle pero Rose no recordaba su nombre de pila. Era grandulón y poco conversador. Luego estaba Ian Zabini, un chico moreno e inteligente que constantemente tenía un semblante grosero. La última era una muchacha de cabello rubio, no muy largo y ondulado que caía sobre su desnuda espalda y ojos verdes y gatunos, Annelyn Nott, se dijo mentalmente Rose, una chica muy hermosa y engreída.

-Hola. –saludó Harrison cortésmente. –Qué bueno que pudieron venir. –añadió alegre.

Rose solo trató de esbozar una sonrisa que no le salió del todo creíble, ese grupo era quizás el más intimidante de la fiesta y se sentía opacada. Como una sombra en la oscuridad ante la inminente belleza de Annelyn e Isabelle, ambas exóticas y guapísimas, con un cuerpo envidiables, aunque cada una a su manera, y con esas facciones casi perfectas. Y ella, insignificante, sosa y fea.

-Harrison. –saludó Nott mirándola desafiantemente, Rose adivinó que la relación entre ambas no podía ser la mejor pues tan pronto como los ojos gatunos de Annelyn se posaron sobre Isabelle, la mirada azul de la morena cambió completamente de ser una linda y amable anfitriona a una guerrera en defensiva. –El problema no era poder venir, si no que nos dieran ganas.

Zabini y Goyle sonrieron y Malfoy fue el único que se mantuvo sereno. Rose le analizó un poco, su perfil era varonil y atractivo, su nariz recta y respingada, sus labios que parecían ser el sueño de cualquier escultor y su mirada, gris e imperturbable. Ahora que lo pensaba la pelirroja, después de seis años compartiendo clase con él, nunca le había visto demasiado alterado.

En realidad parecía que no había emociones algunas en sus ojos grises.

-Bueno, entonces me alegro que sí les apeteciera, sobre todo a ti, Scorpius. –le dijo al rubio que entonces se fijó en ella con cautela provocando que Isabelle sonriera aún más. –Ojala se la pasen bien.

-Gracias, Harrison. –contestó el tal Scorpius y entonces Rose sintió como la miraba, fueron unos insignificantes dos segundos pero ella se sintió ligeramente perturbada por ello. –No te preocupes, nos la pasaremos bien.

-De acuerdo, Scorpius. –dijo Harrison. –Entonces estaré por allá. –indicó señalando con la cabeza. –Sí necesitan algo, pídanlo.

-Gracias de nuevo. –dijo Scorpius y luego volvió su mirada a Annelyn y continuaron charlando.

Rose vio como Isabelle suspiraba y se daba la media vuelta, la siguió de cerca tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente compleja de la morena que parecía bastante complicada.

* * *

><p>Albus abrazó a Rose por los hombros cuando la vio regresar siguiendo a una Isabelle un poco menos sonriente que la última vez que le había visto. Algo que lo descolocó también fue encontrarse con que su prima llevaba un vaso de whisky de fuego en sus manos. Rose jamás bebía.<p>

-¿Estás bien? –le interrogó en el oído.

-Sí. –contestó con demasiada simpleza.

Albus la sujetó de la cintura como temiendo que el cualquier momento pudiera caer al suelo. Miró lo que pasaba frente a él. Isabelle reía libremente con Anthony, Saint y Rocco. Sintió una ligera alegría al verla sonreír así, Albus no conocía demasiado de la vida de Isabelle pero si sabía que escondía cosas y que casi nunca dejaba salir lo que en verdad sentía. Sabía que la chica llevaba a diario una máscara difícil de penetrar.

Rose no parecía estárselo pasando tan mal. Eso o comenzaba a hallarle el gusto al alcohol. Miró el rostro sonrojado de su prima y la forma en que sonreía y lo abrazaba y se dio cuenta que quizá llevarla había sido mala idea.

-Oye Al. –le llamó Rocco, su amigo italiano. –Ustedes, me refiero a Rose y a ti. ¿No están saliendo o sí?

Rose al escuchar la pregunta soltó una carcajada alta acompañada de la que también soltó Isabelle. Saint y Tony solo ensancharon sus sonrisas. Albus se quedó blanco.

-Estás borracho, Rocco. –concluyó después de analizarlo. –Somos primos, idiota.

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó Anthony con esa mirada de aburrimiento que siempre tenía. –Hay muchas perversiones hoy en día.

-No digan idioteces. –negó Potter y al ver que todos seguían mirándolo inquisitivamente aclaró. –Solo somos primos y ya. ¿Bien? Nada de perversiones aquí.

Saint asintió y Rocco volvió a reírse. Tony se sentó en el sillón más cercano y Rose continuó con esa cara de confundida. Isabelle se sentó junto a Anthony y Rose decidió imitarlos por lo que dejó a Albus con sus amigos.

-¿Te molesta que la saque a bailar algo, Al? –preguntó Rocco. –Un rato nada más.

-No estoy muy seguro. –admitió el moreno. –Después de todo, tú estás borracho.

-Solo he tomado un par de vasos, Albus. –replicó su amigo castaño de ojos verdes. –Te aseguro que mis modales para con las señoritas siguen intactos.

-Es verdad, Al. –le apoyó Flint. –Hace rato le vi ligar con Cindy Gleen y fue muy educado.

Lejos de disipar sus dudas aquello solo hizo que frunciera el cejo y mirara a Rocco inquisitivamente mientras el joven de origen italiano se reía en voz alta y negaba con la cabeza, disfrutando de la situación. El primo de Rose suspiró pesadamente.

-Anda, y tú podrás tomar un poco, relajarte y hablar con Belle. –añadió girando la vista donde Anthony, Rose e Isabelle conversaban. –No me digas que no quieres hacerlo.

Albus no podía mentirle a sus amigos y admitió que eso le gustaría, así que terminó dejando que Rocco invitara a Rose a bailar, que Saint partiera a buscar a su novia, una Ravenclaw que iba llegando y que Isabelle le sirviera un poco de ese llamado vodka.

* * *

><p>-¿Bailas, Rose? –le preguntó uno de los amigos de Albus.<p>

Era el de cabello café muy claro y ojos grandes y verdes, casi como los de Al, asoció en su mente. Se llamaba Rocco y era el más conversador hasta ahora. Miró un poco como Al se servía una copa y luego miró la suya propia, a punto de terminarse, se sentía más feliz que nunca. Como si de pronto todo el peso y las preocupaciones con las que vivía a diario se hicieran diminutas.

-Sí me acompañas por otro vaso de esto, estaré encantada. –finalizó diciendo con la mirada brillante.

Rocco le asintió y le dio la mano dirigiéndola a la mesa de la que se había alejado Albus hace solo unos segundos.

-¿Has probado el vodka? –indagó el chico. –Mi madre, sobre todo, lo bebe cada cuanto, es muy bueno.

-¿Sí? –preguntó oyéndolo vagamente.

-Claro, te serviré un poco.

Así lo hizo y cuando se lo entregó y Rose pudo beber de él descubrió una nueva sensación que no era para nada como la del whisky de fuego que parecía quemarte la garganta y dejar esa sensación caliente. Esa bebida también le hacía sentir el ardor, sin embargo luego de eso podía percibir como su garganta se refrescaba. Era casi como si no se sintiera.

-¿Ahora bailar?

La primera reacción de la pelirroja fue decir que no. Odiaba el baile y no era especialmente buena en ello y, si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, jamás hubiera accedido por evitar hacer el ridículo, pero ahora se sentía libre, feliz y relajada. Dijo que sí y dejó que él la guiara.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es corto y un poco aburrido pero era necesario que conocieran a estos personajes y además es así porque el tercer capitulo tendrá muchos hechos importantes y primero hay que ir tanteando el terreno jaja.<p>

Gracias por leer!


	3. Problemas

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado. Creo que éste es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida y pasan tantas cosas que espero no se agobien, por otro lado a mí no termina de convencerme mucho.

Veremos a Scorpius y habrá un encuentro entre los dos protagonistas**. **Espero que les guste:**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Problemas.**_**  
><strong>_

Scorpius tenía que admitir que estaba pasando un rato agradable, después de todo se encontraba con sus amigos y siempre podían distraerse burlándose de los demás o en su defecto él podía concentrarse en Annelyn.

Era una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela, eso estaba claro. Su cabello era rubio cenizo ondulado debajo de los hombros y sus ojos verdes e inquisidores, siempre alertas. Su cuerpo delgado. Su conversación amena, aunque insustancial en cierto punto. Scorpius la encontraba de su interés, y era raro que eso le sucediera con una chica. Quizá se debiera a que él sabía que uno de los deseos de su padre era que él y Annelyn se casaran algún día, pero el punto es que ella le gustaba, y cuando eso pasaba Scorpius no descansaba hasta que el interés fuera recíproco.

-¿No vas a ir a buscar a tu amiguita Harrison, Scorp? –preguntó la rubia sonriéndole a Malfoy.

Scorpius quiso creer que escuchó celos en su voz pero en realidad sabía que lo que a Annelyn más le molestaba no era que Isabelle Harrison estuviera enamorada de Scorpius, si no que él le prestara atención. La hacía sentirse desplazada y eso era algo que alguien como ella nunca aguantaría, la falta de protagonismo. Está bien, era vanidosa y hasta cierto punto arrogante y engreída, pero tenía razones para serlo pues además de ser guapa e hija única estaba rodeada de sus amigos varones, que le prestaban la atención suficiente para inflar su ego.

-¿Has tomado demasiado o simplemente te quedaste sin palabras, Scorpius? –preguntó su amigo, Ian Zabini, cruzándose de brazos.

Ian era un buen amigo, pero sus comentarios sarcásticos y groseros a veces le molestaban en exceso, aunque claro, como regla general Scorpius nunca lo demostraba. Su otro amigo, Van Goyle era otra historia. Era callado y generalmente estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que Scorpius decía.

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que decir del tema. –aseguró el rubio. –Y tú Anne, sabes mejor que nadie que esa Harrison no podría impórtame menos.

-Me alegra. –dijo su amiga. –Esa zorra solo quiere hacerse contigo para amarrarte y no soltarte. Comprenderás que como tu amiga de la infancia no puedo permitir que eso pase.

-¿Harrison zorra? Pero sí no parece más que una estúpida. –soltó Van de pronto. Scorpius le miró de reojo. Van a veces no se enteraba de nada.

-Si fueras un poco más observador… -comenzó Ian. –Te darías cuenta que lo único que ella quiere es aparentar algo que no es y ganarse a todo el mundo. Quiere tener suficientes aliados. No es estúpida para nada, pero sí inútil. –Scorpius asintió muy de acuerdo. No por nada Isabelle era una serpiente.

-No es más que una zorra. –repitió Annelyn como si no hubiera escuchado nada realmente y dando un nuevo trago a su vino de elfo.

Scorpius le sonrió descaradamente. Anne e Isabelle se llevaban pésimo, a pesar de ser compañeras de cuarto desde los once nunca había podido congeniar, primero porque Annelyn se dio cuenta de la falsedad de Isabelle desde que la vio y, aunque algunos dijeran lo contrario, no era tan tonta como para caer. Ella dio un nuevo trago y Scorpius le admiró que sabía beber como quizás nadie más en Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué estaría haciendo con la Weasley perfecta, aquí? –fue la nueva pregunta de Ian.

No fue difícil saber que a quien se refería su amigo. Los Weasley eran la raza que más poblaba Hogwarts e identificarlos a todos sin equivocarse era imposible para cualquier humano normal, pero Scorpius y sus amigos tenían formas de ingeniárselas para reconocerlos.

-Nunca les había visto juntas. –admitió Annelyn. –Creí que todos los Weasley le tenían alergia a los Slytherin.

-Falso. –negó Scorpius. –Solo ve a Potter.

-Pero es que Potter es el fenómeno. –completó Ian con esa sonrisa sinvergüenza. –Me es difícil imaginar cómo será para él vivir rodeado de leones. Casi siento pena.

Scorpius asintió. No era que Potter le cayera especialmente mal. En realidad le daba lo mismo. Compartían la misma casa, Sala Común y clases pero sus habitaciones y amistades eran diferentes, por eso mismo jamás le había tratado demasiado y no necesitaba hacerlo, él tenía sus propios amigos y en palabras de sus padres "Mientras más lejos de los Potter, mejor". Aún así sabía bien que Albus Potter era la excepción a cada regla. No solo había quedado en la casa verde y plateada, si no que había demostrado ser un Slytherin de corazón.

-Ya va, dejemos el tema. –propuso Annelyn. –Mejor hagamos algo más interesante.

Malfoy conocía esa mirada en los ojos verdes de su amiga. Descarada y determinada. La rubia le pidió a un chico de los menores que andaba por allí entregarles cuatro vasos de lo que había en la mesa y el muchachito la obedeció entregándoselos segundos más tarde.

-Esto ni se siente, Annelyn. –renegó Ian.

-Espera un poco más, entonces. –comentó la rubia. –Y ya lo sentirás.

Scorpius volvió a dar otro trago y después de ese otro y otro más.

* * *

><p>Rose sentía que estaba volando cuando Rocco la hacía girar y el viento le golpeaba la cara. Se sentía flotando en el aire. Mareada y un poco descompuesta pero feliz. Liberada.<p>

Cuando sentía que se caía al suelo la mano fuerte del amigo de Albus la sujetaba por la espalda y la reincorporaba para volver a hacerla girar y moverse al ritmo de una música muy estridente. Rose sentía que le dolía la cabeza por el ruido pero cada que daba un nuevo trago a su vaso la sensación desaparecía. Rocco intentó pegarla más a él y la dejó de hacer girar para bailar más despacio y pegados.

-Siento que vuelo. –confesó en un murmullo en el oído de su pareja.

-Y eso que la noche a penas empieza.

Cuando se dio cuenta Rocco Aller intentaba besarla. Estaba ligeramente borracha y casi no sabía cómo librarse de los labios demandantes que se acercaban a los suyos. Quiso mover la cabeza pero no sabía si sería lo correcto, después de todo él había sido verdaderamente lindo durante toda la noche pero no por eso quería besarle. En realidad y ahora que lo pensaba, Rose jamás había querido besar a alguien.

Terminó por desviar sus labios y esconder la cabeza en su pecho soltando una risa y entonces él también se rió, más tranquila volvió a bailar y girar como trompo mientras Rocco la sujetaba de las manos y ella echaba la cabeza para atrás para sentir el aire de nuevo y luego dar un nuevo sorbo a su vaso.

Pero ya estaba cansada y así se lo hizo saber al castaño que amablemente asintió y de la mano se dirigieron a los sillones donde Albus se carcajeaba de algo en particular. Anthony e Isabelle estaban allí también, riéndole la gracia.

-Hey Belle. –saludó Rocco. –Buena fiesta.

Isabelle le sonrió simpáticamente y Rose se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no van y nos traen a mí y a Rose otro trago, muchachos? –preguntó la morena. Rocco dijo que sí inmediatamente pero Albus parecía renuente. –Por favor.

Ante la mirada y los ojos de Isabelle, Potter fue incapaz de negar y se levantó junto a los otros dos muchachos para caminar rumbo a la mesa. Isabelle acortó la distancia y se acercó a Rose.

-¿Pasándola bien?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Se va a poner mejor, Rose. –aseguró Harrison. –Al menos para mí. No falta mucho.

Rose, mareada y todo, notó como los ojos azules de la chica se oscurecían y sonreía con algo parecido a la malignidad. Weasley ignoró el hecho y prefirió preguntar el porqué.

-Porque pronto lo que llevo queriendo desde hace mucho va a ser mío. –le informó con su cabello largo y de un color castaño rojizo acomodado tras sus hombros. -¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando quieres algo debes hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerle.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Pues hay otro dicho. –agregó la Slytherin. –El fin justifica los medios. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí.

-Que bien. –Isabelle sonrió con un rostro nuevo totalmente. Parecía nuevamente esa chica dulce de siempre.

Rose no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en las palabras de su nueva amiga, además estaba muy confundida y todo le daba vueltas, pero lo que sí entendía a la perfección es que Isabelle era alguien determinada que no se detenía ante nada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harrison. –Te ves muy descolocada.

-Estoy bien. –aseguró la pelirroja. –Vuelo.

-¿Vuelas? –preguntó burlonamente y aguantando una carcajada. –Estás borracha y mucho, de seguro no estás acostumbrada a beber. –supuso. Luego sonrió. - Al menos te podré contar todo y no se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad Rose?

La chica de ojos claros y pecas en el rostro, adivinó que Isabelle también estaba bastante ebria y terminó por asentir sin saber muy bien qué más podía hacer. La miró durante largos segundos esperando que hablara.

-Scorpius Malfoy. –dijo finalmente y con ese nombre su tono y su mirada volvió a cambiar. –Hoy va a ser mío. –se rió y fue una carcajada que a Rose le puso los pelos de punta. –Esa hueca de Nott le ha pedido a un chico darle cuatro vasos con alcohol, yo lo vi y aproveché para hacer algo, puse algo en la bebida, Rose. Y luego de que les entregara los vasos le hice un _Obliviate_ a ese muchacho para que no se acordara quien se los había dado. ¡Le pedí que la que estaba más cargada fuera para el rubio!

-¿Qué? –interrogó un poco preocupada.

-Es para dormir, Rose. –contestó, parecía disfrutar llamarla por su nombre porque cada que lo hacía se reía. –Sus amigos también tomaron, porque no podía saber con seguridad que vaso iba a ser para mi querido Scorpius, pero no importa. Solo quiero quedarme con él. ¿Sabes?

Entonces Albus y los demás volvieron y a Rose ya no le dio tiempo para preocuparse por los delirios que tenía la amiga de su primo, de todas maneras eso que estaba diciendo era casi imposible. No podía ser verdad, debía ser una alucinación, ya estaba borracha ¿O no? Se tomó la mitad del nuevo vaso de golpe y otra vez se sintió volar.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias horas y Scorpius sabía que ya pasaría de la medianoche. La gente se había empezado a ir, sobre todo aquellos que eran más jóvenes. Sus amigos y él se habían dejado caer en uno de los sillones, un poco aturdidos por la música. Annelyn agitaba su cabeza constantemente y Van se había quedado dormido.<p>

Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a beber pero nunca se había sentido así, tan tambaleante y cansado. Sintió que su cabeza se caía hasta quedar recostada en el sillón y luego todo se volvió oscuro por unos instantes. Sintió movimiento, el cuerpo de Anne se movía y luego se levantaba. Van empezaba a roncar. Era como si estuviera dormido pero consciente de todo lo que pasaba, como si simplemente fuera incapaz de abrir los ojos.

Sintió que lo sacudían pero no reaccionó.

* * *

><p>Albus sabía que era hora de irse. Pronto sus padres y tíos volverían a casa de la fiesta del Ministerio y ellos tenían que estar allí así que buscó a Rose con la mirada y lo que se halló lo desubicó bastante. Su prima estaba tambaleándose y se sujetaba del brazo de Rocco que la miraba con fascinación discutir con un chico.<p>

-¡Me tocaste el trasero, admítelo y terminemos con esto! –chilló Rose enfurecida y colorada.

-Estás loca, Weasley. –dijo el muchacho, que era un año menor que Albus.

-¡Lo hiciste! –gritó su prima.

-Sí, yo te vi, Carson. –apoyó Rocco que parecía más divertido que nada mientras Rose alegaba y lanzaba exclamaciones de indignación.

El chico pareció hartarte y antes de que Albus pudiera correr y golpearlo en el rostro, él ya estaba empujando a Rose, que entre lo mareada y borracha que estaba, no bastó con sujetarse del brazo de Rocco para evitar irse de espaldas. Albus le dio un certero golpe al chico que pareció no esperárselo y Rose cayó en uno de los sillones, encima de dos personas.

Rocco ayudó a Albus la pegarle al chico a lo muggle, aprovechando que éste estaba descolocado. Rose por su lado no quiso ni bajar la vista para ver a quienes había aplastado y provocado que, como ella, cayeran al suelo.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se despertó cuando sintió un golpe en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire. Y luego el piso duro y frío pegando a su espalda. Abrió sus ojos grises y lo que se encontró fue una mata de cabello pelirrojo y rizado haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y un olor a jazmines. El cuerpo de la chica estaba completamente sobre el suyo y no lo dejaba respirar.<p>

Rose Weasley, la loca que había caído sobre de él, se levantó mirándolo avergonzada y roja del rostro. Frente a él había una pelea, o eso le pareció a Scorpius que seguía mareado y confundido. Vio a su lado y comprobó que Van no había despertado ni con el golpe.

-Yo… -Rose no sabía ni que decir, el rubio lo adivinó de inmediato por la forma en que evitaba su mirada y balbuceaba.

Scorpius vio a Isabelle Harrison correr a la escena intentando alejar a los chicos los unos de los otros y tomó a Rose del brazo cuando vio que ella estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. El rubio podía estar ebrio e idiotizado pero aún le quedaba una pizca de sentido común y sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello y claro que si estaba en sus manos no iba a permitir a una mujer salir lastimada.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando el manotazo de uno de los amigos del chico más joven de la pelea le dio en pleno rostro a una ofendida Isabelle. Esto sólo pareció despertar más la furia de Albus Potter. Scorpius jamás le había visto así, tan agresivo y violento. Albus parecía ser de todo menos un chico que se mete en peleas físicas. Aunque claro, el alcohol cambia a la gente.

-No te metas si no quieres acabar con un ojo morado.

Weasley le miró de reojo con la boca ligeramente abierta y Scorpius supo que en cualquier momento la pelirroja iba a desvanecerse o peor. Parecía todo menos bien, y como ya se dijo antes, el rubio no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a una mujer, regla general que le había inculcado Astoria Malfoy desde que Scorpius tuvo consciencia y aunque a veces el rubio parecía olvidarla esa no era la ocasión.

La condujo a un sillón, el más alejado que encontró, lejos del ruido y lo demás. Rose abrió los ojos mucho cuando la sentó en el.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

Scorpius alzó una ceja. Era ella la que estaba a punto de caer al suelo y le preguntaba a él si estaba bien. Esa Weasley no solo era aburrida si no que también era muy extraña.

-Sí. –contestó el rubio con indiferencia e intentando que no se le notara lo desubicado que estaba. -¿Tú estás…?

-Mierda.

Rose no le dejó terminar porque salió corriendo. Scorpius la siguió con la mirada un tanto preocupado. Entonces la habitación volvió a dar vueltas y se tuvo que sujetar de algo. Entendió de inmediato a donde había salido corriendo Rose y la siguió.

Ella estaba, como claramente adivinó, inclinada en el baño con el rostro demasiado pálido y Scorpius comprendió que acababa de vomitar. El asco lo invadió y por un segundo quiso vomitar también pero se limitó a mirarla con ligera preocupación y lavarse la cara.

No entendía porque de pronto dejarla desvalida le parecía un crimen.

-¿Podrías…? –No terminó la frase, sus ojos azules viajaron al cepillo de dientes que había en el estante y el rubio adivinó su intención, cogió el cepillo y se lo tendió. –Gracias.

Scorpius salió del baño para que ella pudiera lavar el cepillo y luego lavarse los dientes, seguramente el vomito también la asqueaba a ella. Se quedó recargado en la pared intentando que todo dejara de dar vueltas sin motivo. Luego la pelirroja salió del baño.

-Oh Merlín, solo quiero recostarme. –soltó en voz alta, sin percatarse que él seguía allí. -¿Qué haces?

Pero el rubio no le respondió.

Rose se encogió de hombros y Scorpius adivinó que ya no iba a hablarle más. La dejó marchar cuando algo le hizo volver a mirar. El sonido inequívoco de un vaso de vidrio siendo estrellado. La miró y la vio ahogar un grito horrorizada. La chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos por lo que el vaso que habían lanzado y se había estrellado contra sus pies le había hecho una herida en la pierna. Weasley soltó una palabrota y Scorpius se incorporó.

-Albus. –la escuchó susurrar angustiada. –Debo…

-Debes curarte eso. –le cortó Malfoy. –Ya mismo.

-No. –alegó la pelirroja. –Debo hallar a mi primo y…

-Mierda, ¿Por qué los Gryffindor serán tan tercos e ignorantes? ¿No sabes que puede infectarse o bien perder demasiada sangre? y no es que tu estado ya sea el mejor, no quiero imaginarte desangrada.

Ella frunció el entrecejo ofendida e indignada.

-No soy una ignorante y sé bien lo que me puede pasar. –afirmó y se tambaleó un poco. –Pero la familia siempre es primero.

Scorpius no podía creer que cupiera tanta estupidez dentro de una sola persona. La tomó con demasiada brusquedad del brazo y ella sollozó enfadada. Él saco su varita y la introdujo al primer cuarto que encontró.

-No puedo hacer magia con tanto alboroto. –explicó aunque no la miró a los ojos. La empujó a la cama y ella le miró ligeramente asustada. –No me mires así, no pienso ni tocarte.

Entonces ella volvió a poner esa mirada de enojo y se removió.

-No te muevas, mujer. –ordenó claramente. –Quédate quieta, joder.

Cuando la apuntó con la varita ella finalmente dejó de moverse y se inmovilizó. Scorpius le curó la herida lo mejor que pudo, después de todo sus sentidos estaban atrofiados y su alrededor se movía constantemente confundiéndolo. Aún así no hizo un mal trabajo y se sentó en la cama satisfecho consigo mismo.

Y entonces todo empezó a ponerse negro de pronto y sus ojos le pesaban.

* * *

><p>Rose iba a agradecerle a Malfoy curarle la herida. Jamás habría creído que alguien como él pudiera hacer algo por los demás y más por una Gryffindor como ella, pero había demostrado tener educación y no desentenderse cuando había problemas. Cuando la pelirroja se giró para verle notó que Scorpius empezaba a perder la consciencia.<p>

No recordó las palabras de Isabelle, en ese momento su mente apenas y podía razonar algo.

-Malfoy. –lo llamó al ver que se tiraba a la cama. –Eh, Malfoy ¿Estás bien? –No hubo respuesta. –Malfoy, joder, contesta. No te duermas ahora. Malfoy…

El rubio estaba poniéndose cada vez más blanco y la chica temía lo peor. Se acordó de Al. Quiso salir, buscarle y sacarle del ambiente violento que se había formado, pero Scorpius la había ayudado a ella, no podía ahora dejarlo así como así. Su intuición le decía que eso no era una siesta normal, que si el rubio no despertaba era porque algo malo le había pasado.

-¡Malfoy, mierda, respóndeme! –gritó perdiendo la calma. Sintió sus ojos arderle. –Bueno, quizá solo estas muy cansado y te has dormido ¿Verdad? no estás desmayado, claro que no.

Pero el pulso del rubio decía lo contrario. Era lento y casi invisible. Rose quiso volver a vomitar.

-¡Despierta! –bramó exasperada. -¡Malfoy!

Salió del cuarto y corrió al baño tomando un vaso en el proceso, lo llenó de agua y luego regresó a la habitación. Si tan solo pudiera ya usar magia fuera de Hogwarts…

Pensó en pedir ayuda a alguien pero se sentía tan mal que apenas pudo caminar sin caer al suelo. Le lanzó a Scorpius el vaso de agua en la cara sin pensar que tal vez aquello podría ser peor. Estaba ebria, enferma y razonar no se le estaba dando muy bien.

Afortunadamente él reaccionó.

Su piel ahora se veía casi amarilla y sus ojos de color de la plata estaban abiertos de par en par mirando a un punto fijo. Jadeaba y Rose se llevó una mano a los labios para no llorar. Sin pensar lo que hacía se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él tembló.

-¿Qué…?

Pero no terminó la pregunta y ella lejos de alejarse le abrazó más. Por un segundo creyó que se iba a morir ahí mismo con ella de testigo. Scorpius se removió un poco incomodo y ella lo notó.

-¿Me sueltas?

-Lo lamento.

Pero Rose no lo lamentaba en realidad, estaba aliviada de no haber visto morir a una persona frente a sus ojos, y quizás estaba exagerando, pero era así como lo sentía. Además estaba emocionada de saber que esa medida, aunque estúpida, había funcionado. Pero Scorpius parecía aún perdido y enfermo. Se volvió a recostar respirando agitadamente y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo estás? –indagó un tanto avergonzada. Aunque de pronto quiso reír sin saber bien porque. Posiblemente por la borrachera. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y de inmediato la ocultó.

Scorpius enmarcó las cejas.

-Bien, Weasley. Pero tú luces fatal así que siéntate y cierra la boca un segundo.

Lejos de ofenderse Rose lo obedeció, primero porque por primera vez la pierna le dolía enserio, segundó porque aún mantenerse en pie le costaba sus trabajos y tercer porque tal vez sí lo hacía Malfoy dejaría de mirarla como si estuviera loca.

Y entonces Scorpius hizo algo que no se esperó. Le tocó el rostro con delicadeza.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley seguía pareciéndole extraña, pero ahora que la veía de cerca, debía admitir que nunca había admirado su belleza natural. Rose no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello se había vuelto un desastre, pero aún así, aún pareciendo un torbellino rojo en medio de un desierto, era muy linda. Tanto que tuvo que llevar una mano a su mejilla para comprobar que era real y que no seguía dormido.<p>

Y cuando por fin recobró el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo, su rostro ya estaba a escasos centímetros del de Weasley. Sus sentidos le decían que lo hiciera, que no era más que un beso, que ya había besado a chicas antes porque sí y que Rose Weasley no sería más que eso. Un beso insípido en una borrachera de la que no se volvería a hablar nunca. Su apellido, su cabello rojo, su pertenencia a Gryffindor, nada importaba en realidad sí se ponía a pensar en que era algo puramente físico. Una necesidad.

Sí no lo hacía probablemente jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Y lo hizo. Rose estaba pálida e inmóvil, no pudo siquiera moverse un milímetro cuando él la tomo de la nuca impidiendo que huyera. Era solo un beso después de todo. Ella solo era una chica y él solo era un chico, ambos ebrios, perdidos y ligeramente cómodos el uno con el otro. Algo sexual, nada de sentimientos. Solo un beso.

Pero lejos de lo que pensó, cuando Rose entreabrió un poco los labios, el beso fue todo menos simple e insípido. Fue como si de pronto hubieran desatado una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Ella no parecía ser exactamente una experta, al contrario, sus labios se movían torpemente y la podía sentir temblando, pero aún así las sensaciones que se desataban en su pecho le hacían reclamar más y más. El beso continuó subiendo de intensidad hasta que Scorpius pensó que la cosa estaba poniéndose demasiado intensa, pero por alguna razón no podía parar. Recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja con sus manos.

No entendió porque nunca lo había notado pero lo que sentía bajo sus manos le gustaba, ella se estremeció cuando el intentó meter la mano por debajo de su blusa.

-No. –dijo alterada y de pronto su rostro reflejaba miedo. –No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Scorpius recordándose que eso era sólo sexo. Ella solo era una mujer atractiva que iba a alegrarle la noche un poco. Nada más.

-No quiero y ya está. –dijo en voz baja y titubeante, su rostro enrojecido le provocó más ganas de volver a besarla.

-No seas tonta…

Se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente y se quitó la camisa queriendo hacer lo mismo con ella pero Rose se lo impedía con fiereza. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y resaltaba entre el blanco de la sabana. Scorpius sintió el fuerte olor a jazmín proveniente de él, y la beso en la coronilla. Ella se incorporó.

-Ya basta. –musitó agitada. –Yo…yo no soy así…

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien con la que puedas jugar, acostarte y luego botar. No sirvo para eso. Lo siento. –aseguró levantándose y arreglándose el cabello, un rizo le tapaba el rostro.

-¿Qué no sirves para eso? –preguntó extrañado poniéndose la camisa. –No te entiendo. Era solo un juego, Weasley. No tienes porque tomártelo así. No quería usarte.

-Eso no lo sé. –susurró en un hilo de voz y Scorpius sintió haber sido muy duro. –Además yo no lo compensaría, Malfoy. No sé jugar tus juegos.

Él ya no dijo nada y ella salió de la habitación. Scorpius se llevó una mano al cabello y se preguntó qué demonios significarían sus palabras. Luego se levantó de una y se llevó un gran mareo, para al final salir por la puerta también.

* * *

><p>Rose salió aturdida y tardó varios segundos en enfocar lo que pasaba. Albus no estaba por ninguna parte y la mayoría de la casa estaba ahora limpia de gente. El amigo de Malfoy, Goyle, continuaba dormido plácidamente en un sofá e Isabelle le acompañaba en otro. Convencida de encontrar a Albus salió al patio.<p>

Cuando el aire nocturno le dio en plena cara quiso vomitar.

-¡Rose! –gritó Albus cuando la vio.

Ella caminó hacia él. Cuando vio a alguien más junto a su primo se le heló la sangre. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Eso no podía significar nada bueno. El que James Sirius Potter estuviera en una fiesta repleta de serpientes a altas horas de la madrugada solo podían ser problemas.

-¿James?

-¿Eres idiota o qué, Rose? –preguntó el moreno molesto y en un tono que a Rose le impactó.

James era un joven alto y fornido de espalda ancha. Tenía el cabello de un color oscuro más claro que el de Albus y unos ojos marrones tras gafas. Era muy guapo, al igual que sus hermanos, y disfrutaba de las bromas, de meterse en todo tipo de problemas y de salir con chicas. Recientemente se había graduado de Hogwarts y había entrado a la Academia de Aurores bajo el entrenamiento de su padre.

Sus palabras la aturdieron aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a casa ahora mismo. –exigió Albus que estaba lívido, tenía una herida en la boca y un moretón enorme en el brazo. –Oh Merlín, creo que voy a desmayarme.

-No seas estúpido tú también, Albus. –espetó James que tenía las cejas juntas. –Ya la han cagado suficiente. Anda, sujétame que vamos a desaparecernos. –Albus lo hizo. –Y tú igual. –agregó dirigiéndose a Rose.

Ella se acercó a su primo cohibida. James jamás le había hablado así. Él, aunque disfrutaba meterse con ella, hacerle bromas y joderla un poco, siempre era gentil. No podía creer ver tanta desaprobación en sus ojos miel. Le tomó del brazo y luego todo se hizo un remolino multicolor.

* * *

><p>Hola :)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que pasaron muchas cosas pero así tenía que ser, porque a partir de ahora vamos a centrarnos en los problemas que se desencadenan a partir de esa fiesta.

Scorpius y sus amigos son tipicas serpientes, por si no lo han notado, se creen un poco superiores al resto y tienen su propio mundo apartado de la mayoría; Isabelle es un personaje dificil de describir, pero como dice Rose siempre hace hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere.

Los amigos de Albus creo que hasta ahora siguen siendo los más normales del fic.

Rose, por su parte, a veces no sabe lo que hace y menos con alcohol en la sangre (Cabe destacar que JAMÁS se había emborrachado antes) Ella y Scorpius hacen lo que muchos adolescentes normales suelen hacer en una fiesta, ceder a deseos carnales. Aunque ella no por estar ebria es menos lista.

Scorpius intenta ser un caballero, aunque no siempre le sale muy bien. Dejar a una mujer a su suerte no es algo que él haría. Aunque esa mujer sea Weasley.

y bueno, James es James, creo que no hay mucho que decir aun de él.

En fin, gracias por haber leído y de nuevo perdon por el capitulo tan largo ._.

Saludos!


	4. Afrontando las consecuencias

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Hola :) Gracias por comentar el capitulo pasado, me alegra que les haya gustado y que de hecho le estén dando una oportunidad al fic. Bueno, como había explicado antes Rose va a pasar por muchas cosas duras en esta historia y una de ellas pasará en éste capitulo, así que a leer:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Afrontar las consecuencias.**_**  
><strong>_

Cuando Rose llegó a casa se encontró con un panorama deplorable. Los muebles estaban desacomodados, en la mesa descansaban varias botellas y varios cuadros estaban tirados en el suelo. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue encontrarse a su madre en la sala con la cabeza entre las manos.

Rose dejó a James y Albus atrás y se aproximó a su madre intimidada. Sabía la que le esperaba pero por alguna razón hasta ahora no había pensado en lo que sus padres dirían al verla llegar a casa. Hermione alzó la vista y Rose vio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su rostro pálido, la mujer se puso de pie.

-Mamá, yo…

Pero Hermione Weasley no la dejó terminar pues le estrelló la mano en el rostro dándole una fuerte bofetada que la hizo girar la cabeza y sostenerse de la pared. Albus dio un paso adelante pero James lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo para impedir que interfiriera. Rose no se animó a alzar la mirada y la mantuvo en el suelo. Hermione sollozó.

-Eres…no puedo ni decir lo que pienso de ti en estos momentos. –dijo entre lamentos. –Sí algo le pasa… si no se recupera…

Acto seguido se echó a llorar con fuerza abrazándose a sí misma y volviendo a caer al sillón. Rose la miró de nuevo intrigada. No entendía sus palabras. ¿Sí algo le pasara a quien? ¿Qué había ocurrido allí mientras ella estaba fuera? Su madre le dirigió una mirada fría y furiosa.

-Tú te vas a ir a la Madriguera lo que resta de la noche y no vas a salir de ahí hasta que te deje hacerlo ¿Oíste? Sí te vuelves a irte sin permiso no vas a volver a pisar Hogwarts nunca ¿Bien? A ver si con amenazas eres capaz de obedecer. –bufó y luego le dio la espalda. –Albus se va a marchar contigo. James, tú acompáñame, creo que tú eres el único que podrá sacar a Lily del hospital.

-Mamá. –la llamó Rose. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-No quiero oírte Rose. –masculló entre dientes. –Tu hermano…sí algo malo le pasa… ¡Te pedí que le cuidaras, joder! ¡Yo le conozco, sé que es un inconsciente! Pero tú…pensé que eras responsable.

Rose se estremeció y se llevó ambas manos a los labios que también le temblaban ligeramente y sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla. Hugo. ¿Qué le había pasado a Hugo?

-Me voy al hospital. –dijo Hermione más tranquila. –Pero antes ustedes se van a la Madriguera. –agregó mirando a Albus. –Ahora.

-Pero mamá. –replicó Rose. -¿Qué le pasó a Hugo? Dime que ocurrió.

Hermione se tensó y su hija creyó que iba a volver a pegarle, pero esta vez solo bajó los brazos y sollozó con fuerza. James la abrazó y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Luego ambos se desaparecieron sin darles a los dos adolescentes ningún tipo de respuesta. Rose también lloriqueó un poco y se abrazó a su primo con tristeza. Él le acarició el cabello por unos segundos y luego le susurró al oído:

-Vamos, tratemos de conseguir respuestas.

* * *

><p>-Lily, por favor. –pedía su madre. –Por lo que más quieras, hija. Ve a casa, descansa.<p>

-Ya te dije que no. –dijo ella como si de pronto el que Ginny le hablara le causara dolor. –Me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte.

-Lily…

Entonces la chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos terriblemente enrojecidos, notó como hacia ella se acercaban James y su tía Hermione, que era abrazada por los hombros por su sobrino. Cuando llegaron Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron y James se sentó junto a Lily sujetándola por la cintura y acariciándole el cabello.

-Albus y Rose ya están en La Madriguera. –informó la madre de Hugo.

Eso para Lily fue como despertar de un sueño. Rose y su hermano estaban de vuelta. Ya había una preocupación menos sobre los hombros de todo el mundo.

-Cuando le vea, ese chico va a escucharme. –prometió su mamá. –Estoy segura que fue él quien incitó a Rose a dejar su casa, llevaba semanas planeando ir a esa fiesta, Hermione. Lo siento enserio.

-No. –le cortó su cuñada. –Sí Rose desobedeció y se largó fue sólo porque quiso. Albus no la obligó a nada, ella es la única responsable de que estemos aquí ahora.

-Eso no es verdad. –intervino Lily que parecía una verdadera zombi. –Rose tenía derecho a…-iba a continuar pero ella misma guardó silencio al sentir las lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos. –La culpa es también mía. –aseguró secando su llanto. –Le dije a Rose que cuidaría a Hugo y no lo hice. Le permití que llamara a sus amigos, le deje tomar cuanto quisiera, incluso yo bebí. ¿Qué clase de prima soy? Yo quiero a Hugo más que a nadie, lo quiero muchísimo. –su voz se quebró porque ahora las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. –Pero no fui firme con él, no le dije que estaba mal lo que hacía, yo sabía que él me escucharía si se lo decía. Siempre lo hace. Hugo es el único que me escucha realmente. Pero…es que se lo estaba pasando tan bien y yo…yo fui tan estúpida…

No pudo decir nada más porque sus sollozos se intensificaron y James volvió a abrazarla contra si dejando que le empapara su camisa. Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas perturbadas mientras Lily lloraba. La madre de la pelirroja se acercó a ella pero su hija no le permitió tocarla. Hermione la imitó y también se puso a llorar.

-James, llévatela de aquí. –pidió Ginny afectada al ver a su hija tan mal. –Ahora.

Su hijo no hizo más que obedecer y cargar a su hermana en sus brazos mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello, aún con su rostro escondido en el pecho de su hermano mayor. James inmediatamente se la llevó del lugar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose y Albus llegaron a La Madriguera vieron que todas las luces estaban encendidas y que la sala estaba llena de gente. Al principio no ubicó a ninguno hasta que todo dejó de darle vueltas. Eran sus primos.<p>

Los brazos de Lucy la abrazaron de pronto pero ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Lucy era una chica muy delgada y no muy alta, su cabello era largo y castaño quebradizo que caía en capas por su espalda, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate. Era una chica femenina y generalmente efusiva y parlanchina pero ahora se veía como si no supiera que decir.

Otra que se puso de pie fue Roxanne, que lucía asustada. Era una morena de cabello café oscuro y ligeramente rojizo. Poco femenina y bastante inmadura, aunque Rose jamás la había visto con ese rostro de temor.

-Alguien nos podría explicar qué demonios ha pasado ¿No? –dijo Albus que parecía más molesto que nada.

En los sillones estaban los demás. La más alejada era Dominique, una chica de cabello rubio y alborotado con algunas mechas negras en el, de ojos azul eléctrico y personalidad explosiva, competitiva y rebelde. Más al fondo estaba Louis, que era de la misma edad que Roxanne. Era un chico muy lindo de cabello cobrizo y ojos igual de azules que los de su hermana. Por último estaba Fred, un chico pelirrojo de ojos color miel, burlón y simpático, parecía que se quedaba dormido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Nos han mandado aquí a todos. –contestó Roxanne tras unos segundos. –Bueno, nuestros padres dicen que estarán yendo y viniendo del hospital y que es mejor que estemos juntos y nos quedemos con la abuela. –añadió mirando a los demás, como queriendo que agregaran algo más.

-Bueno a casi todos. –renegó Dominique refunfuñando. –Porque claro, Molly, Victoire y James son muy mayores para pasar la noche en el hospital si quieren. Pero nosotros…

-Yo tengo la misma edad que James y Molly y mírame aquí. –le interrumpió Fred que tampoco parecía el más alegre.

-Es cuestión que practicidad. –comentó Louis. –James permanece con Lily y Molly es muy buena para tranquilizar a la gente, por eso están allá. –explicó intentando darse a entender. –O eso pienso yo. Y bueno, Vic no quiso salir de casa.

-Oh claro, es que allí iba a estar el gran Teddy Lupin. –musitó su hermana mayor. –Y como ella es patética, no puede ir a ningún lugar donde él esté.

-Dominique. –la reprendió Lucy, mirándola tiernamente. –Vic está sufriendo por amor.

-Y una mierda, Lucy. –alegó la rubia. –No puede dejar de hacer su vida porque ese infeliz esté por todos lados. ¿O qué? ¿Jamás saldrá de casa de nuevo?

Ante esto todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios. Rose sollozó y Albus se dio cuenta de ellos, por lo que decidió hacer uso de su enorme poder de liderazgo.

-¿Se pueden callar la boca? –inquirió y los demás le miraron con duda. –Lo que quiero saber es que rayos pasó con Hugo y nadie me ha contestado.

Los Weasley se miraron los unos a los otros asombrados al ver que no sabían lo que ocurría.

-No te preocupas, Rose. –le murmuró Lucy, abrazándola una vez más. –No es tu culpa.

-Claro que no lo es. –secundó Dominique Weasley. –Hugo es grandecito y se puede hacer responsable de sus actos.

-Explíquenos ya mismo. –exigió Albus. Rose no podía siquiera hablar. Sentía que estaba soñando.

Sus primos volvieron a verse con intriga y entonces fue que algo pasó, dos personas entraron por la puerta.

-Yo les voy a explicar que pasó. –dijo decididamente Lily.

Rose jamás la había visto así. Lily siempre, siempre, siempre, lucía bien. Se esforzaba en ello y lo conseguía con facilidad, llamaba la atención comúnmente con solo agitar su cabello, pero ahora…ahora Lily Potter se veía como una muerta en vida, con ojeras bajo los ojos totalmente enrojecidos y el cabello sujeto en una coleta muy mal hecha. James Potter se cruzó de brazos tras de ella.

-Cuando Al y Rose se fueron, Hugo me dijo que había llamado a unos amigos. –comenzó con la voz casi inaudible. –Yo le dije que estaba bien, después de todo, teníamos los mismos amigos. Le pregunté si podía llamar a Lucy y a Verónica pero me dijo que sería ya mucha gente. Era una de las primeras veces que Hugo me negaba algo. –hizo una pausa. –Claro que no lo entendí pero no le di importancia. Luego supe que era porque el alcohol que sus amigos llevaban no iba a alcanzar si había más chicas en la casa.

Rose suspiró y sin darse cuenta una nueva lágrima cayó.

-Empezamos a conversar y beber, todos nos llevamos muy bien así que la noche pasó rápido. Luego jugamos unos juegos hasta que casi todas las botellas se terminaron. Luego Hugo empezó a hacer el tonto. –Lily se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó los ojos dejando salir su llanto. –Debí detenerlo, debí hacerlo. ¡Debí jalarle el cabello o golpearle para que no sacara su escoba! –Lily se puso a llorar con intensidad y Lucy la abrazó por los hombros. –Fui un monstruo. ¡Jamás voy a perdonarme no haber hecho más que gritar y maldecir!

-¿Qué pasó luego, Lily? –preguntó Albus que estaba lívido e impactado.

-Pues claro, Hugo subió a la escoba y me ignoró completamente. Hugo nunca me ignora, jamás, siempre me escucha. Pero es que ya estaba borracho y no sabía que hacía. Yo corrí para intentar detenerlo pero me caí y él se elevó por los aires. Grité hasta que me quedé sin voz pero no funcionó. Cuando él subió más de diez metros empecé a llorar y a maldecir. Sus amigos reían pero luego también le gritaron que bajara, él no hizo caso, Rose. –agregó girándose a su prima que también lloraba en silencio. –Subió y subió hasta que casi no le vi y luego…fue…fue horrible.

Lily no pudo continuar más y hundió la cabeza en el abrazo que Lucy le daba.

-Se cayó. –dijo James Potter. –Su cabeza sangraba cuando los tíos, papá y yo llegamos para llevarle al hospital, sangraba muchísimo…

Rose sintió una opresión instalarse en su pecho sin querer desaparecer. Su hermano estaba herido y de gravedad y todo era culpa suya, aunque Lily dijera lo contrario y las miradas de todos sus primos le dieran ánimos, ella sabía la verdad. Su estupidez y necedad eran el único motivo por el cual Hugo yacía en una cama en San Mungo con un destino incierto.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Sí algo le pasaba a su hermano…sí de verdad era tan grave…no quería ni pensarlo, probablemente jamás podría superarlo, no volvería a ser capaz de mirar a sus padres a la cara y estos posiblemente tampoco querrían verla jamás. Si Hugo no se reponía Rose sabía que su vida se volvería un infierno permanente.

-Rose. –volvió en sí cuando oyó su nombre de una voz quebradiza. Cuando miró vio a Lily frente a ella. –Yo lo siento, enserio. Sé que te dije que lo cuidaría, sé que fue mi culpa y que soy una tonta, pero…

Su prima no dijo nada. Solo se puso de pie y se marchó sin dejar a Lily acabar. Corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto donde dormía siempre que se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos e ignoró las llamadas de sus primos. Le molestaba que Lily se disculpara, pero más le molestaba de hecho, que se auto culpara de algo que, todos sabía, solo era responsabilidad suya.

* * *

><p>Dominique vio a Rose correr escaleras arriba y al contrario de todos sus primos ella no la llamó a gritos ni corrió en su encuentro. Se quedó sentada en el mismo sofá y en la misma posición. No tenía caso ir tras alguien que quería estar sola, sí Rose hubiera deseado ser consolada se hubiera quedado allí con ellos entre sollozos de Lily, abrazos de Lucy y palmaditas de Albus.<p>

Pero no lo hizo y para Dominique era evidente que lo que quería era encerrarse a pensar, o quizás solo a llorar amargamente. No por nada llevaba semanas viendo lo mismo en casa con Victoire, y ahora más que nunca no podía considerar a su hermana más patética y sentir pena por ello, aunque Vic y ella ya no se llevaran tan bien como antes. Rose tenía sus razones para ser infeliz, su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte, pero Victoire…

Victoire solo hacía berrinche.

Miró como Lily lloraba amargamente echa ovillo en una esquina y quiso acercarse a consolarla, ella si parecía desearlo. Lily y Dominique estaban en la misma casa, Gryffindor, y a pesar de que la rubia era un año mayor y que sus personalidades eran muy distintas, Lily era una de sus primas favoritas desde siempre.

-Quisiera ser yo la que estuviera en el hospital. –chilló la pelirroja Potter. –Yo y no Hugo.

-No digas eso, Lils. –le reprendió su hermano Albus, que era en cierta forma una de las voces de la razón, junto a Rose. –A él no le gustaría.

-Es que ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? –preguntó limpiando su rostro. –Quisiera morir.

-Por Merlín, Lily. –aportó Dominique apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. –No creo que decir que preferirías ser tú la que estuviera en esa cama ayude mucho a Hugo, solo intenta pensar un poco y ser positiva.

-¿Ser positiva? –preguntó Roxanne. Hasta ahora nadie había notado que estaba llorando amargamente en una esquina. -¿Cómo puedes serlo en una situación así? Dímelo Dominique, porque yo no lo sé.

La rubia quiso poder decir algo pero nada se le ocurrió. Era cierto que el momento era duro y que casi todos tenían miedo pero ella solo quería tener algo en que creer. Algo que la salvara de hundirse un poco como los demás. Odiaba tanto drama y sentimentalismo, a pesar de que la situación lo ameritara.

-Bueno, creo que todos estamos cansados. –opinó Louis, como siempre sereno. –Deberíamos ir a descansar.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera agregar cualquier cosa, escucharon a alguien acercarse. Dominique enmarcó los ojos y vio entrar a Teddy Lupin. Atractivo, alto y con unos ojos azules y penetrantes que se veían un poco ensombrecidos. Lily al verlo se lanzó automáticamente a sus brazos y el ahijado de su padre la mantuvo abrazada durante minutos enteros susurrándole cosas al oído.

Era él el causante del sufrimiento de Victoire. Él, que había estado con ella durante casi siete años y luego la había votado sin más, como si fuera un trapo sucio. Él, que tenía miedo al compromiso, o se había cansado de su hermana, o tenía a otra, o cual fuera la razón. El caso es que era él y nadie más que él. Dominique siempre lo había encontrado divertido y agradable pero ahora era un enemigo por solidaridad al que de sólo mirar la ponía de mal humor.

-He venido por ti, James. –relató Ted. –Aún no se sabe nada. –aclaró antes de que le preguntaran. –Pero como Harry debe ir al trabajo no quiere dejar a Ginny sola. –fue su explicación.

El chico de cabello azabache despeinado asintió y se puso de pie mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro intentando despejarse un poco.

-Díganle a Rose que todo va a salir bien, por favor. –pidió el joven mago y luego sus ojos viajaron especialmente a Dominique. –Los Weasley son fuertes. Sé que pueden superar todo lo que se les avecine. El tiempo va a mejorarlo todo.

Dominique no era tonta y entendió de inmediato.

-Hay cosas que el tiempo no cura, Ted. –musitó sin mirarlo a la cara, con sus ojos azules fijos en la chimenea. –Sobre todo cuando no se tienen respuestas claras y todo es tan abrupto.

El metamorfomago se encogió de hombros.

-No soy quien para cambiar la postura de nadie. –soltó el joven que de pronto parecía aún más ensombrecido de lo que había llegado.

-No, no lo eres. –confirmó la hija de Bill y Fleur. Teddy le dio la espalda y James le siguió.

-¡Manténganos informados! –exclamó Lucy al verlos perderse en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Rose se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó por segunda vez consecutiva en la noche. Quiso tomar agua pero no le apetecía bajar así que soporto la sensación de ardor en la garganta. Regresó a la habitación donde dormiría esa noche y se acostó sobre la cama mirando al techo. Su mente no le funcionaba, sus siempre perfectos y claros pensamientos parecían volar muy lejos de ella esa noche. No sabía que pasaba y tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño.<p>

Por una vez que hace algo que no debe, y las cosas se arruinan. Esto debía ser algo así como un castigo divino para demostrarle que ella, Rose Weasley, nació incapacitada para poder desobedecer y que su único fin en la Tierra era el de ser la alumna e hija modelo y nada más.

Por primera vez en toda la noche se acordó de Malfoy y unas ganas de llorar la invadieron. Maldito alcohol, malditas hormonas y maldito sujeto aprovechado. Porque sí, Malfoy se había aprovechado de su confusión y había querido hacer con ella lo que quisiera pero Rose no lo permitió, sí lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo ya estaría tratando de matarse a sí misma.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado pero no había nada que hacer. Rose empezó a tener flashazos de lo que había ocurrido desde que salió de casa del brazo de Albus. Había bebido como si no hubiera mañana, había bailado y dejado que el amigo de Albus le coqueteara, había mantenido una conversación extraña con Isabelle Harrison, y claro, lo que se llevaba el premio, se había besado con Scorpius Malfoy.

No podía odiarlo más. ¿La razón? El simple hecho de haberse dejado besar por ese aprovechado la hacía detestarse a sí misma. Darse asco. Ése no quería más que disfrutar con la primera incauta que viera, y para su lastima, esa fue ella. Sólo la quería como un objeto y permitírselo la hacía sentirse una basura desgraciada. ¿No debería de haber tenido dignidad? ¿No era una Weasley incapaz de dejarse siquiera tocar por un Malfoy?

Y es que eso era. ¿Para qué más la iba a querer un hombre que para eso? Era idiota pensar lo contrario. Los chicos solo podían ver en ella a una distracción. Un juguete al que usar y luego tirar por allí. Jamás verían en ella a una mujer guapa, inteligente e interesante que les robara el corazón, Rose no tenía esa capacidad. No podía lograr que se fijaran en ella más que para burlarse. Así como Malfoy. Una oleada de furia la invadió al imaginar en lo que el rubio estaría pensando. Se reiría mentalmente de ella por horas preguntándose como una chica con unas notas y una fama como la suya, de muchacha sensata y digna, había sido tan imbécil como para caer frente a él. Se sintió humillada e iracunda.

Rose miró el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. Se vio y comprendió el porqué Malfoy se había aprovechado. Se veía desvalida, frágil y desesperada. La ropa yacía mal acomodada y arrugada, el cabello despeinado, largo y pelirrojo que caía en ondas alborotadas, su rostro ovalado y blanco cual papel, sus ojos rojos, sus labios rosas y pálidos, no podía tener peor aspecto aunque se lo propusiera. Era horrible.

El llanto volvió a caer inconscientemente al pensar en Hugo y en su salud. Su hermano podía ser irritante, molesto y burlón, pero jamás le hubiera deseado mal. Nunca en su vida habría querido que algo así le pasara. Prefería mil veces ser ella la que muriera. De todas formas, ¿Quién iba a extrañarla? Posiblemente sus padres, abuelos y Albus le llorarían unos días pero luego se olvidarían de ella como quien se olvida de un insecto que piso por la calle.

Y se odió más que nunca, por no ser ella la que muriera de una.

Tembló y sus sollozos aumentaron, levantó la vista encontrándose con su patético reflejo. Quiso matarse. Quiso desaparecer. Alzó una mano y golpeo el espejo con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y ahogando un grito de dolor. Se miró la mano escandalizada y la encontró sangrando abundantemente. Por segunda vez en la noche estaba sangrando y ahora no necesitaba de ningún Malfoy que fingiera cortesía. Ella quería morir, después de todo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Sólo…sólo quiero desaparecer… -susurró mientras veía el charco rojo que se formaba en el suelo donde descansaba su mano y los otros miles de pedazos de vidrio. –Desaparecer para siempre…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y Albus entró por ella acompañado de Louis quien al ver la escena abrió los ojos al doble, el chico era impresionable y sensible, después de todo, muy diferente a Al.

-¿Estás loca? –preguntó Louis acercándose a ella. Rose dejó escapar un lamento.

-Escuchamos el ruido, Rose. –comentó Albus que se veía perturbado, posiblemente por el espectáculo de sangre que había montado. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Crees que las cosas no están ya suficientemente mal?

Rose no respondió, no tenía voz en la garganta. Louis y Albus la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y entonces alguien más pasó por la puerta. Rose sentía que no tenía fuerzas, las piernas no le respondían y las sentía como si fueran de mantequilla. No podía mantenerse en pie.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Esa voz era la de la abuela, la pelirroja reconoció. Se sintió avergonzada de montar tal alboroto en un momento como éste, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Cuando Molly Weasley se le acercó y ayudó a los chicos a llevarla a la cama Rose gritó.

Gritó y se removió como una serpiente huyendo de sus cazadores. Su grito fue agudo y casi hace que Louis la suelte para taparse los oídos. La abuela Molly sacó su varita.

-Hija, sé que es duro, no me hagas hechizarte y cálmate.

Lejos de hacerlo Rose chilló más y se retorció logrando que Albus la soltara y cayendo al suelo. Solo quería sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Rose, Rose, Rose. –la llamaba su primo moreno mientras la intentaba sujetar del rostro. -¡Rose reacciona y cálmate!

Y por segunda vez en esa noche la pelirroja recibió una bofetada en pleno rostro de parte de su abuela quien ya tenía también los ojos empapados. Rose se quedó quieta unos minutos y luego sintió su cuerpo perder aún más las fueras y su mano arderle adolorida.

Después de eso solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

><p>Lucy Weasley suspiró mientras veía a los demás.<p>

Fred se había quedado dormido sobre el sillón y nadie lo culpaba, era muy tarde y el día había sido especialmente largo. Dominique no se había movido ni un ápice desde que llegaron y continuaba con la vista fija en la chimenea. Roxanne se limpiaba un último rastro de lágrimas y Lily estaba seria, sin decir o hacer nada más que abrazarse a sí misma.

Lucy se removía nerviosa escuchando los gritos desaforados de Rose.

Quería hacer algo. Lo que sea. Poder hablarles de algo y ponerles de mejor humor, Lucy era buena en eso desde siempre, hablando y hablando hasta hacer que la gente se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Era parlanchina y casi nunca se ponía triste. Pero ahora…

Ahora la situación era triste.

Intentó acercarse a Lily pero se acobardó. Lily era su prima más cercana, ambas tenían la misma edad e iban en Gryffindor por lo que se llevaban muy bien. Aunque Lucy sabía que su relación con la pelirroja no era ni la mitad de buena que la que ella tenía con Hugo.

Deseó que alguien se preocupara por consolarla a ella pero sabía que era inútil. Cada quien tenía sus preocupaciones en estos momentos y pedir eso sería egoísta. No todos sus primos eran como ella, que siempre veía por el bien de los demás antes que el suyo.

Quiso que Lysander estuviera allí. Al menos su novio si estaba al pendiente suyo siempre.

Lysander Scamander era su pareja desde hace un año. El chico era un año mayor que ella e iba en Gryffindor, a diferencia de su hermano gemelo Lorcan, por lo que iba en la misma clase que Dominique desde primero, así que ambos eran mejores amigos, lo que le sirvió a Lucy para acercarse al muchacho. Lysander era gracioso, despreocupado y escandaloso, por lo que congeniaba de maravilla con la castaña de los Weasley.

A veces Lucy sentía que Lysander era el único en el mundo que la escuchaba y se preocupaba por ella. Por alguna razón Lucy sentía que ella era la ignorada de los Weasley. Bueno, no era bellísima como Victoire, ni la más lista como Molly, ni la más responsable como Rose, o la más graciosa como Roxy, tampoco era como Dominique, buena en todo e interesante, ni como Lily, segura de si misma y coqueta.

Ni siquiera era como los chicos. Ni bromista y divertido como Fred y James, ni como Al que era listo y un líder nato o siquiera como Louis, un rompecorazones.

Evitó pensar en Hugo.

Ella era más la típica chica que está hecha de sonrisas e ilusiones. Una soñadora empedernida y ¿Por qué no? Un pelín dramática. Tal vez por eso la gente, en especial sus primos, se creían que podían decirle siempre que hacer y que no. Con quien hablar y con quien no hacerlo. Como sentirse y como no. A Lucy casi nada la molestaba, pero sinceramente empezaba a cansarse de ser tratada como un bebé que no tiene ni voz ni voto.

Afortunadamente eso con Lysander no pasaba, él la quería tal como era y jamás la había hecho cambiar o le había dicho que hacer.

Agitó su cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en su novio, era momento de enfocarse en lo importante. Rose y Hugo, porque Lucy sabía que ambos en este instante estaban igual de mal. Su primo al borde de la muerte y su prima al filo de la locura. Los gritos de Rose cesaron.

Roxanne se incorporó y Lucy también se puso alerta cuando vio a Albus y Louis bajar de nuevo.

-Se ha desmayado, la abuela se quedó con ella curándole la mano. –explicó el chico Potter.

-¿Qué le pasó en la mano? –quiso saber Nickie (Bueno, Dominique, que odiaba los sobrenombres)

-Rompió un espejo. –fue la respuesta de Louis, que parecía afectado, probablemente por la condición de Rose. –Era como si no fuera ella misma.

-Se trataba de una crisis nerviosa. –aportó Al. –O eso parecía.

-Es comprensible, está pasando por algo horrible, y se siente culpable. –acotó Roxy.

-No debería, la única culpa es mía. –añadió Lily, su voz era hueca, sin sentimientos y Lucy quiso poder ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. –Ella no debería sentirse así.

-Mira Lily. –la llamó Dominique y de repente parecía enfadada. –Tú no puedes decirle a Rose lo que pueda o no pueda sentir. Sólo eres responsable de tus propios sentimientos, ¿Bien? Aunque tampoco deberías sentirte culpable, sí quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Pero no ganarás nada. Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente de mierda y nada más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que alguien más habló. Lucy bajó ligeramente la mirada, ella nunca se había llevado muy bien con Dominique, que la intimidaba bastante, pero había creído que la forma en la que su prima rubia le estaba hablando a Lily era muy dura.

-Dominique tiene razón. Es ridículo, Lils. A tus padres y hermanos no les gusta verte así ¿Verdad Albus? –el aludido asintió cruzado de brazos. –Solo sé fuerte. Demuestra que eres Gryffindor y una Potter-Weasley.

Todos miraron a Fred asombrados. Primero, porque creían que estaba más dormido que despierto. Y segundo, porque el pelirrojo no solía decir cosas tan ciertas o serias como aquella. La mayoría de lo que salía de su boca eran tonterías y burlas ridículas.

-Creo que todos ya deliramos por el sueño. –agregó Louis alejándose mechones de cabello cobrizo de los ojos. –Mejor vayamos a dormir, dudo que nos den noticias ahora.

Lucy le sonrió a Louis, que como ella, le gustaba ayudar a que los demás se sintieran mejor. No por nada era un Hufflepuff. Luego todos asintieron y partieron a las habitaciones donde dormirían esa madrugada, algunos más despiertos que otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final. <strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, bueno espero nadie me mate por haberle hecho esto a Hugo, pero es que era necesario. ¿Se recuperará? Quien sabe, por ahora lo veo díficil ehh, aun así esperemos a ver que pasa con él.

Bueno, aquí no ha salido Scorpius porque se ha enfocado básicamente a los Weasley y como afrontan esta díficil situación pero en el proximo capitulo lo veremos de nuevo.

Como dije al iniciar este fic, la historia se basará no sólo en Rose y Scorpius, sino también en todos los chicos de ésta generación que tienen sus historias que contar, y me parecía bien introducirlos, así que aquí los tienen, ésta es mi versión de la tercera generación, quienes tendrán sus propios tramas y problemas. Además también sale Teddy, quien ha dejado a Victoire misteriosamente sin explicación alguna, ¿Volverán o ya no hay futuro para ellos?

Bueno, eso lo sabrán más adelante. Gracias por haber leído y les mando un gran beso a todos.

Ah, por cierto, empezaré a contestar los reviews a partir de éste capitulo, que he acabado la escuela y vuelvo a tener tiempo de sobra :)

Saludos!


	5. Misterios

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Holaaaa (: ¿Que tal? Bueno primer agradeceré que hayan comentado el capítulo pasado. De verdad me encanta saber lo que piensan. Espero que este capitulo les guste, siguen siendo largo así que a ver que les parece:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Misterios.**_**  
><strong>_

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos se sintió descolocado. Como si hubiera esperado despertar en su cuarto, pintado de verde, en su mullida cama y con su almohada propia. Al contrario estaba en un cuarto pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo y la cama era más estrecha. Además no dormía solo, a su lado, en otra cama del mismo tamaño, descansaba Louis.

-Qué bueno que dormí contigo. –comentó somnoliento y en voz baja. –Fred ronca.

El moreno se puso de pie e intentó analizar todos los recuerdos que conservaba de la noche anterior. La fiesta, la pelea, la borrachera, la desaparición de Rose, la llegada de James, el llanto de tía Hermione, el aparente shock de su hermana y claro, el ataque nervioso de Rosie.

Todo parecía una terrible pesadilla pero era real. Hugo estaba muy enfermo, y como parecía estar de moda, Al también se sentía ligeramente culpable por ello.

¿A quién engañaba? La culpa lo estaba matando. Tanto que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sacar su diario de su mochila, la cual se había encargado de ir a hacer a casa la noche anterior. Lo abrió justo a la mitad, en la página en la que se había quedado, y escribió cada pensamiento que lo agobiaba. Cuando acabó, lo guardó bajo el hechizo de confidencialidad que sólo él sabía romper y contempló a su primo menor.

Miró el usualmente, perfectamente peinado cabello de Louis, que estaba revuelto entre la almohada, mechones de cabello naranja salpicado entre el blanco de la cama. Sonrió. Su primo aún dormía plácidamente, mejor no despertarle así que salió de la habitación y bajó para buscar algo de desayunar.

-Oh, Albus querido, has despertado. Siéntate, haré panqueques.

Lo último que se imaginaba era ver a su abuela allí, cocinando activa como siempre. Aunque tenía el rostro ligeramente hinchado, Molly Weasley aparentaba muy bien lo mal que la pasaba.

-No tengo hambre, abuela. –se excusó el moreno. -¿Quieres que te ayude?

Molly sonrió.

-Eres tan educado… -musitó en voz baja. –Justo como tu padre a tu edad. Siempre fue un muchacho muy cortés ¿Sabías, Albus? Te pareces demasiado a él. Y no sólo en el físico.

El hijo de Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente. Cuando era niño se lo repetían bastante, lo mucho que se parecía a Harry Potter, lo similares que eran. Sin embargo cuando entro a Hogwarts dejó de escuchar aquellos comentarios. Cuando fue seleccionado para Slytherin, más específicamente. Parecía que todos los que creían que Al y Harry eran parecidos se desencantaron de pronto y dejaron de verle como el pequeño clon del gran héroe. No es que eso al joven le molestara, pero sí le había extrañado en su momento.

-Un poco. –comentó el chico. –Es mi padre, después de todo.

-Sí. –su abuela suspiró. –Pero no eres nada como Ginny. Ni como tus hermanos. Eres un muchacho muy peculiar, Albus.

-Gracias. –dijo, pero en realidad la plática comenzaba a incomodarle. -¿De veras no quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias, hijo. Siéntate y ya serviré. ¿Crees que deberías levantar a tus primos?

-Estaban muy cansados, mejor dejarles dormir. –respondió tallándose los ojos. -¿Y Rose?

-Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude con su mano y ya está casi totalmente curada. Sigue durmiendo. –fue la respuesta de la mujer. –Lily se quedó con ella.

-Ya.

En ese momento Albus vio entrar a una muchacha alta y delgada que llevaba una sudadera muy grande y el cabello rubio alborotado. Dominique se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Albus a veces no la entendía, y eso que él era un muchacho sumamente observador, Dominique era competitiva y una chica de cuidado que siempre decía lo que pensaba, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué beneficio le traía?

-¿Ya despertó Lucy? –indagó la abuela, la chica rubia negó con la cabeza. -¿Durmieron bien, hija?

-Sí. Aunque Lucy batalló bastante para dormirse e insistió en hablar y hablar y hablar…

-Hey, es Lucy ¿Qué esperabas?

Fred se apareció con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y el pijama que empezaba a quedarle chico. Su cabello pelirrojo apuntaba a todas direcciones y sus pecas, esparcidas en su rostro, resaltaban por su palidez.

-Fred, siéntate, serviré panqueques en unos segundo.

Albus vio a su primo acomodarse junto a Dominique y jalarle un mechón de cabello rubio que se escapaba de su coleta. La chica le pegó un manotazo como venganza, lo que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Dormiste con tu hermana? –cuestionó Potter.

-Sí. –le hizo saber Fred. –Ha ido a lavarse la cara, ya bajará.

-Abuela. –la llamó Nickie, o Dominique. -¿Sabes algo?

La mujer se tensó ante la pregunta de su nieta y Albus adivinó que probablemente sí sabía algo. Fred y la rubia intercambiaron una mirada de duda y entonces Molly les miró con el mismo rostro amable de hace unos instantes.

-Casi nada, linda. –aseguró la mujer. –Solo que aún no se sabe nada a ciencia cierta.

Ninguno dijo nada más y cuando Louis y Roxanne bajaron, gritando un par de impropios y tirándose del cabello a pesar de tener ya unos catorce años de edad, la conversación quedó olvidada y se centraron en devorar los panqueques de la abuela.

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió su cuerpo temblar, no supo si de frío o de miedo. Sintió el brazo protector de su esposo alrededor de su espalda y cuando lo miró comprobó que la mirada de Ron seguía igual de turbada que desde que llegaron. En las sillas de la sala de espera Ginny y James dormían, su suegro Arthur leía el profeta al lado de George y Molly, su sobrina tarareaba una canción.<p>

-Tía, iré por un té. ¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó Molly de pronto.

Su sobrina, la hija de Percy, era una muchacha no muy alta, de cabello pelirrojo y ligeramente corto que usaba unas gafas modernas de montura azul. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes como los de su madre. Era una muchacha estudiosa, madura y responsable.

-No gracias, Molly. –contestó Hermione. –Anda tú y descansa un poco.

La muchacha de dieciocho años le asintió y partió con rumbo a la cafetería. Hermione sintió un pequeño movimiento a su lado y vio que Ron se removía inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa? –indagó su esposa.

-Es Rose. –contestó el pelirrojo. –Tengo miedo de cómo estará…

Hermione se cruzó de brazos al oír hablar de su hija. Se sentía tan enfurecida por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior que siquiera escuchar el nombre de Rose la hacía negar decepcionada. Prefería no pensar en su hija mayor, pues sabía que no podría dirigirle pensamientos exactamente muy amorosos. No en la situación que estaban.

-Rose está bien, Ron. Tu madre cuida de ella. –afirmó la castaña. –Ahora, si pudiéramos cambiar el tema…

-Hermione, no puedes estar así. –dijo el hombre después de unos segundos. –Yo también estoy molesto por todo lo que pasó, pero no puedes desquitarte con Rose. Ella también debe estarlo pasando muy mal ¿Sabes?

-Pero es que…le pedí que lo cuidara, Ron.

-Sí, cariño, sé que lo hiciste. –continuó él mirándola con esos ojos azules que parecían intentar descifrar sus pensamientos. –Pero Rose es una adolescente después de todo, que nunca haya hecho algo como esto antes, no significa que nunca pudiera rebelarse un poco.

-¡Yo nunca hice algo así, Ronald! –exclamó frustrada. La mayoría se giró a verla por el grito que pegó, así que se vio forzada a bajar la voz. –Yo también fui adolescente y nunca hice algo parecido, siempre hice lo que mis padres me pidieron y… y nunca me escapé…

-Ya. –Ron suspiró. –Pero tú te viste forzada, como todos, a madurar desde más chica.

-No me vas a decir que no creías, hasta ayer, que Rose era la chica más madura de su edad y la más responsable. Incluso más que Albus.

-Pero Hermione, no compares. –replicó su esposo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –Te la vives poniendo a Rose a tu nivel cuando la única adulta eres tú mientras tu hija sigue siendo una niña, viéndola como tu viva imagen a esa edad solo porque comparten los mismos gustos y la misma madurez. Pero es tu hija, no tu clon. Rose no es idéntica a ti, Rose es ella misma, una persona diferente e independiente que tiene derecho a cometer errores. No es una mini-Hermione, que con una nos basta.

Su esposa se quedó callada y dejó que la besara en la mejilla tiernamente. ¿Tenía Ron razón y ella estaba siendo demasiado dura con Rose? Era cierto que no podía entender porque había huido pero también era verdad que Rose era su hija y que a pesar de que ella creía conocerla, también podía actuar como una adolescente de vez en cuando.

Suspiró.

* * *

><p>Scorpius despertó en su cama, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Jamás se había sentido más jodido en toda su vida.<p>

-¡Reny! –llamó al aire y su elfo personal se apareció en el cuarto.

-¿Qué desea el joven amo? –preguntó con cortesía.

-Un vaso con agua y que le digas a mamá que no bajaré a desayunar. No me siento muy bien. –le indicó el rubio.

-¿Desea el joven amo que llamemos al sanador de la familia?

-No Reny, solo haz lo que te pedí. –ordenó con más firmeza.

El elfo asintió y se desapareció de inmediato, regresando segundos más tarde con un vaso de cristalina agua. Scorpius le agradeció y se lo tomó de un trago.

-Mierda. –dejó escapar al ver que la cabeza le dolía con más intensidad.

No tenía sentido, el sabía beber con medida y nunca había sentido los efectos del alcohol al día siguiente. Pero bueno ¿Qué había tenido sentido la noche anterior? Scorpius estaba casi seguro que lo que se había tomado no era algo normal ya que quedarse dormido, dos veces sin poder reaccionar no era algo que le hubiera sucedido antes. Decidió olvidarse del asunto que solo le daba más jaqueca. Además ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud cómo había regresado a la mansión. Los recuerdos eran sumamente borrosos.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. –dijo con resignación.

Su madre entró al cuarto. Astoria Malfoy era una mujer elegante y bellísima que era capaz de agradar a quien sea con tan solo sonreír. Tenía el cabello rizado y rubio de un tamaño largo pero casi siempre lo llevaba sujeto en finos peinados. Sus ojos eran azules y claros y su voz serena.

-Hijo, dice tu elfo que no quieres desayunar. –dijo acercándose a la cama. No sonaba preocupada como de costumbre -¿Cómo estás?

-Sólo estoy cansado madre. –respondió el rubio cansinamente. –Además, ayer bebí y no precisamente zumo de calabaza.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Scorpius. –espetó Astoria. –Y claro que estarás castigado por un largo rato…

-¿Castigado? –repitió sin creérselo. –Mamá, por Merlín tengo diecisiete años.

-Pero sigue sin estar bien que te aparezcas a las cinco de la mañana en la puerta, totalmente borracho sin poder si quiera mantenerte en pie. –le reclamó furiosa. –Tu padre está bastante molesto, Scorpius. Y tus abuelos, ni se diga. Tuvimos que meterte levitando con un hechizo porque no podías ni moverte.

El rubio se quedó pálido y anonadado. Él recordaba que cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa eran las tres y algo de la madrugada, ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que hubiera vuelto hasta las cinco y en tan deplorable estado que ni recordaba algo de lo sucedido?

-Mamá yo no…

-¡Scorpius! –le reprendió la mujer, que rara vez alzaba la voz. –Hijo debes hacerte responsable de tus actos, entiendo que eres un joven y que cuando salgas a divertirte es común que hagas eso. Pero ante todo recuerda que eres un Malfoy. No puedes perder la compostura…

-No la perdí, madre. –mintió considerablemente. –Ahora ¿Podrías dejarme solo? Quiero descansar.

-Oh hijo, no te ves bien. –observó Astoria. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres que llame al sanador? Estará aquí muy pronto. –agregó. Aparentemente toda molestia había desaparecido dejando paso a la preocupación de madre.

-Que no. –repitió el muchacho de ojos plateados. –Solo puedes hacer algo por mí.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero ver a Annelyn y a Ian, ¿Podrías decírselos?

-¿Y a Van no? –se extrañó la mujer.

-Presiento que Van está peor que yo en estos momentos. –contestó su hijo. -¿Me harías ese favor, madre?

-Pero estás castigado, hijo. –recordó vagamente. –Bueno, hablaré con tu padre, después de todo sólo es una visita de tus amigos. –aseguró la rubia. –Ahora descansa.

Astoria Malfoy se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Scorpius le sonrió muy débilmente cuando iba saliendo por la puerta y dejándole solo. Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada muy molesto. No quería ni pensar en la noche anterior, sentía que el cráneo le estallaría.

Mientras esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran dedicó un pequeño pensamiento a lo que vivió con Weasley la noche pasada y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo. ¿Cómo la chica esa se había dignado a rechazarlo? Era la primera vez que una mujer era la que le paraba los pies para no seguir adelante. Siempre era él, quien si no tenía ganas dejaba el asunto a medias, pero jamás con anterioridad una chica le había pedido que se detuviera.

Y Rose Weasley lo había hecho, aparentemente él no era suficiente para que la niña se olvidara de sus principios y se entregara a algo de una sola noche. No claro, ¿Como la prefecta y chica dorada de Gryffindor por excelencia haría eso?

Sus ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo eran llamativos, sí, sus facciones lindas y su voz demasiado suave, pero no por eso iba a dedicarle más de unos instantes de despreció por haberlo humillado. Eso era incluso más de lo que esa Weasley se merecía.

-¿Podemos pasar?

Ni siquiera se percató cuando tocaron la puerta, hasta que la voz de Ian lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Pasen.

Sus amigos entraron por la puerta. Ian con ese semblante de superioridad que siempre llevaba y que parecía no desaparecer ni con la noche tan movida que tuvieron ayer. Annelyn se veía igual de hermosa que siempre, con su cabello ligeramente recogido, sin embargo unas pequeñas ojeras purpura delataban que también había pasado mala noche.

-Espero que tengas una excelente razón para sacarme de mi cama cuando lo único que quiero es dormir. –espetó Ian.

-Siempre podías decir que no vienes. –le recordó Malfoy.

-Oh sí, y ganarme tu mirada de indignación por meses. No gracias, Malfoy. –replicó Zabini y Scorpius suspiró.

-Me dan jaqueca. –afirmó Anne y los otros dos la miraron. –Y opino igual que Ian, ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí a estas horas?

-Oh nada. –ironizó el rubio y se puso de pie, aunque no tenía ganas. –Sólo quería preguntarles una cosa.

-Habla. –le dijo Nott con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de amigos son que se largan y me dejan tirado, medio inconsciente, en un fiesta de mierda? –preguntó con obvia molestia.

Annelyn fue la única que pareció vagamente culpable porque Ian no cambió su semblante de arrogancia ni un momento.

-Te movimos, te llamamos y te gritamos incluso. –respondió el moreno. -¿Qué hacíamos? ¿Llevarte cargando?

-Existe algo que se llama varita.

-Aún no tenemos diecisiete, Scorpius. –le recordó la única chica presente. –Sabes que ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad hasta finales de Agosto. No sé que más podíamos hacer.

-Seguro dejarme ahí a mi suerte no era una opción. –agregó molestándose más. –Ni siquiera me acuerdo lo que sucedió. ¡Pudo pasarme cualquier cosa, joder!

-Sabes que habrías hecho lo mismo. –aseguró Ian y Scorpius se le acercó amenazantemente. –Oh Scorpius, lo sabes.

El rubio quiso replicar, quiso decirle que no era verdad, que él hubiera buscado la manera de llevarlos a sus casas, que si había sido capaz de ayudar a una Weasley en aprietos claro que hubiera podido ayudarles a ellos. Pero en vez de eso solo miró a Ian con frialdad y se alejó.

-No hagas alboroto, llegaste bien de todas formas. –susurró Annelyn mirándose las uñas. –Necesito tomar el sol…

Scorpius la miró unos instantes. Su piel era bronceada y sus ojos verdes y ligeramente felinos se inspeccionaban las manos.

-Llegué hecho un desastre pero llegué, pero no gracias a ustedes, ese es el punto. –declaró el rubio sentándose sobre la cama. –Además mamá dice que a horas exageradas, cuando yo me disponía a volver a las tres como máximo. Hay algo raro.

-Deja de exagerar. –le pidió Ian aburrido.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de responderle algo nada agradable pero se contuvo. Los años le habían hecho casi inmune a la antipatía de Zabini y sabía más o menos como lidiar con él. Anne suspiró con aburrimiento.

-Debería conseguirme más amigas. –musitó en voz cansina. Scorpius soltó una sonrisa ladeada. –Ustedes son aburridos…

-Como si eso fuera posible, Nott. –replicó el moreno de la habitación. –Los dos son tan dramáticos. Yo debería ser el aburrido aquí.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Annelyn y Scorpius intercambiaron una sonrisa cargada de ironía y luego se sentaron a conversar de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras el rubio Malfoy les preguntaba si de casualidad ellos también habían sentido los mismos síntomas y estos respondieron afirmativamente.

-Debió ser esa mierda de alcohol que nos diste. –espetó Scorpius.

-No, Scorp. –replicó su amiga. –Yo había tomado vodka antes y jamás me había sentido así de mal.

-¿Tú? –indagó Ian sonriendo incrédulo. -¿Qué ibas a hacer tú tomando eso?

-¿Qué te importa, Zabini? –respondió la rubia con las cejas alzadas. Luego rodó los ojos al ver que sus amigos no cambiaban ni un ápice sus miradas. –Me gusta probar cosas nuevas ¿Felices?

Scorpius amplió su sonrisa y Ian solo resopló.

-Con que no te dé con juntarte con Gryffindors, hacer obras de caridad por los necesitados o empezar a alabar a Longbottom…

-No digas idioteces, Ian. –chilló Anne horrorizada.

Luego de eso solo pudieron reírse unos momentos, aunque la mente de Scorpius viajaba a otros eventos. La noche anterior en realidad. Él confiaba ciegamente en Annelyn y si ella decía que el vodka no causaba eso, significaba que debía haber algo más involucrado en su extraña molestia de ayer y en su pérdida de memoria.

De algo estaba seguro, iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto. No por nada era un fanático empedernido de las novelas de misterio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose Weasley abrió sus ojos azules se encontró con que estaba recostada en la cama, cubierta hasta el cuello por sabanas y cobertores. Su piel sudaba por el calor de la tarde y su cabello anaranjado se pegaba a su rostro así que se lo apartó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba en casa?<p>

¿Estarías sus padres y Hugo abajo?

Y entonces recordó y decidió que pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla resultaba mucho más simple que asumirlo de una. Se puso de pie, ni siquiera se molestó en consultar la hora que era simplemente salió de la habitación, con su pijama de cuadros azul y su cabello en ondas que caían por sus hombros alborotadamente. Bajó las escaleras dando tropezones torpes. Cuando llegó a la sala en busca de alguien que le diera respuestas se encontró con que sus primos seguían ahí, juntos, dándose apoyo los unos a los otros, pero a diferencia de ella, ellos ya se encontraban duchados y vestidos.

-¿Qué saben de Hugo? –preguntó con urgencia.

-Rose, son casi las cuatro. –le informó la pequeña Roxanne. –Deberías comer algo y ya hablaremos.

-No. –negó la muchacha del pijama. –Díganme por favor si es que algo saben. No puedo sólo sentarme a comer sin saber sí… o Merlín deben decirme algo.

-Tranquila. –Molly se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros.

Entonces rememoró que Molly no estaba allí la noche anterior pero ahora sí que estaba presente. Ella y Victoire se habían unido a la reunión.

-Yo te prepararé lo que dejó la abuela para que comieras. –propuso Vic. –Ustedes hablen con ella. –indicó mirando hacia los demás, luego se desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Rose la observó marcharse. Sí ella tuviera que elegir una prima con la que tuviera menos cosas en común esa sería Victoire. La joven era muy esbelta y de cabello rubio plateado que se ondulaba en las puntas, sus ojos también eran azules pero de un color más claro, casi como el hielo. Su rostro era perfecto, ni un solo defecto, ni pecas ni nada. Victoire era una Delacour de pies a cabeza y de Weasley solo tenía el apellido.

Pero si en algo distaban más que en todo el físico eso era que Victoire era muy segura de sí misma a diferencia de Rose. La rubia era femenina, delicada y adorable, la gente la amaba por donde pasaba. Quizás por eso es que le hubiera afectado tanto su ruptura con Teddy. Él estaba afectando su confianza en sí misma.

-Siéntate. –le pidió Molly, como siempre con esa voz que trataba de ser conciliadora.

Buscó alrededor y no vio ni a Fred ni a James. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba la abuela ni nadie más. Y ni hablar de sus padres, a quienes no veía desde ayer.

-Fred fue a ayudar con la tienda al tío George. –comunicó Albus despeinándose el cabello. Una manía típica de James pero que con el tiempo también había ido adoptando. –Como tío Ron continua en el hospital pensó que a su padre le vendría bien ayuda. James no viene desde ayer con Teddy. La abuela partió para llevar a tía Hermione a su casa a darse una ducha y comer algo.

-¿Podrían explicarme ya? –pidió la hermana de Hugo, demasiado alterada para entender razones.

-Mira Rose, aún no se sabe nada con exactitud. –le explicó Molly, que era la que más informada estaba. –Dicen que habrá un periodo de unas cuantas horas para que despierte y poder intervenir. Es algo llamado coma lo que Hugo tiene.

-¿Coma? –repitió la pelirroja como si no pudiera creerlo. Ella sabía lo que era un estado de coma, había leído sobre ello en una ocasión, un mago famoso había muerto por eso al no poder ser ayudado con magia. ¿Le pedían que estuviera tranquila cuando el destino de su hermano era incierto? Imposible.

-Sí. –le respondió la hija mayor de Percy. –En sí podríamos decir que esta fuera de peligro, la única anomalía es que no responda. Pero ni con magia ni con medicina muggle podríamos hacer gran cosa…

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Rose tallándose los ojos. –Es estúpido que pudiendo hacer las pociones y hechizos más impresionantes no podamos sacar a un chico de quince de un coma. –exclamó, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Porque podrían afectar algún nervio y función del cerebro, Rose. –fue la respuesta que le dio Lily con una voz hueca y sin vida, como si se hubiera memorizado esas palabras ya. –Y Hugo nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Podría dejar de hablar, o de moverse, incluso podría no reconocernos. No podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

Rose suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer al sofá que minutos antes Molly le había ofrecido. Todos tenían caras largas. Lucy y Louis estaban abrazados y Dominique se había acomodado cruzada de piernas en la alfombra. Roxanne continuaba de pie observándola fijamente, como si quisiera ayudar pero no supiera cómo. Albus y Lily estaban juntos en el mismo sillón, ella abrazando sus piernas y él suspirando cada dos por tres.

Victoire la llamó y le dijo que su comida estaba lista, y aunque era lo último que le apetecía se acercó a aunque sea, darle unos probados y poder tener energía. Si no, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y no quería eso. Se sentó en la mesa y entonces Lucy llegó corriendo tras ella.

-Se me olvidaba. –soltó exhalando. –Te llegó una carta.

La castaña le tendió la carta y Rose la tomó intrigada. Luego la chica se marchó por donde había llegado.

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía o prefieres leerla y comer tú sola? –cuestionó Vic. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

-Preferiría estar sola. –admitió la pelirroja mirando el plato que estaba frente a ella. –Pero gracias, Victoire.

La rubia le sonrió y acarició el cabello antes de salir por la puerta. Rose miró el sobre que tenía en la mano y lo abrió sin ganas. Dentro había una carta no muy extensa. Al ver la letra adivinó rápidamente de quien se trataba y suspiró casi sin quererlo.

"Rose querida:

Me enteré de lo de tu hermano. Debes sentirte muy mal. Me gustaría poder estar contigo en estos momentos, pero como sabes, continuo de vacaciones en Irlanda y no volveré hasta finales de Agosto. Mi hermano está encantado aquí y está pensando en comprar una casa para instalarse. Mi madre está escandalizada pero yo creo que él puede hacer lo que quiera. Ya es mayor.

He visto varios Irlandeses atractivos pero de todas formas no pienso tener nada serio por ahora ¿Sabes? Cuando te rompen el corazón no es fácil pegar los pedazos nuevamente, pero bueno, no hablemos de eso porque sé que te incomoda mucho ese tema ¿Verdad?

Perdona, me he desviado del tema principal pero ya sabes que así soy yo. El caso es que tan pronto como vuelva a casa lo primero que haré será aparecer en tu chimenea y darte un fuerte y largo abrazo. Wow, que lindo sería eso ahora. Seguro que lo necesitas, a veces ni tú misma sabes cuándo necesitas cariño y un abrazo fuerte de tu mejor amiga.

En fin, yo se que Hugo se va a recuperar (y sí, acertaste, Albus me escribió para decirme que necesitabas a una amiga más que nunca. Es adorable como se preocupa por ti) ten confianza, Rosie. Te mando un beso muy grande, amiga.

Atte: Marianne Darcy. "

La pelirroja dejó la carta en la mesa y se dispuso a comer un poco de lo que Victoire había hecho. Marianne era como una niña. Se trataba de su mejor amiga desde pequeñas pero a veces simplemente se sentía sin ganas de hablar con ella. Sobre todo desde principios de quinto cuando pasó todo aquello de Dan y…

Y no valía la pena hablar de eso ahora.

Suspiró con pesadez y dejó las sobras de la comida en la mesa sin ganas de levantarse. Se recostó un poco y sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormida a pesar de que acababa de despertar. Sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente y en su cabeza comenzaban a formarse escenas irreales.

De repente ya no estaba en la cocina de su abuela, estaba en la playa. Se parecía ligeramente a esa que estaba cerca de Shell Cottage, la casa de sus primos mitad franceses. Lo curioso es que ella veía el agua y la arena con fascinación, como si quisiera lanzarse en cualquier momento y sentía la ansiedad en su pecho de ir y sentir ese mar que se veía tan pacifico, sin embargo Rose no entendía aquello. Ella odiaba la playa en realidad. Odiaba el agua salada y odiaba que el cabello se le enmarañara de sobremanera con la humedad del lugar, además de la arena que se pegaba a lugares extraños.

Pero ahora…ahora todo parecía tan claro y deseable que casi no le importó llevar toda la ropa puesta cuando empezó a caminar hacia el agua hasta sumergirse a la altura de la rodilla. Sus pantalones estaban empapados y su cabello ondeaba con el viento, por alguna razón lo llevaba corto, hasta una altura de unos tres dedos bajo el hombro, cuando en realidad, desde pequeña, su madre la hacía llevarlo hasta media espalda, aún contra sus deseos.

Entonces la luz del sol la encandiló un poco y se los cubrió con sus manos, ambas tenían un par de marcas rojas en ellas, como si se hubiera cortado o algo parecido. Cuando se destapó los ojos vio algo que la dejó paralizada. Allí, en medio del mar, con una ropa hecha desastre y con unos ojos grises intensos, estaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose sintió toda su sangre agolparse en su rostro y trató de huir, pero repentinamente ya no veía la orilla y no sabía a dónde dirigirse, se movió con ansiedad, esperando no estar yendo más adentro hasta no poder regresar. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de la vista de Malfoy. No volverle a ver, aunque por alguna razón él seguía acercándose, sin problemas para moverse a través de las olas.

Gritó con fuerza. "¡Déjame tranquila, solo quiero volver a la orilla!" Pero el rubio parecía no escucharla y seguir persiguiéndola, como un cazador que sigue a su presa…

-¡Rose!

Ese grito estridente solo podía ser de alguien. Esa voz era la de su prima, Lily Luna, que la zarandeaba con fuerza de los hombros y la llamaba con urgencia. La pelirroja de ojos azules se incorporó apenada y miró a Lily con curiosidad intentando hacer todo, menos pensar en ese perturbador sueño y proponiéndose olvidarlo a como dé lugar.

La chica Potter lucía repentinamente más animada. Sus ojos cafés incluso parecían más vivos y una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

La esperanza de que hubiera buenas noticias la invadió.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? ¿Algo ocurrió? –indagó Rose desesperada.

La chica pelirroja de enérgica personalidad relajó un poco su mirada y miró a Rose con ternura.

-No, aún nada ha pasado. –contestó y entonces Rose notó como Lily bajaba su mirada entristecida y ella misma se decepcionaba bastante. –Pero llamó por la chimenea el tío Ron. Dice que podremos ir algunos al hospital, que nos dejarán pasar unos instantes.

La sonrisa volvió a escaparse de sus labios. Parecía como la más minina cosa positiva le hiciera querer recuperar la fe. Rose se puso de pie.

-Así que dúchate y arréglate un poco para ir pronto. –le ordenó su prima menor. Weasley asintió.

-Lo haré.

Luego subió a toda velocidad a buscar la ropa que había empacado el día anterior para cambiarse y se metió a la ducha. Se bañó a toda velocidad y se arregló de igual forma. Casi no le importó que sus ropas no combinaran para nada y que su cabello estuviera mal recogido en una coleta ladeada. Bajó a donde estaban los demás y les encontró discutiendo.

-¡No es justo! –bramó Lucy alzando los brazos al aire. -¿Por qué intentas decidir por nosotros, Albus?

-Lucy, no es momento para esto. –pidió su hermana Molly, apenada por la escena. –Hay cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

-Deja de decirme que hacer, Molly. –espetó la castaña con una mirada de verdad molesta en su rostro.

Rose se sorprendió bastante con lo que vio. Lucy estaba colorada y sus cejas se juntaban por el enojo. Sus puños estaban oprimidos y la mirada que le dedicó a su hermana fue simplemente de rencor. Molly lucía avergonzada, Albus tenía esa mirada imperturbable y los demás observaban curiosos.

Eso no tenía sentido. Lucy casi nunca se enojaba. Era una chica alegre y ligeramente despreocupada, sin embargo parecía haber explotado. Casi como si estuviera harta.

-Lucy, por favor. –pidió Victoire tomándola del brazo. –Anda, ven con nosotros, ya encontraremos algo con que entretenernos.

Entonces Rose entendió lo que pasaba. Alguien, probablemente Albus, que tenía un don de líder y mandón, le había pedido a Lucy no ir al hospital y quedarse en casa un rato más y esto parecía molestar mucho a la castaña quien de pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó donde Victoire le indicaba.

-Perdón. –susurró Lucy. –Que estúpida soy. Lo siento enserio.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces vamos. –pidió Albus que seguía con esa expresión calmada. –Rose, Lily, Louis y yo volveremos en unas horas para que Nickie…

-¡No me llames así!

-Bueno, Dominique… -corrigió lanzándole a la rubia una mirada inquisidora. –Lucy, Roxanne y Vic puedan ir más tarde.

Todos asintieron conformes mientras el moreno se acercaba a Rose y la tomaba de la mano. La pelirroja lo agradeció. Probablemente si algún otro lo hubiera hecho el gesto le parecería molesto, pero era Albus. Su Albus.

-¿Todo bien? –indagó Potter.

-Sí. –respondió ella intentando sonar sincera.

Albus le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse a la chimenea para ir directo y sin escalas a San Mungo, donde seguro sus padres, abuelo y tíos los esperaría con el mismo rostro largo que tenían todos en La Madriguera.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley entró a la habitación de su hijo. Nunca creyó que pudiera estar en esta situación, entrando a una habitación en el hospital donde se encontraba su hijo en peligro de muerte. Hermione, que había entrado minutos antes, estaba arrodillada acariciándole a Hugo el flequillo de cabello marrón rojizo. Los ojos de su esposa lagrimeaban.<p>

-Te vas a poner bien, cielo. –decía Hermione entre sollozos. Ron se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras veía a Hugo.

Su hijo estaba acostado en una cama cubierto con una sabana, todo blanco. Parecía un angelito, cosa que nunca antes, por más que lo intentara, había logrado.

-Ya verás como él sale adelante. –dijo Ron intentando sonar seguro. –Siempre lo hace, ¿O no? Siempre tiene una solución a todo. Hugo va a ser un luchador. Así como tú.

-Y como tú. –agregó Hermione colocando su mano sobre la de su esposo que aún descansaba en su hombro.

-Vamos a poder, Hugo. –musitó Ron acercándose más a la cama. –Mamá y papá no te vamos a dejar solo. Juntos podremos.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Tal vez por apoyarla y no dejarla sola, o quizá por compartir sus mismos sentimientos y expresarlos. El caso es que Ron se inclinó hasta abrazarla. Duraron así varios minutos hasta que el pelirrojo le indicó que ya volvía y salió del cuarto.

Y cuando Ron vio a su hija caminar por el pasillo se sintió más destrozado que nunca antes.

Hasta ahora él solo había podido consolarse pensando que su Rose era fuerte y que podría aguantar todo esto, que lo iba a necesitar pero no más que Hermione, o que el Hugo mismo. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se cayeron cuando la vio dirigirse hacia él. Con esa ropa de tallas enormes y ese cabello mal peinado.

Pero lo más impactante era su rostro. Si generalmente Ron se maravillaba de lo hermosa que era su hija, lo guapa que se veía siempre y lo adorable que resultaba, ese día se asustó al ver ese rostro maravilloso de un color amarillo, con círculos purpura bajo los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y los labios resecos. Rose se veía devastada y lo único que Ron pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

Ginny hizo lo mismo con Lily mientras Arthur les mostraba a Albus y a Louis donde poder sentarse.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? –preguntó Ron contra el cabello de Rosie.

-Sintiéndose como una basura, papá. –fue la común respuesta de su hija, con una voz entrecortada y vacía.

-¿Entramos? –le inquirió a la chica quien asintió. –Todo saldrá bien, hijita.

Y con estas palabras la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió hasta el cuarto donde Hermione seguía en la misma posición que Ron la había dejado. Por un segundo el pelirrojo sintió a Rose temblar y creyó que se echaría a huir de su madre, pero se quedó allí. Firme como una Gryffindor.

Hermione alzó la vista y los vio. Ron tenía la esperanza de que después de la plática que tuvieron, su esposa pudiera recapacitar. La mujer se puso de pie y se aproximó a ellos. Rose volvió a temblar pero no se movió. Ron la abrazó más fuerte contra sí.

-Rose. –la llamó Hermione. Ella levantó más el rostro. -¿Cómo estás?

-Omitamos esa pregunta. –pidió la pelirroja. Probablemente llevaba todo el día oyéndola.

-Puedes hablarle a tu hermano. –dijo su madre. –Quizás pueda oírte.

Rose asintió pero mantuvo su boca cerrada, o porque no tenía nada que decir en ese momento, o simplemente porque no quería decirlo frente a sus padres. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la chica.

-Siento haberte pegado ayer, estaba muy histérica, hija. –habló la mujer de cabello café. –Debes entender que me sentí sumamente decepcionada. Nunca lo esperé de ti. Pero te entiendo, eres una adolescente y tienes derecho a comportarte como tal. –finalizó acariciándole el pelo.

Rose no pudo aguantar más y se abrazó contra ella con fuerzas. Ron sonrió un poco al ver la escena. Nada podría ser mejor para Hugo en esos momentos que eso. La familia unida mandándole su apoyo. Como siempre había sido.

* * *

><p>Dominique subió hasta la habitación que usó esa noche para dormir junto a Lucy. Las camas ya estaban hechas, probablemente la castaña las había arreglado porque la rubia subía justo a eso. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama cuando un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien la llamaba a gritos de la habitación de junto. Se asomó para ver la cabeza rubia de su hermana.<p>

-Nickie, jugaremos al ajedrez mágico para distraernos todos un poco. ¿No juegas? –cuestionó Vic con una sonrisita diminuta. –Rox, Lucy y Molly esperan.

-¿Jugaran todas? –se burló con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos. –pidió su hermana al notar su tono de voz. –Haremos equipos, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. Weasley vs Weasley.

-No gracias. –concluyó después de meditárselo. Su hermana mayor la miró con incredulidad. -¿Qué? ¿No me puedo negar a un juego a veces?

-No serías tú misma.

-Bueno, nadie es él mismo hoy. –afirmó Dominique. –Y no me llames, Nickie. –agregó al último momentos.

Oyó a Victoire decir algo en francés y maldijo cuando se negó a seguir tomando las clases extra de ese idioma que les daba su madre a diario. Bueno, sabía lo básico, pero sin duda Vic sabía muchos más insultos que ella y eso no era justo. Bajó las escaleras en busca de un vaso de agua cuando se detuvo en la chimenea.

Donde alguien llegaba.

Sabía que tenía que ser alguien que tuviera acceso así que no se preocupó y espero a ver quién era. Era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, demasiado despeinado y largo, lo suficiente para ser sujeto en una pequeña coleta, como lo llevaba el muchacho justo hoy. Unos ojos azules y eléctricos la miraron de pronto mientras se sacudía la ceniza que quedaba en sus ropas y una sonrisa curvó su rostro al verla. Una enorme sonrisa que Dominique conocía a la perfección.

-Lysander. –dejó escapar al reconocerlo.

El gemelo Scamander que asistía a Gryffindor y a su mismo año la abrazó con fuerza estrujándola entre sus brazos un poco. La rubia se quejó.

-Déjame, enfermo. –exigió zafándose. -¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber interesada y un poco incómoda.

-Nos enteramos lo que pasó. Mi madre estuvo hace unas horas en el hospital dándole apoyo a Hermione. –explicó Scamander. –Quise saber cómo estaban las cosas aquí. Supongo que mi prefecta debe estar hecha un lío.

-Rose está muy mal. –admitió Dominique, recordando esa manía de Lysander de llamar a Rose 'mi prefecta' a cada momento. –Los demás no estamos mucho mejor. Y si quieres saber sobre Lucy…

-Quiero saber sobre ti, Nickie.

Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle que no la llamara así. Lysander era caso perdido, hacía lo que quería desde que se conocían. Aún antes de volverse mejores amigos.

-Lysander cállate o vete. –pidió rodando los ojos. –No quiero verte.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó indignado.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? Ya te lo dije. –le recordó frunciendo el ceño. –Ya no quiero verte. Ya no somos amigos ni nada. Ahora déjame en paz y vete a hacer algo de provecho. No quiero volver a hablar contigo mientras viva.

-Dominique, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. –comentó el muchacho que se veía ofendido. –Hemos sido muy unidos desde siempre ¿Cómo puedes querer mandarlo todo al carajo ahora?

-¡Tú fuiste quien lo mando al carajo!

Dominique se reprendió a sí misma por elevar tanto la voz. Todas estaban arriba jugando, pero aún así no quería que nadie, sobre todo Lucy, oyera su pelea con Lysander, el que sencillamente la observaba con ese rostro de incredulidad que a la rubia enfadaba aún más.

-Yo sólo…

-Me besaste, idiota. –completó la chica sintiendo un revoltijo en el estomago de solo recordarlo. –Sales con mi prima y me besas. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda? No, Scamander, lo siento pero que te den.

Lysander bajó la vista, ahora si lucía ligeramente deprimido y Dominique casi flaquea. Pero no lo hizo. Ese idiota se merecía que lo mandar a la mierda. ¿Verdad?

-Dominique, si me dejaras…

-No quiero explicaciones, tuyas. –le cortó tajante. –Fuiste un idiota y yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ni como amigos ni como nada, yo…

-¡Que me dejes hablar, joder! –espetó Lysander, repentinamente más estridente y firme frente a ella.

-Que te calles. –exigió intimidada y luego guardó silencio. Si lo que quería era hablar, que hablara.

-No me parece justo, Nickie. –empezó y ella le dedicó una mirada de molestia. –Está bien, yo te besé, pero lo hice porque tenía mis motivos. Entiendo que no te pareciera, pero no puedo creer que me mandes a la mierda por eso. Tantos años de ser amigos y…y yo simplemente no quiero quedarme sin ti. De la forma que sea.

Dominique se quedó callada unos momentos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que tantas veces había visto y que jamás se habían mostrado más sinceros que en ese momento.

-No te entiendo, Lysander. –espetó Weasley. -¿A qué te refieres con 'la forma que sea'?

-Siempre voy a respetar tus decisiones, pero lo que siento por ti… -hizo una pausa. –Ya no se define como amistad. –Ella abrió ligeramente los labios. –Perdón, sé que está mal, pero acostumbro ser sincero y tenía que decírtelo.

-No tenías. –replicó la rubia. –Lo hiciste por joderme. Eres un…

-Sí tenía, Dominique. –le contradijo el muchacho decidido y paciente. –Me encantaría quedarme aquí. A toda mi familia le gustaría. Lorcan también les rogó a mis padres hacerlo e incluso mi madre hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo mas fue imposible, recuerda que mañana me voy a un viaje por América del Sur y no vuelvo hasta que entremos a Hogwarts. –informó Lysander. –No quería irme sabiendo que me odias. Y tampoco sin decirte eso.

* * *

><p>Lucy escuchó un grito y entonces decidió ir a ver que había sido, ya que no tenía demasiados ánimos de continuar con el juego en el que Molly y Roxanne estaban teniendo una aplastante victoria sobre ella y Vic. Además estaba ligeramente frustrada y triste con ella misma por haber estallado de pronto frente a sus primos y en una situación tan crítica. Simplemente al escuchar a Albus dándole ordenes y exigiéndole permanecer ahí cuando la urgencia por ver a Hugo era enorme le hizo sentirse nuevamente desplazada e invisible.<p>

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, oyó la voz inconfundible de su novio, Lysander. Se emocionó al pensar que podría estar en casa y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces. No le sorprendió encontrárselo parado frente a una Dominique de brazos cruzados y mirada gélida, después de todo Lu sabía que tan amigos eran. Le sonrió a su novio y luego se aproximó hacia él.

-Viniste a ver como estaba. –asumió Lucy tomándolo de la mano. No notó la mirada culpable que le dedicaba Lysander. –Me alegra que vinieras…

-No podía fallarles. –afirmó Scamander mirando alternativamente a las primas.

-Ya lo has hecho. –soltó Dominique y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar dejando a la pareja sola.

Lucy miró interrogante a su prima pero no dijo nada, sus ojos chocolate viajaron de nuevo hacia los orbes azules eléctricos de Lysander que le sonrió tiernamente antes de besarle la coronilla.

-Gracias por venir. –susurró Lucy. –Me sentía muy sola. Nadie me escucha. Nadie comprende.

-Lucy…

-Lysander, saber que te quiero muchísimo, eres el único que entiende como me siento y que le importa. –agregó pestañeando. –Sé que aunque no lo digas tanto también me quieres a mí.

Lysander no dijo nada, solo le acarició su cabello castaño en silencio, intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias. –repitió Weasley.

Lucy notó como su novio la apartaba ligeramente de él y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sintió que el miedo la invadió. Lysander casi nunca tenía esa expresión de seriedad en su atractivo rostro y eso era preocupante. ¿La iría a dejar? Lucy no quiso ni pensarlo pero esos ojos le decían que sí a gritos.

Pero no. Scamander nunca la dejaría y menos en la situación en la que estaban. El la quería. ¿Verdad?

-Me iré pronto a América, Lucy. –le recordó. –Solo quería decirte adiós por si ya no te veo más adelante. –añadió suspirando. –Así que te extrañaré. Mucho de hecho, eres una persona especial… -finalizó sonriéndole, ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Yo igual. –dijo ella sonriéndole un poco. –Te escribiré mucho y claro que intentaremos vernos antes de que te vayas. –aseguró la chica.

-Hasta pronto. Me tengo que ir. –se excusó el rubio incómodamente.

Su novia se estiró para intentar besarlo en los labios pero Lysander la esquivó plantándole un beso tierno en la mejilla. Luego se la acarició y le sonrió de nuevo débilmente antes de irse por la chimenea dejando a Lucy ligeramente confundida y, ¿Por qué negarlo? Preocupada también.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final. <strong>¿Y que les pareció? Intentó reflejar lo que todos sienten ante la situación que pasa con Hugo. La decepción de Hermione, la desesperación de Ron y la culpa de Rose. También interviene Albus, que es sin duda un apoyo para su prima**, **Lucy, que sigue sintiendose ignorada y quizá un poco dependiente a su novio, y Dominique, que tiene ese PEQUEÑO problema de que su mejor amigo y novio de su prima parece estar enamorado de ella. ¿Que pasará con esos tres?

También reaparece Scorpius que se ve bastante intrigado por lo que le pasó y no se va a detener hasta llegar al fondo de todo.

Bueno, como habrán notado cada parte de los capitulos está en el punto de vista de un personaje diferente. Pues todo el fic (o al menos la mayoría) será de esta manera, ósea desde la perspectiva de distintos personajes.

Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirles, un beso enorme.

Chao.


	6. Deducciones

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

**Nota: **Hola a todos:) Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Deducciones.**

Scorpius no entendía nada.

Se encontraba con los ojos clavados en las páginas de un gran libro sobre pociones. Intentaba encontrar algo que le fuera de ayuda para descubrir lo que les había pasado a él y a sus amigos en la casa de Harrison hace casi un mes. Sin embargo nada le era de utilidad, había pociones del sueño pero estas hacían efecto de inmediato dejándote en un sueño profundo e imposible de perturbar y estos síntomas no concordaban con los que él había experimentado.

También había pociones para confundir, aunque estas dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca y después de eso no recordabas nada de lo que había pasado desde la mañana del día anterior, y Scorpius no se acordaba de haber sentido tal sabor amargo y recordaba los hechos a la perfección.

Había algo que había visto en uno de los libros de medicina muggle que su madre había adquirido en algún momento, sin embargo la idea de que lo que le habían puesto en la copa fuera muggle era casi idiota. Es decir, una cosa es que alguien tuviera conocimiento sobre alcohol muggle y otra muy diferente es que lo tuviera sobre medicamentos o drogas. Después de todo era una fiesta Slytherin, donde el 90% eran sangre pura.

Pero esas descripciones encajaban tan bien con como se había sentido y Scorpius estaba seguro que si no hubiera tenido tanta fortaleza y fuerza de voluntad –y una varita permitida a usarse desde Enero. –no habría podido ni resistir y se hubiera quedado perdido y probablemente inconsciente toda la noche en aquella fiesta. Aunque aun así se seguía reprendiendo a sí mismo por no recordar cómo había vuelto a su casa y que había ocurrido en el lapso de tiempo que había olvidado.

Cerró el libro con coraje. Sus amigos pasaban olímpicamente del tema. Decían que exageraba y que solo había sido una borrachera, algo que hasta ahora Scorpius nunca había experimentado así. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos se había puesto tan mal como él. A veces desearía que fueran más cooperativos pero tampoco era algo que pudiera cambiar. Van se había ofrecido para ayudarle, pero ya que el chico a penas y podía leer correctamente el rubio lo consideró más como un estorbo que como una ayuda.

-Hijo. La comida está lista. –su madre entró a la biblioteca de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasado ya un tiempo del incidente del castigo su familia parecía haberle perdonado por completo su indiscreción –Vamos, hoy vienen los abuelos a comer.

Scorpius asintió con una mueca difícil de interpretar. El muchacho quería mucho a sus abuelos, sobre todo a la abuela Cissy, quien lo consentía en todo lo que podía. Sin embargo cuando estaban presentes se sentía un poco incómodo, quizás por todo lo que el abuelo había hecho en el pasado, o tal vez porque le obligaban a comportarse en extremo educado y cortés.

La relación con sus padres también era buena, sobre todo con su madre, con quien sentía que podía hablar de casi todo sin temores. Con su padre las cosas eran un poco más complicadas porque Scorpius a veces sentía como si Draco siempre esperara lo mejor de él. Las mejores notas, el mejor comportamiento, en su momento esperaría un matrimonio perfecto y una esposa ideal para Scorpius y su hijo lo que más temía era fallarle algún día.

Su padre también esperaría que Scorpius siguiera con los múltiples negocios que llevaba hoy en día. Sin embargo al rubio eso no le hacía demasiada emoción. Pensar en su futuro, sobre todo laboral y en estos momentos, le hacía sentir un nudo en el estomago pues se sentía dividido en dos. Lo que él quería hacer y lo que debía, y los demás esperaban, que hiciera.

Caminó hasta llegar al comedor, donde Draco Malfoy ya lo esperaba junto a sus padres. Scorpius saludó y se sentó en su sitio hasta que los elfos sirvieran los alimentos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Scorpius? –preguntó la abuela Narcissa.

-Bien. –respondió el joven.

-Scorpius es el chico más inteligente de toda su casa. Estamos muy orgullosos de él. –le alabó su padre.

Scorpius le sonrió un poco a su progenitor. Draco le celebraba cada pequeño logro que tenía como suyo propio y eso de que estaban orgullosos no podía ser más cierto y el rubio lo sabía. No porque le compraran costosos obsequios, si no porque esa mirada de satisfacción y alegría en sus ojos no era tan común.

-No es para tanto. –afirmó el chico. –Bueno, Potter es también muy inteligente.

-¿El hijo mediano de Potter padre? –indagó Lucius, por primera vez luciendo interesado. Scorpius asintió. –Ese niño debe ser la desgracia de su familia. Estando en Slytherin. Solo de imaginar la cara de Potter al enterarse…

-No creo que lo sea. –replicó Scorpius sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Su madre le dio una mirada de reprimenda por haber interrumpido, pero el rubio continuó. –Bueno, está bien que si es extraño que esté en Slytherin cuando toda su familia son asquerosos leones. Pero como dije, es inteligente.

-Tonterías. –alegó Draco. –El que lo hayan nombrado prefecto en vez de nombrarte a ti no es más que preferencia por el apellido que el niño lleva.

Scorpius no dijo nada más y dio un nuevo sorbo a su zumo. Albus Potter no era su amigo pero no le desagradaba tanto, además Scorpius sabía darse cuenta de las habilidades y debilidades de cada quien y decir que ese muchacho no era inteligente y con un comportamiento ejemplar sería mentir.

El que su familia entera estuviera en Gryffindor era su defecto, a los ojos de Malfoy, y claro su prima incluida.

-Un momento… -susurró el chico mirando a la mesa con incredulidad mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. –Esa rata…

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Sin decir ni una palabra se paró de la mesa ignorando los gritos escandalizados de Astoria por haber olvidado sus modales. Caminó a paso veloz hasta su habitación donde no hubiera ni un solo ruido que le distrajera y se puso a pensar.

Weasley. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Seguro había sido ella la que le había drogado. Después de todo era la única Gryffindor entre serpientes. Claro que había alguno que otro Ravenclaw pero ellos eran demasiado correctos para hacer esas cosas y Weasley seguía siendo la única leona desequilibrada en esa fiesta.

Además, si mal no recordaba, los padres de su madre eran muggles y médicos en algo. Todo encajaba a la perfección, le había drogado para luego engatusarlo y burlarse de él un rato. Y Scorpius había caído como un estúpido. No podía odiarla más y sentirse más humillado y furioso. Y todavía la comadreja se hacía la muy digna y ofendida con sus valores morales. Y quien sabe que más había pasado en esas dos horas que se habían borrado de su cabeza. Todo tipo de humillaciones y atrocidades pudieron pasarle en manos de esa tribu de salvajes.

-¡Hipócrita de mierda! –rugió dando vueltas por el cuarto alrededor de su cama.

Pero esta se la iba a pagar, eso era un hecho. Weasley no iba a volver a gozar de la tranquilidad mientras viviera, iba a pagarle haberlo humillado y engañado de esa forma, quizás siguiendo los consejos e ideas de alguno de sus otros primos retorcidos. Scorpius apostaba a que había sido James Potter, quien le odiaba, o quizás el propio Albus, que después de todo estaba en la fiesta.

¡Quien quiera que hubiera sido ya se las iba a pagar también!

Ya había pensado en preguntarle al chico que les había dado las copas si alguien les había hecho algo pero había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie sería tan tonto como para no hacerle un _Obliviate_. Aunque tal vez si iba con él y mencionaba el nombre de Weasley el chiquillo recordaría mejor.

Daba igual. De lo único que estaba seguro es que ahora, por primera vez, tenía un enemigo y esa era nada más y nada menos que Weasley, la chica introvertida de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules que desde hoy podía empezar a temerle.

* * *

><p>Se notaba que era Agosto. O eso se dijo Rose Weasley.<p>

El calor era algo que no disfrutaba en exceso, siempre había preferido el frio de invierno al calor de verano, donde su cabello se pegaba a su rostro y el sol le quemaba la piel. Leyó la nueva carta que le había mandado Marianne en silencio antes de acostarse en su cama y mirar el techo.

Su padre trabajaba y su madre estaba en el hospital, por lo que estaba sola en casa. Hugo se recuperaba, o eso quería pensar todos a pesar de que aún no hubiera despertado. Los sanadores decían que sus signos vitales y sus reflejos estaban mejorando y que seguía así ya no habría peligro para interferir mágicamente.

A pesar de esto Rose aún no se recuperaba del todo de su tristeza. También deseaba creer que su hermano estaba mejorando, pero verlo aún en la misma posición de hace casi un mes, sin moverse ni poder hablar, le rompía el corazón.

Escuchó como alguien se aparecía en la planta baja y decidió bajar para ver si Ron o Hermione habían vuelto, pero a quien se encontró allí no fue a ninguno de ellos, si no a Albus Potter.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Albus? –preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

El moreno se acercó y la abrazó un poco para luego tomarla de los hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Rose. Estoy aquí porque estamos todos muy preocupados por ti. No has salido de aquí en semanas ni has querido hablar con nosotros. La tía Hermione dice que te escucha gritar en las noches y que apenas comes. Todos estamos muy angustiados. –confesó con una voz clara.

-Albus, déjame tranquila ¿Quieres? –pidió Rose groseramente. Su primo no se movió ni un poco.

-No Rose. Deberías saber que ya tenemos todos, suficiente sobre los hombros para preocuparnos porque tú estés bien. Deberías ser fuerte. –habló Potter. –Deberías demostrar tu valor, por algo eres Gryffindor. Hacer aunque sea un esfuerzo por salir adelante y no morir en el intento.

-Albus, para. –demandó la pelirroja.

-¡Solo trato de hacerte entender! –bramó el Slytherin. –Los abuelos y mis padres nos dijeron que debíamos dejarte sola, que eran tus deseos, pero ya no podemos más viéndote hacerte daño a ti misma. Si lo necesitas desahógate… no puedes sola, Rose. –aseguró negando con la cabeza. –Lily está también muy mal ¿Sabes? Por Hugo y por ti, pero ella y todos tratamos de apoyarnos los unos en los otros. No estás sola.

-¡Por favor!

Ante el grito de su prima al moreno no le quedó más que soltarla, sin embargo no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de los de ella, cristalinos y brillosos. Potter la escuchó suspirar y la vio darle la espalda lentamente.

-Vete. –ordenó ella. –Déjame sola y diles a los demás que no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien.

-No lo estás y crees que todos estamos tan al pendiente de Hugo que no lo notaremos. –adivinó Albus Severus. –Pero no es así, que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando, Rose. No puedes ocultarme ni mentirme.

-Te lo tienes muy creído. –musitó en voz baja. –Ahora vete, ya te escuché y no tengo nada para decir, déjame sola. –repitió y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Temo por ti. –exclamó Albus y ella se detuvo a medio camino. –Te conozco y temo que te dejarás hundir sola sin siquiera luchar.

-Adiós, Albus. –fue su simple respuesta antes de subir y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y dejó que la brisa entrara por su ventana. Una brisa caliente, recordó. Seguía siendo verano y todo seguía mal para ella. No tenía ánimos de siquiera despertarse en las mañanas, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de dormir. Esas pesadillas cada vez eran más recurrentes y no podía recordar del todo aquello sueños que la aterraban.

El único que seguía recordando a la perfección era el de la playa y sinceramente hubiera preferido que no fuera así pues no dejaba de ser perturbador soñarlo, por lo menos, una vez a la semana.

No quería comer, no quería salir, su piel estaba blanca de tanto tiempo que había pasado sin recibir luz solar. Solo iba de San Mungo a casa y de casa a San Mungo, a veces haciendo cortas escalas en La Madriguera.

Lo peor era sin duda que volvía a Hogwarts en pocos días y lo último que quería era regresar al colegio donde soportaría miradas y preguntas inquisidoras, donde tendría que fingir a cada momento que todo estaba bien, donde sus primos la acosarían cada que tuvieran la oportunidad, donde su mente debía centrarse en los estudios, y claro… donde le vería la cara a Malfoy de nuevo, aquel que se había reído de ella y la había usado como un juguete sólo por estar aburrido.

-Desearía que hubiera una salida fácil… -murmuró con pesadez. –Algo que pudiera hacer para dejar de sentirme tan infeliz. Como una perra culpable.

_No hay nada que puedas hacer_, decía una voz en su cabeza y Rose tenía que darle la razón. En su mente la posibilidad de creer que todo saldría bien, de sentir esperanzas y fuerzas, de ser feliz, era un sueño imposible, algo inconcebible de realizar. No mientras las cosas siguieran así. No mientras ese vacío en su pecho se extendiera más y más.

_Aunque quizás si haya una salida fácil._

Habló de nueva cuenta la voz en su cabeza y Rose se miró la mano, donde hace casi un mes se había hecho cortes grandes y profundos al haber roto un espejo. La sangre derramándose en el suelo y llevándose sus fuerzas, sus respiros…

-No. –sacudió la cabeza al imaginarlo. –No puedo ser tan débil. Saldré adelante, solo es una depresión leve. Nada que no pueda arreglarse cuando vuelva al colegio con mis primos y mis amigas. Todo estará bien.

Pero ni ella misma se lo creía, más allá de sentir que en Hogwarts se sentiría animada, ella presagiaba que la sensación de tristeza y de ese hoyo que estaba instalado en su pecho se haría más fuerte y más dolorosa.

Un golpeteó en la ventana le indicó que volteara y se encontró con una lechuza que llevaba dos sobres en el pico. Rose abrió la ventana para dejarla entrar y tras acariciarle un poco la cabeza y darle unos caramelos el animal partió.

-Son las cartas de Hogwarts. –observó. –Mamá se preguntaba cuándo llegarían.

Abrió el sobre que decía todos los libros y demás cosas que utilizaría durante su último año de colegio, plumas, pergaminos y varios útiles más. No se interesó mucho en leerla siquiera, pero el anexo que venía con la carta sí le interesó. Era la letra pulcra y cuidada de la directora McGonagall la que se leía y lo que venía escrito la sorprendió.

"…Por consiguiente nos alegramos de informarle que usted ha tenido el honor de ser nombrada como alumna Premio Anual de este año por el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..."

Después de eso una lista con las obligaciones y derechos que se le otorgarían como tal, luego otro párrafo que no se molestó en leer y por último la firma de la directora.

Arrugó el papel y lo dejó sobre su mesa de lectura. ¿Cómo podían premiarla con el honor de ser delegada? Ella se daba asco, no se consideraba ni remotamente capaz de ser considerada un _ejemplo _para los demás estudiantes, como decía la carta; se sentía una basura. Podía rechazar el puesto si quería, claro ¿Por qué no hacerlo y evitarse molestias? Pero, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Su hija rechazando un premio como tal era una locura. Ellos no se lo merecían, al contrario, se merecía que Rose les diera todos los logros posibles en compensación por su estupidez.

Luego miró a la mesa de nuevo. La carta de Hugo estaba ahí y de pronto sintió un temblor en los labios y unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Su hermano iba a perderse el comienzo de su quinto año por su culpa. No había día que no se arrepintiera de haber ido a esa fiesta del demonio. No pasaba un solo momento en el que no deseara poder cambiar el pasado sin importar las consecuencias.

Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>Victoire visitaba a Hugo con su madre como todos, cada que podían.<p>

Sinceramente Louis y Dominique se pasaban por el hospital más que ella, pero es que eran más jóvenes y tenían menos ocupaciones. Ella en cambio ya había empezado con las clases de capacitación en la medimagia, tenía que encargarse de sus trabajos y tareas para continuar siendo de las mejores de la clase y además superar el corazón roto que aún le dolía como el primer día.

Sus padres también tenía agendas ocupadas con sus trabajos, pero igual se daban una vuelta cada que sus empleos se los permitían y le daban apoyo a Ron y Hermione, que sinceramente se notaba que lo necesitaban.

Victoire también veía que Rose estaba destrozada y que alguien tenía que ayudarla, sin embargo no se veía como la persona correcta para hacerlo, después de todo ella y Rosie nunca fueron cercanas, y la rubia siempre percibió que la pelirroja la veía con desagrado, quizás porque en alguna época Victoire fue petulante. Bueno, puede que aún lo fuera, pero sólo un poco. Más que eso era graciosa y sociable.

-La habitación de Hugo es a la derecha, ¿A dónde vas, Victoire? –le preguntó su madre llamándola y haciendo que volviera en sí. Estaba girando hacia el otro lado.

-Lo siento mamá. –dijo apenada. –Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Ya me di cuenta. –afirmó Fleur con una mirada picara. -¿Algún chico atractivo? ¿Uno de tu nueva clase, tal vez?

Victoire la miró tristemente. Su madre continuaba siendo una mujer preciosa, con ese toque elegante y de mitad veela que la caracterizaba, también conservaba un acento ligeramente francés que la hacía sonar a veces divertida. Vickie recordaba que James y Freddy solían reírse de ello en Navidades, cuando todos eran más pequeños.

Cuando había menos problemas.

-Ninguno, mamá. Enserio, no era eso. –le aseguró su hija y a Fleur no le quedó más que creérselo.

Ambas mujeres de cabellera rubia casi plateada doblaron hacia la derecha en la esquina y se encontraron con conocidos. La mirada azul cielo de Victoire viajó por todos los rostros familiares pasando desde tíos Ron y Hermione hasta tía Audrey y la abuela Molly y finalizando con el último rostro que hubiera deseado encontrarse.

Era Teddy Lupin, que acompañaba a Harry. El muchacho era alto, más que su padrino y mucho más que Victoire. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro largo y un poco desarreglado y tenía sus ojos de un color verdoso ese día. Lo que a Victoire más le gustaba del joven Lupin no eran sus ojos cambiantes o sus colores de cabello, a veces llamativos, era sin duda su sonrisa. Amplia, de dientes blancos y perfectos y llena de vida.

Agradeció que Teddy no la estuviera mostrando en esos momentos o sino ya hubieran tenido que internarla por un desmayo.

No le veía desde el día después de terminar, cuando fue a verla a casa para ver como se encontraba y entre Bill, Dominique y Louis le sacaron con muy poca amabilidad de Shell Cottage. En ese momento Teddy se había mostrado culpable y hasta preocupado, pero cuando la había cortado él había actuado frío, como si de veras ya no la amara.

Su madre le miró con molestia y Victoire bajó sus ojos hasta clavarlos en el suelo. El chico la observó mientras palidecía.

-Fleur, Vickie, ¿Qué tal? –saludó Hermione que fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Oh, hola Hermione, querida. –Fleur le devolvió el saludo mientras su hija continuaba ligeramente petrificada. –Solo queríamos pasar a ver si había alguna novedad.

-Nada nuevo. –informó la abuela de Victoire y también de Hugo. –Pero siéntense, aún queda espacio.

-Gracias. –dijeron las dos rubias al unísono. -¿No necesitan nada? –cuestionó Fleur mirando directamente a Hermione. –Podemos ir a ver a Rose, o cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca.

Hermione le sonrió ligeramente, como agradeciendo su preocupación, sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, estamos bien. –dijo la mujer. –Rose prefiere permanecer en casa sola, las visitas sólo la perturbarían.

-Oh ya veo.

-Cualquier cosa, solo pídelo tía. –habló Victoire por fin. –Iré por un té ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Tía Audrey le pidió un té también y tío Ron un café. Victoire asintió amablemente y se dio la vuelta con intención de marchar a la cafetería hasta que algo la llamó.

-¡Vic, te ayudo! –exclamó Teddy caminando hacia ella.

-No. –negó con firmeza.

Todos los miraron unos momentos, como si se tratara de una de esas películas muggles donde solo ves lo ocurre sin poder intervenir, Victoire no quería ser grosera, no estaba en la educación que le habían dado, pero se negaba a ser cortés con él.

-Anda, vamos. –insistió Lupin y sin dejarla protestar se puso en marcha.

Caminaron el uno junto al otro en silencio todo el trayecto hasta allí y después de pedir lo que querían se sentaron a esperar nuevamente en silencio. Él la observaba detalladamente y ella se estaba cansando de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres, Ted? ¿Por qué me seguiste? –preguntó molesta.

-Sólo quería ver como estabas. –respondió el chico. –No sé, hablar contigo un poco. Te extraño a veces.

¿Qué la extrañaba a veces? ¡Joder, ella le extrañaba cada día que no pasaban juntos y aún se dignaba a ir y ponérsele de frente con tanto descaro! Teddy Lupin enserio estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Pues ya lo has visto, estoy igual que siempre. –masculló Weasley viendo que venían por fin con sus pedidos. –Así que…

-No estás como siempre y de verdad siento mucho haber sido yo el causante de esa mirada triste. –replicó Teddy lentamente, con culpa en sus ojos. –Pero debes entender que en realidad me importas y me importarás siempre, más de lo que siquiera te imaginas.

Victoire se puso de pie.

-Entiendo que no quieras herirme. –dijo tomando su té y otro más mientras que Teddy sostenía las demás tazas. –Pero no tienes que mentir. –agregó dándole la espalda.

-¡Vic! –la llamó apresurándose hacia ella. -¿Quién dice que te estoy mintiendo? Mira mis ojos, sabes que te digo la verdad.

-Por Merlín, ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan falso? –demandó realmente enfadada. –Si yo te importara no me habrías dejado, o lo que es peor aún, me hubieras dado un buen motivo por hacerlo. No sé, una excusa aunque sea, no sólo por el hecho de que ambos estamos en una nueva etapa ahora. ¡Eso no me sirve de nada, Ted! Eso no es consuelo cuando por las noches extraño tu olor, tus besos, la sensación de tu mano sobre la mía…el saber que me amabas…

Teddy bajó la mirada a sus pies cuando vio que la rubia se había detenido y que ahora las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Era hermosa aún así, llorando.

-Perdóname, Vic. –pidió con una voz quebrada, vacía. –De verdad, me siento tan mal o incluso más que tú. Creí que el tiempo sería el que te haría sanar y no tenerme rencor, pero creo que me estoy equivocando. El tiempo no cura las heridas que han sido hechas sin razón aparente.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes una razón real? –indagó ella. –Si es así, dímela por favor que necesito entender. ¡No, es más, te exijo que me la digas ahora!

Teddy se llevó una mano al cabello nerviosamente sin saber bien que decir y eso Victoire lo notó, no por nada le conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Hay otra, Teddy? –cuestionó la Weasley con pesadez. –Dime si hay otra chica, por favor. O si a caso te decepcionaste de mí o hice algo incorrecto. Dime si el amor se te fue de pronto porque quiero entender. Lo necesito para seguir y no continuar cada día formando historias en mi cabeza para explicarme en que fallé…

-¡No, Vic! –rugió el metamorfomago de inmediato. –Por favor no pienses eso, no hay nadie más, ni fallaste en nada. Tampoco me decepcioné de ti y el amor…el amor no desaparece de un día al otro, princesa.

-¡Entonces explícame! –ordenó chillando.

-Es complicado. –admitió el joven. –Solo creo que si acabamos con esto ahora, más adelante te evitaras más dolor.

-¿Ósea el mal menor? –inquirió la muchacha ofendida. –Definitivamente estás loco, no entiendo nada de lo que dices ni de lo que piensas. Y dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas.

La rubia dio dos pasos acercándose más al cuerpo del estático Teddy que continuaba evitando su mirada.

-Cuando te aclares tú mismo podrás buscarme, Teddy. –le susurró Victoire. –Pero piensa que podría ser muy tarde.

Sin agregar o dejarle agregar a él nada más, la chica se giró hacia el pasillo y continuó su caminata, limpiándose como pudo las lágrimas de la cara y tratando de fingir una máscara de indiferencia que solo serviría para aguantar el dolor que sentía en el pecho hasta que llegaran a casa y pudiera encerrarse a llorar, que era lo único que quería en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Roxanne se levantó esa mañana sin problemas, algo poco común en ella, que constantemente tenía que ser atacada por su padre, su hermano y los gritos de su madre, para despegar su cabeza de la almohada. Pero esa mañana fue diferente. Se incorporó tallándose los ojos y miró hacia la esquina donde su baúl y todas sus cosas estaban ya acomodadas para el colegio.<p>

-Rox, dice mamá que si no te levantas va a usar tu escoba como… -decía Fred asomando la cabeza a la habitación. –Hey pero si ya estas despierta. –observó anonadado. –Debe ser más tarde de lo que creí.

-Claro que no, zopenco. –se quejó la morena echando su cabello no muy largo y de un color café rojizo hacia atrás. –Solo que no pude dormir bien. Debo estar ansiosa…

-Anda ya, sé que me extrañarás molestándote en la Sala Común, jalándote las coletas y gritándote 'hermano' por los pasillos, pero no es para tanto. –comentó Fred sentándose en la cama también.

-No es eso, tarado.

-Dos insultos en menos de tres minutos. –acotó el pelirrojo. –Cuidado, podría ofenderme.

-Cállate un segundo ¿Quieres? –pidió Roxanne un poco harta. –Es que…pensar cómo será todo sin Hugo armando sus revoluciones por allí, exigiendo menos deberes y más horas libres… Pensar en ver a Lily en la Sala Común sin Hugo a su lado molestándola para que no pudiera estudiar…

Fred enterneció su mirada mientras su hermana, que aún llevaba el pijama amarillo puesto, suspiraba. La abrazó por los hombros.

-Ya, Rox. –dijo. –Pero se fuerte, Hugo pronto los alcanzará. Los tíos dicen que cada día mejora más. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

Roxanne asintió mirando al piso.

-¡ROXANNE WEASLEY! ¡Baja ya o pierdes el tren! –gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Yo que tú bajaría ahora. –comentó Fred sonriéndole y despeinándole el cabello oscuro.

-Ya.

Su hermano salió del cuarto dejándola sola para que se vistiera. Se puso lo primero que halló en el armario que resultó ser una blusa color blanco y pantalones marrones. Se peinó el cabello en una larga coleta y se puso los zapatos para bajar a desayunar a una velocidad increíble para los ojos humanos. A Roxanne su aspecto le preocupaba mucho menos que a las normales chicas de su edad, le parecía ridículo ver a Lily, Lucy o Victoire armar revuelos por no tener que ponerse.

A sus catorce años ella se sentía conforme con quien era. Una muchacha de piel morena y largo cabello oscuro y ondulado, que prefería llevar en una coleta casi siempre. Nunca había pensado mucho en su físico, pero Lily solía decirle que envidiaba sus curvas, probablemente heredadas de su madre, quien también siempre tuvo un cuerpo bien cuidado.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa las burlas de su hermano no se hicieron esperar.

-No te vayas a atragantar, macho. –se burló el primogénito de la familia, que ya tenía dieciocho bien cumplidos.

Roxanne le fulminó con la mirada mientras se metía una salchicha a la boca.

-Deja a tu hermana en paz, Fred. –le reprendió George. –Ella puede comer todo lo que quiera mientras no perdamos el tren.

-¡Claro, permíteselo, por supuesto que es el hecho de que extrañará muchísimo mi comida en Hogwarts! –asumió Angelina con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Fred y Rox intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír a todo pulmón mientras su padre los imitaba más discretamente y su madre fruncía el ceño inconforme con la reacción de su familia. Roxanne dio un nuevo mordisco a la tostada que se comía, luego un trago al zumo de calabaza y finalmente dijo que estaba lista para partir así que subió por sus cosas y cuando bajó ya todo el mundo la esperaba en la puerta.

-Date prisa, enano. –masculló Fred. Roxanne le dio una patada nada femenina en el estomago. -¡Au!

-Me tardaría menos si fueras menos idiota y me ayudaras con el baúl. –chilló la morena.

-Anda, yo te ayudo, Roxy.

Su padre terminó de bajar el baúl por las escaleras y luego subieron al auto de la familia, que Angelina había aprendido a manejar sin ningún trabajo. Fred le jaló una de sus pequeñas coletas mientras subía.

-¿Por qué tienes que venir tú? –preguntó ofendida. -¡Me niego! Ya tuve suficiente de ti en todas las vacaciones.

-Vamos, Roxy, sabes que me extrañarás horrores. –afirmó el pelirrojo sonriendo. –En las noches llorarás pidiendo que vuelva a alegrar un poco tu aburrida vida.

-En tus sueños, Freddy.

-Él viene porque saliendo de la estación nos vamos al trabajo. –cortó George que ya lucía cansado de las peleas de sus vástagos por un lado, y por el otro se le veía divertido por estas.

Llegaron a la estación y no tardaron en dirigirse al andén 9 y ¾ donde ya todos los estudiantes abordaban. Angelina soltó un grito al notar lo tarde que era y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente diciéndole que corriera o el tren la dejaba.

-Y recuerda cuidarte y portarte bien, y no tener más ataques incontrolables de risa en clase de Slughorn, y no meterse a escondidas a la Sala de Hufflepuff. –enumeraba su madre apurada.

-¡Y diviértete! –añadió papá a último momento antes de que la morena corriera a abordar.

-¡Manténganme informada! –gritó Roxanne subiendo al tren.

Como supuso era la última en abordar por lo que se apuró en buscar un compartimiento donde sentarse. Pensó en los amigos de su casa pero no le apetecía una charla sobre Quidditch a tan tempranas horas por lo que se descartó por buscar a Louis y a los demás Weasley.

Después de caminar y revisar en cada sitio por casi dos minutos Roxanne les encontró juntos. Bueno, a casi todos ellos. Rose, Dominique, Lucy, Louis y Lily, acompañados de los gemelos Scamander que conversaban de algo con Louis mientras las demás se mantenían en silencio.

-Hey. –saludó ella. -¿Queda espacio para una más?

Le sonrieron como bienvenida.

-Supongo que sí. –contestó Lysander Scamander. Un chico atractivo de cabello rubio oscuro largo y ojos azules. –Mientras no hallas desayunado demasiado creo que cabrás bien.

-Lástima porque desayuné como hace semanas no lo hacía. –confesó Roxanne.

-Nos las arreglaremos. –afirmó Louis y la morena cerró la puerta tras ella antes de sentarse entre él y Lorcan quien le sonrió tímidamente.

Lorcan era casi idéntico a su hermano, solo que su cabello era más corto y claro, además él sí parecía peinárselo por las mañanas. Era también un poco más bajo que Lysander y mucho más tranquilo y responsable, iba a la casa de Ravenclaw como su madre.

-¿Y Albus? –preguntó la morena.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. –contestó Lily que miraba por la ventana. –Ya vendrá más tarde. Además este año los prefectos de sexto se están ocupando de casi todo, por lo que tenemos más tiempo libre. –Ante esto Rose asintió.

Hubo un suspiro general y entonces Lysander se puso de pie.

-¿Bueno y si nos animamos un poco? –preguntó el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa. –Anda, una partida de ajedrez mágico. ¡A ver si por fin alguno logra ganarle a mi prefecta! –añadió viendo a la aludida que apenas y le miró. Después de todo Rose no estaba para esas cosas, o eso creía Rox.

Roxanne notó como Lucy le sonreía a su novio que intentaba de corazón cambiar el ánimo decaído del lugar. También vio como Dominique le dirigía una mirada envenenada antes de rodar los ojos y darle la espalda. No entendió esta reacción, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, a pesar de que las ideas de Lysander sí solían ser extravagantes. Su gemelo miraba hacia otro lado un poco incómodo y Louis se había puesto de pie también.

-Yo me uno. –dijo el Hufflepuff.

Lucy, Lorcan y la misma Roxanne también se unieron a la partida los unos contra los otros mientras Lily continuaba con la vista perdida en el paisaje, Dominique se mantenía con esa expresión enfurruñada en su bonito rostro y Rose recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento quedándose dormida.

-Será un largo viaje. –dejó escapar la morena mientras suspiraba.

* * *

><p>Scorpius no podía creer que lo hubieran nombrado Premio Anual. Era casi increíble. Aunque claro, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, según él siempre supo que iba a pasar.<p>

Él estaba seguro que ese honor iba a ser para alguien de apellido Potter que tenía un cabello negro y ojos verdes. Podía haber apostado su mano a que así iba a ser. Porque no importaba que tan listo él fuera, los profesores siempre terminaban halagando mucho más al hijo del gran Harry Potter que al hijo de un ex mortífago. Tenía sentido.

Pero no ese año. Ahora Scorpius tenía el honor, él era el mejor ahora. Bueno, claro, él y Weasley. ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo hecho Premio Anual con ella? ¿Era un castigo?

_No, Scorpius-_ dijo la voz de su cabeza- _Esto es una ventaja. Así la tendrás más cerca y será más fácil hacerle la vida imposible._

El rubio entró al vagón donde le dijeron que tenía que estar, a la hora que tenía que estar y allí se encontró con el profesor Longbottom que daba Herbologia. Scorpius no detestaba a ningún profesor más que a él, pero bueno el sentimiento era mutuo así que daba igual.

-Malfoy, buenos días. –saludó sin siquiera mirarlo. –Minerva me ha dicho que te ha hecho Premio Anual. No tengo comentarios al respecto, sólo espero que sepas desempeñar bien el papel que te ha dado el colegio.

-Tenga por seguro que sí. –musitó el muchacho. – ¿Ya me va a decir mis obligaciones y deberes para poder irme?

-Estamos esperando a Rose Weasley, joven. –le espetó Neville. –No pienso dar esta charla dos veces solo por tu impaciencia.

Scorpius resopló.

-Aunque si tanta prisa tienes. –continuó el hombre. –Puedes ir a buscarla. –sugirió malévolamente. –Ya sabes, la pelirroja, de ojos…

-¿Una Weasley pelirroja? –indagó con ironía en cada silaba. -¡No me diga!

-Bien, veo que sabes quién es. –Neville sonrió. –Así que aquí te espero cuando vuelvas con ella.

¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¿Su mandadero? Estuvo tentado a decirle donde podía meterse sus órdenes, pero entonces cedió. Salió del vagón sintiéndose ultrajado y se dispuso a buscar a Weasley.

Abrió la puesta sin tocar y se encontró con que bastantes ojos le miraban entre intrigados y molestos. Los Weasley no desviaron sus ojos de él y Scorpius pensó que eran bastante groseros. Los Scamander eran otra historia. El rubio no hablaba con el que estaba en Gryffindor pero el de Ravenclaw no le caía tan mal. Más de una vez le había hablado con amabilidad así que Scorpius lo saludó con la cabeza.

Luego se encontró con quien buscaba. Rose Weasley estaba acostada en el asiento del compartimiento con la cabeza recargada en las manos y el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado cayéndole sobre el rostro. Su piel estaba más blanca que la última vez que la había visto y su cabello más largo pero en sí seguía siendo la chica de siempre.

También estaba más delgada.

Intentó no pensar que así la Weasley se veía inofensiva, incluso tierna. Ella era una farsa, con ese rostro de 'Yo no mato a una mosca' para luego usarlo a su favor y burlarse de los demás.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la hermana de Albus Potter, una Weasley más, se dijo. Cabello rojo y pecas.

-No tendría porque responder. –comentó el rubio. –Pero lo haré. Vengo por ella… -señaló a Rose con la cabeza.

Todos los ojos ahora se posaron en la chica que dormía plácidamente. Algunos le miraron con aún más desconfianza. Fue la Weasley morena la que se dignó a hacer algo y acercarse a despertar a su prima.

Pero antes de que Roxanne a penas la tocara, Rose se removió inquieta en su lugar y entonces Scorpius la vio con más cuidado. Estaba frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo y su rostro estaba sudado. La morena volvió a intentar acercarse a ella pero solo con tocarla en el hombro Rose Weasley se puso a gritar de una forma que a todos les sacó de sus pensamientos propios.

Roxanne la tomó ahora con fuerza de los hombros zarandeándola para que despertara pero la pelirroja continuaba hablando con los ojos cerrados, aunque ya había dejado de gritar eso no era menos escalofriante; murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Scorpius no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo sus palabras.

Fue entonces cuando la Weasley rubia se incorporó y con paso firme caminó hasta Rose y se situó frente suyo. La morena se apartó y la Weasley rubia le plantó una bofetada que la hizo abrir los ojos por fin y entonces Malfoy se sintió más perturbado que antes, esos ojos simplemente estaban vacios. Dominique la sujetó de las manos y le habló en voz baja.

-Está bien. –murmuró. –Estás a salvo ahora.

Scorpius estaba descolocado. No entendía lo que había ocurrido y porque Weasley se había puesto así. Se sentía un intruso y además podía percibir como allí todos querían que se fuera. Pero no podía volver sin Weasley.

-Eh… -se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrarse con que su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta. Se la aclaró y luego continuó. –Rose Weasley, el profesor Longbottom me mandó a buscarte ahora mismo, teníamos reunión de premios anuales hace quince minutos.

La aludida le miró, primero con sorpresa, luego sus ojos azules reflejaron desprecio y por último confusión y vergüenza. Se talló los ojos y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Premios Anuales? ¿Tú y yo? –indagó desubicada.

-Oh Merlín… -se quejó el rubio. –No me digas que no leíste la carta completa. –Ella negó sonrojada. –Debí adivinarlo, eso es tan Gryffindor.

Malas miradas de todos los del compartimiento. Scorpius adivinó que ninguno de los que se encontraban allí dentro deseaban que Rose partiera con él y que se arriesgarían a detenerla si era necesario. Al parecer no era el único en notarlo.

-Deberías ir Rose. –opinó Lorcan Scamander.

Y así el Ravenclaw fue quien recibió las malas miradas ésta vez.

-Tiene razón. –le apoyó su gemelo. –Dejemos que mi prefecta vaya, total, será sólo un rato.

Scorpius bufó.

-No pensaba pedirles permiso para llevarla, pero gracias de todas formas. –musitó. –Andando, Weasley.

-Ya voy en un segundo, Malfoy. –musitó la pelirroja hastiada. –Déjame tomar aire siquiera.

-No es mi culpa que te quedaras dormida cuando no debías. –replicó Scorpius. –Y Longbottom no me deja volver si no es contigo, así que camina.

Rose resopló audiblemente y se puso de pie. Scorpius oyó a la Weasley castaña preguntando si estaba bien y ella diciendo que sí. Luego el rubio salió del compartimiento sintiéndose un poco estresado. Unos segundos luego Rose salió tras él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo único que reflejaron era rencor el uno contra el otro.

-Camina rápido, Weasley. –demandó Malfoy adelantándose. –Ya llevamos suficiente retraso.

Ella le siguió y por unos instantes Scorpius creyó que no iba a decir nada. Pero se equivocó.

-Malfoy. –lo llamó. –Sobre lo que viste allí. No digas nada, por favor. –pidió apenada.

El rubio la miró de reojo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo un favor? ¿Otro más? –cuestionó sarcásticamente. –Creo que ya te he hecho suficiente.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada. –alegó la pelirroja. –Es algo íntimo, simplemente no quiero que andes por ahí divulgando cosas mías. Cosas privadas.

-Creo que ya tengo suficientes cosas privadas tuyas que divulgar para una vida. –masculló el joven. –Lo pensaré si me dices algo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó temerosa. No era tan tonta.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así hace un rato?

Rose se detuvo en seco sin saber que decir. Si se negaba a contárselo probablemente Malfoy iría por ahí diciendo que estaba loca, y peor, que había logrado besarla en la fiesta e incluso era posible que inventara que había pasado más entre ellos que un simple beso. Pero si se lo decía…

Scorpius la observó en silencio esperando una respuesta e impacientándose cada vez más.

-Bien, Malfoy. –aceptó finalmente. –Al terminar la reunión te contaré. Espero que sepas mantener tu palabra y cerrar la boca.

-Considéralo hecho, Weasley.

Ella se adelantó caminando frente a él y al rubio se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios. Sabía que tenía de donde agarrar a Weasley y después de todo, dicen que para destruir a tu enemigo primero tienes que conocerle mejor que él mismo. Y Rose parecía ese tipo de chica fácil de descifrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final. <strong>Listo, otro capitulo más up :) Intentó reflejar lo mal que se siente Rose, sé que hasta ahora pareciera que lo único que va a hacer en este fic es llorar y lamentarse, pero este es sólo el comienzo, primero tengo que dejar claro que está en el hoyo, para después buscar la manera de sacarla de allí.

Espero que les gustara. Un beso.


	7. Juramentos

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Juramentos.**

Albus se encontró con los ojos azules, abiertos y vivaces. Isabelle estaba rodeada por chicas de Ravenclaw fuera de un compartimiento y él la saludó con la mano. Vio molesto como el grupo de muchachas se giraba hacia él y reían bobamente mientras una le guiñaba el ojo y otra de ellas se sonrojaba.

_Algunas chicas son estúpidas. _–Pensó el moreno. Claro que eso no incluía a aquellas que eran su familia ni tampoco a sus amigas. Sobre todo, eso no la incluía a ella.

-¡Albus! –exclamó sonriéndole ampliamente. –Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó tomándolo de las manos. Las Ravenclaw rieron con más fuerza.

-Si me hubieras escrito... O al menos respondido la carta que te envié…

La morena bajó la mirada y le habló en voz más baja.

-Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Isabelle. -¿Vamos con los demás? No les he saludado tampoco.

Albus asintió y la tomó del hombro para guiarla al vagón donde se hallaban sus amigos, sin embargo no olvidó la forma en que esquivó sus ojos y se dijo que ese tema no acababa allí.

-¡Los desaparecidos! ¿Dónde estaban? Espero que no se hayan portado mal a escondidas, picaros. –se burló Rocco que reía abiertamente.

Albus les saludó a todos al igual que Isabelle. Anthony leía un libro de cuentos muy entretenido. Rocco por el contrario estaba recostado con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa en la cara y Saint llevaba una libreta muggle donde, según él, analizaba jugadas de Quidditch para ese año.

-Y ¿Cómo estás, Albus? –preguntó Isabelle después de unos segundos. -¿Todo bien con lo de tu primo?

El moreno le miró extrañado, le había comentado a Anthony lo sucedido con Hugo cuando fue a visitarlo hace una semana y le pidió que les contara a sus demás amigos, pero Isabelle ni siquiera le había respondido la carta. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Sus padres y tíos habían intentado que todo fuera lo más privado posible…

-Mi tío trabaja en San Mungo, ¿Recuerdas? –le informó la morena. –No pongas esa cara no le he dicho a nadie.

-Oh. –exclamó Potter. –Pues yo estoy lo mejor que podría estar con un primo hospitalizado.

-¿Y Rose? –replicó Harrison. Albus recordó vagamente que su prima y la Slytherin se habían llevado bien en la fiesta. –Debe estar pasándolo muy mal.

-Sí. Casi no quería salir y sólo pedía estar sola. –le contestó Al.

-Pobre. –musitó Rocco. –Ya tendremos que ir a animarla ¿No creen?

-No creo. –alegó Anthony sin despegar la vista de su libro. –A menos que quieras ganarte una paliza al estilo Gryffindor.

-Oh, Tony, que exagerado. –comentó Isabelle. –Rose sería incapaz de reaccionar así, es más, pasaré a verla más tarde, seguro tiene muchas ganas de hablar con una amiga.

Albus no estaba tan seguro de ello, pues conocía bien a su prima y sus intenciones de permanecer lo más sola posible, ni siquiera Marianne, su mejor amiga, se había atrevido a molestarla durante el viaje, el Slytherin imaginó que Isabelle tampoco debería, pero no dijo nada.

La morena dibujó una sonrisita en su rostro que parecía dulce pero que podría encerrar millones de significados. Albus ya se había propuesto desde hace un tiempo resolver todos ellos y ahora no se iba a dar por vencido. No a pesar de que Isabelle fuera una chica complicada de entender, él era Albus Potter después de todo, y no había desafío que no pudiera vencer. Sin decir nada más sacó unas gafas rectangulares de su túnica, se las puso sobre el puente de su nariz y se dispuso a escribir un rato en su diario y no pensar en los problemas.

* * *

><p>Rose salió del vagón donde Neville les había citado con un ligero temblor interno al saber que tenía una plática pendiente con la última persona que desearía tener nada que ver, Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

El profesor Longbottom se había mostrado amable y no le había dado importancia a su tardanza, como siempre que algún Potter-Weasley hacia algo malo. Aunque Rose permanecía con ese calor vergonzoso en el rostro debido a haber olvidado esa cita, y más aún, a no haber terminado de leer la carta y verse tan sorprendida al descubrir que compartía puesto con Scorpius.

Sin mencionar que su familia y el chico que la había humillado la habían visto ponerse como una demente.

-Anda, Weasley, aún tienes cosas que explicarme.

Sin dejarle ni reaccionar, el rubio la sujetó del brazo y caminaron hacia los baños. Luego se metieron a los retretes de damas y cerraron la puerta. Rose tragó saliva.

-No deberíamos estar aquí encerrados. –opinó la pelirroja.

-No sé de otro lugar donde podamos hablar en privado. –replicó Scorpius. –Así que deja de hacerte la muy santa y cuéntame de una vez.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

-No tienes porque ser grosero.

-No vas a darme lecciones de modales, Weasley. –se quejó Malfoy arqueando sus rubias cejas. –Llegaste diecisiete años tarde. Así que cuéntame ya tu trágica historia. ¿Fue un noviecito que te dejó? ¿O quizá una pelea con tus padres?

-No sabes nada…

-No me digas. –ironizó el muchacho cuya mirada gris se veía fría y dura, no había punto de comparación con los ojos plateados que recordaba de aquella vergonzosa fiesta. –Entonces, ¿Qué pasó, Weasley? ¿Alguna de tus victimas endrogadas te descubrió y no te pudiste reír lo suficiente?

Ella abrió sus ojos azules mirándolo con confusión. No comprendía a que venía eso pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Solo aguantaba a ese petulante porque no quería que anduviera por allí hablando de ella sin razón. Sus cosas eran solo suyas y la gente no tenía porque conocerlas. Suficiente tenía ya ella con el sentimiento de que era una basura como para que los demás la vieran así también.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando pero si de verdad quieres saber de que van los sueños y el porqué estoy así… -habló con firmeza. –Vas a tener que callarte y escuchar.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y la miró con las cejas enmarcadas, esperando a que hablara.

-Mi hermano está muy grave en el hospital por mi culpa. –dijo finalmente. –Ha caído en un coma desde hace un mes, al caerse de una escoba cuando se supone yo le cuidaba, y no despierta. No se puede intervenir y solo nos queda sentarnos a esperar, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, haber si algún día llegara a despertar y con suerte esperar que aún pueda moverse, hablar y recordar.

Scorpius se quedó inmóvil sin cambiar su expresión, solo abrió un poco los labios pero los cerró de inmediato y Rose prosiguió al ver que no decía nada.

-Todos los días tengo pesadillas, Malfoy. –musitó Rose. –Algunas son sobre como Hugo despierta, pero no quiere saber nada de mí. Me culpa y me odia y yo termino sumida en un abismo sin fin. En otras mi hermano jamás despierta, y todos, incluida yo, preferimos mi muerte a la de él. Finalmente están aquellas donde hay un espejo frente a mí y yo misma trato de estrangularme… -se estremeció. –Y hay otras. Otras de las que no voy a hablarte.

Rose se abrazó a sí misma y el rubio bajó los brazos mirándola fijamente. La pelirroja parecía una niña frágil y diminuta. No entendía porque había hablado con tanta sinceridad sobre sus más internos temores, pero supuso que hablarlo con alguien que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella la había hecho sentirse ligeramente liberada.

-Diste tu palabra, Malfoy. –le recordó ella. –Y espero que la tengas, así que no quiero saber que hables de mí. ¿Bien?

-Sí tengo palabra, Weasley. –fue la respuesta del joven rubio. –Y tengo honor, aunque no lo creas. Y al parecer eso es algo de lo que otros, como tú, carecen.

Ella sintió que los ojos le ardían pero no quería llorar frente a él, que ya la había humillado una vez y al parecer quería volver a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin y tan mezquino? ¿Cómo podía disfrutar del dolor ajeno? ¿Es que no tenía corazón? Sin decir nada se dispuso a salir por la puerta del baño de chicas mientras él la imitaba.

Cuando ambos salieron se encontraron con que una chica les miraba atentamente. Su rostro era infantil y contrastaba con el cuerpo de señorita que tenía. Sus ojos reflejaban ternura y su sonrisita era demasiado sincera. Su cabello era café muy oscuro y sus ojos claros y distraídos. Miró primero a Rose y luego a Scorpius para luego volver a la pelirroja.

-Vaya Rose. –observó Marianne Darcy. –Veo que me equivoqué al pensar que no querrías compañía.

* * *

><p>Lorcan a veces no entendía a su hermano.<p>

A pesar de ser gemelos eran sumamente diferentes en muchos aspectos. Bueno, Lysander era desenvuelto, impulsivo y confiado mientras que él prefería mantenerse al margen y evitar los problemas. A Lysander le daba igual casi todo y Lorcan se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Su hermano pasaba de los deportes por tener asuntos más importantes mientras que a Lorcan una de las cosas que le apasionaba era jugar para el equipo de su casa como cazador.

Sin embargo hace un año se dio cuenta que había algo que tenían en común, el interés por Lucy Weasley.

Él se había visto en la obligación de convivir toda su vida con los Weasley, entonces era imposible no conocer ya a los miembros de ésta familia, sobre todo a las chicas en las que había estado poniendo especial atención últimamente. Si le pidiera una palabra para describir a cada una, ninguna palabra se repetiría. Sin embargo Lucy era todas las palabras del diccionario y más.

La chica era una soñadora dulce y demasiado afable que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo, Lorcan la relacionaba con las princesas de los cuentos que siempre sonreían a pesar de la adversidad y mostraban esas esperanzas. Sí, el muchacho era un poeta y soñador irremediable ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Hijo de Luna, después de todo.

Así que si había sido Lysander el capaz de atreverse y conquistar a la castaña, ¿Por qué no lo aprovechaba? ¿Por qué ahora la evitaba y actuaba tan raro? Los hermanos, era cierto, eran diferentes, pero siempre se habían tenido confianza y ahora Lorcan no entendía porque Lysander no le contaba lo que estaba pasándole.

-¿Nickie no quieres unirte al juego? –preguntó Lysander desde el piso. Louis, Roxanne y Lorcan les daban una paliza a Lysander y Lucy. –Nos hace falta un miembro y estamos siendo derrotados cruelmente.

-No me llames así, Lysander. –demandó Dominique. –Y no, no quiero hacer nada que tenga que ver contigo, creí habértelo dejado claro.

-Dominique… -volvió a llamarla.

-¡Que no! –gritó la Weasley exaltada. Su gritó provocó que Lily, que hasta ahora parecía absorta, diera un salto de sorpresa. –Déjame tranquila.

-No actúes como una niña. –exigió su hermano gemelo poniéndose de pie y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién empezó siendo un niño caprichoso? –preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. –Me niego a continuar esta conversación.

-¡Dominique! –le gritó cuando vio que la rubia se ponía de pie, tomaba sus cosas, y salía del compartimiento. –Joder. –se quejó dejándose caer al suelo, las miradas de todos estaban sobre él, incluida la confusa de Lorcan.

-Lysander. –le habló Lucy con ternura acercándose a él. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué pelearon? –preguntó igual de asombrada que los demás.

Lucy iba a tocarle el hombro pero Lysander no se lo permitió y se dio la media vuelta mirando hacia la puerta. Ella volvió a intentar hablarle.

-Hey, puedes contármelo. –aseguró la castaña en un susurro casi inaudible. –Vayamos afuera…

-Que no, Lucy. –bramó el chico de cabello rubio oscuro. –No necesito hablar.

-¿Qué necesitas entonces? –quiso saber la jovencita.

-Que me dejes. –respondió Scamander. –Ya hablaremos luego.

Lysander iba a salir por la puerta pero Lucy lo siguió. Lorcan decidió hacer lo mismo, después de todo su hermano nunca había tratado así a la castaña por lo que lo que había ocurrido sí debía ser grave, lo suficiente para hacer que un chico galante se portara tan grosero.

-¡Lys! –le llamó Lucy. –Por favor, espera.

-Lucy ya está. –espetó el gemelo de Gryffindor. –Deja las cosas así, ¿Quieres? Nos vemos luego.

-Pero…

-¡Que me dejes! –chilló Lysander perdiendo lo que le quedaba de paciencia y marchándose, dejando atrás a una Lucy lívida y con los ojos cristalinos. La chica de cabello café se giró sobre los talones hasta encontrarse con la mirada azul de Lorcan y acercarse a él. El chico de cabello rubio le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué le pasa, Lorcan? –inquirió Lucy. –Nunca actúa así. Ni cuando está molesto, jamás me había gritado.

-Bueno… -Lorcan pausó intentando elegir las palabras correctas. –Sabes lo unido que está con Dominique, probablemente que pelearan le puso susceptible. Quizás cuando tu prima le perdone por lo que sea que haya hecho él vuelva a hacer el de siempre.

-Pero no tiene que pagarla conmigo.

Lorcan casi quiere matar a su hermano cuando vio que Lucy se limpiaba una lágrima que amenazaba por salir de su ojo derecho.

-Claro que no. –le apoyó el Ravenclaw. –Ya investigaremos juntos lo que pasa y como resolverlo ¿Si, Lu?

-Gracias. –susurró la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo efusivo.

Él aspiró su aroma. Como chocolate, así olía Lucy. Su cabello, su cuello, toda ella era como un dulce. Y deseó protegerla, incluso de su hermano si era necesario. Lo juró por su vida.

* * *

><p>Scorpius no sabía que pensar.<p>

Había dejado a Weasley con la extraña chica de ojos burlones en la entrada de los baños y había caminado a paso veloz hasta regresar al vagón que compartía con sus amigos. La cabeza le dolía un poco pero no sabía si era por el desprecio que sentía por la muchacha pelirroja o por la sorpresa de todo lo que ella le había contado. Frente a sus ojos azules se obligó a mostrarse tajante y grosero, como se merecía, pero ahora, una parte de él, más humana que el resto, sentía lástima.

Cuando entró se encontró con que Van se devoraba dos ranas de chocolate al mismo tiempo, Ian que ya se había colocado la túnica, leía algo sobre economía, y Anne había sacado su bloc especial de dibujo y se había puesto a pintar.

Lo hacía especialmente bien.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó la única chica presente. -¿Alguna novedad?

Les había contado sus sospechas contra Rose Weasley. Ian insistió en que necesitaba más pruebas, Van a penas y había entendido de lo que hablaban, y Annelyn se había mostrado furiosa, y ahora odiaba a Weasley incluso más que él mismo.

Se preguntó si debía relatarles también de lo que se había enterado, era algo interesante sin duda, pero él había dado su palabra de honor de no hacerlo. Además eso podía ser información privada, una ventaja que tendría él para sí mismo.

-Ella parece tener problemas familiares. –les contó el rubio. –Pero no me fío. Debo conseguir alguna prueba, algo, lo que sea.

-Según yo hay dos opciones. –aportó Ian Zabini. –La primera es hacer como si no supieras nada, con esto de los Premios Anuales se verán forzados a pasar tiempo juntos, bueno pues intenta sonsacarle información, hazla caer en tus trucos…

-¿Qué sugieres, Verisaterum en el zumo? –se mofó la rubia de mirada verde e inquisidora. –Weasley puede ser ingenua pero no se ve tonta.

-No por nada Scorpius es el mejor fingiendo. –comentó Van, por primera vez luciendo interesado. -¡Él podría con eso y más!

El rubio le sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Bueno, allí está la opción uno. Conocerla, conocer sus puntos débiles, sus flaquezas, sus temores y atacarla por allí, donde más le duela. La segunda opción es quizás más sencilla pero menos divertida para mi gusto.

-¿Cuál es, Ian? –inquirió Malfoy.

-Obvio, encararla. –contestó su amigo moreno. –Decirle que lo sabes y que vas a torturarla hasta pagar. Hacerla confesar a base de intimidación y volverla loca.

-Voto por la segunda. –opinó Nott. –No pueden pedirme que espere mucho más para ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Scorpius sopesó las posibilidades. La segunda opción, como decían Ian y Anne, era más simple y directa. Podría terminar con todo pronto y pasar a otra cosa. Sin embargo también concordaba con Zabini en que la primera posibilidad era más divertida e interesante para unos Slytherin como ellos. Él ya sabía varias cosas sobre esa Weasley y tenía algún conocimiento sobre sus puntos débiles pero seguro había más que él desconocía, más caminos para herirla. Además ahora él conocía sus secretos, tenía su voto de confianza, aunque fuera por amenaza, y seguro podría lograr con más facilidad que ella se abriera.

Si podía fingir correctamente Rose Weasley sería un libro abierto para él. Un libro que luego podría ir destrozando hoja por hoja hasta dejarle vacio.

-Pero yo voto por la primera. –alegó Scorpius. –Y estoy segura que Ian y Van me apoyan.

Annelyn resopló al ver los rostros satisfechos de sus tres amigos y luego se resignó. Ellos ya tenían su plan en marcha.

* * *

><p>Marianne era una chica buena. Buena en todo el sentido de la palabra, ella no podía hablar mal de alguien, o pensar mal de alguien. Vivía en un mundo alterno donde todo era rosa, y a veces a Rose le gustaría poder vivir en ese mundo también.<p>

-Así que… -comenzó la castaña. -¿Tú y Malfoy estaban haciéndolo o…?

Rose le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que siquiera acabara esa horrible frase. Entraron al baño de chicas y Marianne miró hacia todos lados confundida.

-¿Estás secuestrándome?

-Sólo quiero aclarar todo. –comentó Rose. –No te equivocaste, quería estar sola. Pero es que como Malfoy y yo somos Premios Anuales…

-¿Eres Premio Anual? –cuestionó con sus ojos clavados en ella y su sonrisa fresca en su cara. -¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo no lo contaste?

-Ese no es el punto, Marianne. –replicó la pelirroja. –El punto es que no hacíamos nada, Malfoy es un chico rastrero con el que no quiero tener nada que ver. Se aprovecha de los demás cada que puede y le gusta usar a la gente a su antojo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de él? –preguntó su amiga. –Digo, hace unos meses para nosotras era un completo desconocido. Bueno, una vez te dije que era guapo y dijiste que no estaba mal, pero de ahí en fuera nunca nos importó su vida… a menos que me lo hubieras tenido escondido y…

-¿Cómo dices eso? –se ofendió Rose. –Sabes que jamás te oculto nada.

-Ah claro, lo dices por cuando me dijiste que mi novio te estaba coqueteando a mis espaldas, ya recuerdo.

Rose se sintió incomoda por ese comentario. Marianne lo había dicho con naturalidad, sin intención de herirla o siquiera de pelear, como un comentario más. Pero Rose no podía si no, sorprenderse de la capacidad de su amiga por no darle importancia a esos hechos. Era como una niña que veía todo con positivismo.

Daniel Longbottom era un chico de su mismo año de la casa Gryffindor, hijo del subdirector Neville y su esposa Hannah y hermano mayor de una chica llamada Alice, que asistía a Hufflepuff con Louis. Dany era un muchacho divertido y cariñoso que había empezado a salir con Marianne a finales de quinto y para mitades de sexto ya le estaba coqueteando a Rose.

Ella le contó a su mejor amiga, que simplemente terminó con él. Rose creyó que la amistad entre ellas se vería deteriorada pero Marianne a penas y le dio importancia a esto y continuó con Rose como sí nada.

-Marianne, basta. –pidió la pelirroja. –No tengo ánimos enserio de hablar ni de Malfoy ni de Dany. –confesó mirando al techo. Debo ir a ponerme la túnica, pronto llegaremos. ¿Te veo en la ceremonia?

-De acuerdo. Allá te veo. –se despidió la chica sonriéndole y marchándose por la puerta.

Rose caminó por el pasillo del tren. De repente se sentía mareada y desubicada, jamás hubiera imaginado que su último viaje rumbo a Hogwarts sería así, tan triste. Quiso volver con sus primos cuando escuchó una voz conocida llamarla. Se giró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Albus. –saludó con voz tenue, no se sentía de lo más animada. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con alguien más. –Isabelle, hola. –saludó incómodamente.

Isabelle y ella habían sido presentadas en la fiesta de la primera. Rose no recordaba demasiado de lo que había pasado antes de regresar a casa o siquiera antes de caer sobre Malfoy. Algo que si rememoraba era lo agradable que esa chica había sido con ella y que habían conversado y congeniado más o menos bien. Ella le sonrió con una especie de dulzura.

A Rose le puso los pelos de gallina.

-Rose, ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, no debes estar muy bien. –dijo tomándola de las manos. –Sabes que si necesitas una amiga aquí estoy yo para todo, sé escuchar.

-Gracias. –musitó cortantemente la pelirroja.

-Escuché que te hicieron Premio Anual –Rose asintió. -¡Vaya! Qué gran honor. Claro, es muy obvio que ibas a ser tú, después de todo tu comportamiento es estupendo y tus notas ejemplares ¿No es así?

-Pues…

-No seas modesta. –dijo la morena ensanchando su sonrisa. –Sabes que es verdad. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que no fueras tú la elegida.

Rose no supo que decir así que solo intentó sonreírle un poco para mostrar su gratitud. Albus se había recargado en la pared mirando el suelo sin prestar verdadera atención a la plática de las jovencitas.

-¿Y el otro Premio Anual es enserio Scorpius Malfoy? –indagó Harrison con sus ojos azules entreabiertos. –Digo, escuché el rumor pero no estaba muy segura.

-Sí lo es. –confesó Weasley. –Nos hemos reunido hace un rato con el profesor Longbottom.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Isabelle. –Entonces supongo que conversaste con él o algo por el estilo ¿No?

Albus por primera vez pareció poner atención a sus palabras y miró a su prima detenidamente mientras ella se debatía entre que responder. El rostro de Isabelle era impaciente y ansioso por lo que adivinó que quería una respuesta rápidamente.

-Bueno, hablamos lo normal. –concluyó. –No es demasiado conversador.

El rostro de la morena Slytherin se relajó y le regaló a Rose una nueva sonrisa renovada, ésta parecía satisfecha y victoriosa por alguna razón. Rose recordaba haber visto esa sonrisa un poco maliciosa en ella antes, pero no sabía con exactitud cuándo. Quizás en algún momento de la fiesta, después de todo, sus memorias no eran tan nítidas.

-Vamos al compartimiento. –sugirió Isabelle. –Los chicos también querían saludarte, Rose. Sobre todo Rocco.

La pelirroja entonces se acordó de los amigos de Albus. Ellos habían sido amables en la fiesta y habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que no se sintiera incomoda. Anthony era el mejor amigo de su primo, ya le había visto antes en vacaciones pero jamás le había hablado. Parecía un chico interesante. Saint era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin y, según había oído, no convenía meterse con él.

Por último estaba Rocco que la había hecho sentir incluso cómoda. La había sacado a bailar y conversado con ella, aunque no recordara bien de qué. Sabía que era un muchacho divertido y simpático.

-Eh… -la Gryffindor balbuceó. –Es que debo ir a ponerme mi túnica y arreglar mis cosas. –se excusó apenada. –Luego nos veremos ¿Sí?

-Está bien. –aceptó Harrison. -¡Hasta luego!

Albus también se despidió de ella justo antes de verla partir hacia el lado contrario que ellos.

* * *

><p>Victoire resopló pesadamente mientras maldecía su suerte.<p>

Su tía Ginny la había llamado para pedirle que se pasara a hornear galletas con ella, hablar de Quidditch e ir de compras, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ahora que Lily y Albus habían partido a Hogwarts y James estaba bastante ocupado intentando mantener el ritmo de la Academia de Aurores, la señora Potter se sentía irremediablemente sola. Victoire y ella siempre habían sido muy unidas. Desde que la rubia nació, Ginny mostró una fascinación enorme por ella. Después de todo, era la segunda mujer Weasley en la familia.

Siempre se esforzó en ser la tía genial y consentidora y lo consiguió con facilidad. Ambas adoraban el Quidditch y a Victoire le encantaba escuchar las historias de su tía favorita. Al pasar los años se fueron distanciando un poco, pero al final seguían teniéndose un cariño enorme.

Eso fue lo que impulsó a la joven a aceptar la propuesta de la hermana de su padre para ir a su casa y pasar un rato agradable juntas. No se le ocurrió que algo malo podría resultar de aquello. Pero se equivocó.

Afuera de la casa de los Potter estaba estacionada una jodida motocicleta. Sí, _esa_ motocicleta. Victoire quiso chillar de horror cuando la vio, pero se contuvo. Se dijo que lo mejor sería regresar por donde había venido y disculparse con Ginny diciéndole que tenía un dolor de estomago muy fuerte. Así no tendría que verle la cara…

Pero no podía seguir así. Escondiéndose como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo cuando no había sido así. Tenía que seguir con su vida y enfrentar la situación. Teddy era el ahijado de su tío y como uno más de la familia, así que seguiría encontrándoselo mucho a donde fuera, más vale que lo asumiera de una vez y empezara a luchar contra ello. Era una Gryffindor ¿O no?

Caminó hasta la puerta y se sorprendió al notar que estaba abierta. Seguramente o alguien acababa de llegar o alguien estaba a punto de irse. Entró un poco tímidamente hasta que escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se acercó esperando encontrarse con Ginny pero la voz que oyó fue inconfundible.

-Ginny si que ha mejorado en la cocina. –decía Teddy, la rubia escuchaba claramente como se llevaba más comida a la boca. –Antes no le quedaba tan bien.

-Bueno, con los cursos intensivos y además obligatorios de Molly era obvio que aprendiera algo. –opinó tío Harry con voz jovial. -¿Ya acabaste? No podemos tardar, Teddy. Nos esperan en la oficina.

-Ya casi. –contestó él. –Por mientras porque no me cuentas como va todo en el hospital.

-Pues fui esta mañana y Ron seguía allí. Al parecer no hay cambios. –comentó Potter tristemente. –Ahora te toca contar algo a ti. ¿Qué tal todo con Victoire?

La aludida casi da un salto al oír su nombre. Escuchó con más atención.

-No la he visto desde el día del hospital. –respondió Lupin. –Siento que me odia. Y si no lo hace lo va a hacer.

-Deberías decirle la verdad, Ted. –musitó el hombre. –Es mi sobrina y no quiero que sufra…

-Precisamente por eso quise cortar las cosas por lo sano antes de que fuera peor, Harry. –replicó el metamorfomago. –Ella no se merece esto. Es preferible que me odie y que se olvidé de lo que siente por mí a que me esté recordando cada día y sufriendo…

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Tú la olvidarás a ella? –inquirió Potter.

-Yo no importó. Ya tomé mi decisión y voy a por ella. –aseguró Lupin con demasiada confianza.

-Ya te lo dije pero te lo reitero. –habló Harry. –Si quieres hablaré con algunos contactos para facilitarte las cosas, hijo.

-No lo sé, padrino. –el chico dijo. –Puedes intentarlo si quieres, lo que no harás es hacerme cambiar de idea. Ya he dado el primer paso.

-¿Dejar a Vickie? –preguntó el Jefe de los Aurores. –Porque sigo creyendo que no irle con la verdad y ser sincero sólo va a hacerlos sufrir más a ambos. Se va a enterar tarde o temprano, Ted.

-Lo sé, pero espero que sea para cuando ya me odie lo suficiente para no sentir nada más por mí.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Puedo al menos intentarlo.

-¿Estás consciente que vas a perderla para siempre? –inquirió su padrino suspicazmente. Teddy debió haber asentido porque prosiguió. -¿Sin siquiera luchar?

-No soy un Gryffindor a fin de cuentas, los Hufflepuff hacemos las cosas a nuestro modo. –afirmó el muchacho con simpleza.

Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Harry.

-Anda acábate de comer eso y vámonos ya.

Victoire iba a darse la vuelta y salir de la casa sin más, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se sobresaltó y casi grita de no haber sido porque su tía Ginny le tapó la boca ágilmente.

-¿Escuchando tras las paredes, jovencita? –habló con burla. –Vamos arriba.

La hija mayor de Bill y Fleur la siguió escaleras arriba de cerca hasta su habitación. Luego por fin soltó el aire que llevaba contenido y miró a la pelirroja con vergüenza y las mejillas coloradas.

-Perdón tía, no fue intencional. Yo no quería oír, pero…

-Oh claro que fue intencional, Vickie. –alegó Ginevra. –Si no, simplemente te hubieras marchado. ¿O me equivoco?

Vic se sonrojó más intensamente.

-De veras lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte, linda. –aseguró la mujeres. –Entiendo de veras, solo que hay cosas de las que es mejor no enterarse.

-Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Quedarme sin respuestas, ¿Verdad? Pero estoy harta, tía. Harta de no saber ni porque razón estoy llorando por las noches. –exclamó con los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Y ahora sabes la razón?

Victoire bajó su cabeza y negó lentamente.

-Si tú sabes algo, tía, lo que sea, te suplico de corazón que me lo digas.

Ginny le regaló una mirada tierna y a la vez compasiva. Como si ella misma pudiera estar sintiendo todo el dolor proveniente del corazón roto de su sobrina. La abrazó delicadamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Hija, te juro que no sé nada. Harry no habla conmigo de eso, son cosas privadas de él y Teddy. –explicó la señora Potter.

-Necesito saber que pasa. ¿De qué me quiere proteger Teddy? ¿Es que planea hacerme algo malo, algo que me duela…? Quizás si hay otra y no tiene el valor de decírmelo.

-Ted no es ese tipo de muchacho, Vickie. –replicó la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio.

-Yo creía lo mismo hasta que rompió mi corazón y luego jugó con las piezas a tal manera que ahora están revueltas y en cualquier parte. –agregó la rubia. –Sea lo que sea que me está ocultando voy a averiguarlo. Ahora sé por lo menos que aún no me ha olvidado.

-Claro que no lo ha hecho…

-Pues voy a descubrir que es eso que me esconde y le voy a demostrar que puedo con eso y más. –alegó firmemente y limpiándose los ojos. –Es un juramento. Voy a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Gracias por haber comentado el capitulo pasado a todos los que lo hicieron :) Espero que les haya gustado éste. Yo sigo introduciendo a los personajes, hoy vemos a Lorcan que tiene un _crush_ con la novia de su hermano y a Marianne que es la mejor amiga de Rose y alguien un poco rara xD

Bueno pues Victoire aun no sabe que demonios le pasa a Teddy y Scorpius tiene un malevolo plan para destruir a Rose, ¿Le funcionará?

Gracias por leer, besos.


	8. Intentos fallidos

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Intentos fallidos.**

Rose sólo sabía una cosa con seguridad, estaba viviendo la peor etapa de su vida y no había nada que pudiera animarla.

Marianne ya había dejado de intentarlo y mejor la dejaba sola cuando lo pedía y no hablaba más de la cuenta. Ahora la pelirroja pasaba la mayoría del tiempo acostada en la cama sin querer salir siquiera a la Sala Común, donde sabría se encontraría con sus primos ansiosos de saber cómo estaba. Al menos en su cuarto se sentía cómoda.

Isabelle intentaba hacerla sentir mejor y la invitaba a la biblioteca a leer algo juntas. La Slytherin parecía de verdad interesada en que Rose se distrajera y era una buena compañera de lectura, desde entonces Weasley comenzó a considerarla una amiga de verdad.

-De veras, Rosie. La salida a Hogsmeade va a animarte, ya lo verás. –insistía Isabelle con una sonrisa en su bonito rostro. Sus ojos azules y astutos destellaban con emoción. –Le prometí a Albus que te convencería de ir.

-De veras, Belle. –repitió por quinta vez la pelirroja. –No tengo ganas. Prefiero quedarme y terminar el ensayo de Encantamiento, a penas y he adelantado algo.

-Pero si aun tienes el domingo para entregarlo. –alegó la morena con necedad. –Por favor, hazlo por mí y por Al. Queremos que salgas un poco, además no quiero ir sola.

Rose casi suelta una carcajada irónica.

-¿Cómo vas a ir sola? Vas con Albus, y con cualquiera de tus amigas que esté libre. –repuso Rose con una voz temblorosa.

-Pero no es lo mismo si no vas tú. –se quejó Isabelle haciendo un mohín infantil y Rose inmediatamente se acordó de Lily y lo mucho que eso le recordaba a ella.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Por qué no llevas a mi prima Lily? –preguntó Weasley. –Ella es muy agradable y también ha estado muy triste últimamente. A Albus le gustaría que Lily fuera.

Rose vio como Isabelle bajaba su mirada hasta sus pies. Estaban en el pasillo próximo a la biblioteca, donde habían estado hace un rato leyendo una de las novelas favoritas de la morena, según había dicho. La pelirroja se preguntó el porqué de la reacción de su amiga.

-Conozco a Lily, sólo que creo que no le agrado. –musitó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no vas a agradarle? Es más, ¿A quién no le agradarías?

En ese momento Isabelle giró sus ojos hacia la derecha, donde una despampanante rubia caminaba moviendo sus caderas y su cabello ondulado en el aire hacia ellas. Era una de esas típicas chicas que llaman la atención donde fuera y que además de todo se sentían mucho más arriba que la mayoría de la gente, mirándolos sobre su hombro.

-Ella es un ejemplo, claro.

Annelyn Nott alentó el paso mientras más cerca estaba de las jóvenes. Rose presintió que se debatía si decirles algo o simplemente pasar con su arrebatadora belleza, ignorándolas. Al parecer se descartó por la primera opción pues después de fulminarlas a amblas con sus ojos verdes y entrecerrados, ligeramente felinos, habló.

-Harrison, déjame adivinar. Ahora eres _tan buena_ que haces obras de caridad ¿No es así? –su voz era pausada y elegante, aunque soltaba un obvio desagrado en cada palabra, como si las estuviera escupiendo. -¿Qué harás por Weasley? Algún intento de cambio de look, me supongo. Lástima que no se pueda hacer mucho por las causas perdidas.

Rose sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Ella sabía que no era guapa, ni con un cuerpo de modelo, como el de Annelyn o incluso la misma Isabelle, que destacaban por donde sea que fueran. Ella era invisible a pesar de su pelo rojo y sus pecas y pasaba desapercibida con facilidad, sin embargo nunca nadie se lo había dicho tan descaradamente.

-Si crees eso es que no tienes buen gusto, Nott. –masculló Belle mirando a la rubia fijamente a los ojos. –Rose es tan hermosa como tú, si no es que más.

-¡Si quieres creer eso y mentirle a tu nueva mascota, adelante! –clamó Annelyn. –Yo tengo ojos y sé lo que veo.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? –preguntó Rose de pronto, sintiendo un ardor en el pecho debido a la indignación.

-Tú eres mi asunto desde ahora, Weasley. –soltó la rubia mirando detenidamente a Rose. –Uno desagradable, pero que tiene que ser resuelto sin duda.

Luego no dijo nada más. Se giró sobre sus talones y Rose la vio marchar, con su cabellera dorada golpeando su espalda y sus piernas largas y estilizadas moviéndose con ella. Isabelle le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de suspirar. Rose jamás la había visto así de enojada.

-Esa chica es…-no terminó la oración. –Debería ser expulsada. Solo está aquí para creerse la reina.

-¿Y lo es?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rugió como respuesta. –Sólo porque los chicos le piden salir a diario y tiene como amigos a Malfoy y Zabini, que son muy atractivos, se cree superior.

-No debería…

-Claro que no debería, pero intenta decírselo. No se cree digna ni de hablarte seguramente. Yo intenté ser amable con ella. –le relató Harrison. –Pero es imposible. Es una arpía, y yo no tiendo a insultar a nadie Rose, pero ella enserio lo es.

La pelirroja le dedicó un asentimiento.

-Y no le hagas caso, tú eres hermosa. –aseguró sonriendo y dejando atrás tan rápido como llegó a su máscara de enojo. –Más que ella.

-No necesitas mentirme. –murmuró Rose desgastada por esa conversación. –Sé que jamás sería tan bella como ella… Es decir, bueno…no es que me importe…

-Oh eres tan ridícula, solo te hace falta arreglarte más, ser más atrevida quizá, así los chicos te notarían. –a continuación soltó una risita graciosa y la tomó de la mano, Rosie se removió muy incómoda. –Vamos a que te arregles para ir a Hogsmade.

-Isabelle, ya te dije que no iré. No tengo ganas. –Rose estaba verdaderamente cansada de esa conversación. –Ve tú.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación por el camino que Annelyn Nott había tomado segundos atrás.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter vio a Isabelle introducirse a la habitación con demasiada naturalidad.<p>

-¿Va a venir? –preguntó el moreno entusiasmado. Que su prima e Isabelle fueran amigas le alegraba, no solo porque sentía que podía tener a Rosie un poco más vigilada, sino también porque sus intenciones con la Slytherin eran obvias y su prima podría ayudar.

-No. –contestó la morena. –Se negó completamente y ni siquiera yo pude hacerla cambiar de idea.

Albus resopló y escuchó como Rocco hacía lo mismo desde su cama. Anthony y Saint no emitieron ningún sonido.

-¿Crees que si insistimos un poco más…?

-Si insistimos un poco más Rose nos va a Cruciar, Albus. –acotó Isabelle cruzándose de brazos.

Saint tosió un poco.

-Oye Tony, ¿Sí recuerdas esas épocas donde los Slytherin iban con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se quedaban con los Gryffindor? –preguntó sarcásticamente mientras Anthony enmarcaba las cejas. –Digo, porque parece que nadie más se acuerda.

Albus le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable.

-Si tienes un problema con mi prima…

-No tengo ningún problema con ella, Al. –se apresuró a aclarar Flint; quien era claramente más alto y musculoso que su amigo pero que conocía el lado oscuro de Albus y sabía que no era el mejor. –Solo digo que no creo que haya que armar tanto alboroto porque Rose no quiera venir.

-Eso no me hace ningún sentido, si piensas que podría arruinar tu fama de matón... –farfulló Albus mirando el techo.

-Que no es eso, joder. –replicó el moreno. –Solo que ya sabes cómo han sido los Gryffindor con nosotros los Slytherin durante todos estos años, no quiero que me vean como el traidor que ahora domestica leones, Al.

-Eso es ridículo. –alegó Isabelle.

-Además Rose nunca te ha ofendido o algo similar. –agregó Rocco que se había incorporado hasta quedar completamente sentado a la orilla de la cama.

-Siento mucho decirlo, Albus. –intervino Anthony. –Pero coincido un poco con Saint. Ella es tu prima y es comprensible que estés con ella, además contigo nunca se han metido ni nada similar… a ti nadie te mira mal o te hace comentarios hirientes.

-¡A ti tampoco! –chilló Potter ofendido.

Los padres de Anthony había salido del país a penas al iniciar la guerra años atrás, por lo que no se habían visto inmiscuidos en nada que tuviera que ver con ella, ni ellos ni los hermanos mayores de su amigo. Sin embargo Albus sabía que la abuela de Anthony se había quedado y que había apoyado las ideas de Voldemort hasta el final, aunque nunca había asesinado a nadie o pertenecido a los Mortifagos. Pensó que a pesar de que no le insultaran directamente a él, cuando los Gryffindor espetaban contra los adoradores de la pureza de la sangre y demás, Anthony debía sentirlo medianamente personal.

Por su parte la familia de Flint tampoco habían sido Mortifagos pero el padre de su amigo si había sido un sujeto nada amable y su padre mismo decía que no era una persona con la que le gustaría reencontrarse.

Rocco, al ser sus dos padres de ascendencia italiana, pero que residían desde hace años en Londres, a penas y sabía algo de la guerra por lo que también esos insultos le tenía sin cuidado, excepto que, como a Albus, le herían el orgullo de su casa.

-Ya. –musitó Tony. –Pero soy Slytherin Albus, no soy un Gryffindor ni siquiera un Hufflepuff, puedes pedirme que sea amable con tu prima o con cualquier familiar tuyo como lo he sido siempre, pero de ahí a querer ser visto a todo momento con ellos…

-Entiendo. –habló Albus. –Nos vemos en el pueblo.

Y así salió de la habitación con Isabelle y Rocco pisándole los talones.

* * *

><p>Rose se sentía demasiado incomodo para disimularlo ante quien sea así que decidió dormir un poco y así despejarse. O esa era la idea.<p>

Agradeció mentalmente que ni Marianne, ni sus otras dos compañeras, estuvieran en el cuarto. Daisy McLaggen y Louisa Thomas eran bastante parlanchinas y les gustaba quedarse conversando en la habitación, pero desde el comienzo de ese año parecieron entender que salir del cuarto durante todo el día para dejar a Rose sola era lo mejor y ella se los agradecía.

Se recostó y cerró sus ojos azules sintiendo de pronto ganas de llorar. No entendía que pasaba o porqué esa sensación de infelicidad la estaba invadiendo justo ahora. Las palabras de Nott debían tenerle sin cuidado, es decir, ella misma sabía lo infeliz que era, sabía que jamás podría ser considerada ni guapa ni atractiva, si quiera mona, Rose era Rose y lo entendía y vivía con ello. Con el abominable reflejo de ella misma cada día.

Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida hasta que perdió la consciencia y empezó a soñar.

En su sueño Rose estaba en el fondo de un barranco sin salida. No había manera de huir y tampoco había manera de moverse. Estaba abarrotada contra las piedras y a penas y podía respirar. Sentía en su pecho como fuego ardiente. Como si de pronto hubiera miles de agujas picándola y provocándole dolor y ganas de gritar. El dolor era tan fuerte que se echó a llorar desconsolada mientras el sol se ocultaba en el cielo.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! –rugía con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Me voy a morir!

Pero no había respuesta, estaba sola y el dolor era cada vez más intenso. Una voz en su cabeza le habló suavemente.

_"Tú sabes que solo hay una salida. La mejor para acabar con el dolor antes de que este termine matándote a ti, se valiente y hazlo, Rose"_

La pelirroja miró al suelo mientras ahogaba un grito y consiguió la piedra más filosa que había en el lugar. La miró como si se tratara de su salvación. De una luz entre las tinieblas. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro, empapado de lágrimas, estaba blanco por el miedo.

Dirigió la roca afilada hasta sus muñecas y pensó y pensó y pensó. El dolor era fuerte y el frío le carcomía los huesos. Era ahora o nunca.

Pero no era tan valiente.

_"¡Hazlo bien y como se debe, toma valor!"_

La piedra filosa como un vidrio viajó hasta su garganta y de una, Rose se rajó. El dolor ni se sintió, era opacado por la sensación de quemazón que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Vio su sangre descender por su cuello hasta el suelo como si fuera la de alguien más. Se detuvo unos segundos a reflexionar lo que acababa de hacer cuando el frío la invadió de nuevo.

Estaba entumida y ya no sentía su cuerpo. Se había desvanecido sobre su propio charco de sangre, roja escarlata, como el color de su casa, Gryffindor. Valentía. Ella había sido valiente pero… ¿Era esa la valentía correcta?

Cerró sus ojos y el dolor comenzó a irse, al igual que sus respiros y su pulso.

-¡ROSE!

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe cayendo de la cama. Miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos verdosos de Marianne mirándola. Tenía la boca bien abierta. Entonces la chica miró su cama y vio que había dos manchas rojas de mediano tamaño en la sabana. Se miró las manos que le sangraban. Se había encajado tanto las largas uñas que se hacía daño.

-Gritabas. –comentó Marianne. –Eso es normal. Últimamente cuando duermes tienes pesadillas. Pero luego…luego te quedaste callada y empezaste a hiperventilar y sangrar. Creí que no respirabas. Estaba a punto de llamar a Madame Patil.

Rose volvió a mirarse sus heridas manos y se puso de pie. Sin dejar que su amiga dijera nada más salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba tan confundida que le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en Lysander. Y ahora, un agregado extra, en Lorcan.<p>

Su novio no había sido el mismo desde vacaciones, y ahora con dos semanas en el colegio creía que Lys no volvería a ser nunca el mismo chico cariñoso y divertido que la había enamorado. Su hermano gemelo Lorcan le había ofrecido su ayuda para averiguar que le pasaba a su hermano pero aún entre los dos seguía siendo un misterio la actitud grosera de Scamander.

Pero Lorcan era tan opuesto a él. Era un chico dulce, y Lucy había descubierto que también era muy bueno con la poesía y eso la había maravillado enormemente.

Interiormente se reprendía a si misma al sentirse demasiado cómoda en compañía de Lorcan, como si este fuera una pieza que encajaba a la perfección con lo que a Lucy tanto le faltaba. Sabía que ver a su cuñado de esta forma no estaba del todo bien. Decidió que la mejor manera de no pensar en ello sería hacer una visita especial a la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

…

Si había algo que Dominique Weasley tenía eso era mucho carácter, Lysander lo sabía bien.

Ella no era ese tipo de chicas rubias sin personalidad alguna. Dominique tenía su carácter bien definido y lamentablemente en él incluía que no olvidaba fácilmente. Aunque claro, también el que sus primas eran primero que cualquier cosa.

Sabía que había hecho mal. Sabía que fijarse en su mejor amiga había sido un gran error. No solo lastimaría a Lucy, sino que también sufriría él mismo y llenaría a Dominique de culpa y remordimiento. Estaba lastimando a dos de las mejores chicas que había conocido en su vida y todo por su idiotez. Si a caso hubiera terminado con Lucy de una vez antes de besar a Nickie…

Pero se dijo a sí mismo que hubiera sido lo mismo. Que Lucy se sentiría muy mal y que Dominique tampoco hubiera aceptado lo que él sentía por ella, por solidaridad a su prima.

-Maldición. –musitó por lo bajo. -¿Qué haré ahora?

Un golpe en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos tortuosos y al gritar un sonoro 'Pase' vio como por la puerta entraba una chica menuda de largo cabello castaño y ojos alegres. Lucy Weasley le sonrió desde el umbral.

-Hola, Lys. –saludó afectuosamente. Luego entró por completo al cuarto y el joven la saludó con un suspiro. -¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

Lysander se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

-He dormido muy mal. Además Nickie sigue sin hablarme.

-Oh. –soltó Lucy. –Intenté hablar con ella pero, ya sabes…

-Sí lo sé. Insiste en que es como si yo me hubiera muerto o algo similar. Es demasiado necia. –se quejó el chico de cabello largo y castaño claro.

-Lo siento, enserio. Sé que no te gusta enojarte con ella. –comentó Weasley. –Pero intenta no pensar en eso, ya se le pasará.

-Quizá…

Lucy se acercó más a su novio y este dejó que la muchacha lo tomara de las manos y se acurrucara en su pecho. Antes la sensación de tener a Lucy junto a él, de saber que ella se sentía segura en sus brazos, le bastaba. Pero ahora sentía que necesitaba ese fuego, esa intensidad que solo sentía con alguien.

Ella intentó besarle.

-Lucy. –la detuvo mientras ella hacía un mohín. –Lucy, anda, estoy cansado…

-¡Lys! –chilló la castaña cruzándose de brazos. –No estés así de amargado, estoy harta de tu comportamiento. Ya hace dos semanas que volvimos al castillo y has estado igual de frío. Vamos, caminemos por los terrenos o vayamos a la orilla del lago, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

-No tengo ganas, Lu. –insistió Scamander. –Anda, ve con Lily a pasear por allí en el pueblo o termina tus deberes.

-Lysander, eres mi novio, no mi padre. –se enfurruñó la muchacha de cuerpo delgado. –Ya sabes que yo soy muy paciente, pero…

-Es enserio, mi paciencia también está agotándose, Lucy. –añadió el Gryffindor. –Déjame solo, por favor.

-¡No! –bramó firmemente. –No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te pasa. –frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Deja de ser tan irritante, si te digo que está todo bien es que lo está, si quiero estar solo es porque quiero estarlo ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? –indagó alzando los brazos por los aires.

-Que actúes como si fueras otro. Si algo te molesta…

-¡Eres tú, Lucy! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan insistente? Deberías conformarte con que te diga que estoy bien, ¿No?

Lucy había palidecido y ahora sus ojos se ponían rojos y brillantes. Lysander se odió a si mismo más que nunca al adivinar que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar. Él no quería actuar como un insensible y un bruto, de verdad le tenía mucho cariño a la castaña, pero sí seguía con eso iba a ser peor para todos…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos negando con su cabeza. -¿Es que quieres terminar?

Lysander suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse indicando que hiciera lo mismo.

-Por favor, intenta entenderme después de que te diga esto… Pero quizás sea lo mejor.

Lucy se estremeció y Lysander intentó sujetarle su temblorosa mano.

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo, Lys. –su voz, vacía y entrecortada, sonaba un poco histérica. –Mira, te dejaré solo, estás un poco alterado, iré a Hogsmeade con Lils. Mañana desayunaremos juntos y todo seguirá como antes.

Ella se inclinó y le besó en los labios mientras Scamander se preguntaba cómo se podía ser tan idiota y Lucy tan buena, y al mismo tiempo se decía a si mismo que era hora de hacer algo.

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba parado en medio de uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la bilbioteca mirando por la ventana cuando la vio pasar.<p>

Sus amigos se habían escabullido a las cocinas por algo de comer antes de irse a Hogsmeade, pero él se sentía indispuesto para hacer ambas cosas así que prefirió esperarlos en un pasillo próximo a la salida del colegio que daba directo a los terrenos. Miraba por la ventana cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un reflejo pelirrojo pasó a su lado a paso veloz. Reconoció su cabello rizado y naranja aunque estuviera sujetado en una coleta mal hecha. Era Rose Weasley.

Una oleada de resentimiento le recorrió y decidió que si iba a terminar accediendo al plan de Ian, era mejor empezar ahora. Así que la siguió a paso veloz para evitar perderla.

La tomó del hombro, sin pensar siquiera una buena excusa para estarla siguiendo. Ella le miró de pronto, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y rojos. Su cabello lucía demasiado enmarañado y sus labios temblaban.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó alterada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –curioseó el rubio. –Parece que has visto un troll en el baño o algo así.

-Vaya sentido del humor, Malfoy. Me parto. –espetó girándose de nuevo en sus talones y soltándose de su mano. –Déjame en paz. No soy tu chiste personal.

La chica volvió por el camino que había tomado, parecía que no tenía ni idea de a dónde podía ir. Scorpius creyó que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento y desmayarse. No se hubiera preocupado por ella hasta que notó sus manos manchadas de rojo.

-¡Weasley! –la llamó y volvió a andar tras ella. –No es que me importe. –aclaró. –Pero vas dejando un rastro rojo por donde pasas, y entiendo que seas muy Gryffindor y todo pero…

De cerca vio que las palmas de sus manos en realidad sangraban.

-¿Es que tú siempre estás sangrando o gritando? ¿No puedes dejar de ser una damisela en aprietos, eh?

Rose frunció el ceño y Scorpius estuvo seguro de que quería golpearlo en ese momento.

-Anda, vamos te acompaño a la enfermería y…

-Ni loca. Te dije que me dejaras en paz.

La chica volvió a caminar de prisa por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Scorpius resopló maldiciendo su terquedad. Jamás una chica había rechazado su ayuda, menos una que claramente la necesitaba.

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome? –preguntó Rose fugazmente.

-¿Tú qué crees? –indagó Malfoy. –Evitar que caigas muerta en algún aula abandonada. Tienes una pinta… -dio un silbido.

-Merlín, metete en tus asuntos. –exclamó estresada. -¿Siempre eres tan entrometido o es sólo conmigo?

De cerca Scorpius advirtió que la pelirroja temblaba mucho y que sus piernas parecían irse a doblar en cualquier segundo. La tomó del brazo con casi nada de delicadeza y la arrastró hasta la biblioteca.

-Déjame. –pedía en apenas un susurro audible. –Déjame en paz, Malfoy…

-Shh, cállate. –pidió el muchacho. –Mira, si no quieres ir a la enfermería tendrás que curarte tú sola, pero para hacer eso antes debes calmarte y veo que no podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda.

-No…

-Así que vamos a la biblioteca a que me cuentes que te pasa. –Rose le miró como si estuviera loco. –Ya sé que la biblioteca no es un lugar para hablar, Weasley. No tienes porque mirarme así, señorita Prefecta del año. Todos están en Hogsmeade y si nos sentamos lo suficientemente lejos de la bibliotecaria nadie advertirá que estamos teniendo una charla. A menos que prefieras que vayamos a mi habitación, aunque advierto que de ser así tendría a una horda de Weasleys furiosos.

Ella se dejó arrastrar sin fuerzas para liberarse. Scorpius la sentó en la mesa más retirada. La biblioteca estaba completamente desierta, a excepción de un chico de Ravenclaw que estudiaba ávidamente y una Gryffindor de tercero que se había quedado dormida sobre un libro de Runas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te contaré?

-¿Podrías dejar de responderme con preguntas, Weasley? Es irritante.

-¿No fuiste tú quien empezó haciéndolo, Malfoy?

-¿Cómo puede ser que aún herida seas tan cabeza dura?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Eres así con todos o solo conmigo?

-¿No te hice yo una pregunta similar hace un rato? Creo que yo tampoco tuve respuesta.

-Definitivo. Solo es conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo asumes?

-Con los demás te ves siempre tan tímida e inofensiva. Debe ser que en territorio serpiente sacas a relucir tu lado más león. ¿También arañas, Rose?

Ella se estremeció.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Yo no te tengo aquí atada, según sé.

-Ah claro, es que fuiste tan delicado y caballeroso al traerme aquí que debía asumir que venía por voluntad propia.

-Me alegro que dejes las preguntas atrás, pero un consejo, Weasley. El sarcasmo no te queda.

Rose enrojeció y juntó sus manos. Scorpius notó como todavía temblaba ávidamente y se abrazaba a si misma mientras sus ojos azules se ponían más cristalinos. Supo que no iba a tardar mucho en ponerse a llorar y eso no le parecía nada entretenido.

-Creo que necesitas desahogarte, Rose. Por eso estoy aquí. –alegó Scorpius.

-No necesito desahogarme, necesito irme.

-¿Y a donde irás? –preguntó el joven.

-N-No es asunto tuyo… -se excusó evitando por cualquier medio verlo a los ojos.

Lo inevitable ocurrió. Rose dejó caer una lágrima. La secó inmediatamente manchándose un poco el rostro de rojo pues aún tenía sangre en su mano. Scorpius creyó que nadie podía verse más patético que ella en ese momento y aún así parecía tan pequeña que…

No. Ella merecía ser destruida.

-Lo único que quiero es no verte, y que todo acabe. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así? ¿Por qué las pesadillas son tan horribles? ¿Por qué siento que no hay otra salida? A nadie le importo, nadie me quiere o necesita…

Scorpius la miró fijamente. Ella se limpió el rostro.

-No creí que fueras una de esas adolescentes dramáticas. –musitó el Slytherin.

-No tienes idea, no me conoces. ¿Cómo creías que era? ¿Perfecta? Es eso lo que todos piensan. Incluso mis padres lo creen. Que soy la chica inteligente y madura que es feliz con su vida perfecta. ¡Pues no lo soy!

-Ey baja un poco la voz. –pidió en un murmullo. –Yo no dije eso. Solo creí que eras más lista.

El rubio enmarcó sus cejas con sus ojos grises aún fijos en ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa muchacha? ¿Es que trataba de engañarlo nuevamente? En un momento creyó que sí, su vida parecía ser bastante perfecta. Eso fue antes de saber lo de su hermano, claro. Pero no creía que fuera para tanto como para que alguien afirmara no ser feliz con su vida.

Aunque bueno, el no tenía hermanos, no podía saber cómo se sentía estar a punto de perder a uno.

-Estoy harta. Harta de no pode hacer nada sin sentirme miserable, estoy cansada de todo. –aseguró la muchacha pelirroja. –Y tú…lo único que yo deseaba era no volver a verte, que desaparecieras de mi puñetera vida. Tú… ¿Quieres hacerte ver como si te importara? ¡No te creo que te importe una mierda! Alguien como tú…

-¿Alguien como yo, que? –inquirió ofendido.

-No es capaz de preocuparse por nadie que no sea el mismo. Alguien que disfruta del dolor ajeno no tiene sentimientos. –espetó roja de la furia. –No me digas que de verdad me trajiste aquí para consolarme. Lo hiciste para reírte de mi dolor. Para burlarte como haces siempre… eres como un monstruo.

Scorpius no supo que responder. Ella lloraba a lágrima tendida y se había puesto de pie. Su cuerpo aún daba temblores pero sus manos parecían estar mejor. Claro que una visita a la enfermería les haría bien. Entonces vio sus ojos. Azules, hermosos y entrecerrados. Viéndolo acusadoramente. Sus rizos pelirrojos escapando de su coleta y pegados a su cara… su mirada inquisitiva. Ella de veras creía en todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero no tenía sentido. Ella no podía considerarle así cuando apenas habían hablado tres veces en toda su vida y hasta ahora había sido ella la única que se había burlado de él y no al revés. Si quería hacerlo quedar como el malo haciéndose la víctima estaba equivocada, no lo iba a lograr. No cuando él sabía la verdad.

Sin embargo esos ojos que lo veían con tanto resentimiento le hicieron experimentar un vacío inexplicable en el estomago. Y cuando la vio darse la vuelta y salir airadamente del lugar, sin duda afirmó que esa muchacha no era tan ordinaría como parecía, y que descifrar sus pensamientos y ganar su confianza quizás si le costaría más que un poco de amabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Hola a todos y gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado :) Me encanta leer sus opiniones. No tengo demasiado que decir de éste capitulo, les dejo a que juzguen ustedes y cualquier duda la responderé con gusto.

Un beso!


	9. Brisa fría

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Brisa fría**

-Algo muy malo te va a ocurrir el día de hoy, jovencita. –su voz temblorosa y un poco histérica le provocó a Dominique una mirada de incredulidad. –No es un buen día para ti.

Esas eran las palabras que Trelawney le había dicho al final de su clase de Adivinación de esa mañana. La rubia jamás creyó demasiado en el arte de la predicción a base de la posición de las estrellas, o las formas que quedaban en tu taza de té, sin embargo esa profesora tenía algo, algo no muy bueno, que hacía que desde los once Dominique le tuviera cierto respeto y ¿Por qué negarlo? Miedo.

La rubia había salido airadamente del aula mascullando por lo bajo "¿Por qué no dejé esta asignatura de mierda cuando aún podía?" Y Lysander le había rodeado con un brazo intentando decirle algo, justo antes de que ella le golpeara en el estomago y apresurara el paso, evitándole descaradamente.

Ahora pensaba que quizás evitarlo era infantil. Aunque él era aún más infantil persiguiéndola para que le perdonara. ¿Nunca había escuchado nunca eso de aceptar las decisiones ajenas, respeto, y todo eso? No al parecer.

-Eh capitana. –le llamó la voz de un muchacho que ella conocía bien.

Dominique bajó el pergamino que leía sobre la Revolución de los Duendes, y que era su tarea de Historia de la Magia sin corregir, para mirar a un muchacho de piel bronceada y ojos hermosamente verdes. Este la veía con una sonrisa fresca en la cara.

-¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos? –indagó el joven. –No hay que perder la forma.

Dominique alzó una ceja confundida. A penas acababa de ser nombrada capitana del equipo de Quidditch ese año, tras la graduación de James, suponía que porque su primo había dejado explicito que así quería que fuera, y porque además, Dominique no iba a decir que no, su desempeño en la cancha era el mejor.

Sin embargo ella había jurado que Nedd Sulkin no se alegraría de ello. Después de todo él era un año mayor y un chico, seguro se había esperado ser el nuevo capitán.

-No lo sé, Nedd. –respondió Weasley. –Probablemente cuando los ánimos se me mejoren un poco.

-¿Cuándo será eso? –inquirió el joven de cabellos cafés.

Dominique dejó su redacción en el escritorio de la Sala Común bruscamente y le miró impaciente. Entendía sus ansias, ella misma quería entrenar, pero con Lily, Roxanne y ella aún muy deprimidas y sin Hugo, el equipo no estaría en sus condiciones.

-No sé, Nedd. –repitió hastiada. –Además hay que hacer las pruebas para el nuevo buscador y el nuevo golpeador que remplazaran a James y Fred. –No quiso decir el nuevo cazador que remplazaría a Hugo porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

-Bueno, como capitana y guardiana estrella no te será difícil arreglártelas. –le musitó el castaño. –Si quieres podría ayudarte a que no estés tan deprimida, ya sabes, por el bien del equipo.

Dominique casi se carcajea allí mismo. ¿Esa era su técnica de ligue? ¿Hablar de Quidditch y decir 'Por el bien del equipo'? Ese muchacho estaba jodido.

Estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de dar pena ajena, cuando vislumbro la silueta de su prima Lucy bajando por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos con el rostro descolocado y la mirada cristalina. Llegó hasta Lily y ambas salieron de la Sala Común de inmediato.

-¿Entonces capitana, que dices?

Entonces un muchacho de cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio, bajó por el mismo lugar que Lucy despeinándose el cabello y con pinta de no sentirse nada bien. Su mirada se clavó en la azul eléctrica de Lysander por unos instantes. Los suficientes para que su antiguo mejor amigo, y causante de sus desvelos nocturnos, notara que estaba precisamente siendo cortejada por Nedd Sulkin y se acercara a toda prisa.

-Eh Nickie. –la llamó Scamander. -¿Vienes conmigo?

-No me llames…

-Estamos hablando, Scamander. ¿Nos permites? –dijo Nedd mirándolo con molestia. Dominique miró a Lysander entrecerrar los ojos, señal de que estaba enfadado.

-Estaba hablándole a ella, no a ti, patético intento de individuo. –espetó Lysander negando con la cabeza.

-Pero yo…

-Pero ella no quiere hablar contigo, Scamander.

-En realidad, yo…

-¿Tu que sabes? ¿Lees su mente a caso? Eres tan estúpido que no lo creo.

Dominique frunció el entrecejo, cansada.

-Cállense por Merlín ambos, los dos son tan ridículos que dan vergüenza. –soltó furiosa. –No Sulkin, no me interesa salir contigo. –El aludido la miró como si estuviera loca. –Y tampoco hablar contigo, Scamander.

Luego se dio la media vuelta decidida a hacer una salida dramática a su habitación, ya que al parecer todos los Gryffindor que estaban ahí les observaban. Sin embargo no lo logró porque unos brazos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura, alzándola con facilidad y cargándola sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de patatas. Dominique gritó pero nadie se veía con intención de ayudarla.

Lysander la bajó en su habitación.

-Estos sujetos son increíbles, ¿Cómo es posible que un tipo prácticamente me rapte a su cuarto y ellos no muevan ni un dedo para ayudar a una chica indefensa? –se preguntó luciendo colorada del rostro y sumamente agitada por los gritos.

-Oh, no creo que ellos piensen que eres indefensa. –aseguró Lysander riendo agriamente. –Perdona que hiciera eso pero no iba a dejar que me trataras igual que Sulkin y luego te marcharas. Me merezco más que eso.

-Tienes razón. –le concedió Weasley. –Te mereces un golpe que te deje inconsciente. Pero si quieres podemos arreglar eso ahora mismo, si tan inconforme estás…

-No es momento para eso Dominique, solo cállate por un segundo. –pidió el gemelo. -¿No estás cansada de esto? Porque yo sí.

-Tú empezaste con esto, te lo recuerdo. –alegó la rubia. –Para mí es como si ya no existieras.

-O sea que… -Lysander miró maliciosamente hacía la ventana de la habitación. La abrió de par en par y el viento frío que mostraba que ya atardecía, los golpeó a ambos. –Si me lanzó de aquí, no te importaría nada ¿Verdad?

-Oh claro que no. –aseguró Dominique. –Ya me acostumbré a que estés muerto.

-Que bueno es saberlo.

Lysander alzó su pierna y la asomó por la ventana. Dominique abrió los ojos al doble pero no dijo nada y procuró no moverse ni un centímetro mientras el muchacho de cabello claro suspiraba.

-Fue divertido vivir. –comentó en un murmullo. –Adiós, Nickie.

-Que te vaya bien.

Lysander se apoyó completamente en la ventana, como si estuviera montando una escoba y sacó su cabeza. La rubia esta vez si se movió y dio un paso hacia él. Aunque luego pareció arrepentirse y quedándose quieta bajó la mirada a sus pies.

-Tienes una última oportunidad. –le dijo Lysander. –O todo acaba.

Dominique vio como sacaba la otra pierna y quedaba simplemente sentado en la ventana. Se preguntó como no había algún profesor abajo que le viera y le pusiera un buen castigo por hacerse el gracioso. Después de todo estaban en un séptimo piso, nadie sobrevivía una caída así y Lysander estaba más a fuera que dentro, con las posibilidades de caer mayores que las de volver a entrar al cuarto. Dio otros tres pasos hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Entra ya. –pidió ella con un hilo de voz. Se sentía muy estúpida por estar cediendo ante eso. Confirmado. Lysander era un infantil. –Lysander entra. –repitió al ver que no se movía.

-¿Entonces aún te importo? –preguntó esperanzado, con esa sonrisa despreocupada que le hizo querer empujarlo ella misma. –Solo admítelo y entro.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa, imbécil! – exclamó llena de frustración al notar que no entraba. -¡Ahora entra o seré yo quien te de el empujón que hace falta!

La sonrisa de Lysander se ensanchó, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Él estiró sus manos y Dominique las tomó poniendo sus ojos en blanco. El joven Gryffindor volvió a entrar al cuarto, sin embargo no soltó sus manos. Ella notó lo frías que estaban y se quedó unos momentos petrificada. El chico la miró con esos ojos tan profundos y ella solo pudo atinar a estornudar.

-Salud. –le dijo Lysander burlonamente. –Vaya que sabes arruinar el momento.

-Aquí no hay ningún momento. –chilló la rubia. –Tú hiciste el tarado y yo hice de chica madura para que dejaras de hacerlo. Es lo típico.

-¿Por qué lo niegas? –preguntó, aun con sus manos entre las suyas. –Puedo verlo. Si fuera mentira no me evitarías. Yo sé que sientes lo mismo.

-Tú no sabes nada. –alegó alzando su voz. -¡Nada!

-No seas tonta. –murmuró Scamander. Acortando la distancia entre ambos. Dominique estaba de repente inmóvil. Incapaz de reaccionar y alejarse, o de por lo menos abofetearlo. –Sé que me quieres y que estás sufriendo, Nickie. Podemos arreglar esto juntos.

-No hay nada que arreglar, estás a punto de jodernos la vida. –susurró ella en voz baja. –A los tres, Lysander. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

Pero demostró que sí que podía y terminó por acabar con la distancia que quedaba entre ambos mientras con sus labios rozaba los de ella para finalmente poder besarla. Dominique sintió ese común estremecimiento en la espalda y se rindió ante ello, pasando sus manos por el cuello del que antes solía ser su mejor amigo. Justo para ese momento la puerta se abrió sin siquiera ser golpeada.

* * *

><p>Annelyn Nott se pasó un mechón de cabello rubio por detrás de la oreja y se concentró en su boceto. Era una mariposa, sin duda su animal favorito. Con esa gracia y esa delicadeza encantaban a cualquiera, en colores exóticos que llamaban la atención entre todo el verde de la naturaleza, capaces de volar con el viento. Elegantes y sutiles, así como ella.<p>

-Hey Anne. –saludó la común voz de su amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, sentándose a su lado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

-Déjame, Scor. –pidió la rubia. –Estoy dibujando. –Agregó concentrándose en sus cosas.

-¿Y no puedo estar aquí mientras lo haces? –preguntó el rubio con la única intención de molestarle.

-Sabes que lo odio, joder. –respondió simplemente.

-Pero estás en medio de la Sala común rodeada de gente y no te molesta. ¿En que es distinto que esté aquí junto a ti? –indagó el rubio. -¿Es que te pongo nerviosa o algo?

-Solo estás diciendo tonterías. –comentó sin siquiera mirarlo. –Ahora vete y déjame dibujar.

-iba a contarte algo. –alegó Malfoy. –Pero si no quieres…

Anne, la muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, cerró su bloc de dibujo de golpe y lo miró impaciente y al mismo tiempo molesta. Scorpius a veces era demasiado estresante y lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Como a todos los hombres que no suponían un reto para ella.

-¿Qué es?

-Así me gusta…

-Solo habla Malfoy. –dijo irritada. –Tienes tres minutos.

Scorpius le contó detalladamente lo que había ocurrido con Rose Weasley. La forma en que esta se negó a aceptar su ayuda y como le había hablado. Anne se mostró sorprendida y al mismo tiempo, enfadada en distintas partes del relato, pero ambos coincidían en algo, esa pelirroja tenía más problemas de los que aparentaba y eso era una ventaja para ellos. Scorpius podría ganársela y así terminar de destruirla.

-Hoy no fui muy amable con ella. –recordó mirando el techo. –La llamé fea, me parece. Es que estaba con Harrison y esa ya de por sí me pone de nervios.

Scorpius alzó su ceja derecha mirando a su amiga con suspicacia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó.

-Porque se me antojó, y porque las chicas debemos tenernos un poco de amor propio. Ya sabes, arreglarnos, peinarnos el cabello cada mañana, eso es algo que Weasley debería saber. Aunque si esta tan deprimida como dices no me sorprende que no lo haga. –musitó Nott mirándose las uñas perfectamente pintadas de un color malva.

-No es tan fea, claro que no es ni tan guapa como tú. –se apresuró a agregar tras ver los ojos felinos de Annelyn sobre sí. –Pero Weasley tiene algo. Es como una niña malévola que solo busca como hacerse la victima. Tiene lindos ojos.

-¿Y linda boca, y lindo pelo, y lindo cuerpo? –se burló la rubia. –No seas tonto. Claro que no es fea, pero de algo hay que agarrarse. –explicó brevemente. –Las chicas a veces podemos ser muy crueles si queremos.

Scorpius miró por la ventana distraídamente.

-Ya va a anochecer pronto. ¿A que hora crees que vuelvan Ian y Van? –inquirió con sus ojos plateados fijos en ella.

-Pues Ian fue a una cita con esa Hufflepuff, así que no probablemente no deba tardar mucho más, y Van iba solo a llenarse los bolsillos de basura de Honeydukes. Ya será hora de cenar, volverán pronto. –opinó Anne. Miró hacia su derecha y se río. –Oh Scorpius, por favor. Pídele a Harrison que deje de mirarte y babear.

El rubio miró hacia donde entraba la chica de cabello negro, al parecer acababa de volver de Hogsmeade. Isabelle lo observaba con fijeza y Malfoy se sintió incomodo.

-Si te molesta, ve a decírselo tú. –musitó Scorpius. Su amiga solo negó con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble. –espetó resoplando fuertemente. – ¿No te ha escrito tu madre hoy? Mi madre lo hizo. Dijo que nuestros padres se han puesto a hablar hoy de negocios.

Annelyn notó claramente cómo su mejor amigo fruncía el entrecejo y achicaba sus ojos grises con pesadez. Sin duda le agradaba ese tema casi tanto como a ella. O sea, nada.

-Ellos esperan que me haga cargo de los negocios de papá y luego me case contigo. –opinó Malfoy. –Y me encargue también de los tuyos.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó la rubia con ironía. Bueno, podía parecer tonta pero definitivamente eso ya lo había adivinado. –Pero es obvio que tú no quieres eso. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Scorp?

El joven de cabellos rubios platinados se encogió de hombros.

-Los negocios no me interesan, eso es cierto. Lo de casarme contigo, pues… ¿Qué te diré? Podría pasar. –le concedió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. –Lo que quiero hacer…bueno, eso es algo que yo ya sé pero que nadie más sabrá nunca.

Anne hizo un mohín de molestia adivinando que ya no podría sacarle nada más al joven.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Ella volviendo a su dibujo y él observándola en silencio. Entonces Scorpius se puso de píe y le pidió para dar una vuelta. La rubia aceptó a regañadientes y salieron de las mazmorras hacia los pasillos cercanos al comedor, ya que pronto sería la hora de la cena. Scorpius parecía pensar en algo con mucha determinación y ella simplemente se aburría.

-Sabes que me gustas. –dijo de pronto. -¿Por qué no simplemente me ahorras un poco de estrés y aceptas salir conmigo?

Annelyn le miró parándose en seco. Claro que sabía que Scorpius estaba interesado en ella, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura que debía decirle. Después de todo gustarle a los chicos era algo natural, pero gustarle a tu mejor y casi único, amigo, no era tan simple. Era hermosa y lo sabía, la vanidad era uno de sus peores defectos ¿Pero que podía hacer para evitarlo?

-Scorpius. –lo llamó serenamente. –Perdona que te lo diga pero, ¿Por qué piensas que voy a salir contigo?

-Porque nos conocemos y sabemos que ambos lo deseamos. –contestó el rubio con simpleza.

Anne estuvo tentada a indignarse y dejarle hablando solo. Él no sabía lo que sentía.

-Pues te equivocas. –le hizo saber cruzándose de brazos. –Eres mi amigo y solo eso. Yo estoy interesada en alguien más.

Scorpius intentó no mostrarse sorprendido pero Nott le conocía demasiado bien para saber que en realidad lo estaba. Ella soltó un suspiro. Al ver la cara de incredulidad mal disimulada de su amigo le había hecho olvidarse de toda la indignación que había sentido, ahora solo quería que toda esa escena acabara bien para todos.

-¿En quien, Annelyn? –cuestionó el muchacho. -¿Por qué entonces no me lo dijiste antes? Sabías que yo…

-Oh Merlín, Scorpius. Sí lo sabía. –le interrumpió. –Pero no iba a decírtelo simplemente así. Además, sabes que es bueno para mi ego saber que te gusto. Después de todo, tus gustos no son tan simples. Pero enserio lo siento, no está en mí, es algo que simplemente pasó.

-¿Qué? ¿El enamorarte de alguien más? –quiso que ella le aclarara.

-Por supuesto que no. –respondió la rubia. -¿A caso tú lo estás de mí? –él no dijo nada. –Solo estoy interesada en él, ¿Qué puedo decir? No hay nada que hacérsele hasta que el capricho se me haya acabado.

-Egoísta. –espetó el oji gris.

Scorpius le sostuvo la mirada por varios instantes antes de dejarla parada allí sola y salir por las puertas del castillo hacia el frío exterior donde el sol se ocultaba. Anne volvió por el mismo camino que la llevaría de nuevo a las mazmorras preguntándose si Scorpius enserio conocía de la vida tanto como presumía.

* * *

><p>Rose regresó a su habitación aún temblando. Iba a abrir cuando escuchó ruidos dentro. La abrió lentamente, esperando que no notaran su presencia. Se trataba de sus compañeras.<p>

-Rose está más extraña de lo común. –comentó Daisy McLaggen. –Ya casi no duerme y cuando lo hace siempre se levanta gritando. Está hecha un verdadero desastre.

-Y que lo digas. Parece que ya nada le importa. Yo no podría salir del cuarto con la apariencia con la que ella lo hace. ¿Espera nunca conseguirse novio o que? –añadió Louisa Thomas.

Las dos jóvenes. Una de cabello café claro y la otra morena, estaban sentadas frente al espejo peinándose. Rose las escuchó en silencio.

-Lo peor es que no es tan fea en verdad. Cuando sale de la ducha antes de sujetarse el cabello en esos feos moños y ponerse el uniforme incluso luce bien. –creyó Daisy aburridamente. –Aunque tiene unos kilos demás.

No me sorprende, no hace nada de ejercicio. Nosotras por eso damos vueltas a los terrenos cada mañana, ella se la pasa tirada en la cama.

Rose bajó sus ojos e inspeccionó su cuerpo. Era cierto y hasta ahora ella prefería ignorar ese detalle, pero si, aunque ahora casi no comía su peso continuaba siendo el mismo. Azotó la puerta para delatar su presencia y entonces las otras dos se quedaron calladas. Quería darse una ducha pero no allí. Temía que escucharan sus sollozos así que tomando su ropa se marchó con la intención de ir al baño de prefectos.

Estaba harta de la situación. Se duchó y se puso el pijama azul que consistía de una camisa sin mangas y un short muy corto. Regularmente se sentía mal con ese tipo de ropa. Ceñida y corta. Se pondría la capa arriba y todo listo. Se quedó en la bañera, intentando no pensar, más de lo esperado. Tanto que hasta se perdió la cena, y finalmente cuando salió del agua ya estaba oscuro.

Rose volvió a mirar su reflejo y supo que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para salvarse. Era como si ya no existiera en este mundo, como si no tuviera una razón para vivir. Como si todo lo que alguna vez considero importante se estuviera esfumando de pronto en forma de una nube. Estaba vacía, seca, sin vida, como una flor que se marchita en pleno invierno sin poder sobrevivir a la falta de los rayos del sol que algún día la hicieron fuerte. Todo lo que quería, lo único que necesitaba, era dejar de sentir.

Dormir. Dormir pero sin sueños o pesadillas. No abrir los ojos hasta que todo estuviera oscuro y no tuviera que volver a vivir ese dolor permanente que sentía en el pecho. Seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido. En su perturbador sueño, en la forma en que Nott y sus compañeras de cuarto la veían. Malfoy y su afán de reírse de ella a cada momento. Recordándole lo patética que era y que parecía.

Su familia estaba casi destrozada por su culpa. Su hermano. Sus padres. Todo estaba mal. Ella misma se veía como una basura. Se veía como si se diera asco, como si de pronto ya no fuera más Rose Weasley, si no un monstruo. Uno feo sin sentimientos que era mejor destruir, de esas cosas que no tienen sentido de existir en el mundo pero que aún así, aquí están.

Rose siempre había pensado que cuando alguien estaba condenado a muerte, y estaba sufriendo a cada momento, era mejor terminar con su dolor y darle un fin justo. Como su primera lechuza, que estaba tan herida que no sobreviviría nunca, y Ron dijo que lo mejor sería dejarla morir de una forma digna.

Ahora Rose se sentía como la vieja _Eri_, sin vida, acabada y con un sufrimiento enorme. ¿Su padre diría que sería mejor acabar con todo? Tal vez. Ella ciertamente creía que era la mejor opción.

Caminó muy lentamente incluso olvidándose de su ropa, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sus manos aún heridas al no haber sido curadas correctamente. Le costaba respirar y cada que lo hacía sentía que el vacío en su pecho se hacía más grande. Casi le dolía hacerlo. Se repitió que no respirar más sería lo mejor.

También tenía nauseas, probablemente porque no había comido nada o quizá porque estaba tan revuelta por dentro que esa era la forma de su cuerpo de expresarlo. Llegó a su destino casi sin darse cuenta. La Torre de Astronomía. Hizo un _Lumos _ con su varita al llegar y darse cuenta que ya era de noche y no podía ver con claridad.

Solo unos pasos, se dijo, unos pasos más y volarás.

No quiso pensar mucho el porque de sus pensamientos, ¿Quería ella de veras volar? Alzarse en el cielo y volar con el viento…Nunca le había agradado la sensación de vértigo al subirse a una escoba, sin embargo ahora creía que era lo único que podría sanarla. Dejarse llevar y subir al cielo. Acabar con todas las sensaciones en su pecho.

Era débil. Demasiado débil. Era seguro que ella no era la única con problemas, con ese sufrimiento en su corazón. Pero no todos tomaban la decisión que ella estaba tomando en ese momento, acabar con todo pronto. Un salto, podía imaginarse que estaba cayendo a una piscina y tal vez así no tendría miedo. Se acercó al enorme ventanal y vio las estrellas del cielo, brillando, alumbrándola como esperando su salto decisivo. El cielo nocturno era de un color azuloso oscuro, a Rose le gustaba más que el color azul claro del día o el anaranjado del atardecer, incluso más que el morado del crepúsculo.

Dio tres pasos más y sintió el aire fresco golpear su cara. Casi sonríe al darse cuenta que, antes del golpe, probablemente será lo último que sienta. Avanza más con una lentitud, esperando, casi disfrutando el momento sin saber que su espectáculo ha dejado de ser privado aunque ella no lo note. Da un nuevo paso y esta a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Ya no está llorando porque ya no tiene motivo para hacerlo.

Da un paso más.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy llegó a su habitación, inducida por alguna chica de cuarto que solo por el hecho de ser la hermana menor de Molly Weasley, antigua prefecta de esa casa, la había dejado entrar, Lorcan estaba pensando justo en ella.<p>

La castaña le invitó a acompañarla a Hogsmeade. A ella y a Lily. Bueno, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien y en verdad le apetecía, sin embargo no podía pues había quedado en darle asesoría a un joven un par de años más joven esa tarde y era un compromiso que no podía romper.

Lucy lloró contándole lo que Lysander le había dicho y Lorcan la consoló durante un buen rato, intentando no demostrar lo nervioso que se encontraba al tenerla entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo, lo molesto que estaba por el hecho de que Lysander continuara cegándola. En ese momento se prometió que su hermano tenía que darle muchas explicaciones.

Así que después de la tutoría al chico de segundo, Lorcan caminó hasta la Torre de Gryffindor esperando que alguien amable le dejara pasar a hablar con su gemelo. No era la primera vez que iba a la Sala Común de los leones, generalmente eran muy simpáticos con él. Afortunadamente vio a Roxanne conversar con cierto chico fuera de la Torre. El joven lo reconoció de inmediato como Daniel Longbottom, su casi primo postizo, ya que sus padres se llevaban de maravilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lorcan? –le preguntó Daniel. -¿Buscabas a alguien?

-A mi hermano. –admitió el Ravenclaw.

-Te acompaño. –se ofreció Longbottom. -¿Podemos hablar luego, Roxy?

-Claro. –accedió la Weasley sonriéndole. –Nos vemos.

A Lorcan le agradaba Roxanne. Le parecía alguien sobre todo despreocupada y que se tomaba casi todo con una ligereza envidiable. Además creía que ser tan poco femenina en vez de ser un defecto le contaba como virtud, o al menos eso había escuchado últimamente, pues se arreglara como se arreglara, era imposible negar lo obvio. Roxanne era, de las chicas de cuarto, la que mejor cuerpo tenía hasta ahora pues sus compañeras apenas y se habían desarrollado.

-Te llevas bien con Rox ¿No? –inquirió Lorcan con suspicacia. No le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo del Gryffindor.

-Es Roxanne Weasley. –habló Daniel. –La verdad es imposible no llevarte bien con ella.

Le dio la razón y sin más que agregar subió al cuarto de Lysander.

Generalmente hubiera demostrado sus modales tocando, pero en fin, era el cuarto de su hermano, y no lo creyó importante. Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente no se hubiera encontrado con lo que se encontró.

Dominique Weasley, la misma de cabello rubio y alborotado que siempre se veía como si acabara de bajar de una escoba, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, a él abrazándole por la cintura y ambos sumergidos en un profundo beso. Un beso de carácter amoroso. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento los despeinaba.

-Lysander Scamander ¿Qué se supone que haces besando a la prima de tu novia? –la voz de Lorcan sonó severa, casi como la de su padre cuando estaba molesto. Su hermano y Dominique se separaron abruptamente.

-Lorcan. –susurró su gemelo con el rostro pálido.

Dominique estaba paralizada, con los labios temblorosos, y boquiabierta. Miró a ambos hermanos con culpabilidad y luego salió corriendo del cuarto. Lorcan creyó oírla sollozar. Lysander se acercó a su hermano, quien había corrido a cerrar la ventana aún con ese semblante serio de hace unos momentos.

-Lorcan, escucha, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, yo…

-¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo! –bramó el rubio sin dejarle siquiera acabar. –Estás jugando con ellas. Con dos chicas fabulosas, con dos Weasley, Lysander, ellas son como nuestra familia. Se supone que ibas a cuidar a Lucy. ¡Eres sólo un niño!

Lysander no dijo nada inmediatamente. Simplemente miró al suelo dejando que su hermano gritara lo que quisiera.

-¡Y Lucy sufriendo por ti, intentando complacerte y que no la dejes! –rugió el Ravenclaw. -¡Y tú viéndole la cara, claro, debí saberlo! Ahora entiendo porque Dominique no te hablaba, seguro solo la estabas molestando hasta que cayera. ¡Estás enfermo, son dos primas que se quieren y vas a hacerlas odiarse, Lysander!

-¡Eso no es así, Lorcan! –replicó su hermano gemelo. –Yo estoy verdaderamente enamorado de Nickie, como jamás creí estarlo. La quiero con mi vida, y solo quería comprobar que ella sentía lo mismo. Voy a dejarlo con Lucy, hoy lo intenté pero…

-¡Oh claro! Vas a dejarlo con Lucy por su prima y ella va a venir corriendo gustosa a tus brazos.

-¡No! Voy a dejar a Lucy porque ya no la amo. –explicó el Gryffindor. –Y porque Dominique es a quien quiero y sé que de alguna forma tendré que arreglar el embrollo que hice, pero voy a recuperarla.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Lucy? Ella es tan buena, jamás desconfiaría siquiera de ti…

-¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo!

-Es que no me cabe en la cabeza como se puede ser tan idiota. –repuso Lorcan, su rostro estaba rojo.

-Ya está bien, Lorcan, entiendo tu sentido de lo justo y todo eso, pero no te metas más. Si no te lo conté es justo por esto, porque sabía que no podrías entenderme ni un poco, yo también estoy sufriendo y no sabes cuanto. Tú ya no tienes porque…

-¡Claro que tengo! ¿Te enteras? –Afirmó completamente, el aludido. -Porque yo sí estoy enamorado de Lucy, Lysander.

El rostro de su hermano simplemente no tenía precio.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ya no sabía cuantas vueltas sin sentido había dado por los terrenos del castillo. Sin embargo cuando notó que ya era de noche, supuso que debía volver. Aunque sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.<p>

Le dolía el orgullo. Primero Weasley diciéndole que era un monstruo y luego Anne confesando estar interesada en otro. En otro que no era él. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que eso podría pasarle algún día. El asunto de Weasley era algo que continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué iba alguien a actuar como ella lo había hecho? Scorpius no lo entendía. Luego estaba el haber tocado el tema de los negocios de sus padres con Anne. Era obvio lo que Draco Malfoy planeaba con el futuro de su hijo pero Scorpius no sabía si iba a poder aceptarlo así como así. Él amaba a su padre y lo último que quería en el mundo era decepcionarlo, pero él tenía francamente otros sueños.

Claro que jamás se lo iba a confesar. Tendría que aparentar estar interesado en los negocios familiares, porque si él no los mantenía, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? Después de todo era hijo único y la familia solo podía recaer en él, sin importar cuanto más deseara Scorpius hacer otras cosas. Otras cosas como ser jugador de Quidditch profesional, o poner algún negocio de algo, o unirse al Ministerio en algún departamento importante, o ser auror.

Meneó su cabeza intentando desechar esa idea tan rápido como llegó porque, para su pesar, sonaba demasiado llamativa e interesante para admitirlo.

Y justo entonces algo llamó su atención.

Levantó sus ojos esperando ver el cielo estrellado. De repente estos viajaron a donde estaba la Torre de Astronomía. Una luz salía del ventanal, como si alguien estuviera allí y tratara de iluminarse. Entonces vio como el ventanal era abierto.

No quiso pensar el porque su cabeza le gritó con fuerza que tenía que subir allí. Tampoco entendió porque al solo pensarlo se echó a correr con tanta velocidad que seguro hubiera ganado un maratón si se lo hubiera propuesto. O quizás era que ya sabía esas respuestas pero simplemente prefería ignorarlas. Porque nada que lo relacionara extrañamente con Rose Weasley y el hecho de que siempre quisiera salvarle el pellejo, podía ser normal.

Cuando llegó vio que la cabellera, mojada y naranja, de ella ondeaba por el viento. Hacía frío y según parecía Weasley acababa de tomar un baño. Scorpius se acercó más de prisa pero en silencio. No quiso pensar en lo que ocurriría si entraba atropelladamente, quizá una tragedia.

Esa chica decididamente estaba loca. ¿En que pensaba?

Rose puso un pie afuera y entonces el rubio la tomó con fuerza del brazo jalándola hacía él. La chica parecía en un trance, su piel estaba fría y blanca cual papel, parecía incluso traslucida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, del tamaño de dos enormes canicas azules, sus labios también habían perdido un poco de color, pero lo más preocupante era que casi ni se movía. Incluso el movimiento de su pecho al respirar era lento, como cansado.

-¡Reacciona! –gritó el rubio a punto de abofetearla. Que hiciera algo. Que gritara, que maldijera, que le hechizara, pero que reaccionara. Parecía una muerta en vida. Con le piel lívida, los labios azulados y esa expresión perdida.

Pero Weasley no hizo nada.

Estaban de pie parados y solos. La varita de la chica tirada en el suelo y ella frente a él sin moverse. Scorpius no sabía que demonios hacer, ¿Debía llevarla a la enfermería? ¿Debía dejar que se las arreglara sola? Una ola de ira lo invadió al comprender que esa chica había estado a punto de quitarse la vida.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Aún con toda la furia que sentía, la abrazó contra sí con mucha fuerza. Intentando cubrir cada espacio de su cuerpo con sus brazos. Estaba muy fría aún y Scorpius la apretó aún más. Iba en un pijama y su capa estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su varita, así que se la colocó y luego volvió a abrazarla en un rincón de ese oscuro sitio.

Poco a poco la sintió reaccionar. Primero temblando fuertemente y al siguiente instante, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Su rostro se enterró en su pecho y entonces los temblores aumentaron y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse húmedo, era debido a las lágrimas que ella derramaba sobre él.

Su llanto empezó siendo lento y pausado, como el de una niña. Sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Tanto que sus sollozos se volvieron berridos y luego gritos de dolor. Scorpius, con cada gemido, la abrazaba más y más, dejándola estrujarle y llorar cuanto quisiera. Poco a poco Rose levantó su rostro.

La ira volvió a llenarlo cuando la vio a la cara. Sus ojitos azules inyectados de sangre e hinchados, sus labios que aún seguían estando un poco azules, su piel traslucida y su cabello, húmedo y helado cayendo como fuego sobre su rostro. Parecía una vela llameante. Blanca y con ese cabello encendido.

-Sácame… -pidió en un sollozo casi inaudible. –Quiero dejar de sentir…

Scorpius no podía controlarse. Estaba tan furioso que se desquitaba abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. La tomó entre sus brazos y despegó sus pies del suelo, se guardó su varita y luego, llevándola cargada, la sacó de ese lugar. Ella aún lloraba, más tranquila que antes, pero su cuerpo continuaba temblando sin razón alguna. Sus dientes castañeaban y salían sollozos de sus labios.

-Eres una tonta, una verdadera insensata. –opinó el rubio, doblando a la derecha. La mayoría debían dormir. Si alguien les viera estarían en graves aprietos y Scorpius no se metía en aprietos. Menos por Weasley.

Fue al único lugar donde supo que podría ir y que además Rose estaría bien. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin los pocos chicos que estaban despiertos. La mayoría de años menores, le miraron entre asombrados y ofendidos al ver a quien traía en brazos. Scorpius les ignoró y simplemente subió las escaleras hasta cierta habitación.

Abrió sin golpear. Albus Potter estaba sentado en su cama leyendo algo, uno más estaba dormido y los otros dos jugaban al ajedrez mágico en el suelo. Scorpius pasó sin ser invitado y lanzó, con no mucha amabilidad, el cuerpo de Rose Weasley a una de las camas vacía.

-Salgan de aquí todos los que no lleven el apellido Potter.

Los amigos de Albus le miraron muy enfadados, pero al ver el cuerpo de la prima de su amigo, que ahora se acurrucaba abrazada a una almohada, decidieron obedecerle después de todo.

-Eh, yo podría quedarme, enserio, yo...

-Que te vayas. –le cortó Scorpius a Aller. Este pareció muy ofendido.

-Anda Rocco. –le apoyó Potter. –Vete.

El chico de ojos verdes terminó accediendo y saliendo del cuarto con los otros tres. Albus se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la cama donde estaba acostada su prima. Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

-La muy estúpida iba a saltar. –explicó simplemente. –Si quiere acabar con su vida, algo anda de veras mal con ella. –añadió bostezando. –Hazte cargo.

Y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Hola de nuevo, gracias por los comentarios que han dejado en esta historia :) Espero de verdad que les guste y que aún haya quien la lea por allí. Antes de irme quería hacer una pequeña aclaración:

Para los que pueden pensar que las reacciones de Rose son injustificadas o exageradas sólo quiero decirles que la depresión es una enfermedad grave y extremista. Las personas que la sufren son incapaces de ver más allá de su propia oscuridad. No pueden pensar en las personas que les quieren o en sus propios logros, lo único que ven es lo negativo y lo malo de sus vidas, además de que el enfermo cree que NO HAY SOLUCIÓN. Yo sé que la hay, pero quienes sufren de depresión no creen que haya una salida a sus problemas. Pierden la esperanza, la fe y las ganas de vivir. Rose tiene una gran depresión (cosa que no es un estado de animo es una enfermedad peligrosa) y por eso hace lo que hace.

Bueno, eso era con el fin de aclarar futuras dudas. Ahora sí me despido. Un beso enorme!


	10. El despertar

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**El despertar.**

Albus se talló los ojos con impaciencia. No tenía un espejo cerca pero podía adivinar que lucían cansados y probablemente rojos por la falta de sueño.

No quiso interrogar o molestar a Rose la noche anterior, simplemente se acostó a su lado y le acarició el cabello, como cuando eran más chicos y ella venía llorando porque James le jalaba las coletas y Fred le tiraba tierra a la cara. Albus nunca iba a poder borrar esas memorias, cuando él y Rose eran unos niños que no tenían preocupaciones. Cuando todo parecía estar bien.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas andaban mal. Sobre todo para su prima.

Se había pasado largas horas llorando y temblando como una pequeña asustada por una tormenta. Albus se había preguntado si debería llevarla a la enfermería o informar a algún profesor, sin embargo después de cubrirla bien con su cobertor y abrazarla durante largo rato, Rose se calmó y por fin durmió un poco.

Sin embargo él no había podido pegar el ojo. Se había pasado toda la noche velando el sueño de su prima, jugando con sus mechones pelirrojos, limpiando su rostro que estaba empapado por las lagrimas, vigilando que no pasara frío, en fin, todo lo que se sentía obligado a hacer por el simple hecho de ser familia. También había sacado su diario y escrito todo lo que pensaba sobre lo que Malfoy le había dicho la noche anterior. Decir que había llenado hojas enteras con sus preocupaciones era poco.

Por más que había tratado no había podido olvidar las palabras de Scorpius Malfoy de la noche anterior. El rubio había mencionado que su prima se había querido quitar la vida pero eso sonaba a incoherencia total y Rose no era incoherente. Quizás un poco insegura o débil pero no era para nada una persona que no usa la cabeza. Sin embargo allí estaban y Albus presentía que Malfoy no le había mentido.

Cuando Rose por fin empezó a abrir los ojos, él se removió, dándole espacio a la chica de incorporarse. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados y su piel pálida. La muchacha le miró anhelante, como si creyera que todo había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días. –murmuró Potter ligeramente intimidado. – ¿No quieres dormir un poco más? Aún es temprano.

Rose pestañó repetidas veces y abrió los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero tuviera las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Albus le tomó la mano, intentando infundirle seguridad y de nuevo pudo vislumbrar a esa niña pequeña que Rose solía ser.

-Albus… -susurró la pelirroja. -¿No has dormido nada? –quiso saber. Su voz estaba temblorosa y quebrada.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-No hubiera podido aunque quisiera. –aseguró mirando al techo unos instantes. Luego sus ojos verdes volvieron a ella. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?

Rose miró hacia abajo y se removió incomoda, reflexionando la respuesta a esa pregunta. Albus no quería presionarla pero tampoco podía dejarla así. Tenían que buscar una solución a lo que Rose estaba sintiendo.

-No realmente. –dijo ella.

-Te apuesto a que ayer ni siquiera cenaste. –musitó Al. -¿Por qué no me dejas ir a las cocinas y traerte algo?

-¡No! –rugió inconforme. –Enserio. No quiero comer.

Albus se cruzó de brazos y la miró severamente. Ella se encogió un poco pero no cambió su decisión.

-No puedes hacer esto. Dejarte así nada más, con un pobre intento de lucha. Creí que los Gryffindor eran valientes y fuertes. No puedes solo querer morir, Rose. –espetó Albus, que había decidido que era momento de dejar las cosas claras.

-Es que yo no sirvo para ser una Gryffindor, Albus. –respondió Rose, sus ojos brillándole. –No sirvo para nada, en realidad.

Albus se puso de pie reflejando su claro enojo. Rose le siguió con la mirada y él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó indignado. –Eres muy lista, entiendes las cosas más rápido que nadie, sigues las reglas y eres un ejemplo para muchos estudiantes, Rose. –la pelirroja hipó dejando caer un par de lagrimas. –Eres bonita. Muchas matarían por tener una mirada y unos ojos como los tuyos. Pero sobre todo, Rose, eres alguien buena. La gente te quiere por como eres, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos que no deberían ser opacados por tanta tristeza y amargura. Tienes un corazón de oro, eres noble y siempre tratas de ser de ayuda…

-Pero eso no evita que me sienta como me siento. –sollozó la chica. –Inútil, sin razón para vivir, vacía Albus…

-¡Eso es porque estás dramatizándolo todo! –aseguró el moreno. Ella soltó un sollozo más largo. –Crees que lo de Hugo es tu culpa, y peor aún, has perdido las esperanzas. Lo veo en tus ojos Rose, ya no crees en nada. No tienes fe.

-Eso no me sirve. La esperanza y la fe no me sirven de nada. –declaró tallándose el rostro. –Les he fallado a todos. Soy estúpida, sólo sirvo para que los demás se rían de mí.

Albus estaba poniéndose verdaderamente enojado. Oír hablar así a alguien, sobre todo si era tan cercana a ti como Rose lo era a Albus, debía ser verdaderamente frustrante. Él sabía cuanto valía su prima pero no podía hacer que se lo creyera y eso lo estaba matando.

-Rose. –habló el Slytherin. –Estabas a punto de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. ¿Lo sabes? –No hubo respuesta de su parte por lo que el joven prosiguió. –Algo que hubiera arruinado la vida de todos. De tus padres, de los abuelos, la mía…

-¡Eso es una mentira! –bramó la pelirroja. –Todos hubieran estado tristes, pero a la larga lo olvidarían y se darían cuenta que sin mí las cosas siguen igual o mejor.

-Si piensas eso es que enserio no tienes ni idea de lo que hay a tu alrededor. –replicó Albus. –Está bien. Lo discutiremos luego, ahora vas a descansar un poco más.

-¿Y los chicos? –preguntó ella de pronto mirando a su alrededor. Su voz se volvió un débil susurró y su primo adivinó que ella intentaba dejar de llorar.

-No sé. –confesó Potter. Y era verdad, hasta ahora lo último que había pensado era en donde habían dormido sus compañeros. –Duerme… -pidió sentándose a su lado nuevamente, como la noche anterior.

-Pero… ¿No necesitarán tú y tus amigos vestirse y…?

-Duerme. –repitió ignorando su cuestión.

Rose no tardó demasiado en obedecer. Al parecer aún estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar mantenerse despierta. Seguro su cabeza y su pecho serían un desastre total y lo mejor siempre era descansar y no pensar por un rato en los problemas que uno tenía.

El moreno la vio dormir.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy se estiró perezosamente e intento desaparecer las ojeras cansadas de su rostro lavándolo una vez más. Como era de esperarse no funcionó, simplemente consiguió que una nueva oleada de confusión le invadiera.<p>

Lucía mal, algo raro en él, pero poco le importó cuando salió del baño, ya con el uniforme perfectamente colocado y listo para ir a clases.

-¿No dormiste bien? –interrogó Ian con curiosidad. -Te ves cansado.

Scorpius había decidido guardarse todo el episodio de la noche anterior para sí. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Además el hecho de haber visto a Rose Weasley así, tan frágil y desdichada, le había hecho pensar que enserio esa chica estaba atravesando por una mala etapa y que no necesitaba que él le diera más problemas.

Las razones que Rose tendría para haber actuado como actuó el rubio no las conocía del todo, pero lo que sabía era que de no haber llegado a tiempo ella sería ahora solo un triste recuerdo. Eso le hacía tener escalofríos pues estaba seguro que, a pesar de todos los defectos que la pelirroja tuviera, nadie como ella podría merecer no vivir la vida.

Aun así, estaba dispuesto a confirmar si había sido ella la que le había drogado en aquella ocasión.

-Di unas vueltas por los terrenos y eso me quitó el sueño. –mintió Scorpius. –Pero estoy bien.

-Eso no fue lo que Annie dijo en la cena. –alegó Ian con cierta fanfarronería.

-Lo que ella haya dicho poco me importa. –aseguró poniéndose los zapatos.

Ian se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás enojado con ella, Scorp? –indagó Van Goyle. –Porque Anne creía que lo estabas, aunque yo le dije que era poco probable porque tú nunca te enfadas con ella.

Scorpius suspiró pesadamente. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo último en lo que quería pensar era en Annelyn y su maldito rechazo. Ni siquiera se había preocupado en indagar quien sería el famoso sujeto en el que la rubia se había fijado y poco le importaba en realidad. Por una extraña y maldita razón lo único que ocupaba su mente era ella. Sus ojos azules y su semblante desvalido.

-Ya hablaré con ella. –les dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta. –No estoy molesto. Solo desvelado.

Ian negó con la cabeza, como si no le creyera ni una palabra, y Van asintió. Los tres salieron del dormitorio para encontrarse con Anne esperando en la Sala Común. Al principio Scorpius le evitó la mirada, como si verla le provocara recordar sus palabras. Sin embargo luego decidió que era mejor actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos por ahora.

-Buenos días. –les saludó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisita. -¿Han escuchado? McNoth, Aller y el chico Flint durmieron en los sillones anoche. –ella ahogó una risa. –Al parecer Potter estaba tan ocupado con alguna chica que les corrió del cuarto. Al parecer ese chico si debe imponer algún respeto.

Scorpius se detuvo en seco unos segundos. Cortos y rápidos, en lo que su cerebro recordó que debía actuar normalmente. No quiso preocuparse por Weasley pero era inevitable. Pensar que había querido saltar. Quitarse la vida. Solo pensar que estuvo a punto de morir le hacía sentir un estremecimiento inexplicable del que no entendía nada. ¿Debería darle igual, no?

Pues no. Era un hecho. Scorpius se había preocupado por ella, y en realidad, aún lo estaba.

-Vamos a desayunar. –dijo Van. –Muero de hambre.

-Oh un segundo. –pidió Annelyn. –Solo quiero estirarme.

La chica estiró sus músculos y soltó un bostezo.

-Por cierto. –habló mientras se tronaba los dedos. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Ian?

El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Ya dije que no era una cita, Nott. –espetó amargamente. –Esa Hufflepuff me hizo los deberes de toda la semana y yo quedé en invitarle algo de tomar antes de dejarla ahí botada. –explicó distraídamente. –Así es como funciona esto.

-Oh ¿Pero era guapa? ¿No podías mínimo quedarte un rato con ella? –cuestionó la chica. –Oh vamos, Ian. ¿Algo de una noche?

Zabini gruñó. Notablemente enfadado por el tema y no respondió. Scorpius había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas Ian había rechazado. Y no era por exigencia, era simplemente que no le interesaban. El rubio sospechaba ligeramente que su amigo podría llegar a preferir a los hombres, pero nunca se lo había preguntado directamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la Sala Común con destino al comedor, Scorpius vio bajar a Albus Potter. Él chico lucía incluso peor que él. Parecía que Potter enserio no había dormido un minuto en toda la noche y aún así llevaba el uniforme colocado –desacomodado, pero puesto en fin – y esa mirada de ansias inmensas.

Scorpius rezó, anheló y rogó a los cielos que no se acercara a él, pero sus plegarías fallaron y el muchacho moreno de corbata verde y plata se aproximó. Quiso salir de ahí rápido pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz para que Albus no le viera.

-Eh Malfoy. –lo llamó a unos pasos de distancia. Miró a los amigos de Scorpius, un poco más detrás de él y luego habló. –Solo quiero agradecerte. –Scorpius abrió los ojos asustado del rumbo que tomaba esa charla frente a Ian, Anne y Van. –De veras, estaré en deuda contigo siempre. Toda mi familia y yo, en realidad. –añadió. –Rose también. Enserio, te debo mucho y no se como darte las gracias.

-No es necesario, Potter. –le cortó impaciente. –Luego hablamos.

-Espera. –pidió Albus. –Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo. –Scorpius asintió. –De nuevo, gracias por ayudar a Rose.

El rubio giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a salir al comedor, justo cuando vio los rostros asombrados de sus amigos y supo que tendría que dar varias explicaciones. Ian tenía una ceja alzada elegantemente y Annelyn se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo inquisitivamente. Este suspiró.

-¿Has ayudado a Rose Weasley? –preguntó la rubia con notable indignación. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Scorpius?

-¿Qué se va a significar? –habló Malfoy. –Que le ayudé, fin de la historia.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? –indagó Van que se notaba, no entendía nada.

-Tengo mis razones…

-Explícalas, porque no te sigo. –exigió Ian. –Y si no es molestia, hazlo ya.

Scorpius endureció su mirada fijándola en su amigo.

-Mis razones son sólo mías. –respondió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Es un asunto que no les incumbe.

-Parece que has olvidado lo que nos hizo, Scorpius. –espetó Annelyn. –Te lo recordaré, solo por si acaso, ella nos drogó, con quien sabe que motivo, y sobre todo te drogó a ti. Te envolvió en una trampa y luego te humilló solo para reírse de ti.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que fue ella, Anne? –inquirió el rubio con la voz alterada. –Dímelo.

-¡Scorpius! –exclamó ella escandalizada. –Era una Gryffindor en una fiesta repleta de Slytherins, una Weasley, no sería raro que ella y sus asquerosos familiares quisieran reírse un poco de alguien como nosotros. ¿No recuerdas como James Potter te asechaba tan pronto como te veía? ¿Y como todos ellos te lanzaban insultos por los pasillos? ¡Esa gente no necesita motivo para meterse con nosotros!

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Miró a Ian y a Van en busca de apoyo pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo en esto, pues ellos parecían secundar totalmente los argumentos de Annelyn. Aún así se mantuvo inflexible.

-Como ya dije, tenía mis motivos para ayudarla y no espero que lo entiendan. Además ya no estoy seguro de querer continuar planeando esta ridícula venganza contra un hecho que ni siquiera sabemos, fue verdad. –Tragó saliva. –Ni siquiera nos hemos asegurado de que el mocoso ese que nos dio los vasos haya actuado bajo órdenes de esa Weasley.

-Oh aún la llamas Weasley, creí que ya sería algo así como 'Rose, querida' para ti.

El rubio ignoró el comentario sarcástico de Annelyn.

-Cuando lo averigüemos vas a arrepentirte de estarla ayudando y defenderla. –alegó Ian. –Y también de actuar a nuestras espaldas.

El muchacho de ojos grises les vio marcharse por los pasillos dejándole solo y con la cabeza ligeramente revuelta.

-¡Scorp! –gritó una voz llamativa a sus espaldas. Quiso chillar. – ¿Te has quedado solo? ¿Y si vamos a desayunar juntos? –preguntó ilusionada una joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules.

-No gracias, Isabelle. –respondió Scorpius. –No tengo ganas de desayunar ahora. Pero Potter se acaba de ir, tal vez lo alcances.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Pero quiero ir contigo, anda, no seas malo.

Él volvió a rechazarla con frialdad, provocando que se marchara enfadada.

* * *

><p>Durmió otro rato como Albus le sugirió, según ella sólo fueron unos minutos como máximo, pero cuando se fijó en la hora se dio cuenta que era casi tiempo ya del almuerzo. Se paró de la cama con trabajos, sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil, sus ojos ardían y su estomago le dolía, al igual que la cabeza, probablemente porque no había comido nada. También sus músculos le molestaban y presentía que esto se debía a que probablemente se resfriaría.<p>

Maldijo a Albus por haberla mantenido allí. No había ido a clases y seguro ya sospecharían que algo le pasaba. Ella nunca faltaba, ni siquiera llegaba tarde, los profesores lo notarían y ella lo último que deseaba ahora era llamar la atención.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a ella precipitadamente, como si estuviera viendo una de esas películas muggle que a Hugo le encantaban, en cámara veloz. El vacío en su pecho, la necesidad de dejar de sentir, el viento golpeando su cuerpo entero, la sensación del frío de la noche entumiendo sus músculos, sus sentidos, permitiéndole dejar de sentir. Ella precipitándose al filo del ventanal, esperando caer, sentir el viento contra su rostro y un golpe seco que acabara con todo.

Se había sentido tan bien al imaginarlo, pero ahora la hacía estremecerse. ¿De verdad la vida no valía ni un poco la pena para ella?

"Yo lo hubiera logrado" se dijo "Lo hubiera conseguido fácilmente si él no hubiera intervenido"

Y entonces se acordó de él. Scorpius Malfoy jalándola bruscamente del brazo, mareándola en el proceso, y alejándola del aire frío de la noche. En ese momento los ojos de Rose habían chocado con los de Malfoy. Eran grises y decididos, parecían el filo de dos cuchillas afiladas. Duros e impasibles. Rose se había quedado petrificada, sin palabras ni reacciones. Su cerebro había estado en blanco mientras Malfoy la miraba y le ordenaba reaccionar. Ella no podía obedecer, simplemente estaba muda.

Y en ese momento él había hecho algo inesperado. En su desesperación se había aferrado al cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirroja con fuerza y Rose había sentido calor. Una calidez inexplicable extendiéndose por cada partícula de su ser y cada centímetro de su piel. Unos brazos protectores rodeándola y haciéndola sentir segura. Un olor a candidez inexplicable que le hizo recordar su hogar. Estaba en casa.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin ella así quererlo o poderlo impedir. Eran lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de frustración, lágrimas de necesidad pero sobre todo eran lágrimas de miedo. De un terror inmenso que sentía a estarse quedando sola.

Y ella había dejado de pensar y cuando se había dado cuenta esos brazos seguros que le habían brindado calidez ya la estaban cargando y llevando a la habitación de su primo.

Se odió más que nunca. ¿Cómo había permitido que Scorpius Malfoy hiciera con ella lo que quiso? Fue como su muñeca, él decidió su destino y ella no lo veía justo, después de todo ya había tomado una decisión antes, decisión que el rubio había estropeado. Era su culpa que ella ahora llorara sobre la almohada de Albus, que estuviera sintiéndose tan desgraciada. Culpa de Scorpius y de nadie más.

Y también se odió por haberse dejado ver tan frágil frente a él, definitivamente la última persona frente a la cual le hubiera gustado mostrar sus debilidades, aunque anteriormente ya lo había hecho. Él estaba llegando a descubrir cosas profundas de Rose, que llevaba enterradas en todo su ser y frente a él se sentía desnuda, desvalida…

Se levantó furiosa y adolorida, con ganas de romper todas las cosas que había en esa habitación pero se contuvo y colocándose la misma capa de la noche anterior caminó hasta su cuarto. No quiso pararse a ver a nadie, los pocos alumnos que no tenían clase, o que simplemente no habían entrado, la miraban curiosos, con obvia confusión. Ella les ignoró a todos hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando entró a la Sala Común vio a Lysander Scamander hundido en un sillón con la cabeza echada para atrás y mirando el techo tan absorto que ni pareció darse cuenta que ella entró por el retrato. Su mirada lucía turbada y pensativa, como casi nunca le había visto antes, nunca le notó más parecido con Lorcan como en ese momento. Lo ignoró y fue hasta a su cuarto.

Se cambió de prisa, aguantando las ganas enormes de darse una ducha y el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente y para conseguirla y hacerlo rápido, terminó escabulléndose hasta el cuarto de las chicas de quinto, específicamente hacia las cosas de Lily Potter.

No fue difícil dar con el mapa merodeador, que James le había dejado a su hermana al graduarse, Rose lo encontró en el cajón de sus pertenencias y luego salió silenciosamente de allí para después irse a los pasillos de nuevo con un solo rumbo en la cabeza, hacia donde estuviera la marca con el nombre 'Scorpius Malfoy'

Le halló dirigiéndose al aula de Encantamientos, iba solo, Rose se extrañó pero no pudo alegrarse más de este hecho así que caminó de prisa a su encuentro, ignorando el dolor muscular. Cuando por fin alcanzó a vislumbrar su cabello rubio platinado y su cuerpo alto y delgado apretó los puños con fuerza y lo llamó.

Este se giró hacia ella sorprendido y la miró de arriba abajo completamente mudo. Rose frunció el entrecejo y le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Entra aquí. –le ordenó el rubio abriendo la puerta de un aula y entrando por ella.

Rose no quería obedecerle pero sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo, así que lo siguió jurándose que era la última vez que le iba a hacer caso mientras viviera.

-Muy bien, Weasley, ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó con sus ojos metálicos clavados en los suyos. Ella no se intimidó. No más.

-Es toda tu culpa. –espetó sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía. -¡Te culpo a ti y solo a ti! Si no fuera por tu intervención yo ahora no me sentiría como me siento, vacía, furiosa y deprimida. ¡Es por ti!

Scorpius abrió los ojos incrédulo ante lo que oía. No podía creer lo que ella decía y Rose no había titubeado ni una sola vez.

-Claro, si no fuera por mí ahora serías una calcomanía en el suelo. –bufó el rubio. -¡Usa tu cabeza!

-Preferiría ser eso a ser un cuerpo vacío sin ganas de vivir. –chilló la pelirroja, su rostro estaba rojo por la furia y su cuerpo brillante porque ahora sudaba. –De hecho, yo quería ser eso. ¡Era mi objetivo, Malfoy! Y tú lo arruinaste, no sé porque te metes donde no te llaman, debiste dejarme morir.

Él entreabrió los labios, atónito y luego negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa amarga, llena de desprecio y molestia. Rose casi se echa para atrás pero permaneció en su sitio mirándole con coraje.

-No puedo creer que me grites por salvar tu vida. ¡Deberías darme las gracias, idiota! –gritó Scorpius. –No importa que tan jodida sea tu vida, no puedes simplemente decidir morir así como así.

-¡Eso hice y hubiera estado bien de no ser por ti! –gritó reclamándole totalmente. –Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, entrometido.

Él no pareció ofenderse, pero si tornó sus, de por sí, fríos ojos, en dos pedazos de hielo congelados completamente.

-Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es mantenerte tú alejada de mí, Weasley. –soltó Malfoy. –Porque estoy cansado, harto, de salvarte el pellejo siempre y a cada momento. Es muy molesto, ¿Sabes?

-¡Yo no te pido que lo hagas, es más, preferiría que pasaras de ello y ya está! –alegó la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio? –cuestionó el joven. –Porque empiezo a dudarlo. Es una curiosidad como siempre estás desvalida frente a mí, Weasley. No será que te gusta ser salvada ¿O sí? –Ella sollozó pero Scorpius no se detuvo. –Tal vez es que estás tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención, porque en el fondo eres una zorra manipuladora que eso es lo único que busca, que no le importa nada. Ni ella misma, ni su supuesto hermano enfermo o sus padres heroicos. ¡Nada más que ser la victima!

Scorpius no vio el golpe cuando llegó, pero segundos después vio a Rose Weasley con el brazo alzado y la mano temblorosa y sintió un ardor inmenso en su mejilla y notó que tenía el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia la derecha. Ella le había dado una bofetada, una muy fuerte para tratarse de una niña que lucía tan débil como esa Gryffindor.

Rose miró su mano y luego a Scorpius. Después dirigió esa mano que le había pegado al joven en pleno rostro a su boca y se echó a sollozar mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban su cara. Scorpius la inspeccionó en silencio, sin nada más que decir, y ella se fue corriendo.

Rose sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en un segundo y no tenía a donde ir. Pensó que el único lugar donde podría estar sola y lejos de todo sería en una tumba, pero ya se sentía sin fuerzas para recurrir a eso de nuevo. ¿Tendría Scorpius razón? ¿Estaría buscando solo llamar la atención de sus perdidos padres y de todos los que le ignoraban ilimitadamente? ¿Era de verdad esa manipuladora que el rubio había mencionado?

No quiso pensar en sus palabras mientras caminaba rápidamente y temblando hacia ningún lugar. Todo lo que él decía, por un motivo, le dolía y le pegaba muy fuerte. Como un golpe seco en el estomago. Golpes. Ella le había pegado, había golpeado a Scorpius Malfoy sin más, a un chico que lucía peligroso y amenazante y que sin duda estaba cansado de ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por la espalda y ella casi dejó de sentir.

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin solía pasarse mucho por allí, la casa de su padrino era casi como su segundo hogar. Era bueno vivir con la abuela, siempre le había dejado muchas libertades y lo trataba como todo un hombre, dejándole tomar sus decisiones y apoyándolo en todo lo que podía, pero su padrino era la única figura paterna que el joven tenía y al único al que poderle pedir consejos y hablar de lo que fuese.<p>

Por eso fue el primero en enterarse de su decisión y de lo que haría para llevar sus sueños a cabo.

-Pasa a la sala, Teddy. –pidió Harry cuando le vio aparecerse en casa. –Estaré contigo en un segundo, Victoire está arriba con Ginny y me han pedido subirles galletas.

El metamorfomago abrió los ojos color miel desmesuradamente mientras su padrino le miraba con cierta suspicacia. El muchacho se pasó a la sala de los Potter y tras unos segundos Harry se le unió.

-¿Qué hace Vickie aquí? –interrogó el peli azul.

-Ella viene muy seguido, tal vez demasiado. –confirmó el hombre. –Creo que ella y Ginny planean algo, aunque no me hagas mucho caso.

-¿Algo? –repitió Lupin. – ¿Cómo que?

-Pues sobre ti, claro. –respondió su padrino dando un sorbo a su té. –Victoire sabe que te pasas mucho por aquí y Ginny también, además ella ya observa como ocultas algo, claro que iba a ayudar a su inquieta sobrina a averiguarlo.

-¿Insinúas que Victoire ya sabe que algo planeo y quiere averiguarlo? –razonó Teddy incomodo.

-En realidad estoy casi seguro. –contestó. –Y la confirmación viene bajando por las escaleras ahora mismo.

Teddy cerró los ojos unos segundos imaginándose con lo que se encontraría. Al abrirlos y dirigirlos hacia las escaleras se encontró con la figura esbelta de una rubia de preciosos ojos azules que bajaba por ellas hasta donde ellos estaban. Victoire le saludó con la mano tímidamente.

-Voy a dejarlos. –informó Harry Potter. –Estaré arriba si necesitan algo.

Y dicho esto el hombre desapareció. La muchacha rubia se acercó hasta donde Teddy estaba y se sentó a su lado. El joven estaba nervioso y juagaba con sus dedos mientras Victoire lo observaba silenciosa hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Hace no mucho te dije que si no reconsiderabas las cosas podría ser tarde para nosotros. –le recordó Weasley. –Pero aún no lo es, Teddy. Aún puedes decirme que pasa.

Él se quedó callado provocándole a ella un suspiro.

-Bien. –dijo. –Sé que algo me escondes y también sé que no me has olvidado. Me propuse averiguarlo, he estado intentando descubrirlo, Ginny y yo tratamos de sonsacárselo a tío Harry pero es inútil. Por eso decidí que vendría y te lo preguntaría directamente, Teddy, porque tú nunca me has mentido. Porque quiero oír de tus labios que es lo que no quieres que sepa.

El joven miró el suelo y evitó a toda costa que sus ojos chocaran con los azules de la chica que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta.

-Te lo preguntaré, Teddy. –le indicó. –Y quiero, de veras espero, que seas capaz de responderme sinceramente. ¿Sí? Por favor, hazlo por todo el amor que nos tuvimos, porque si no lo haces sería la primera vez que me mientas y porque no es justo que me saques así de tu vida. –Teddy asintió. –Ahora dime, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Ted resopló y se puso de pie.

-Lo hice porque quería que cuando fuera el momento de decirme adiós tú simplemente ya no sufrieras, que me odiaras si fuera necesario, pero que no me extrañaras más. –respondió trémulamente, con voz pausada y anhelante.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde piensas irte? –quiso saber alterada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Victoire. –la llamó con dulzura, ella se puso de pie y él dio dos pasos hacia ella. –Me marcho. Quiero viajar, Vickie, conocer lugares, el mundo, disfrutar de mi libertad, de la vida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula y sin creérselo. -¿Estás diciéndome que me dejas para irte a ver el mundo y ser libre? ¡Para vivir tu vida como te plazca! ¿Y tu abuela? ¿Y tu padrino? ¿También les vas a dejar?

-La abuela está de acuerdo. –explicó Lupin. –Ha decidido darme la mayoría del dinero que me dejaron mis padres para que me vaya y realice mis sueños. Mi padrino también me apoya y me ha dicho que puede conseguir muchas conexiones para que yo haga cortos trabajos donde sea que esté.

-¡Pero es que estás loco! –exclamó indignada, sus ojos lagrimeaban. –Eres un egoísta, no puedo creer que un estúpido viaje sea más importante que yo. ¡Que desilusión!

Teddy se acercó más a ella y la tomó de las manos pero Victoire se zafó bruscamente apartándose de él. Estaba furiosa y decepcionada.

-Yo te amo con todo el corazón, Vickie. –alegó el metamorfomago. –Enserio, nunca había querido a una chica tanto como a ti. Pero es que debes entender. Es mi sueño, conocer sitios, disfrutar de la vida en plenitud. –Ella no le miró siquiera, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus pies. –Mis padres murieron pronto, Vic. Mi madre sobre todo. Ellos no disfrutaron de muchas cosas, ella era joven y él había vivido atormentado la mayoría de su vida, dejaron pasar muchas cosas que ya jamás disfrutaran. Yo no quiero que eso me ocurra, quiero vivir y hacerlo totalmente…

Victoire levantó su mirada cristalina, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón Teddy, ellos se perdieron de poder visitar muchos lugares y vivir muchas experiencias. –dijo Victoire. –Pero no se perdieron de vivir un amor muy grande que venció muchos obstáculos, un amor hermoso y pleno. Y eso es algo que tú puedes dejar escapar si te vas.

-¡Entiéndeme, por favor! –pidió desesperado.

-¡Entiende tú! –replicó ella. –Si quieres verlo así y recalcar todo lo que tus padres perdieron resalta que tampoco pudieron disfrutar de su familia, de su hijo. ¿Tú también quieres vivir lo mismo? ¿No tener una familia ya más?

Teddy se quedó callado, mudo, sin poder agregar nada a esas palabras. Esta vez fue ella quien lo tomó de las manos tiernamente y se le acercó.

-¿Vale la pena vivir todo eso si lo haces lejos de a quien amas?

Victoire se acercó a sus labios y Teddy entonces la sujetó de la cintura y la besó con dulzura. Ella era tan hermosa y sublime que sabía que jamás iba a encontrar a otra persona así a donde sea que fuera. ¿En verdad iba a dejarla ir? Sabía que si se marchaba Victoire no se lo perdonaría y entonces iba a perderla de veras. ¿Sería capaz de amar a otra como la amaba a ella?

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse. Era Ginny.

-Chicos, siento muchísimo interrumpir esta hermosa escena… -Teddy notó como Vic la fulminaba con los ojos. –Pero hay noticias importantes.

* * *

><p>-Lily, ¿No quieres venir a dar una vuelta por el lago?<p>

-¡No, mejor vayamos a ver a los chicos de Ravenclaw entrenar!

-¿Tú que dices Lily? Podríamos ir a acabar los deberes, vi a los de séptimo ir a la biblioteca hace un rato, podrían estar ahí aún.

La pelirroja se puso una almohada en la cara esperando acallar todos los chillidos de sus amigas. Usualmente ella era la primera en sugerir planes, más si estos involucraban muchachos, pero últimamente lo que menos deseaba era salir a hacer lo que sea que ellas fueran a hacer.

-Vayan ustedes, quiero descansar. –pidió la chica. –Y si ven a Lucy díganle que estoy durmiendo.

Las otras tres jovencitas, de aproximadamente su misma edad, salieron del cuarto cruzadas de brazos y gruñendo sobre lo amargada que estaba Lily en esos días. La chica Potter quiso lanzar un zapato contra la puerta pero se contuvo y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que esta se abrió nuevamente.

-Margaret dice que estás dormida. –era Lucy. –Obviamente no le creí. ¿Cómo estás, Lils?

Lucy era sin dudas su mejor amiga femenina, se contaban absolutamente todo y solían pasársela genial juntas. Pero lo que a Lily le faltaba era su verdadero mejor amigo. Ese que estaba siempre y que la entendía del todo. Hugo.

-Cansada y aburrida. –respondió la pelirroja. –Enserio quería dormir un rato. –agregó refunfuñando. -¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. –Contestó Lucy, con sus ojos castaños recorriendo el último numero de 'Corazón de Bruja' –Estoy hartándome. Lysander no me ha hablado hoy en todo el día y según Dominique no se presentó a casi ninguna clase. Ella está muy rara, salió huyendo tan pronto como se lo pregunté. ¿Crees que esté bien?

-Seguro que no. –aseguró Lily. –Pero ella es muy fuerte, podrá sola. –opinó mirando de nuevo el techo. –La que me preocupa es Rose, solo que no nos deja ni acercarnos pues ya está huyendo.

-Es cierto. –repuso la castaña. –Por cierto, iba a preguntarle a Dominique sobre el entrenamiento y las pruebas del equipo pero se me escapó, ya lo haré luego. –añadió distraídamente.

-Supongo que como todos, no tiene ánimos para eso. –creyó Lily Luna. –Oye Lucy, ¿Te molesta si voy a dar un paseo yo sola? –indagó ella. –No tardaré mucho.

-Claro que no. –afirmó su prima. –Solo hazme un favor, si ves a Lysander… -hizo una pausa y pareció pensar algo. –Y a Lorcan. –añadió a último momento. –Diles que necesito hablarles.

La pelirroja Potter asintió con la cabeza y luego salió del cuarto con la mirada pensativa. No vio a Lysander en la Sala Común y no se molestó en buscarle. Sólo quería estar un rato sola y pensar las cosas. Decidió que iría a visitar a Hagrid y usaría el trayecto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo cuando pasó por uno de los pasillos, notó como alguien familiar se aproximaba a ella. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con cabello pelirrojo y largo y ojos color miel y que además no tenía una oreja. Lily le miró extrañada.

-Tío George, ¿Qué haces aquí?

George Weasley no le respondió inmediatamente, si no que la abrazó primero con fuerza y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

-¡Lily, grandiosas noticias, hija! –clamó el hombre. –Hugo ha despertado. Los sanadores lo revisan ahora mismo.

Lily Potter, conocida como una de las chicas con voces más potentes que hubiera pisado Hogwarts, soltó un grito de alegría que resonó seguramente por toda Escocia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Hola a todos :) Primero quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, todos ellos me animan a continuar con este fic. Gracias por su apoyo.

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda o comentario haganmelo saber en un review.

Besos!


	11. Resoluciones

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Resoluciones **

Lucy se había cansado de esperar que Lily volviera, y adivinó, porque no era nada tonta, que su prima no se había molestado en dar su recado a los Scamander por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para no aburrirse era salir y hacer algo ella misma.

Extrañamente lo primero que pensó no fue en encontrarse con su novio, recordó su propio consejo de no agobiarlo demasiado, en quien pensó fue en Lorcan.

Sus pláticas con el rubio eran increíblemente fascinantes. Estar con él era como…épico. Le encantaba la forma de ver la vida de Lorcan, tan poética y romántica. Le gustaba también como siempre daba todo de sí y como mostraba su inteligencia hacia los estudios arduamente.

Caminó hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw pensando como haría para entrar si no se encontraba con nadie amable en la puerta. Bueno, ella era lista pero… ¿De veras podría serlo para entrar? Quizás.

El águila hizo su pregunta.

-Si un hombre hace un agujero en una hora y dos hombres hacen dos agujeros en dos horas. ¿Cuánto tardará un hombre en hacer medio agujero?

Lucy lo meditó unos segundos y no tardó mucho en contestar.

-¿Media hora?

-Equivocado. Trata una vez más, niña.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando. Las preguntas del águila de Ravenclaw casi siempre eran curiosas o engañosas. Engañosas, eso era todo lo que tenía que pensar.

-No se puede hacer medio agujero, ¿Cierto? Es imposible.

-Buena respuesta.

La puerta se abrió para ella y la castaña se sintió orgullosa. Al segundo intento, bueno no era tan tonta al menos. Recibió varias miradas curiosas pero algunos ya estaban acostumbrados que la chica estuviera allí así que en lo general la veían con naturalidad.

Llegó hasta el cuarto que ella sabía era el de Lorcan y tocó la puerta esperando encontrarle allí y no estar molestando. Cuando se escuchó un 'Adelante' la chica pasó. Vio al rubio sentado en su cama junto a un joven que debía ser su compañero de cuarto.

-Hola Lu. –la saludó tímidamente, lucía incomodo y Lucy no entendía por qué.

El otro chico se fue disculpándose y dejó a los jóvenes solos.

…

Lucy había notado su extrañeza, era increíble que tan bien ella pudiera leer su mente y sus sentimientos. Lorcan suspiró y la invitó a pasar del todo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy? –quiso saber.

Estaba ansioso e intimidado, no quería ocultarle a Lucy lo que sabía, pero también comprendía que su hermano era quien debía arreglar esto. Por otro lado ser él quien le causara esa decepción a Lu le provocaba miedo.

-Nada. –dijo la castaña. –Lysander me esquiva constantemente.

Lorcan no se sorprendió. Su hermano le había prometido hablar con Lucy y aclararle todo. Lorcan le exigió que le contara todo lo que pasaba con Dominique y su gemelo había terminado accediendo. Ahora al Ravenclaw no le extrañaba que Lysander evitara a Lucy para retrasar el momento lo más posible.

"Aunque tampoco podrá evitarlo mucho" pensó Lorcan. "No si quiere de veras a Dominique"

-Lucy. –la llamó, ella se acercó. –Quiero mostrarte algo.

El rubio oji azul sacó de un cajón una libreta de esas que usaban los muggle. La abrió en una hoja que tenía un separador y se la tendió a Lucy quien leyó en voz alta.

-¿Sobrevivir?  
>Cuando un amor te ha dejado<br>cuando ya no palpas su sentir  
>cuando de morir tanto has llorado.<p>

¿Sobrevivir?  
>Para que te sirve eso<br>si tu corazón pierde sentir  
>si te falta el calor de un beso.<p>

¿Sobrevivir?  
>¿Cuando un amor ya te olvida?<br>cuantos me pueden decir  
>¿Para qué... sirve la vida?<p>

Cuando terminó de leer el poema miró a Lorcan, que estaba observándola también atentamente. Lucy estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, seguramente sorprendida.

-¿Tú lo has escrito? –indagó.

-Bueno, algo así. –respondió el gemelo. –Lo he escrito pero no ha sido inspirado por mis sentimientos.

-Ya veo. –murmuró Lucy.

-¿Qué piensas de él? –preguntó el joven. –Quiero tu sincera opinión sobre eso. Sobre esos sentimientos.

-Parece que ha sufrido por amor. –opinó la Gryffindor. –Y que…ya no le haya sentido a nada.

-Así es. ¿Qué crees?

-Que no vale la pena sufrir así por un amor que no valía la pena. –dijo entonces Lucy Weasley y Lorcan suspiró. –Bueno, así es como yo lo veo.

-O sea, sí tu estuvieras sufriendo por amor, intentarías comprender ¿No? –quiso saber. –Nada de sufrir innecesariamente como el del poema. ¿Verdad, Lu?

-Verdad Lorcan. –afirmó la castaña. -¿Y este?

Giró la hoja del cuaderno y Lorcan se abalanzó sobre ella para evitarlo, muy tarde, Lucy ya se había puesto a leer.

"Todo lo que siempre había pedido lo he encontrado hoy en ti  
>En tu mirada templada y dulce y en tu risa feliz.<br>Es probable que jamás lo sepas, no dejaré que descubras mi amor  
>Más sin embargo cada día, este crece con fervor.<p>

Desearía poder tocar tu piel, besar tus manos suaves  
>Mas se que ese placer ya lo tiene otro humano<br>Podría acercarme y robarte un beso casto, uno que me marcaría por siempre  
>Que me haría dejar de desearte, quedarme tranquilo y feliz<br>Cuyo recuerdo mantendría con vida mis sentimientos hasta el fin.

Pero sé que no debo, eso sería traición.  
>Vil y despiadada, de alguien sin corazón.<br>No puedo manchar tu nombre en ese crimen.  
>No tú, tan clara y pura como el cielo en verano, no tú.<br>Solo me queda verte ser feliz con él, reír y amarle hasta caer el anochecer.  
>Mientras yo te sonrió, cuando por dentro lloraré mi dolor."<p>

Lorcan se estremeció cuando los ojos de Lucy dejaron de recorrer esas letras. Se maldijo un millón de veces mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Se supone que Lucy jamás debería haber leído eso. No debe saber que ella lo inspiro. Que ella es el motivo de la mayoría de los escritos de esa libreta. No jamás.

-Esto es muy lindo, Lorcan. –comentó Weasley con expresión seria. -¿Tampoco fue inspirado en tus sentimientos?

Lorcan suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué demonios no podía mentirle?

-Sí Lucy, sí lo fue en realidad. –admitió con los ojos cerrados. –Pero no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Oh. –soltó ella. –Que bien, porque no sé si querría escucharlo.

Lorcan la miró extrañado sin entender el porqué de sus palabras. ¿Sospecharía Lucy que el poema era para ella? ¿Cómo…?

La plática se vio interrumpida por nuevos golpes a la puerta. Lucy tosió un poco y evitó sus ojos azules y Lorcan abrió la puerta. Se trataba del profesor Flitwick, jefe de Ravenclaw.

-Señorita Weasley. –la llamó.

-Ah profesor, siento mucho estar aquí, sé que no debería pero…

-No es eso, señorita Weasley. –replicó el hombre bajito que daba Encantamientos. –La están buscando urgentemente. Debe presentarse ahora a la oficina de la directora. Es urgente, señorita.

Lucy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más antes de salir por la puerta siendo escoltada por Flitwick. Cuando Lorcan se quedó solo se dio un golpe contra la pared. Se lo merecía.

…

Cuando a Rose le dieron la noticia tan esperada, ella estaba en la enfermería con Albus, dejando que Madame Patil, la enfermera desde hace años, le diera algo de comer. Le había dicho que estaba mal alimentada y que estaba entrando en un resfriado que si no se cuidaba, se le iba a complicar. Rose dejó que le diera una poción revitalizante y otra para la gripe mientras Al la miraba acusadoramente.

-Pudiste haberte quedando descansando como te dije. –espetó severo. –Les dije a los profesores que estabas enferma, no tenías que arriesgarte a caer desmayada en cualquier pasillo, Rosie.

-No estoy enferma, Al. No tenías que perseguirme y asecharme por los pasillos de esa forma. –añadió recordando los brazos de su primo acunándola como si fuera una niña-

-Lo estás. –contradijo el moreno. –En cada sentido de la palabra. –agregó molesto. –Pero yo te voy a cuidar y vas a curarte, ¿Bien?

-Supongo. –dejó escapar en un murmullo silencioso. –Solo quería hacer unas cosas, no es para tanto.

-Claro que en esas cosas estaba agradecerle a Malfoy, ¿Verdad? –inquirió su primo. Rose bajó la mirada. -¡Rose! –exclamó al ver su expresión. –Él te salvó, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. De no ser por él estarías muerta, lo cual, no importa lo que digas, no es lo mejor.

-No hablemos de Malfoy, por favor. –pidió la pelirroja que lo último que deseaba era recordar el episodio que acababa de tener con dicho rubio. –Mejor descansa.

Pero Rose no pudo descansar porque en ese momento entraron corriendo a la enfermería Roxanne y Louis apresuradamente y armando un alboroto y ganándose una reprimenda de parte de la enfermera Patil. Roxanne gritó algo de que su padre estaba en el castillo y Louis alegó que había una noticia.

Entonces fue cuando Rose oyó a sus primos decirlo. Hugo había despertado.

Sobra decir que se incorporó tan rápido como le fue posible y los cuatro salieron corriendo del lugar, sin importar que la enfermera hubiera dicho que Rose necesitaba reposo. Lo último que ella quería era reposar cuando su hermano había despertado del coma.

-Sí, todavía no sabemos muy bien como está o si tendrá alguna secuela. –les relataba su tío George. –Hasta ahora dicen que todo va bien, pero nada es totalmente seguro. Aún así el que haya despertado ya es bastante bueno, ¿No creen?

-Pero ¿Qué ha dicho? –cuestionó Lily impaciente. -¿Recuerda algo?

-No ha dicho nada, realmente. –contestó el hombre. –Entiéndanlo, estuvo sin moverse o hablar mucho tiempo. Ahora le están revisando cuidadosamente.

-Obviamente nos vamos ya mismo a verle ¿No? –quiso creer Dominique. –Porque si no es así me temo que voy a irme de todos modos.

Rose quiso decirle que ella se iría también, pero sentía la voz atorada en su garganta y mil emociones en su pecho. Emoción, alegría, alivio, y también miedo.

-Chicos, no es tan fácil llevarles a todos. –comentó George Weasley. –Aunque Minerva dice que está dispuesta a dejarles ir, tendremos que esperar a ver si podemos llevarles al hospital y eso.

-Tío, no vamos a quedarnos aquí como si nada. –alegó Albus y se vio apoyado por todos.

-Lo sé. –admitió. –Solo denme un par de horas, en la noche vendremos a recogerlos y tal vez por la mañana puedan ir a ver a Hugo. ¿Les parece?

Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo y replicaron tanto como pudieron sin embargo tío George y la directora McGonagall ya habían llegado a un acuerdo y solo pudieron conformarse y ser pacientes. Cada uno salió del despacho con una sonrisa en sus caras, todos menos Rose, que parecía aún incapaz de asimilar la noticia.

-Es simplemente grandioso. –afirmó Lucy, eterna optimista. –No puedo ni contener la emoción.

-¡Lo sé! –la apoyó Roxanne. –Louis, toma nota, adelantaremos la broma de los sapos para este lunes solo para celebrar.

El Hufflepuff rodó los ojos.

-Anotado y entendido, Rox.

Lily estaba llorando de alegría y era abrazada por su hermano mayor, Rose por su parte se había recargado en la pared y Dominique se había puesto a su lado.

-¿Estas consciente de que todo va a estar mejor? –preguntó la rubia. –Hugo está bien.

-Sí. –dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

-Rose. –la llamó Nickie. –Aunque no lo creas, entiendo lo que sientes. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

Rose la miró a los ojos. Ella y Dominique siempre se habían llevado relativamente bien. Una era insegura y tímida y la otra era confiada y siempre decía lo que tenía en la cabeza, así que se habían llevado tan bien como se podía con lo diferentes que eran. Así que le costó creer que justo Dominique entendiera su sentimiento de temor.

-Hugo no va a odiarte, Rose. –susurró en voz baja. –Hugo es tu hermano y aunque no se lleven muy bien él es incapaz de detestarte, además no tendría motivo para hacerlo. Él sabe que él es el único culpable de lo que ocurrió.

-Gracias. –musitó la aludida. –Eso espero.

Todos decidieron ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a celebrar un poco e incluso prometieron dejar a Louis y Albus pasar, Rose quiso ir a celebrar también. Una alegría inmensa se extendía por su pecho como hace tiempo no la sentía, pero sabía que antes había algo que tenía que hacer.

-Los alcanzaré allí en unos minutos. –prometió la pelirroja de cabello rizado. –Antes debo hacer algo.

Al se acercó a ella para impedirle marcharse sola y a Rose le costó varios minutos convencerlo de que no haría nada tonto y que estaría en la Sala Común con ellos y reposando en poco tiempo. Al final el moreno terminó dejándola marchar y tan pronto como dobló a la izquierda la muchacha volvió a sacar el mapa que le había tomado prestado a Lily con el mismo motivo de la última vez.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba afuera, al parecer dando un paseo solitario pues no iba acompañado. Rose se sorprendió del hecho pues casi nunca le veía sin sus amigos y ese día ya habían sido dos ocasiones que iba solo. No quiso tentar a la suerte así que fue a su encuentro antes de perderle.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío pero necesitaba hacerlo, si no jamás iba a poder pensar en paz. Quería hacerlo.

Scorpius al verla le dio la espalda e intento marcharse.

-Espera. –pidió la pelirroja. –Malfoy, espera por favor.

Él se volteó a mirarla con frialdad.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Weasley?

-Hablarte. –dijo ella. –tranquilamente, si se puede.

Scorpius rodó los ojos pero no agregó nada y la dejó hablar.

-Lo siento enserio. –soltó Rose. –Perdón por haberte gritado y abofeteado, yo estaba muy mal, desequilibrada y alterada. No sabía lo que hacía.

-Me di cuenta desde que quisiste saltar. –apuntó el rubio. –La palabra que yo usaría sería loca, más que desequilibrada y alterada, sinceramente.

-Velo como quieras. –dijo Weasley. –El caso es que no estaba bien y tú me salvaste. ¿Y cómo te lo agradecí? –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. –Fui muy tonta. De no haber sido por ti…

Él soltó un suspiro sonoro.

-¿Por qué me salvaste, Scorpius?

-Ya te lo dije. –recordó Malfoy. –No importa que tan jodida sea tu vida, nadie puede morir así sin más, es patético. A veces hay que luchar y ser fuerte.

Ella asintió.

-Quizá tenías razón y sólo soy una manipuladora que quería llamar la atención. –musitó. –No debí haberte pegado por decirme la verdad.

-Tal vez me lo gané. –opinó el Slytherin. –No es bueno meterse con desequilibradas y alteradas pelirrojas.

Rose, a su pesar, sonrió un poco.

-Más loca que nada, en realidad. –añadió Rose, sintiéndose mucho más relajada.

-Mira Rose. –la llamó el rubio. –De veras sé que no quieres que me meta, pero eso que te está pasando no es normal y debes pedir ayuda. Sé que crees que nadie te entiende y que todos piensan que eres perfecta, pero debe haber alguien que te conozca de verdad y que pueda ayudarte.

Rose bajó la mirada y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Scorpius suspiró pero la siguió, consciente de que justo ahora no podía dejarla sola. Rose miró a ningún lado en particular.

-Siento haber dicho que eras un monstruo sin corazón o algo así. –dijo la pelirroja. –Creí que…que solo intentabas reírte de mí. En la fiesta, en la biblioteca, cuando me encontraste en la Torre… -hizo una pausa. –Pensé que sólo estaba humillándome frente a ti y que lo estabas disfrutando horrores.

Scorpius se había quedado mudo. No sabía que decir, Rose estaba abriéndose con él como había querido hacer desde el principio, pero ahora sentía que la pelirroja estaba describiendo todo como él creía que ella hacía. Reírse y humillarlo. ¿Estaría fingiendo de nuevo para encubrirse o…?

-Pero enserio gracias por eso. –dijo la muchacha. –Es bueno que no seas como te pintaba en mi cabeza.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y ella volvió a sonreír levemente.

-De nada, Rose. –habló Scorpius.

-Te quería decir otra cosa. –agregó, aun con esa débil sonrisa en su rostro. –Hugo, mi hermano, él ha despertado. –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. –Si no fuera por ti yo no me habría enterado.

Rose estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ella notó como Scorpius se estremecía un poco y adivinó que no se lo esperaba, pero aún así no se apartó.

…

Victoire sentía un cumulo de emociones en su pecho. Por un lado estaba demasiado contenta para aparentarlo, su primo Hugo estaba bien, fuera de peligro y sano. Ella, los Potter y Teddy, habían ido corriendo a San Mungo tan pronto como lo supieron. La rubia no vio a Hugo porque decían que estaba en revisión pero el simple hecho de ver el rostro ilusionado de su tía Hermione y las lagrimas de alivio de tío Ron, la hacían sentir fe nuevamente.

Por otro lado estaba el miedo y nerviosismo de perder a Teddy para siempre, el enojo de saber que él enserio planeaba dejarla y las ansias de querer encontrar una solución.

Esa noche su padre y ella estaban en La Madriguera, acompañando a la abuela Molly que se moría de ansias de ir al hospital ya mismo, pero sabían que no les dejarían entrar a ver a Hugo, hasta que fuera por lo menos el día siguiente. Así que ella y Bill le hacían compañía mientras aguardaba, pues su esposo, el abuelo Arthur, ya había ido a San Mungo urgentemente.

La abuela se sintió más animada al ver a George y Angelina llegar con los chicos de Hogwarts. A Decir verdad, Vickie también.

Lily, Lucy y Roxanne no podían lucir más felices y ansiosas. Rose se veía pálida, y aún bastante decaída, pero su mirada emanaba una emoción inmensa, Albus la sujetaba del los hombros protectoramente. Sus hermanos Dominique y Louis corrieron hacia ella en busca de información.

-Probablemente no podamos verlo hasta mañana en la tarde. –respondió a sus dudas. –Así que mejor deberían dormir.

Ninguno se mostró demasiado conforme pero terminaron accediendo a su petición, deseando que ya fuera el día siguiente y poder ir a ver a Hugo. Vic durmió con su hermana, Al con Louis, Rose con Lily y Lucy con Roxanne.

Al día siguiente todos sin excepción se levantaron increíblemente temprano, incluso Roxanne que siempre era la más perezosa. La abuela Molly estaba radiante y dijo que Ron acababa de decir que Hugo estaba bien y que podía tener visitas. Hubo gritos de alegría y lágrimas de emoción. Rose sobre todo, casi se desploma de la impresión y fue sujetada por Albus justo a tiempo. Así fue como la abuela y los nietos decidieron ir a San Mungo inmediatamente.

Al llegar vieron a Hermione siendo abrazada por el tío Harry con cariño, conteniéndola de todas las formas posibles. Ron seguro seguía informando a todos de la buena noticia pues no estaba allí. Ginny y Arthur Weasley estaban sentados, ambos con un té en la mano.

Victoire vio como Rose corría y se abrazaba a su madre como una niña pequeña. Se notaba que ambas se habían necesitado mucho la una a la otra.

-Pueden pasar siempre y cuando no hagan mucho escándalo. –indicó el abuelo. –Así que compórtense, chicos.

Extrañamente Rose prefirió permanecer un momento con su madre, Vic creyó que tal vez le gustaría tener un encuentro más privado con su hermano, ella haría lo mismo. Así que dirigió al grupo de Weasley hasta la habitación y entró silenciosamente.

-¡Te lo digo enserio, Hugo, parecías mucho más angelical dormido! –exclamaba cierto moreno alto de gafas.

-Es cierto, hasta parecía que no rompías un plato. –agregó un pelirrojo de tez bronceada. –Le tuvimos que especificar a todas las sanadoras jóvenes que en realidad eras un diablillo que no podía mantenerse quieto.

-Pero hasta nos tuviste preocupados y todo. –agregó el primogénito de los Potter. –Ya nos preguntábamos quien iba a ser el siguiente Ministro de Magia si tú no despertabas.

-¿Quieren dejar de bromear? –preguntó indignada la voz pomposa de cierta pelirroja de anteojos. –Seguro que es lo último que Hugo quiere oír.

James, Fred, y Molly rodeaban la cama del enfermo mientras el par de bromistas decían ciertas tonterías y la hija de Percy les reprendía por ello. Al notar la intromisión se quedaron callados.

-¡Hasta que aparecen! –exclamó James. –Creímos que Hugo tendría treinta cuando pudieran venir a verle.

Nadie se rió. Lily Potter corrió y se abrazó al cuerpo de Hugo rápidamente. James, Molly y también Fred salieron del cuarto al notar que ya eran muchos y Victoire se recargó en la pared observando conmovida la escena. Lily y Hugo seguían abrazados.

-Eres tan estúpido. –susurró Lily de pronto.

-Oye, no me culpes, son mis genes.

La voz de Hugo era ronca, tomando en cuenta que no la había usado en mucho tiempo. Su piel estaba ligeramente amarillenta y su cabello más largo que nunca. Uno a uno, todos fueron abrazando y besando al castaño que solo aceptaba las muestras de afecto resignado.

-¿Cómo estás? –indagó Lucy tímidamente.

-Oh fatal. –soltó Hugo. –Siento todo el cuerpo entumido, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios y mucha sed, quiero estirar mis piernas, mamá dice que jamás me dejara montar una escoba de nuevo mientras viva. –enlistó el chico. –Y lo peor, la comida de aquí es terrible. Cuando me dejen levantarme lo primero que haré será una campaña para que den mejor alimento. Vickie, tú eres practicante a sanadora, ¿No podrías hacer que dieran algo decente de comer?

La rubia se rió un poco al igual que los demás. Hugo jamás cambiaría.

-Siento que aún no tengo tanta influencia. –confesó la muchacha. –Pero haré lo que pueda.

Todos los Weasley sonrieron mientras Albus le despeinaba el cabello a Hugo y Lily volvía a abrazarse de él con fuerza.

…

Hugo se sentía totalmente entumido. Era de esperarse, o eso pensaba, según sus padres, había pasado dos meses sin moverse y era obvio que se encontrara incomodo o molesto. Además sus piernas aún no respondían con naturalidad y debería tomar bastantes pociones estabilizantes para ayudarle.

Aún no sabía cuando iba a volver a Hogwarts, pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Sus primos acababan de irse, Lily aún con los ojos mojados en lágrimas y los demás con muchas más cosas que decirle y contarle. Sin embargo Ron había entrado a sacarles casi a rastras de allí.

Y ahora Rose entraba por la puerta.

-Hola. –masculló su hermana en voz baja.

Hugo nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con Rose, era como la persona que él no quería ser. Atada a las reglas y con un amor por hacer todo como se supone debía hacerse. Hugo por el contrario quería imponerse ante todo y todos y cambiar el mundo. Sin embargo el chico amaba a su hermana y verla así, tan frágil, le hacía sentirse culpable.

-Hola, Rosie. –respondió él. -¿Qué tal todo?

-Hugo. –dijo ella entre sollozos. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. –No puedo creer que estés bien.

Rose le dio un abrazo y Hugo se lo respondió sinceramente.

-Lo estoy, Rose. –añadió. –Ya está todo bien. ¿Sí? No tienes que estar triste. Siento haberte preocupado y haber sido tan idiota.

Rose tembló.

-No, yo lo siento. –alegó ella. –Por haberte dejado solo cuando me necesitabas, por haber querido dejar de ser yo misma unos momentos y no haber obedecido. Siento haberte arrastrado en mi locura.

Hugo no dijo nada porque cuando a Rose se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo, pero estaba decidido a borrarle la idea de que todo había sido su culpa cuando obviamente no era de nadie más que propia.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermana? –quiso saber el enfermo.

-Regular. –respondió la pelirroja llevándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. –Digamos que he podido estar mejor.

Hugo suspiró usando todas sus fuerzas para hacer lo que seguía, sabía que debía decirlo pero le costaba. Casi tanto como admitirlo.

-Rose. –la llamó bajito. –Te quiero, hermana.

La aludida obviamente se sorprendió y soltó una lágrima conmovida que resbaló por su cara.

-Y yo a ti, Hugo.

…

Isabelle Harrison iba caminando cuando escuchó cierto rumor extraño. Una de sus amigas Ravenclaw le había comentado como de camino a Herbología se había cruzado con Scorpius Malfoy y pudo notar como este se metía con Rose Weasley a un aula en desuso, mientras otra de ellas agregaba que les había visto en los terrenos hace un rato, juntos.

De haber sido otra la involucrada, Nott quizás, la morena hubiera tenido un ataque de celos terrible, después de todo ella creía que Scorpius no podía estar bien con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella. Pero tratándose de Rose la cosa era diferente, no por nada Isabelle estaba tratando de ganarse su amistad. Todo estaba calculado.

Rose y Scorpius eran Premios Anuales, por lo que se iban a ver forzados a convivir, ¿Qué mejor forma de llegar al rubio que por medio de la pelirroja? Rose le sería de mucha ayuda no sólo porque no podía significar un obstáculo en su plan, si no porque también se trataba de una chica influenciable sin duda que iba a poder manejar fácilmente.

En eso iba pensando justo cuando oyó voces conocidas dentro del baño de las chicas del segundo piso, el que según todos, nadie usaba, aunque Isabelle como joven estudiante de Hogwarts sabía que era el lugar favorito de los enamorados para darse lote entre clases o para tener una conversación más o menos privada.

-Ian, no sé que pienses tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que Scorpius caiga ante los enredos de esa Weasley. –espetaba la voz arrogante y alzada de Annelyn Nott.

-Cálmate ¿Quieres? –pidió serenamente Zabini. -¿Cómo estás tan segura que todo es un enredo?

-¿No es obvio? –habló la muchacha. –Por Merlín, es una Weasley, lo único que los de su calaña quieren es humillarnos y creerse superiores a nosotros en todos los aspectos. ¿Cómo puede Scorpius olvidarse de eso y ayudarla cuando es lo más probable que ella le haya drogado para reírse de él?

Isabelle se estremeció notablemente. Su cabello negro como la noche fue echado hacia un lado con el propósito de oír mejor.

-Scorpius está siendo lo más estratégico que puede, sabe que puede sacar provecho a la situación, así como también sabe que no es seguro que haya sido la Weasley la que hizo aquello. –opinó Ian.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que lo que está siendo es idiota. –aseguró la rubia. Isabelle apretó los puños, ¿Quién se creía para llamar idiota a Scorpius Malfoy?

-¿No eres muy dura? Desde ayer, Anne y sabes a lo que me refiero. –agregó Ian. –No tenías porque ser así con él.

-¿Y que debía hacer? ¿Esperar que siguiera con esperanzas de que algún día pasara algo entre nosotros? –preguntó. –No va a pasar, Ian. Yo estoy interesada en alguien.

La morena escuchó un bufido y estuvo segura que se trataba de Ian Zabini. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a pasos apresurados rumbo a su habitación. Debía pensar. Scorpius sabía que alguien había intentado drogarlo en su propia fiesta, pero seguro que no sospechaba que había sido Isabelle la culpable, ni que el fin no era burlarse de él, sino complacer los deseos que tenía con el rubio desde hace tiempo.

Y culpaba a Rose. A Rose, que no tenía nada que ver y que jamás haría algo como eso, se notaba que ninguno de ellos conocía realmente a la Gryffindor o sabrían a ciencia cierta que ella no era ese tipo de chica.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era mejor que siguieran creyendo de esa forma.

…

Lysander Scamander sabía que tenía problemas para manejar la situación.

Nunca deseó ser hijo único más que en ese momento. Principalmente por dos razones básicas, la primera era que Lorcan se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban y le obligaba a decirle a Lucy toda la verdad, a pesar de que sabía que esto iba a herirla, el Ravenclaw creía que uno debía ser sincero siempre, sin importar las consecuencias. Y la segunda era porque sabía que estaba lastimando a su hermano, y lo hacía desde que había decidido salir con Lucy hace casi un año.

Su hermano la quería. La quería de verdad.

Cuando se enteró de lo de Hugo, Lysander sintió un enorme alivio, pero más que eso sintió felicidad. Supo que todo estaría bien y que era tiempo de que las cosas empezaran a resolverse. Comenzando por Hugo y siguiendo por lo que él tenía para decir, que aunque no fuera lo más alentador, era lo que Lucy tenía que oír.

-¿Y cuando volvieron al castillo? –preguntó Scamander, cuando la chica fue a visitarle a su habitación.

-Llegamos hace una hora. Rose se quedó un poco más, sus padres la necesitaban allí más tiempo. –explicó Lucy. –Lily también se quería quedar pero tío Harry dijo que era mejor que viniera, él y tía Ginny están preocupados por sus notas, además Dominique dijo que la necesitaría cerca para las pruebas del equipo y eso.

Al escuchar el nombre de Dominique, Lysander se obligó a no suspirar o estremecerse. Si antes la rubia lo evitaba ahora prácticamente no le veía ni la sombra. Sabía que estaba muy preocupada por lo que Lorcan fuera a decir, pero él había intentado explicarle lo que haría con Lucy y ella se negaba a oírlo, ahora sinceramente, y sabiendo el daño que le iba a causar a Lu, no creía que hubiera un futuro para él y Nickie.

-Ah. –soltó el joven. -¿Y cómo viste a Hugo? ¿Está bien?

Lucy sonrió más contenta.

-Por supuesto, está igual que siempre. –respondió animada. –Simpático y causando problemas. Aunque aun le cuesta un poco moverse bien.

-Tendré que ir a verlo pronto, espero que vuelva antes de Navidad. –pensó el gemelo.

-No seas impaciente, total ya no falta tanto. –agregó la castaña regalándole una sonrisa. –Lysander. –lo llamó. –Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro. –contestó el Gryffindor y la invitó a sentarse a su lado sobre la cama. -¿Qué pasa?

-Eso quiero saber. –dijo ella. -¿Qué pasa? Quiero que me expliques que está ocurriendo con nosotros. Desde el verano estás extraño, y ya sé que dijiste que es mejor que terminemos y sinceramente creo que si ya no me quieres, o si estás preocupado por algo sería bueno saberlo. No quiero terminar pero… es que es la única salida que estás dejándome.

Lysander la miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria y pensativa, rara vez vista en su rostro alegre. Lucy también estaba en silencio sin expresión alguna en el rostro y expectante, con ganas de oír ya de la voz de su novio lo que ocurría.

-Te mereces la verdad, Lucy. –dijo finalmente el chico. –Eres una chica grandiosa que lo único que ha hecho es quererme y apoyarme siempre y yo he sido un tonto que no te ha podido pagar de la misma forma. –añadió bajando sus ojos azules al suelo. –Lucy, yo te adoro, pero creo que lo que hay entre nosotros ya no da para una relación. Es más amistad.

Ella sonrió tristemente, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que eso era lo que él iba a decir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Weasley. –Explícamelo.

-No puedo explicarte algo que yo tampoco entiendo. –alegó Scamander. –Pero si puedo decirte que no es por ti, tú eres perfecta. Eres dulce, detallista y amorosa. Cualquiera desearía ser tu novio. Yo mismo sé que afuera hay algún buen chico para ti, que va a tratarte como te mereces y darte todo lo que necesitas, Lucy…

-Eso no me ayuda a entender que fue lo que pasó. –replicó la chica de cabello café y ojos marrones. –Es que ¿Hay otra? Si es así, por favor confiésamelo. Es preferible a que siga en la ignorancia, ¿No crees?

Lysander titubeó. No sabía si debía decirle a Lucy toda la verdad. En opinión de Lorcan, era lo mejor, andar siempre sin mentiras y ser claro, pero Lysander sabía que eso iba a destruirla y ya le había hecho suficiente daño. Por otro lado, comprendía también que si no se lo decía le estaría ocultando algo muy importante y eso tampoco era justo.

Ella merecía saber.

-Sí, Lucy. –habló finalmente. –He estado pensando en otra chica.

La reacción fue inmediata. La castaña rehusó su mirada y se puso de pie secándose con la mano las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Hipó un poco.

-Pero quiero que sepas que ella no significó nada para tomar esta decisión. No influyó en lo que yo sentía por ti, que fue cambiando poco a poco. Como ya te dije, tú eres maravillosa y sé que vas a encontrar a esa persona que sí te pueda valorar…

-Te creí… -ella sollozó fuertemente. –Te creí mejor Lysander. No pensé que fueras esa clase de chico…

-No Lucy, por favor. –pidió el joven sintiendo como el resentimiento se escapaba de la voz de su ex.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó al aire. –Me siento tan tonta…

-¡Lucy! –la llamó al verla andar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Ella se fue y lo dejó totalmente abatido. Verla llorar era algo que nunca hubiera querido presenciar. Lucy era tan sincera y pura que él lo último que hubiera deseado era herirla. Solo esperaba de veras que pudiera darse cuenta que delante de sus narices tenía a Lorcan, quien de seguro si sabría amarla como se debía.

…

En Hufflepuff todos se apresuraron a preguntarle cómo es que se encontraba Hugo, con genuina preocupación. Louis fue relatándoles que su primo ya estaba mucho mejor y que pronto iba a recuperarse del todo y volver al colegio. Las reacciones fueron de alegría y empatía, lo que hizo que el chico las apreciara sinceramente.

-Vaya Louis, habrá que celebrarlo ¿No? –le cuestionó una chica un par de años mayor, quizá.

El chico de cabello rubio rojizo, perfectamente ordenado, y sonrisa perfecta, le miró graciosamente. La chica era bonita, pero no demasiado interesante. Louis estaba ya muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de muchachas. Guapas, algunas demasiado lanzadas, y sin demasiada inteligencia.

Él atraía constantemente las miradas femeninas, y no lo hacía apropósito. Había algo en su porte ligeramente elegante que las hacía caer rendidas a sus píes, y Louis difícilmente las rechazaba, a menos que de verdad no estuviera de humor, como era el caso.

-Claro, pero no ahora. –respondió el chico. –Otro día.

Dicho esto Louis se dio la vuelta y caminó buscando el camino a su habitación, donde le esperaba su cama. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. O más bien alguien, que se interpuso en su camino tímidamente. Era una chica, tenía el cabello rubio trenzado y los ojos marrones. Su rostro era redondo y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Alice Longbottom era la hija del profesor Neville. Louis la conocía desde niños y le tenía bastante aprecio. Aunque estaban en la misma casa Alice raramente hablaba con Louis, o al menos había dejado de hacerlo desde principios de tercero, y Weasley seguía sin entender la razón de que la rubia le ignorara.

-Solo quería saber sobre Hugo. –respondió ella. –Había estado muy preocupada.

Louis se preguntó si Alice no habría escuchado como les relataba a los demás sobre el estado de su primo, pero al parecer no lo había hecho. No era raro, Alice era una chica introvertida y tímida que casi no se relacionaba con los demás.

-Va a estar bien. –comentó Louis. –Puedes pasarte a verlo en Navidades, hace mucho que no vas por La Madriguera. –acotó cruzándose de brazos. Ella se sonrojó un poco más.

-Lo haré. –afirmó. -¿Tú como estás, Louis?

El pelirrojo la observó detalladamente. Alice era una chica muy linda, con ese rostro dulce y esos ojos brillantes y tiernos, que parecían tratar de esconder todo lo que ella pensaba o sentía.

-Yo estoy bien. –contestó regalándole una de sus galantes sonrisas casi sin poder evitarlo. –Estaría mucho mejor si me hablaras más, claro está.

La rubia apenada bajó su mirada a sus pies y Louis dio un paso más hacia ella, como queriendo lograr que esa vergüenza desapareciera.

-Bueno, tú también podrías hablarme a mí. –comentó Alice. –No importa, déjalo. –suspiró girando sobre sus talones.

Louis iba a detenerla pero no sabía que decirle. Para empezar ni siquiera entendía su actitud. Por alguna extraña razón ella le intrigaba y quería llegar a tratarla de nuevo, como cuando eran más chicos. Además de que Alice era una de esas pocas chicas con la que él nunca había salido y eso ya la hacía rara y especial.

Se prometió a si mismo llegar al fondo de la mirada color miel de Alice Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>No tengo perdón enserio. Sé que muchos no entenderán el motivo de mi tardanza a la hora de actualizar pero ¡Terminé la preparatoria! Jaja quizá cueste creerlo pero para mí graduarme ha sido muy duro con la de semanas que falté a clases (por cuestiones de salud) así que he tenido que poner toda mi concentración y tiempo libre en la escuela para lograr terminarla y vaya que me ha costado. No voy a disculparme por poner mi educación primero pero sí por haberles prometido una actualización más seguida y no haber cumplido. Ahora que enserio no tendré escuela puedo asegurarles que tendría que suceder algo horrible, desastroso o de dimensiones mayores para que los vuelva a dejar en la espera. No les pido paciencia pero sí comprensión :) Prometo que si está en mis manos esto jamás sucederá de nuevo y por lo pronto les JURO que la prox semana habrá nuevo capitulo si no es que antes...

Dejando mi disculpa de lado espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo pues a mí me fascinó escribirlo! Ya tenía ganas de una escena un poco más feliz como la del despertar de Hugo y la disculpa de Rose a Scprpius. Aunque no por eso deja de haber drama, sobre todo con ese cuadrado amoroso entre los Scamander y las primas Weasley. Tenemos a Isabelle haciendo de las suyas y los amigos de Scorpius desconfiando de Rose (no demasiadas sorpresas aquí)

Aprovecho para introducir a un nuevo personaje: Alice Longbottom quien tendrá su parte importante en esta historia, como habrán adivinado, con Louis ;)

Una última cosa: Los poemas de la libreta de Lorcan han sido sacados vilmente de internet y son de autores anonimos jaja así que no me los adjudico.

Gracias si aun hay por allí alguien que lea esta historia. Gracias por su paciencia y su comprensión, prometo no defraudarlos.

Affy.


	12. Decisiones

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías.<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Decisiones**

Cuando Scorpius entendió que sus mejores amigos estaban molestos con él por haber defendido a una Weasley supo que algo andaba mal en el universo y que tenía que arreglarlo ya mismo.

En su cabeza la percepción que tenía de Rose Weasley había cambiado completamente de ser una demente controladora y aburrida, a ser la de una chica frágil y delicada, que necesitaba ser cuidada y que sobre todo necesitaba abrir los ojos y darse cuenta lo que era en realidad. Ya no podía simplemente pensar en hacer algo contra ella porque se encontraba todo el día imaginando como estaría, si se encontraría bien o si no. Contra su voluntad esa chica le estaba importando.

Pero no por eso iba a pelear con Ian, Annelyn y Van. No cuando ellos habían estado allí toda su vida y confiaban plenamente los unos en los otros. Tenía que haber una forma de arreglarlo.

Pero lamentablemente ellos, sobre todo Anne, eran muy necios.

-No Scorpius. –replicó Annelyn Nott sentándose en la orilla de la cama que era de Scorpius. –No puedo imaginar que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea así, y mientras no me lo expliques no voy a aceptar tu posición.

El rubio ya se esperaba algo así. Una demanda de explicaciones. Sin embargo él sabía que debía ingeniárselas porque sinceramente relatar lo que había pasado con Weasley, la forma en que la salvó, lo que ella le dijo y como luego se disculpó, era un episodio que no deseaba compartir con nadie más que con él mismo.

-No estoy en ninguna posición, Annelyn. –alegó Malfoy. –Simplemente quiero ver las cosas más objetivamente.

-Nunca has sido una persona objetiva. –repuso Ian cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius suspiró. ¿Siempre había sido tan difícil razonar con ellos o sólo ahora?

-Pues ya es hora de empezar a serlo, no podemos ser adolescentes que se dejan guiar por resentimientos y venganzas toda la vida. –habló con seguridad y con una madurez hasta ahora desconocida. –Para empezar, no sé si fue Weasley, además en esa fiesta ni siquiera llegó a pasar gran cosa más que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y por último, no creo que esa chica pudiera hacer algo así.

Annelyn soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿De veras crees conocerla? –indagó la rubia sonriendo fríamente. –Por Merlín, Scorp, es una Weasley. Obviamente te va a decir lo que necesitas oír para dejarla tranquila. Se va a hacer la santa, como todos los de su tipo, cuando en realidad son peor que la peste. –soltó mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Y si de veras creyeras que en esa fiesta no ocurrió nada no hubieras armado tú primero tanto alboroto. –entrecerró los ojos. –A mí no vas a hacerme tonta, Scorp.

-¿Pero cómo te pudo engañar ella? –se preguntó Van Goyle. –No puedes permitirlo.

-Gracias por su voto de confianza. –espetó Scorpius con amargura. –Pero creo que soy suficientemente listo como para saber cuándo una perra intenta engañarme. –añadió endureciendo su mirada. –No deposito mi confianza en cualquiera.

Un suspiró general se escuchó en la habitación.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? –cuestionó Zabini, que parecía ser el más convencido. -¿Dejarlo por la paz?

Scorpius le miró directamente a él.

-Pienso ir y hablar con ella sobre esto. Sabré si me miente. –fue su respuesta.

-¡Oh claro, si quieres también puedes llevar el anillo de compromiso y comprarle flores, a tu padre le encantaría! –chilló Nott escandalizada.

-¿Celosa? –inquirió Malfoy con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba su diversión ante las palabras de la chica.

Annelyn bufó y entonces Scorpius salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>A Rose le sorprendió el hecho de encontrarse con la figura galante y despreocupada de Scorpius Malfoy fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor aquella tarde fresca de diciembre. Más aún le sorprendió que el rubio la estuviera buscando a ella. Y por si fuera poco, parecían no importarle las miradas extrañadas, que le daba la gente y las de desprecio de algunos leones.<p>

Tampoco se agobiaba porque todos se preguntaran qué demonios quería él con ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –le preguntó discretamente.

-Pues necesito hablar contigo, Weasley. –contestó el rubio. –Y si no te molesta, me gustaría un lugar más privado.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Ahora?

-Oh no, en realidad solo vengo a que lo pienses y me llames cuando se te antoje. –respondió irónicamente. Luego puso los ojos en blanco. –Sí. Ahora.

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta algún pasillo vacío. El rubio se aseguró que no había nadie y luego se recargó en la pared con los brazos en jarras sobre su pecho y con esa mirada gris altiva y a la vez tan cálida. A Rose le trajó los recuerdos más profundos de cuando la sacó de la Torre de Astronomía. Esos mismos ojos que la veían ahora le habían brindado una seguridad inigualable.

Parecía mentira que él pudiera provocarle tanto con tan poco.

-¿Cómo estás? –se animó a preguntar el Slytherin. –Te veo más animada que antes.

Rose no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, me alegró pasar unos días con mis padres y mi hermano. –contestó. –Así que estoy mejor, no debes preocuparte.

Scorpius gruñó casi imperceptiblemente.

-No me preocupo. –alegó entre dientes. Rose asintió sin creerle.

-Claro que no lo haces. –le secundó la pelirroja. -¿Sabes? A veces está bien admitir que te importa alguien más que no eres tú.

Scorpius resopló fuertemente.

-¿Y porque esa persona tendrías que ser tú, eh? –indagó entrecerrando los ojos grises.

-Pues por algo me salvaste. –acotó la chica con esa maldita sonrisa en su cara.

El rubio volvió a soltar un suspiro sonoro y Rose intentó aguantar las ganas de reír, porque sinceramente el rostro exasperado de Scorpius era sumamente divertido.

-Olvidemos el tema, ¿Sí Rose? –pidió impaciente. –Pero en algo tienes razón, no soy un monstruo.

Scorpius tornó su mirada de ansias en una seria, que se clavó en los ojos azules de la pelirroja con fijeza, haciéndola sentir ligeramente nerviosa. A pesar de que Scorpius ya no era el extraño atractivo que solía ser, continuaba siendo un muchacho guapo e intrigante que le provocaba esas cosquillas en el estomago indeseables. Sonrió nuevamente, está vez con más calma.

-No, no lo eres. –le dio la razón. –Es por eso que te pedí disculpas por decirlo, no debí hacerlo.

-Creo que ambos nos hemos dicho varias cosas estúpidas. –opinó Malfoy mirando el techo por unos instantes. -¿No?

-Sí. –afirmó la Gryffindor.

-Es por eso que, como ya ha habido demasiados mal entendidos entre nosotros, quiero hacerte un par de preguntas. –dijo Scorpius, su voz demasiado clara y decisiva que Rose temió. –Y te pido que me digas la verdad. Me la debes.

Ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando.

-Es sobre la noche de la fiesta en casa de Harrison. –explicó el joven. -¿Recuerdas?

La mirada azul, y hasta ahora tranquila, de Rose se tornó nerviosa y turbada. Los recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza y le provocaban jaqueca. La mezcla de cosas que se le juntaban y de cosas que había olvidado por completo. Volvió a asentir.

-Bueno, esa noche yo no me sentía nada bien…

-Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo yo también te salvé un poco ¿No? –musitó la chica.

-Lanzarme un vaso de agua difícilmente se compara con curarte una herida y salvarte de tirarte por una ventana. –aseguró, provocando que la chica juntara sus cejas. –Pero bueno, si quieres verlo así…

-Bueno, ¿Decías?

-Sí. –continuó Scorpius. –Los síntomas que tuve fueron muy extraños, e investigué en la biblioteca de mi casa. No se trataba de ninguna poción o hechizo que yo conociera, o que estuviera en los libros, así que después de investigar un poco más deduje que había sido drogado.

Rose contuvo la respiración.

-Crees que yo lo hice. –intuyó la pelirroja. –Crees que te drogué para hacerte una broma pesada o algo así. Lo crees porque yo era la única Gryffindor. –agregó sintiéndose cada vez más herida, sin entender la razón.

-Y porque según oí, tus abuelos son muggles. –completó el muchacho. –Y la droga es algo muggle.

Rose casi sentía que perdía el aíre.

-Yo nunca… -inhaló. –haría algo así…jamás…

-Rose, escúchame. –pidió el rubio al notar como ella palidecía. –Sé que no suena a algo que harías, pero sólo necesito que me confirmes que no fuiste tú y que no sabes quien fue.

La aludida tomó otra bocanada de aire, sin entender porque se sentía sumamente mareada y cansada de esa conversación, como si aquello le trajera recuerdos que no había tenido hasta ahora. Scorpius la miró preocupado.

-¿Rose? –la llamó azorado.

-No lo hice. –contestó finalmente la Weasley. –Y tampoco sé quien lo hizo. Aunque…no sé, todo eso hizo que me sintiera identificada, como si hubiera escuchado algo…

El joven de cabellos rubios platinados la miró con interés y la sujetó gentilmente de los hombros. Ella estaba lívida pero sus ojos parecían muy alertas.

-No quise presionarte, yo más que nadie sé que es de lo último que quisieras oír. –murmuró él. –Pero las vacaciones van a dar inicio y no quería dejar el castillo sin tener la certeza que no sabías nada.

Rose lo miró a los ojos unos momentos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca al de ella, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara, inundándola. Podía ver sus perfectas facciones. Sus ojos claros, su nariz recta, sus labios finos y de un color rosa tentador, sus pestañas claras y los mechones de desordenado cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente.

Quiso acortar más la distancia pero no se animó a hacerlo. Scorpius parecía ahora ser algo así como un dios lejano que velaba por ella, pero que le era imposible tocar.

-Está bien. –masculló la muchacha. –Si yo recuerdo algo o me entero de algo, te lo diré.

-Gracias. –susurró el joven Slytherin. –Me gustaría saberlo.

-No te preocupes. –pidió la Gryffindor. –Te escribiré si sé algo, ¿Bien?

Scorpius parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Lo harías? –cuestionó sorprendido. -¿Me escribirías?

Rose le afirmó.

-Claro que lo haría. –aseguró la pelirroja. -¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Ella le vio sonreír tristemente, seguro pensando que una Weasley jamás le escribiría a un Malfoy, y que claro, un Malfoy jamás recibiría una carta de una Weasley. Pero ahora eso a Rose poco le importaba. Sabía que le debía mucho a ese chico.

-Olvídalo. –musitó el rubio. –Entonces esperaré una cara tuya, claro, si es que sabes algo.

Rose volvió a decir que sí y luego procedió a disculparse y decirle al muchacho que era hora de que se fuera, pues había quedado en hacer algo con alguien. Scorpius la miró con la ceja derecha alzada pero solo se despidió y se marchó por el sentido contrario que ella.

La pelirroja anduvo pensativamente hasta el camino de regreso a su Sala Común. Las palabras de Malfoy le habían hecho un hoyo en su memoria, algo que luchaba por salir pero que no recordaba del todo. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda vio a su amiga Marianne esperándola afuera.

-Hasta que llegas. –comentó su amiga. –Me dijeron que te habías ido de nuevo con Malfoy.

-¿Sí? –preguntó haciéndose la distraída.

-No lo ocultes, yo no voy a lincharte por eso. –alegó su amiga.

Rose suspiró aliviada.

-Es bueno saberlo. –confesó sonriendo. –Solo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca? –preguntó Marianne. –No he terminado lo de Herbología, ni lo de Encantamientos…

-¿Qué has hecho entonces? –cuestionó la pelirroja asombrada por la falta de avance de su amiga.

-Oh solo he estado mirando esa bonita lechuza que me diste para mi cumpleaños. Es muy linda. –le contó la castaña con esa sonrisa infantil. –Creo que le pondré _Heracles_.

Rose se abstuvo de preguntar porque aún no la había nombrado si llevaba casi un mes con ella pues vio dirigirse hacia ella a un grupo de gente. Eran Daisy McLaggen, Louisa Thomas, de su misma casa, y venían acompañadas, sorprendentemente, por Albus, Isabelle y Rocco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –interrogó Rosie.

-Es que Belle quería venir a buscarte. –contestó Al, que llevaba su diario sujeto bajo el brazo. –Y nos encontramos a sus amigas Gryffindor por el camino y…

Rose notó como Isabelle les sonreía a sus compañeras de habitación y estás se marchaban. También vio a Marianne enmarcar las cejas.

-Hey, Al. –lo llamó su amigo Rocco, de cabello largo y café y ojos aceitunados. –No te olvides que yo también quería hablar con Rose.

La pelirroja se paró frente al Slytherin y este le regaló una sonrisa simpática. Ella la agradeció bastante, pues le era agradable sentirse cómoda con alguien como se sentía con Rocco.

-Quería saber si harías algo este viernes. –explicó el castaño. –Como es la última salida al pueblo antes de las vacaciones pensé que querrías ir a tomar algo conmigo.

Rose no supo que contestar inmediatamente. Miró a Albus que parecía invitarla con la mirada a aceptar, después de todo su primo querría que ella saliera y se distrajera, que fuera una adolescente más relajada y sobre todo que intentará ser más feliz. Isabelle reía curiosamente y Marianne se mantenía callada observando.

-Eh, bueno está bien. –accedió Rose después de pensarlo un poco. –Me vendría bien.

Sí que le haría bien sentirse un poco tan cómoda como se sentía con Rocco.

-Oh eso fue muy lindo. –opinó Isabelle Harrison, corriéndose un poco el flequillo negro para destapar sus bellos ojos azules. –Pero creo que es mi turno de hablar con Rose, en privado.

Weasley miró a la morena que continuaba con esa radiante sonrisa que a la pelirroja le recordaba vagamente a la de cierto gato de una película de dibujos animados que su mamá le ponía de niña sobre una chica que se perdía en algún país extraño. Era una película escalofriante al igual que aquel singular gato y su sonrisa. Luego se giró para ver a Marianne con culpabilidad. La chica de ojos verdosos y mirada infantil se encogió de hombros.

-Ve con ella, Rose. –cedió sinceramente. –Ya te veré luego.

Isabelle dio un salto de alegría y tomó a la pelirroja de la mano jalándola rápidamente y llevándosela de allí Albus miró a la amiga de su prima que continuaba viendo el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Rose.

-Ella no me agrada, Albus. –musitó Marianne Darcy. –Y no creo que sea buena para Rose.

Pero el moreno no dijo nada y la chica de la mirada curiosa se introdujo a su Sala Común haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Para Rose el tiempo se había ido volando. Ahora se encontraba en casa con sus padres y con un Hugo casi totalmente recuperado en su cuarto, oyendo su música muggle a todo volumen y sacando de quicio a los vecinos. Parecía como si todo volviera a como debía ser.<p>

Lamentablemente no todo iba tan bien como ella quisiera. Tan pronto como llegó notó que la tensión entre Ted y Victoire aún no acababa, al contrario, era más notoria que nunca.

Lucy por su parte estaba más apagada y deprimida que nunca. Todas le habían jurado el odio a Lysander por lo que le había hecho a la más habladora de los Weasley, sin embargo Lucy seguía alegando que no estaba bien, que lo dejaran ser.

Dominique tampoco era la misma. Ya no peleaba por cualquier cosa con cualquiera y ya no decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Tampoco había tenido más peleas con sus profesores y hasta parecía únicamente concentrada en los estudios. Rose se hubiera alegrado de no saber que esto únicamente podía significar que su prima estaba sufriendo también.

Por su parte Molly acababa de ser ascendida en el trabajo, para orgullo de sus padres y, aunque lo negara, de su hermana. Así que los abuelos habían decidido organizar una cena aún más grande para Navidad en La Madriguera para celebrar todos los hechos buenos que estaban ocurriendo. Rose no podía tener menos ganas de una fiesta.

-Anda Lu. –decía Lily intentando que la castaña se uniera al improvisado partido de Quidditch en el jardín de los Potter. –Anímate.

-Lily, enserio, no tengo ganas. –musitó Lucy decaída. –Es enserio.

-Déjala, Lily. –la apoyó Rose, que sabía lo que era sentirse verdaderamente mal.

-Es que estoy cansada de que esté así por un idiota como Lysander. –espetó la pelirroja más joven. –No lo vale.

-Él no es cualquier chico. –murmuró Lucy por lo bajo. –Y no es sólo por él. Bueno, sí le extraño y todo, pero son otras cosas, chicas. –aseguró.

-¿Por qué no intentas recuperarlo? –opinó Roxanne. -¿Sabes? Dicen que cuando quieres algo debes hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerle.

Lucy replicó algo más, diciendo que ella no quería eso o algo así, pero Rose ya no la escuchó, se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Esa misma frase. Exactamente esas palabras, habían sido las que Isabelle había usado para relatarle la manera en que por fin iba a conseguir lo que ella quería. ¿Qué era lo que ella quería con tanto anhelo?

Scorpius Malfoy.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de Lily hasta llegar al de Albus. Entró sin siquiera tocar y no pensó demasiado cuando lo hizo. Su primo estaba sentado leyendo un grueso libro sobre Runas y Rose lamentó tener que molestarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosie? –preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

-Al, necesito escribirle a Isabelle. Decirle que venga hoy mismo a mi casa. Tengo que hablarle. –le explicó la pelirroja.

El moreno le permitió usar su lechuza y entonces Rose escribió una carta mal hecha a toda prisa y la ató a la pata de _Kirke _para que la llevara a cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Lucy por fin había conseguido que sus primos la dejaran de molestar con esa tonta idea del Quidditch. A ella ni siquiera se le daba bien el bendito juego.<p>

Se asomó por la ventana para verles jugar. Lily, Fred, Roxanne y Louis iban juntos mientras que James, Dominique y Leah Jordan, la nueva novia de Freddy, iban juntos en otro. Al parecer solo por ser mayores creían que podían permitirse una ventaja numérica para el equipo contrario. Molly era el árbitro desde el seguro suelo.

La castaña se encontraba completamente confundida. Por un lado porque extrañaba a Lysander muchísimo. Su compañía, sus bromas, sus caras chistosas. Todo lo que él significaba. No sabía si esto quería decir que lo seguía queriendo o si solo quería seguir a su lado como amiga, pero estaba segura que no quería acabar así, odiándole y sin poder dirigirle la palabra. No le parecía ni sano ni tampoco justo, después de todo el había sido sincero al final, ¿No?

Y también estaba Lorcan.

Lucy se había sentido terriblemente culpable en su relación con Lysander, pues a pesar de sus sentimientos por el Gryffindor no podía evitar pensar en el Ravenclaw demasiado. Y justo después de leer su hermoso poema y de comprobar que Lorcan sentía algo por alguien no se sentía lista para escuchar de quien él estaba tan enamorado como para escribirle cosas tan bellas.

Y ahora que ella estaba libre no entendía porque simplemente no podía escribirle o ir a verlo. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Lily y la cabeza rubia de Dominique se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La chica asintió y Dominique pasó al cuarto.

-¿No estabas jugando? –indagó Lucy.

-No tenía muchas ganas y Louis tomó mi lugar en mi equipo. –relató la muchacha. -¿Cómo te sientes, Lu?

-Bien, Nickie. –respondió la aludida.

-No me llames así.

-No me preguntes cosas como esa.

Dominique resopló.

-Lucy, sólo quiero saber si ya estás mejor. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido.

-No se nota. –alegó Lu. –Eres la única que no fue a verme cuando lloraba en mi habitación, la única que no me buscaba entre clases y que no me consolaba. ¿Por qué Dominique?

La rubia titubeó.

-Porque me siento culpable, Lucy. –contestó la hija de Bill y Fleur. –Pero déjame compensarlo ahora.

-¿Culpable? –cuestionó la más chica. - ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Cómo me compensarías algo así?

-Lo siento, Lucy. –musitó en voz baja. –En serio lo lamento. No quise que nada de esto pasara. Intenté frenarlo. Oh Lucy, enserio que yo jamás accedí a nada como esto y…

Dominique estaba divagando y Lucy no entendía nada.

-Explícate. –demandó la castaña.

Los ojos azules de Nickie se tornaron ligeramente cristalinos y entonces Lucy leyó la culpabilidad y no le costó más para entenderlo.

-Tú eres la chica en la que Lysander estaba pensando. –habló con voz monótona. –Él te quiere a ti.

Dominique derramó una lágrima y Lucy lo tomó como una confirmación. Se puso de pie.

-No puedo creerlo. –espetó antes de marcharse furiosa.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído y Rose regresó de casa de los Potter al mismo tiempo que sus padres y Hugo, que habían ido al hospital a que a su hermano le hicieran una revisión, indicándole que estaba en muy buen estado. La pelirroja no podía quedarse quieta ni calmarse, sentía que tenía en su cabeza ese recuerdo atorado.<p>

Isabelle relatándole como había drogado a Scorpius…

-¡Rose! –la llamó Hugo. –Ha llegado tu amiga.

Rose salió de su habitación impaciente y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde Hugo conversaba con la Slytherin sobre Hogwarts o algo parecido. Isabelle se deshacía en sonrisas como habitualmente solía hacer y su hermano le asentía distraídamente. Su madre salió de la cocina.

-Hola señora Weasley. –saludó la morena. –Es un placer conocerla.

Hermione miró a Rose confusa por la presencia de aquella chica y Rose se acercó nuevamente con ansias.

-Mamá, ella es Isabelle Harrison. –presentó la joven. –Eh, estaremos en mi habitación.

Le indicó a la morena que la siguiera y está lo hizo después de despedirse. Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Rose, pintado de un color azul cielo, la Slytherin analizó un poco el lugar y volvió a regalarle una de sus sonrisas que parecían ser tan falsas. Se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué me llamaste tan urgentemente, Rose? –indagó Isabelle.

La dueña del cuarto titubeó un poco.

-Pues, es que recordé algo, Isabelle. –dijo lentamente. –Algo sobre tu fiesta. Creo que tú me dijiste algo y… bueno, solo quería saber si era verdad.

El rostro dulce y sonriente de Isabelle cambió hasta convertirse en una mueca de incredulidad y seriedad. La morena frunció el entrecejo confundida y Rose solo quiso poder decirlo así sin más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Harrison.

-Scorpius Malfoy me contó que le drogaron en tu fiesta y él cree que fui yo. –resumió decidida. –Pero entonces yo me acordé como me relatabas que ibas a hacer algo para por fin conseguirle. No lo recordaba hasta ahora…

Isabelle se puso de pie, notablemente nerviosa, y Rose la vio dar un par de vueltas alrededor de su cuarto sin saber muy bien que decir. Ella se limitó a observarla esperando una respuesta innecesaria, porque sabía que ella era la culpable.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Scorpius? –preguntó la morena intrigada y demasiado preocupada.

-Que no había sido yo, claro. –fue la respuesta de Rose. –Que si sabía algo se lo diría.

Isabelle agrandó sus vivaces ojos azules. De pronto parecía un poco desquiciada.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! –demandó la Slytherin. –Rose, Rose, tú y yo somos amigas, ¿No? –indagó. La pelirroja no supo que decir. -¡Pues las amigas no se delatan las unas a las otras! –clamó segura. –No puedes decírselo, Rose.

-Pero se lo prometí…

-¡Rose por Merlín, no puedes ser tan mala amiga conmigo, yo siempre te he apoyado! Yo fui quien animó a Rocco a invitarte a salir, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Te la pasaste muy bien!

Weasley suspiró. Si se la había pasado muy bien en su cita con Rocco. El muchacho era muy caballeroso y divertido, la había hecho pasar un rato agradable y vaya que se lo agradecía. Pero no podía simplemente intercambiar ese hecho con el que ella hubiera drogado a Scorpius.

-Sí, Isabelle, pero…

-No Rose. –interrumpió la aludida. –Si lo haces no volveremos a ser amigas. –afirmó con claridad. –Rose, yo estoy de verdad enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, no lo hice por querer dañarlo, además mientras estaba drogado no pasó nada, sólo me quedé observándole lo juro. –aclaró jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. –Y tú ahora le hablas. ¡Debes ayudarme!

La muchacha de tez pálida y pecas desvió su mirada.

-Por favor. –pidió. –Te lo ruego, debes ayudarme con él. Eso hacen las amigas, Rose. Se guardan los secretos y se ayudan con muchachos. Yo te ayudé con Rocco. Es lo justo.

Ella no supo que decir.

-Está bien. –accedió finalmente. Después de todo Isabelle era de las únicas amigas que tenía y no quería perderla, no por él. –Haré lo que pueda.

Isabelle le abrazó con fuerza agradeciéndole a gritos y llorando un poco sobre su hombro. Rose le devolvió el abrazo sin entender porque de pronto sentía un raro vértigo y molestia. Luego la morena dijo que debía irse. Bajaron y Harrison se despidió de sus padres y hermano para partir a su casa dejando a Rose con ese sabor amargo en la boca y esas ansias que aún no desaparecían.

* * *

><p>Victoire Weasley se sentía tan nerviosa como cuando tenía quince años y esperaba que Teddy le pidiera ser su novia de una buena vez antes de que ella se cansara de esperar.<p>

Bueno, la cosa era más o menos la misma.

Ted le había escrito el día anterior. Quería verla y hablar con ella. Victoire casi siente que su corazón se detiene al leer la carta y le respondió de inmediato, diciéndole que lo vería en su casa la noche siguiente, cuando sus padres salieran a la celebración del cumpleaños de cierto amigo y sus hermanos estuvieran descansando en sus cuartos. Teddy había aceptado.

La rubia se encontraba ligeramente preocupada por su hermana Dominique, que desde hace días estaba rara, y que esa tarde al volver de casa de los Potter parecía peculiarmente molesta y entristecida. Ya tendría que intentar hablarle pronto.

Cuando Teddy llegó en su motocicleta de siempre, Victoire sintió su corazón latir con rapidez. Le abrió apresuradamente y el joven pasó a la casa.

Teddy llevaba el cabello de un color azul turquesa, que casi hace sonreír a la rubia. Era su color favorito sin duda. Sus ojos color miel se fijaron en ella y la Weasley sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente. Se reprendió a si misma por volver a actuar como una quinceañera con el chico que había sido su novio por años.

-Qué bueno que viniste. –dijo Vickie. –He estado pensando en todo lo que nos dijimos y…

-Victoire. –le cortó el metamorfomago. –Yo también he pensado.

Ella sintió sus latidos aumentar y sus piernas temblando.

-¿Qué pensaste, Teddy? –preguntó con nervios. –Solo dímelo. Mírame a los ojos y dime qué fue lo que decidiste.

-Antes de nada quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberte ocultado cosas, Vic. –le murmuró el muchacho. –Debí ser sincero desde el principio.

La rubia lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió débilmente para indicarle que no se preocupara. Teddy le besó la mano y ella entonces volvió a sonrojarse contra sus deseos. Lupin volvió a hablarle.

-Te amo, Vic. –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Te amo y quiero estar contigo. Por eso me quedo.

Victoire sintió un júbilo en su pecho y se lanzó a los brazos de su chico mientras reía con felicidad. Teddy la aferró de la cintura y Victoire le escuchó suspirar. No entendió bien que ocurría.

-Yo también te amo, Teddy. –habló besándole la mejilla. –Gracias por quedarte.

-De nada. –susurró su novio. –No quiero estar lejos de ti.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Ella con felicidad y Teddy taciturno. La rubia volvió a mirarlo a los ojos para sentir la ligera decepción en estos. Victoire se sentía alegre y completa, pero por otro lado se sentía la persona más egoísta de todo el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>¿Ven? Esta vez casi ni tardé en actualizar, vamos mejorando creo yo :)

Pues les dejo un capitulo llamado "Decisiones" por la decisión de Teddy (que a algunos les gustará y a otros no) y la de Rose de encubrir a su amiga Isabelle. Decisiones que seguramente traerán consecuencias, eso es seguro. Por otro lado Lucy ya descubrió lo de Dominique y Lysander y no le ha hecho gracia, ya pero ¿A quién le haría gracia? ¿Qué más ha habido? ¡Ah ya! Un nuevo acercamiento entre Rose y Scorpius como era de esperarse, los amigos de Scor que aún no confían ni un poquito en Rosie y la amiga de Rosie que no confía tampoco en Isabelle (chica lista)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el prox capitulo porque será una Navidad en la Madriguera llena de emociones.

Besos

Affy.


	13. Una noche inolvidable

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Una noche inolvidable**

Rose Weasley no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir aquella noche a casa de sus abuelos a cenar. Sobre todo porque sabía que el ambiente no iba a ser el mejor. A pesar de que ella fuera la única en notarlo.

Desde el día de ayer no había podido olvidar como prometió a Isabelle ayudarle con Scorpius. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo y no entendía la razón. Además esa mañana, por más extraño que parezca, había sentido la necesidad de escribirle al rubio sin ninguna razón.

Terminó escribiéndole cualquier cosa. Que aún no recordaba nada sobre la fiesta y que esperaba que llegara al fondo de esto, también le agradecía por creerle cuando le dijo que ella no había sido y le deseaba una Feliz Navidad. Sin entender porque al mandársela sintió una impaciencia terrible por saber si él iría a responderle o no. Espero que fuera así.

Cuando anocheció y Hugo entró a su cuarto para decirle que ya se iban a La Madriguera, Rose tomó su bolso y bajó para reunirse con su familia. Se había vestido de color rosa, a pesar de que casi no le agradaba su ropa, se sentía un poco más confiada de sí misma.

-Oye Rose. –comentó su hermano menor. -¿Quién era la chica que vino ayer a verte? No la recuerdo bien. Dijo que iba en tu curso.

-Oh es una amiga. –respondió sintiendo de repente sus manos temblar un poco. –Va en Slytherin con Albus.

-Es muy amable y educada, casi no parece ser una Slytherin. –musitó Ronald distraídamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Oh, ¿Es que Albus si lo parece? –preguntó Rosie irónicamente. Sus padres y hermano se miraron entre ellos para después reír. –Bueno, sí, sí lo parece…

-Me agradó, podrías invitarla luego. –dijo su padre.

-Pues a mí no me agradó nada, Rose. –intervino Hermione. –No sé porque, no pienso que sea tu tipo de amiga en especial.

-Hermione, no exageres. La chica era un amor. –repuso su esposo.

Su madre no contestó nada más y Rose solo permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a casa de los abuelos y se dieron cuenta que eran casi los últimos en llegar. Como siempre desde que había vuelto a casa, Hugo fue el centro de atención con preguntas sobre su salud y como estaba. Rose sabía que su hermano estaba harto de esto pero no había nada que hacer para ayudarle.

Notó el ambiente tenso que había entre sus primos. Mientras sus padres, abuelos y tíos se encontraban alegres y bastante cómodos, no era lo mismo entre los jóvenes.

Dominique y Lucy no se hablaban, ni se miraban. La rubia permanecía alejada de todos, con James a su lado intentando sonsacarle que le ocurría. Lucy por su parte, se había quedado callada y enfadada, con Lily en un sillón. Rose había oído ayer como Dominique le contaba que habían peleado, pero no entendía aún la razón.

Molly peleaba con Fred, como era usual. Por su parte, Leah Jordan, novia del pelirrojo e hija del mejor amigo de tío George, le acompañaba sonriendo junto a otra chica. Esta tenía el cabello muy largo y de un color castaño rojizo y un par de ojos oscuros. Rose se imaginó que era la novia de James, de quien tanto había oído hablar y que venía de América.

Hugo y Louis se habían acomodado en la alfombra mientras Roxanne les mostraba su colección de Cromos y los otros dos observaban curiosos.

Por último, Teddy y Victoire eran los únicos que parecían estar bien. Los chicos estaban acomodados en un sillón tomados de la mano y susurrándose cosas al oído. Aunque Rose creyó ver la mirada de Vickie ligeramente perturbada y culpable.

Albus se le acercó por detrás asustándola.

-¿Vamos al jardín? –ofreció el moreno sonriéndole.

-¿Falta mucho para cenar? –indagó Rose. –No quiero desaparecerme mucho.

-Sí. –respondió Al. –Aún faltan de llegar los Longbottom y los Scamander, aunque bueno, solo estarán un rato.

Rose alzó las cejas al escuchar que los Scamander estarían allí. Albus suspiró.

-Tranquila, mantendremos a Lysander observado. –aseguró Potter. –Además Lily me prometió que ella distraería a Lucy lo más posible.

La pelirroja asintió y accedió a acompañar a su primo al jardín, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de estar rodeada de tanta gente, que parecía cada una más absorta que la anterior.

* * *

><p>Lorcan llegó a la casa de los Weasley totalmente asustado. Solo de imaginarse como debería sentirse Lysander en esos momentos lo compadecía.<p>

Su madre estaba muy animada pues iba a encontrarse con todos sus amigos y como viajaba muy seguido eso no era tan simple. A pesar de que solo sería un rato a Luna le agradaba la idea, muy al contrario de a sus hijos. A Rolf parecía no importarle demasiado.

Lysander estaba lívido y a penas iban entrando a La Madriguera, su gemelo quiso brindarle su apoyo, pero sabía que ahora estaba completamente solo en esto. Él no tenía nada que ver. O no al menos demasiado.

Cuando pasaron lo primero que su madre hizo fue saludar efusivamente a todos, sobre todo a Ginny y Hermione Weasley, de quien era muy buena amiga hasta la fecha. Lorcan observó a todos y saludó cortésmente, no sin notar como los primos Weasley fulminaban a su hermano con la mirada y como Audrey, madre de Lucy, a penas se dignaba a mirarle. Percy, el padre de la ex de su hermano, lo saludó como si nada, demostrando lo poco observador en cuanto a sus hijas se refería. Molly, la hermana de Lu, incluso le ignoró por completo.

Pero la verdadera molestia llegó cuando Lysander quedó frente a Lucy. La muchacha de tez bronceada y cabello café, lardo y ondulado, lo miró fríamente. Con resentimiento.

-No creí que tuvieras el descaro de venir. –espetó la chica. –Bueno, al parecer ya Dominique no será la única descarada por aquí.

Lorcan escuchó con horror como Lucy decía y evitaba la mirada de su hermano. Nadie más escuchó, o eso creyó el rubio. De inmediato Lily Potter se acercó e intento alejar a Lucy de su hermano con determinación. El Gryffindor parecía mudo.

-Ya lo sabes. –murmuró en voz baja.

-Claro que lo sé. –chilló Lucy poniéndose roja. -¿Creías que podías engañarme por siempre? Eres una basura. Antes al menos esperaba que siguiéramos siendo amigos después de un tiempo. Pero ahora no quiero ni eso. Involucrarla a ella…Eres un asco.

La familia entera de Lucy se giró hacia ellos preocupados. Lily volvió a jalarla pero Lucy se zafó molesta y con brusquedad dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al jardín. Puerta que Al y Rose cruzaban en ese momento para volver adentro. La Weasley salió a toda velocidad y Lysander solo atinó a huir al baño, lejos de tantas miradas acusadoras.

Dominique también subió, al parecer decía estar un poco enferma y querer descansar. Lorcan sabía la verdad, quería evitar a su hermano, así como Lucy.

El Ravenclaw pensó que era lo que debía hacer y finalmente decidió salir al jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó una furiosa Lucy. –No quiero verte, Lorcan.

El rubio se sintió sumamente mal pero lo aparentó dando un paso más hacia ella.

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? Yo no te he hecho nada, Lucy. –murmuró Scamander.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿Verdad? –preguntó la castaña. –Sabías que Lysander está enamorado de Dominique, y probablemente que ella le corresponde. Por eso estabas tan raro conmigo…

-Sí, Lucy, lo sabía y le insistí a Lysander que te lo contara. –admitió Lorcan bajando la mirada.

-¡Pero no lo hizo! –le recalcó Weasley increíblemente dolida. –Me lo ocultó.

-Probablemente porque pensaba que no valía la pena, Lucy. –creyó el rubio. –Él ya no ha intentado ni intentará nada con tu prima. Ha perdido todas las esperanzas.

Lucy se quedó en silencio unos segundos observando el cielo oscuro.

-Perdóname, Lu. Por favor. –pidió el Ravenclaw un poco desesperado. Saber que ella estaba tan molesta con él le dolía. –Sé que aún quieres a Lysander, pero…

-Ya no le quiero Lorcan. –intervino la joven. –Desde que terminamos que noté que ya no le quiero más. Sí, quería estar con él, pero lejos de ser amor, concuerdo con él que era por amistad. Le apreciaba mucho como amigo, me gustaban sus pláticas y me divertían sus bromas. Pero eso era antes de saber lo que ellos me han hecho.

-Lucy. –susurró él, asombrado. –Ellos no lo hicieron con el propósito de herirte.

-¡Pero lo hicieron! Confíe en Nickie y confíe en Lysander… -masculló molesta. –Pero ya está Lorcan. No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

-¿Tampoco quieres hablar conmigo?

Lucy lo miró fijamente, con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad. Ojos marrones como chocolate, que lucían tan anhelantes y desesperados. Lorcan le devolvió la mirada con mucha ternura, acercándosele un poco más solo para verla más de cerca. La castaña suspiró.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo, Lorcan. –confesó Lucy. –Desde hace tiempo que no te puedo ver igual. Y no sé a qué se debe… creo que solo me estás confundiendo más.

-¿Por qué Lu? –cuestionó atónito. -¿Por qué te recuerdo a Lysander o por mí?

Lucy tembló.

-No lo sé. –respondió titubeante. –Pero hablarte, que me entiendas tan bien, que siempre estés allí para mí cuando más te necesito, pero sobre todo pensar en el poema que escribiste. Me confunde Lorcan.

El joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules la miró con confusión. Sí él la confundía Lucy lo confundía el doble, eso era seguro.

-Lucy, tú nunca debiste leer ese poema. –musitó el chico. –No se suponía que lo vieras.

-Entonces lo siento. –acotó la castaña. –Pero ya es tarde para eso. Además, te dije que no quería escucharlo…

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Scamander lleno de dudas.

-Porque no sé si quiero saber a quién quieres con tanto fervor para escribirle cosas tan lindas.

Lorcan, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrado. Lucy lo hacía sentir tantas cosas que creía que iba a volverse loco. Quería decírselo. Aclararle que ella era la inspiración de todos sus poemas. Pero simplemente tenía miedo. No quería arruinarlo.

-Lucy… -la llamó el joven. –Sí hay alguien a quien quiero, quizás demasiado, y tal vez luego de saber quién es vas a odiarme de verdad y a alejarte de mí. Pero creo que mereces saberlo.

-Oh mientras no sea Dominique, yo…

Pero Lorcan no la dejó acabar la frase pues la sujetó de la nuca y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Cuando los Longbottom llegaron, la cena dio inició. Teddy siempre se sentía a gusto con los Weasley, pues eran ruidosos y afectuosos, lo que le hacía sentir muy cómodo. Los abuelos parecían incluso más contestos de tener a tanta gente en su casa, y a pesar de que Molly hubiera necesitado la ayuda de Ginny, Hermione y sus demás nueras para terminar de servir la cena, parecía dichosa de esa celebración.<p>

Las mujeres conversaban entre ellas con ánimo, sobre todo la señora Scamander que parecía bastante alegre. Los hombres también conversaban, ya fuera del trabajo o de Quidditch…

Victoire le tomaba la mano con fuerza, como si temiera perderle. Teddy la reconfortaba cada que podía. Ella era la razón por la que se quedaba después de todo. Dejando escapar un par de sueños, pero el amor de su vida lo valía. No quería perderle…

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar Teddy vio como algunos proponían un partido de Quidditch y como los adultos se negaban escandalizados alegando que hacía frío y estaba oscuro. Desde lo de Hugo eso de subestimar las alturas en una escoba había quedado en el pasado.

Su padrino se le acercó curioso al notar que Victoire y él estaban juntos de nuevo, pero Teddy ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno, yo quisiera decir algo. –comentó el joven mientras se ponía de pie. La mirada curiosa de los Weasley y de su abuela le hizo sentirse un poco intimidado.

Todos prestaron atención.

-Algunos sabrán que estaba en mis planes hacer un viaje… -habló Teddy. –Pues he decidido no hacerlo.

Harry abrió los ojos bastante y Andrómeda Tonks lo imitó.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el padrino del chico. –Estabas muy decidido…

-Porque alguien me hizo ver que si hay algo que no se debe dejar ir es el amor. –aclaró Teddy sonriendo tristemente. Miró a Victoire. –Y por eso es que me quedo aquí, a su lado. Creí que merecían una explicación de mi comportamiento.

Victoire se había puesto a llorar y Ted no entendió el motivo. Le tendió la mano y ella se puso de pie a su lado. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la rubia volvió a sollozar.

-No puedo, Teddy. –dijo Vickie con los ojos ligeramente rojos. –Estoy siendo una egoísta y no puedo hacerte esto. No quiero obligarte a que abandones tus sueños por mí.

Lupin la observó con los ojos y la boca abiertos, sin poder creer lo que su novia le decía.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó Teddy.

-¡Claro que quiero! –exclamó Victoire. –Pero no de esta forma. No arruinando tu vida…

Victoire lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y ante la mirada atónita de todos Teddy le devolvió el abrazo intentando contener sus lágrimas. La rubia temblaba en sus brazos.

-Es por eso que me voy contigo.

Teddy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Con sus manos y de una forma gentil levanto el rostro de Vic hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azules y ver como ella le asentía. Teddy casi deja caer su mandíbula al suelo. La rubia volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

Por otro lado los Weasley se habían quedado de piedra.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bill azorado. –No puedes hacer eso, Victoire Weasley. Eres una niña prácticamente. No dejaré que te vayas así como así.

-Papá, ya no soy una niña y puedo hacer lo que yo quiero. –musitó su hija.

-¡Pero Vickie, es una locura! No puedes tomar una decisión así sin consultarnos. –puntuó Fleur, con su francés acento escapándose a cada frase.

-Además este chico ya te dejó una vez, y sin ánimo de ofender, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará de nuevo cuando estén lejos? –interrogó el padre de la muchacha. –No puedes irte sin más.

-Yo juro que no voy a dejarla nunca. –repuso Teddy, aún sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novia con fuerza. –Ella es el amor de mi vida. Dejarla para evitar que sufriera fue un grave error. La amo.

Fleur pareció reconsiderar la situación. Louis se había puesto a gritar un mundo de cosas sobre que iban a hacer y si no iban a volver. Molly Weasley estaba llorando abrazada por su esposo y Bill miraba a Teddy desafiante.

-Vamos a tener que hablar bien de esto. –dijo finalmente el padre. –Es cierto que ya no eres una niña, Vickie, pero ¿De veras quieres irte?

Todos, incluido Teddy, miraron a Victoire con curiosidad.

-No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo.

Nadie repuso nada más.

* * *

><p>James Potter sabía que el momento había llegado. Miró a su novia y esta le sonrió sonrojándose. Si él se encontraba nervioso, seguramente Diane lo estaba mucho más, debido a que era la primera vez que la presentaba a su familia entera.<p>

Bueno, Fred, Molly, sus hermanos, sus padres y algunos de sus tíos la conocían ya de antes. Pero nunca antes la había llevado con sus abuelos y el resto de la familia, incluidos amigos. La chica se notaba intimidada por tanta gente.

Diane era una mujer hermosa que le había conquistado y alejado su fama de mujeriego desde la primera vez que la vio, en la Academia de Aurores, hace casi dos años. Desde entonces que estaban juntos y James sabía que este nuevo paso que iban a dar iba a ser difícil pero no imposible.

Para un Potter no hay nada imposible, se recordó.

Sus padres apreciaban mucho a Diane y Albus también. Lily era la única que al parecer no le tenía demasiado cariño, pero el moreno de ojos cafés y gafas sabía que su novia podía ganársela con un poco de trabajo. Después de todo Lily era increíblemente celosa y él siempre había sido su hermano favorito…

-¿Crees que sea el momento? –indagó Diane. –James, acaba de pasar lo de tu prima que se va a ir y a penas se están calmando los ánimos, mejor otro día…

-No Di. –replicó el moreno. –Es mejor ahora, dar varias noticias juntas es más fácil, ¿No crees?

-¿De veras crees que esto puede ser fácil? –preguntó la chica. James asintió. –Eso significa que eres demasiado positivo.

James le regaló una sonrisa y la besó en la mejilla tomándola de la mano. Luego tomó aire.

-Eh, bueno, ya que estamos dando noticias. –inició el joven. –Yo quería decir algo también.

Nuevas miradas curiosas se fijaron sobre él. James tragó saliva y vio como Diane bajaba sus ojos negros hasta el suelo y se sonrojaba con violencia.

-Bueno, Diane y yo ya llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo. –comentó el moreno.

-¿Y cómo es que la presentas hasta ahora, primito? –indagó Roxanne tirada sobre un sofá.

-Es que ella es muy tímida, Rox. –explicó Potter. –Pero ya verán como la amarán como yo.

Su novia le dio un codazo y todos se rieron. Sin duda James tenía ese algo carismático de nacimiento.

-Bueno, el caso es que Diane y yo hemos tomado una decisión muy importante y queríamos que todos lo supieran. Familias y amigos, ella y yo vamos a casarnos.

Rose, Roxanne, Albus y Hugo gritaron un ¿Qué? general mientras Ginny se ponía de pie incrédula y avanzaba hasta su hijo con molestia. Todos los demás estaban pálidos.

-James Sirius Potter, ¿Qué significa eso que te quieres casar? –preguntó incrédula. –Ni siquiera has cumplido los veinte. ¿Estás tonto?

Harry también había caminado hasta su hijo y su esposa.

-Ginny. –le llamó. –Creo que deberíamos hablarlo en privado, cielo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Es que está loco, Harry. –afirmó la mujer. -¿Tú le apoyas o qué?

Harry Potter suspiró.

-Claro que no Ginny, yo sé que son jóvenes y deben esperar más. –opinó el padre. –No es nada contra ti, Diane, tú sabes que nos agradas, es solo que son muy jóvenes y deberían pensarlo más.

-No quisiera intervenir, señor Potter. –musitó la joven. –Pero es que está decisión ya está tomada. Mis padres ya lo saben.

Ginny palideció.

-¿Y cuando pensaban informarnos? ¿Un día antes de la boda?

James frunció el entrecejo.

-Hablemos en privado.

Los Potter, su hijo y la novia de este, salieron al jardín a discutir tal asunto mientras los demás se quedaban con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>La Hufflepuff definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a tantas emociones y en esa noche parecían haber habido demasiadas. Enserio, demasiadas.<p>

Ahora todo parecía más calmado y ella sabía que no quedaba mucho para volver a casa e ir a ver a su bisabuela, como cada Navidad. Alice se había sentado con Lily a escucharla despotricar contra su hermano, su novia, y la estúpida idea de casarse.

Alice ahora no convivía demasiado con los Weasley como cuando era más pequeña. Roxanne era la única chica de su edad, pero no eran nada parecidas y jamás se habían llevado demasiado bien.

Lily y Lucy siempre habían sido las más amables con ella pero ahora parecían lejanas. Lily en su enojo y Lucy, que desde que había vuelto del jardín sonrojada, no tenía ojos para nada que no fueran sus pies.

Los Scamander se habían ido hace un rato y ahora su hermano Dany conversaba con Roxanne amenamente. Esa no era le primera vez que les veía juntos y se preguntó si su hermano sería nuevamente tan idiota como para fijarse en una Weasley después de lo mal que le había ido con Rose.

-Voy al baño. –indicó la chica rubia de ojos color miel poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, Ally. –le dijo Lily y luego siguió en lo suyo. -¿Hasta cuándo regresarán? Ya quiero ver el castigo que le ponen a James por sus payasadas…

Alice se paró y caminó hasta el baño. Cuando salió notó que había alguien esperándola.

-Louis. –musitó encontrándose con la mirada azul clara del pelirrojo. –Hola…

-¿Cómo estás Alice? Pareces muy callada. –soltó el Hufflepuff. –Bueno, todos estamos un poco impactados por todo lo que pasó hoy.

-Sí. –afirmó Longbottom. –Lo de tu hermana y James fue muy asombroso.

-Están ambos locos, cada uno más que el anterior. –opinó el chico. –Me sorprende que esta noche no hayan sido Fred y Nickie quienes armaran también una de las suyas. Solo eso faltaría…

Alice intentó sonreírle sin que se le colorearan las mejillas de rojo.

-Eso sería ya demasiado, ¿No crees? –preguntó la rubia. –A tu abuela podría darle un infarto.

Louis le devolvió la tímida sonrisa con mucha más desenvoltura.

-Estás muy guapa, Alice. –susurró el guapo chico. –Qué bueno que viniste…

-Gracias. –dijo balbuceante.

-Oye. –dijo Louis. -¿Y si quedamos un día de estos en Las Tres Escobas? –inquirió. –Sería divertido.

Alice volvió a enrojecer ante la mirada galante de Louis y su sonrisa amplia y confiada. Pensó en acceder. Lo deseaba en el fondo.

Pero no. No iba a caer. Ella había estado enamorada platónicamente del hijo más joven de Bill y Fleur durante toda su niñez. Hasta que empezó a descubrir lo rompecorazones que podía ser Louis con cualquier chica, y después de ver a sus mejores amigas llorar por él se había decidido completamente a jamás caer frente a él.

Ella no iba a sufrir ahora, después de años, de nuevo por Louis.

-Lo siento, pero no creo poder. –musitó en voz baja. –Nos podemos ver luego en el castillo.

-Pero, Alice…

-¡Ally, nos vamos!

Neville se había acercado para llamar a su hija, y después de dedicarle a Louis Weasley una mirada evaluativa y clásica de padre celoso, llamó nuevamente a Alice.

-Adiós, Louis. –se despidió la rubia antes de marcharse con su papá.

* * *

><p>Como cada noche de Navidad, los primos Weasley se quedaban a dormir en La Madriguera.<p>

Albus había pedido explícitamente dormir con su hermano mayor, aunque siempre que se quedaban éste dormía con Fred y Albus con Hugo o Louis, esa noche se impuso a los deseos de James y le obligó a dormir juntos. Su hermano terminó aceptando resignado.

-¿Qué te dijeron nuestros padres? –indagó el moreno Slytherin, sacando su diario sospechosamente y escribiendo sus observaciones de esa noche. Entre ellas, una en especial que estaba haciéndolo sentir bastante preocupado.

James suspiró, notablemente agotado. Tanto, que ni siquiera se molestó en joder a Albus un rato con el hecho de que llevar un diario fuera algo de chicas.

-Que estoy demente. –respondió. - Pero ya me conoces. Eso no va a detenerme.

-Lily también estaba furiosa. –agregó Albus. –Quizá porque no le contaste o porque tu novia no le agrada ni un poco.

-Pero si Diane es grandiosa.

-No lo niego. –masculló Al. –No pudiste conseguirte mejor chica, James. Pero es enserio, ¿Casarte?

James refunfuñó.

-¿no puedes ni alegrarte un poco de que sea feliz, Albus? –preguntó el mayor. –Siempre hemos sido un poco cómplices. Creí que te daría gusto.

-Sí, cómplices… -repitió el Slytherin.

-Sí. –afirmó James. –Bueno, yo te contaba de cómo me acostaba con algunas chicas y tú me contabas de tus travesuras y los problemas en que te metías y que por cierto nunca te atrapaban, a diferencia de mí.

-Se le llama ser listo, James. –se burló su hermanito menor.

James le despeinó el cabello bien peinado. A diferencia de él y de su padre Albus no había heredado el gen Potter de cabello desastroso.

-¿Entonces estarás feliz por mí?

-Supongo. –aceptó el de ojos verdes. –Además, una boda no es tan descabellado.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí, supongo que se amarán mucho y eso.

-Exacto, hermanito.

-Y que quieren estar juntos siempre.

-Así es.

-Y también querrán estar casados para cuando el bebé nazca, ¿No?

-Sí, bueno… -James se quedó petrificado. -¿Cómo?

Albus sonrió de lado.

-No me vas a decir que no dejaste a la adorable Diane embarazada, James. –musitó Al. –No a mí. Maldice todo lo que quieras que sea el más observador de la familia pero estoy convencido que esa chica y tú esperan un bebé.

James estaba lívido, como papel, y se había llevado una mano al pelo.

-Joder, Al. Como te odio.

Albus Potter no necesitó más confirmación para saber que iba a ser tío.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!

Besos!

Affy.


	14. Una charla con los abuelos

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Una charla con los abuelos.**

Rose Weasley se levantó aquella mañana sumamente somnolienta, pero lista para ver sus regalos de Navidad. La pelirroja notó como Lily aún dormía plácidamente en la cama de junto y como Lucy se encontraba despertando a penas así que se paró rápidamente.

-Bajemos. –pidió Rose ansiosa. Siempre había disfrutado de los regalos. -¡LILY! –gritó con la intención de despertarla.

La pelirroja Potter saltó de la cama y notó como Rose se carcajeaba y Lucy, desde su cama, soltaba una risa. Golpeó a su prima con una almohada en pleno rostro.

-Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, Rose. –acusó Lily. –Ahhhh de acuerdo, bajemos. –suspiró.

Rose bajó seguida de las otras dos que corrieron entusiasmadas a ver sus regalos. Rose se entusiasmó al ver el libro que sus padres le habían dado sobre Transformaciones avanzadas y ocultas. Siguió abriendo los regalos, cada uno mejor que el anterior, para finalmente acabar en la cocina degustando de los panqueques especiales de la Nana Molly.

-Te quedó muy rico, abuela. –halagó Albus con sorna, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de su hermano mayor. –Auch. Ya madura, James.

-Y tú deja de ser tan adulador solo para conseguir más panqueques. –repuso James riéndose.

Entonces un golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina indicó que había una lechuza allí. Hugo se paró para dejarle entrar y retirar la carta que llevaba atada. Se trataba de una bella lechuza color grisácea y con unas manchas blancas en el pecho.

-Es para ti, Rosie. –informó su hermano. –Uy. ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Tu nuevo novio quizás? –se burló el castaño riéndose fuertemente.

Un coro de burlas encabezado por James, Fred y Roxanne se hizo presente mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba y les gritaba que se callaran de una vez. Alargó la mano arrebatándole el sobre a Hugo y salió con ganas de leer esa carta en privado.

Desde que vio la elegante lechuza se imaginó de quien podría ser ese sobre, pero hasta abrirlo no se vieron confirmadas sus sospechas.

"Rose Weasley:

Gracias por escribir como lo prometiste, pensé que no lo harías. Te agradezco a pesar de que no hayas averiguado nada. No importa en realidad, creo que es tiempo que me olvide un poco de ese tema y pase a cosas más importantes. Bueno, da igual.

No tienes porque sentirte agradecida de que te creyera cuando me dijiste que tú no habías tenido nada que ver. Presumo de conocerte aunque sea lo suficiente para adivinar que no serías capaz de hacer algo así. Pero bueno, siempre puedo equivocarme así que solo trataré de creer en tu palabra. Eres una Gryffindor después de todo, se supone que debes ser honrada.

Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas navidades con tu familia y con tu hermano completamente recuperado. Me gustaría que hubieras dicho un poco más como estabas en tu carta pasada. Aunque sé que dirás que me preocupo por ti, te recalco que solo me interesa tu seguridad como me interesaría la de cualquier otro ser vivo en el planeta.

Como sea, espero que estés bien.

Pasa unas buenas vacaciones, saludos.

Atte.: Scorpius H. Malfoy."

Rose sonrió instintivamente al acabar de leer. Scorpius tenía estilo hasta en las cartas. No sabía muy bien la razón pero saber de él era como recibir otro regalo de Navidad mil veces mejor que los anteriores. La cara de Scorpius se dibujó instintivamente en su cerebro. Su cabello rubio platinado ligeramente largo y descuidado. Sus ojos del color grises y tan cambiantes como un camaleón; Rose había oído que los ojos eran la ventana al alma y los de Scorpius parecían querer siempre esconder lo que el joven sentía en realidad. Sus facciones varoniles y perfectamente esculpidas. Su voz masculina y arrogante…

Sacudió su cabeza preguntándose por qué demonios tendría que pensar en eso. Se dijo a sí misma que era una adolescente y que era natural fijarse en la belleza de los chicos, sobre todo en chicos cuya belleza era más notoria que la de los demás, como la de Scorpius. Qué no tenía nada de raro y que no significaba absolutamente nada que de repente se colara en su cabeza y que se sintiera extrañamente unida por algo a él.

Tocaron la puerta y Rose indicó que podían pasar. Era el abuelo Arthur.

-Hola querida. –la saludó el anciano. -¿Ya leíste tu carta en calma?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Y… ¿Quién te la envió, pequeñita?

Rose lo miró extrañada. Su abuelo casi nunca se metía en sus asuntos y era muy respetuoso con ella y en general con todos sus nietos y su privacidad. ¿A qué se debía ahora su interés?

-Eh. –la pelirroja balbuceó. –De un amigo, abuelo. Pero no les digas a los chicos o no me dejarían de molestar.

Arthur le sonrió tristemente a su nieta.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Un Gryffindor? –indagó. Rose abrió sus ojos un poco más, confundida. –Entonces un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff…

-Abuelo, no entiendo que tratas de decirme. –musitó Rosie incrédula.

-Hija. –suspiró el hombre. –Esa es la lechuza de los Malfoy. Cualquiera que trabaje en el Ministerio puede identificar esas peculiares aves y te podría jurar que esa lechuza pertenece a Draco Malfoy o cualquier familiar suyo.

Rose sintió su cara arderle y adivinó que se había sonrojado completamente mientras la mirada color azul del abuelo Arthur se quedaba fija en ella. La chica no supo que decir. Miró nuevamente la carta de Scorpius que tenía en las manos y de pronto se sintió mal. Ella estaba empezando a apreciar al rubio, incluso a pensar en él más de lo debido, cuando bien sabía que sus familias se detestaban –odiar era una palabra muy fea y fuerte que no planeaba usar pero que se asemejaba. -.

-Solo es una carta abuelo. –se excusó Rose. –El chico me ayudó un poco en la escuela y le escribí para desearle feliz navidad. Eso es todo…

-¿Sí?

-Claro. Solo es eso, no hay nada más. –aseguró sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada al hacerlo.

-Entonces creo que deberías responderle al muchacho. –opinó Arthur. Rose casi se va de espaldas al escuchar aquello. –Si es que te ayudó no debe ser tan igual a su padre o abuelo, que jamás hubieran osado ayudar a un Weasley aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sí lo es. –apoyó Rose, aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Entonces merece una respuesta, Rosie. –musitó su abuelo. –Además de que esa fina lechuza espera allá abajo y al parecer no se va ir hasta no tener una contestación.

Rose no pudo haber sonreído más ampliamente aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley no era tonta, y llevaba ya demasiado tiempo tratando con adolescentes como para no notar cuando había problemas entre ellos. Por más que lo intentaran disimular.<p>

Dominique no era la misma de siempre. Ya no subía los pies a la mesa, ni se negaba a levantar su plato obligando a Louis a hacerlo por ella. Tampoco provocaba a James o Fred solo para divertirse peleando un rato con ellos. Su mirada azulada estaba deprimida y absorta en su propio mundo. Lejos de esa mesa.

Y Lucy, oh Lucy…

Molly jamás creyó que su dulce y tierna Lucy pudiera llegar a ver a alguien con esos ojos. Resentidos, dolidos y molestos. Y menos a alguien de su propia familia, como Dominique.

Sin duda algo malo había pasado entre ellas dos y como buena abuela sentía que debía averiguarlo pronto o iba a sentirse mal por siempre.

-Dominique, hijita. –la llamó cuando acabaron de desayunar. -¿Me acompañas?

Y salieron de la cocina hasta la habitación. Su rubia nieta caminó callada todo el trayecto.

-¿Qué sucede abuela?

-Sucede que quiero que me cuentes que pasó y porque estás así, Nickie. –explicó Molly.

-No me llames Nickie. –suplicó la rubia tristemente. –Abuela, no me pasa nada, solo tengo sueño y…

-Y Lucy parece odiarte.

Dominique alzó sus ojitos tristes hacia los de su abuelita con sorpresa. Molly Weasley le acarició el cabello al notar que había dado en el clavo. Su nieta suspiró pesadamente.

-Hice algo muy malo y Lucy no me lo va a perdonar nunca. –musitó Dominique. –Jamás me he sentido peor. Merezco que me odie.

Su abuela le regaló un abrazó afectuoso lleno de amor.

-Nada de lo que hayas hecho puede ser tan malo, cariño. –aseguró Nana Molly. –Así que no te sientas mal, preciosa.

-Lysander me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí cuando salía con Lucy. –relató la Gryffindor. –Y nos besamos. Dos veces.

Molly, que ya se esperaba que esa discusión tuviera algo que ver con chicos, la volvió a abrazar y acariciar la cabellera cobriza dorada de su nieta que caía desastrosamente sobre su espalda. Dominique, que se había propuesto no llorar, solo tembló ligeramente.

-Mi amor, hiciste mal de no contarle a Lucy cuando sucedió todo. –musitó su abuela. –Y ella ahora seguro ya lo sabe.

-Sí. –afirmó Nickie. –Pero hice peor en no parar a Lysander y alejarme de él. Casi le seguí el juego…

-Dominique. –la llamó la mujer anciana. –Quiero saber algo. ¿Tú quieres al chico? ¿Lo amas?

La rubia puso todas sus fuerzas en retener sus lágrimas en los ojos y que estás no escaparan.

-Sí, abuela, estoy enamorada de Lysander, pero no pienso interponer eso a Lucy nunca. Voy a olvidarle porque eso no vale que mi prima me odie. –aseguró Weasley.

-No creo que Lucy quiera tu sufrimiento, Nickie. –repuso su abuela. -¿No crees?

-Pero ella quiere a Lysander y me odia por meterme entre ellos…

-Hija, a veces las cosas no son como parecen. –agregó Molly cariñosamente. –Anda, ven.

Y volvió a abrazarla.

* * *

><p>-Scorpius. –lo llamó Astoria. –Te llegó una carta. Tu abuela la recibió por ti.<p>

El muchacho vio a su madre con las cejas enmarcadas y se puso de pie como un resorte corriendo escaleras abajo. Por Merlín que no adivinarán de donde viene esa carta, por favor.

-Abuelo. –saludó el joven intimidado. -¿Qué me llegó una carta? –preguntó.

-Scorpius. –lo llamó el abuelo Lucius. –Tu elfo dice que le ordenaste mandar esta carta a una persona en particular, pero no creo que sea cierto así que acláranoslo por favor.

El rubio maldijo su suerte y que su abuelo fuera tan entrometido y sometiera a los elfos domésticos de ese modo. Draco no estaba en casa, había salido muy temprano a cerrar cierto trato de negocios y ahora su abuela Cissy le miraba interrogante y el abuelo Lucius con esos ojos capaces de hacer que se sintiera pequeñito de nuevo. Astoria se mantenía imperturbable.

-Sí, mandé una carta a Rose Weasley. –confesó el rubio. –Una carta haciéndole una simple pregunta que necesitaba saber, abuelo.

-¿Tú escribiéndole a una Gryffindor? ¿A una Weasley? –preguntó Lucius incrédulo. –Scorpius, no puedes hacer cosas como esas, eres un Malfoy.

-Ella ni siquiera me agrada, no somos amigos ni nada, solo necesitaba que me contestara algo. –aseguró el Malfoy más joven.

-¡No quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría si fueran amigos, Scorpius! –chilló la abuela Narcissa escandalizada. –Su padre vendría a matarte y entonces nosotros tendríamos que matarlo a él. Sería una verdadera tragedia en masas, hijo.

Scorpius creyó que simplemente exageraban, pero como no tenía demasiadas ganas de contradecir a la abuela Cissy, simplemente asintió con seriedad.

-Espero que estés siendo sincero, Scorpius. –musitó el abuelo. –Porque mentir para encubrir algo con una Weasley sería una gran decepción. –le tendió la carta. –Tómala, entonces.

-Gracias. –soltó el joven. –Iré a leerla a mi cuarto. Con permiso, abuelos.

Lucius y Narcissa le asintieron. El hombre con una mirada solemne y la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Astoria Malfoy salió tras su hijo mientras él intentaba huir lo más rápido posible a su cuarto. No quería oír nada más.

-No los escuches, Scorpius. –le susurró en voz baja. –Están llenos de prejuicios y resentimiento, hijo. Si esa chica Weasley no te ha hecho nada malo no veo por qué no podrían ser amigos. –añadió amablemente.

-No somos amigos, mamá. –repitió el rubio.

-Claro, hijo, como digas. –soltó su madre, dándose la vuelta y marchándose. Ocultando con ella su sonrisa.

El rubio tuvo ganas de gritarle que era cierto, que no eran amigos, pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Primero, porque conocía a su mamá y sabía que esto solo terminaría por convencerla aun más de lo contrario. Y Segundo, porque unas extrañas ansias y desesperación lo embargaban y le decían que abriera la carta, ya mismo. No sabía porque pero decidió no esperar más.

"Scorpius:

Hasta en cartas eres tan formal y elegante como te ves. Ojo, no fue un halago, solo una observación. En fin, gracias por responder la carta y preguntarme como estoy, aunque claro no te importa.

Estoy bien, la pasé muy cómoda con mi familia, aunque hubo varias sorpresas un poco extrañas. Te contaría pero no estoy segura que te interese así que lo evitaremos. Solo te diré que mis tíos y abuelos están de cabeza con tanta rareza que traen mis primos en la mente. Por cierto, Hugo ya está perfecto.

Ojala tus navidades hayan sido muy buenas también. No lo dudo.

Por cierto, ¿No te gustaría hacer algo un día de estos con Isabelle Harrison? Ella es muy agradable. Podrían ir a tomar algo, la pobre se aburre mucho en su casa, dice que se la pasa sola. Deberías invitarla a tomar algo y distraerla. A ti que te encantan las damiselas en peligro, Malfoy. Aprovecha.

Un saludo afectuoso.

Atte.: Rose Weasley Granger. "

Scorpius terminó de leer la carta con sorna y la respuesta, le salió rápido y veloz. Tal vez demasiado.

"Rose:

Si tratas de juntarme con tu rara amiga, desiste. Sé de sus sentimientos hacia mí y no son para nada correspondidos. Así que dile que pare de intentarlo y sobre todo que no te meta a ti en el medio como casamentera, por cierto una nada discreta. No lo tomes como algo contra ti pero Harrison no es de mi agrado. No entiendo bien como puedo serlo del tuyo.

Nos vemos y un saludo.

S. Malfoy"

Scorpius definitivamente no entendía como simplemente oír de Rose Weasley le hacía sentir más tranquilo. Ella era en realidad una de las pocas personas que le divertían y no porque fuera su intención, si no porque realmente jamás entendía su forma de actuar. Era tan impredecible –aunque ella opinara exactamente lo contrario. –que le provocaba unas ganas de…

Mejor no pensar en ello.

* * *

><p>Molly había salido hasta el jardín donde sabía que Lucy estaba. Ahora ya estaba suficientemente informada sobre lo que había pasado como para conversar abiertamente con la hija de su hijo Percy con más libertad. Se encontró con la chica de cabello largo y café sentada mirando el pasto.<p>

-Hola cielo. –saludó la abuela. –Vickie ya salió de la ducha, por si quieres bañarte. –añadió.

-Iré en un segundo. –respondió Lu, con la vista perdida. Tanto que no notó como su abuela se acercaba hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Hija, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

-Bien.

-No me mientas Lucy Weasley. –demandó Molly. –Hija, sé que te sientes mal.

-Dominique te contó. –intuyó la castaña ofendida.

-Le pedí que lo hiciera. –explicó su abuela. –No me gusta ver como mis dos amadas nietas están peleadas por tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? Abuela, Nickie me traicionó. –espetó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. –Ella y Lysander estaban juntos a mis espaldas. ¡Me siento tan estúpida!

-Te diré lo que le dije a Dominique, querida. –comentó la madre del padre de la castaña. –A veces las cosas no son como parecen, la mejor forma de saberlo es hablándolo, cielo.

-No me interesa…

-Es tu prima, Lucy. –replicó la mujer de cabello rojo. –Dominique no te traicionó, ella nunca estuvo con ese chico a tus espaldas, le rechazó todo lo que pudo y pensó siempre en ti. Poniéndote primero a ti incluso ahora que ya has terminado con el muchacho.

-¿Qué? –preguntó azorada la Gryffindor.

-Dominique lo quiere enserio, Lucy. –le comunicó su abuela. –Y ahora que podría estar con el chico que ama no lo hace por ti, porque sabe que aún lo quieres.

-¡Pero yo ya no lo quiero! –alegó su nieta exasperada. –Yo ya no estoy enamorada de Lysander. Dominique no tiene porque hacerse la sufrida llorando por allí porque no puede estar con el amor de su vida por mí. Yo paso de Lysander y también paso de ella.

-Si pasas de ellos entonces ¿Por qué no les perdonas y estás en paz contigo misma, pequeña?

-Porque me sentí muy tonta abuela. Me sentí herida. Esto no tiene nada que ver con que aún ame a Lysander y que no quiera verlos juntos. Enserio, no me importa. Lorcan y yo…

Y Lucy entonces cayó en cuenta que iba a hablar de más y se tapó la boca rápidamente, ganándose una mirada inquisidora de su abuela.

-Lucy…

-Bien, Lorcan me besó ayer y yo le correspondí. –le contó sonrojada. –Es que él es tan increíble y me hace sentir tan especial, abuela.

-Entonces querida, ¿Le quieres a él? –preguntó ligeramente atónita. Sin duda los jóvenes hormonales cambiaban rápido de ideas.

-Sí, quiero estar con él. –respondió avergonzada. –Pero eso no quita que me sienta traicionada… -hizo una pausa. –Aunque pensándolo bien, si dices que Nickie se alejó de él y que verdaderamente no estaban juntos… Bueno, además de que en realidad se aman… Oh bien, hablaré con ella. –accedió finalmente.

Molly sonrió.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter fue con su hermano Albus a casa. Eran los primeros en dejar La Madriguera, pues los chicos acostumbraban a quedarse hasta tarde haciendo tonterías y jugando Quidditch y ajedrez mágico. Sin embargo los menores Potter preferían adelantarse a casa por motivos diferentes.<p>

-Chicos, ya llegaron. –murmuró Harry al verlos llegar por la chimenea. -¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Quedé de verme con Anthony en Las Tres Escobas en un rato. –explicó Al. –La enana me siguió.

Lily le pegó en la pierna

-No seas idiota. –musitó la pelirroja. –Yo tenía que escribir unas cartas a un par de amigos y me sentía más cómoda haciéndolo aquí en casa, papi. ¿Verdad que no molesto? –preguntó la chica agitando sus pestañas en una obvia muestra de ternura que sabía, derretía a su padre.

-Claro que no princesa, no escuches a tu hermano. –respondió Harry sonriéndole a su hijita adorada.

Albus le sacó la lengua y Lily lo imitó.

-Voy arriba, preciosos. –dijo graciosamente y sonrió. Desde que Hugo se había recuperado Lily volvía a ser la de siempre. –No tardo.

Lily corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras cuando recordó que le había dado a guardar sus regalos a Albus en su mochila y el Slytherin era tan avaro que se quedaría con sus dulces de cereza y sus artículos de Sortilegios Weasley si se lo permitía así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Escuchó la voz de su hermano y su padre hablando.

-¿Y mamá? –preguntó el moreno más joven.

-Pues arriba, limpiando el desastre que dejó James en su cuarto con ayuda de Kreacher. –respondió Harry. –Ese muchacho enserio nos va a enloquecer…

Lily le dio la razón a papá. James estaba loco.

-Sí. –afirmó Al. –Oye papá, una pregunta.

-Dime, hijo.

-¿Qué pensarías de ser abuelo?

Lily no podía ver la cara de su padre pero supo que sería idéntica a la suya en esos momentos. Boca bien abierta y ojos grandes como platos por la sorpresa. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Espero que bromees, Albus. –espetó Harry severamente.

-Solo era una pregunta.

-Pues es claro que adoraría ser abuelo cuando tú y tus hermanos tengan la edad suficiente para ello. –respondió el jefe del departamento de aurores.

-Bueno, creo que fuiste claro. –musitó el Slytherin. –Subiré también.

Lily corrió por las escaleras olvidándose de sus caramelos y artículos de bromas. Esto era muchísimo más importante. Albus había embarazado a una chica.

Noticia jugosa, sin duda. Tendría que ir a ver a Hugo pronto para contarle, definitivo.

* * *

><p>Dominique suspiró esperando. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Minutos quizás. Tal vez segundos…<p>

-¡Nickie!

Y hela ahí, sin tocar la puerta, escandalosa y llamándola por ese horrible apodo. Solo podía ser Lucy. Su prima entró a la habitación airadamente mientras se situaba frente a ella.

-La abuela dice que tú y Lysander no estaban juntos. –habló la chica. –Y que solo hablaron de sus sentimientos y eso. Que no me traicionaste así como yo creí.

-Sí te traicioné. –replicó la rubia. –No te conté nada y tampoco le puse un alto a Lysander. Eso es traición.

Lucy resopló.

-Pero no es lo que yo creí, Dominique. –aclaró la castaña. –Por eso quiero arreglar las cosas. No te odio y no quiero que creas que lo hago. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Perdón por todo, Lucy.

Las primas se abrazaron con cariño e intensidad.

-Y otra cosa. –habló la castaña. –Yo no amo ya a Lysander, Nickie. Yo quiero estar con alguien más justo ahora y ni se te ocurra decir nada. –pidió. –Porque es difícil de explicar…

-¿Y entonces…?

-Y entonces qué esperas para hablar con él e intentarlo. Yo ya te perdoné y estoy segura que podría perdonarle a él también. Sobre todo ahora que seremos cuñados y eso, así que quiero que ustedes se aclaren lo más rápido posible si de verdad se aman.

Dominique alzó las cejas.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste cuñados? –preguntó la mayor. -¡Oh Merlín!

Lucy maldijo su bocota una vez más.

-¿Sin comentarios? –casi suplicó la castaña.

Dominique asintió.

-Sin comentarios.

Lucy sonrió, sintiéndose mejor y sin esa extraña opresión en el pecho que la venía molestando desde ayer. La rubia también se relajó. Ahora casi todo estaba bien… Digo, aunque Lucy dijera lo que dijera sabía que lo suyo con Lysander no era tan fácil como se veían.

Desde la puerta entre abierta la abuela Molly veía la reconciliación satisfecha consigo misma y con sus hermosas nietas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>Muchas gracias a quienes comentan y leen el fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Besos.


	15. Electricidad

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Electricidad.**

Rose se encontraba entusiasmada al salir esa tarde de su clase de Transformaciones. Era su clase favorita de todas, y sin duda como la impartía la profesora Susan Bones le hacía fácil entender. En realidad una de sus grandes metas era convertirse en animaga.

-Ha sido una gran clase. –musitaba Rose con una sonrisa en su cara. Su amiga Marianne la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Merlín Rose, has sido la única en la clase que logró hacer esa Transfiguración. –comentó enfurruñada. –Por cierto, te salió muy bien.

-Gracias, ya te ayudaré a lograrla. –aseguró contenta. –Oye… ¿Ese de allí no es…?

-Debe ser un milagro que no te haya venido a ver hasta ahora. –opinó Marianne con esa mirada soñadora. –Pero no iba a tardar mucho más. Ya lo imaginaba.

Rose la miró como si no entendiera lo que trataba de decirle y su amiga sólo sonrió. Luego la pelirroja miró hacia donde se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy, recargado cómodamente en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones. La Gryffindor intentó actuar con naturalidad y salir del salón como si nada pero era inútil. Ese rubio la ponía nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Malfoy? –preguntó amablemente la profesora Bones.

-En realidad vengo a buscar a Weasley. –explicó el Slytherin. Las miradas hostiles y desagradables de los Gryffindor no se hicieron de esperar. Las curiosas de los Ravenclaw tampoco.

La profesora miró a Rose quien sólo se encogió de hombros sonrojada al sentir que también la observaban fijamente a ella. Marianne le susurró que la vería en la Sala Común más tarde y salió de aula acompañando a Louisa Thomas que llevaba una pila de libros en los brazos.

La chica Weasley sólo atinó a evitar las miradas y acercarse a Malfoy, que parecía más divertido que nunca.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó intimidada. Rose odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Hablar contigo, claro. –respondió Scorpius. -¿Vamos?

Y sin esperar respuesta el joven comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Rose se sentía indignada de tener que ser ella la que le siguiera sin siquiera pedir su opinión peor terminó resignándose y caminando.

-Scorpius. –lo llamó la pelirroja. -¿No te molesta que te vean conmigo?

El rubio se detuvo en seco y la volteó a ver con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque pues, nosotros no deberíamos hablarnos. –respondió la chica. –o sea claro, todos esperan que nos odiemos o algo similar y bueno… Pensé que tal vez no querrías que te vieran a ti, un Slytherin tan respetado, conmigo, una Gryffindor.

Scorpius se aguantó una carcajada más por ser cortés que por otra cosa.

-Weasley, te fui a buscar a tu aula y te espero fuera de tu Sala Común sólo para reírme luego de las caras de asesinos seriales que ponen tus amados Gryffindor. Ellos creen que quiero matarte a solas o algo así. Claro que no me importa. –explicó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –En realidad hay muchas cosas que deberían importarme y no lo hacen, y otras cuantas que deberían tenerme sin cuidado pero que en realidad me importan.

Rose lo miró en silencio, sin entender gran cosa de lo que decía y aguantándose las ganas de sonreír bobamente. Ciertamente escuchar eso le alegraba y le hacía sentir un extraño confort en su pecho, como si de pronto se sintiera emocionada y feliz. Se había imaginado tiempo atrás que obviamente ella de ser Scorpius Malfoy se avergonzaría de ser visto a su lado, pero ahora al saber que no era así esos temores parecían haberse disuelto.

-Ah. –soltó finalmente, solo por decir algo.

-¿A ti te molesta? Supongo que a tus primos no puede gustarles mucho.

-Pues a Albus le agradas. –confesó distraídamente.

-¿Será porque te salvé la vida? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¿Tienes que recordármelo en cada charla que tenemos? Se hace repetitivo. –musitó gruñendo y recargándose en la pared, tal como el rubio. –Bueno, a los demás sí les molesta un poco, pero como ya no nos habían visto juntos…

Rose no quiso haber dicho eso. Supo que sonó como una reclamación y no quería. Aunque si era cierto que había pensado varias noches el porqué Scorpius no le había hablado en las dos semanas que tenían de haber vuelto al colegio no quería que el rubio lo notara. Para nada.

El joven volvió a sonreír de lado.

-¿Me extrañ…?

-¡Ni lo preguntes, Scorpius! –exclamó ella. –No te extrañé.

Eso solo provocó que el Slytherin soltara una risa divertida.

-Pues es que ¿Cómo esperabas que te hablara si ibas todo el día pegada a Harrison? No se veía a la una sin la otra.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Eres muy cruel con la pobre. –opinó la pelirroja. –Ella te quiere de veras.

-Pero yo no a ella. Ni siquiera me agrada, Rose. –le contó Malfoy. –No sé cómo te puede agradar a ti. Es la persona más falsa del mundo, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos y creerse su farsa?

Rose bufó y rodó los ojos.

-No seas malo, está bien que no es la chica más transparente del colegio pero es buena persona y…

-Y te está manipulando.

Rose cerró la boca y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Que es obvio, Rose. –repitió el rubio. –Te manipula a su antojo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –explotó la pelirroja. –Somos amigas.

-Oh Rose, no seas ingenua. –musitó Scorpius. –Ella te está usando porque sabe que tú y yo somos… -se detuvo al no saber que agregar. –Que nos hablamos. –corrigió de pronto. –Quiere que la ayudes a llegar a mí porque es una enferma obsesiva.

-Oye, Scorpius, está bien que no te guste pero no tienes que hablar mal de ella e inventarte cosas así. –replicó Weasley enfadada, ganándose una expresión de burla del rubio.

-Sólo te lo advierto. –concluyó Malfoy. –Allá tú, si la crees tu amiga y eso.

-Te tengo otra pregunta. –le comunicó la pelirroja queriendo ignorar el tema anterior. -¿Ya arreglaste los problemas con tus amigos?

Scorpius simplemente suspiró y luego fijó sus ojos grises sobre ella, haciéndola estremecer, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué…?

-No lo niegues, desde antes de vacaciones que vas mucho solo, y eso no era común en ti. –le expuso ella. –Supuse que tuvieron algún problema, no es que sea entrometida, no me cuentes si no quieres, sólo quiero saber si lo arreglaron ya.

Scorpius mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Rose, sin poderse creer como se había fijado en ese detalle, y más aun, que le importara. En realidad eran contadas las personas que Scorpius sabía, se preocupaban por él y por sus problemas. Jamás se imaginó que Rose Weasley fuera una de ellas.

-En eso estamos. –contestó. –A veces hay cosas que no puedo explicarles y no parecen cómodos con eso.

-Ya veo.

-Lo que yo veo. –habló el Slytherin. –Es que no soy el único que se preocupa aquí por el otro.

-Me da gusto que por fin lo admitas. –musitó Rose. El rubio se apenó un poco. –Yo no tengo problema en admitir que me importas.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo entre ambos, mientras el rubio miraba con sus penetrantes ojos las facciones de Rose Weasley y ella jugaba de forma distraída con sus rizos rojos preguntándose si habría sido correcto decir aquello. No era una mentira decir que el rubio le importaba, aunque si le hubieran preguntado el motivo no hubiera podido explicarlo. Sintió urgencia por saber que estaría pensando Scorpius en aquellos momentos.

-Debo irme. –dijo Rose mirando su reloj. –Quedé con Lily, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos y eso. ¿Podemos hablar luego? –preguntó Rose y al momento se arrepintió. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero no había vuelta atrás. Ella verdaderamente quería seguir hablando con Malfoy y punto.

-Por supuesto que podemos.

…

Roxanne rara vez se sonrojaba. Era una chica que, aunque era poco femenina, tenía mucha confianza y casi nunca se avergonzaba de nada.

Pero las palabras de cierto chico si provocaban que su corazón se le acelerara y su piel, un poco morena, se tornara roja.

-¿Entonces ya completaron el equipo? –preguntaba cierto muchacho de cabello café oscuro, muy alto. –Me alegro.

-Sí. –respondió Roxanne. –Dominique hizo las pruebas ya y estamos listos para el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff.

-A mi hermana Alice no le gustará saberlo. –se burló Daniel Longbottom. –Oye Rox, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Quieres que nos veamos haya y tomemos algo?

La moren ano supo que contestar inmediatamente.

-Claro que quiero. –dijo mirando al suelo. –Pero no sé. Ya puedo escuchar las reprimendas de Rose en mis oídos.

-Rox, llevamos más de tres semanas saliendo y ya es tiempo de que se sepa. –replicó Dany.

Roxanne suspiró. Ella estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Dany, y él le había demostrado que también quería estar con ella. Sin embargo la morena no olvidaba el episodio hace más de un año que su novio había protagonizado con su prima Rose, y estaba segura que está estaría muy molesta cuando se enterará que Roxanne y el hijo de Neville salían.

-Ya sé, pero…

-Anda, si Rose quiere yo hablaré con ella. Sé que hice mal hace un año con Marianne y con tu prima, pero ya he madurado. –musitó el castaño. –y jamás te lastimaría.

-Lo sé. –se apresuró a aclarar. –Es que… -se quedó en silencio. –Ya está. Olvídalo. Mañana quedamos en las Tres Escobas.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó asombrado.

-De veras. Y a quien pregunte, estamos saliendo.

Dany le regaló una enorme sonrisa antes de tomarla de la cintura y besarla en los labios dulcemente. La morena le respondió el beso.

-Debo irme, Lily nos pidió encontrarnos y no sé por qué. –comentó Rox. -¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro.

La Gryffindor se despidió de su novio y se fue caminando hasta una de las aulas en desuso del tercer piso, donde su prima les había citado a todos. En el camino se topó con Hugo, que había sido autorizado a volver a la escuela después de navidad siempre y cuando tuviera los cuidados suficientes y, por órdenes de su madre, no trepara una escoba ni de chiste. El castaño iba con expresión ausente.

-Ey Hug. –lo llamó. -¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

Su primo le sonrió débilmente.

-Oh solo estoy un poco abatido. –comentó. –Llevó todo el año que perdí encima y ni siquiera me pongo al corriente aún en todas las materias. Y luego Lily con sus cosas…

-No te preocupes, eres listo. –aseguró la morena. –Pídele ayuda a Rose y Albus, seguro que así lo logras de inmediato.

Hugo suspiró con escepticismo.

-Además McGonagall ha dicho que no, que no puedo inaugurar un club de soccer este año y cuando le escribí a mamá para ver qué podía hacer legalmente al respecto solo me ha dicho que si me meto en un solo aprieto vendrá a sacarme de Hogwarts de la oreja.

Roxanne se burló accidentalmente y Hugo la fulminó con sus ojos cafés.

-Lo que necesitas. –comentó la morena. –Es una novia.

Esta vez fue Hugo quien se rió.

-¡Enserio! –exclamó Rox. –Yo te conseguiré una. Lo juro por 'Sortilegios Weasley' –añadió sonriente.

-Oh Roxanne, no creo que...

-No seas aburrido. Vamos a conseguirte una novia a como dé lugar, Hug. –aseguró firmemente y completamente decidida.

Escuchó a su primo bufar.

-Bien. De acuerdo. –accedió. –Ahora ¿Vamos con Lils?

-Claro, querido primo. Y si lo hacemos por los atajos más oscuros, mejor. –Hugo la miró con extrañeza. –Bien, se supone que debería estar en un castigo con Filch ahora, pero da igual. ¡Vayamos!

Y lo jaló del brazo.

…

Lily Potter les esperaba pacientemente a todos sus primos. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mirando al frente con calma. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para comprender los hechos referentes a su hermano y el que hubiera embarazado a una mujer. Había pasado las últimas semanas observando a su hermano a escondidas, y aunque no le había visto con una chica en particular sabía que no podía seguirse guardando eso para ella solita.

Sus primos merecían saber.

La primera en llegar fue Dominique, que decía que no podía retrasarse demasiado, Lily le contestó con lucidez que solo sería un momento. Luego llegó Louis que no tardó en ser seguido por Rose, después llegaron Rox y Hugo y por último Lucy.

-¿Ya puedes decirnos que es eso tan importante? –preguntó Rose, sentándose sobre un escritorio.

-Puedo. –respondió Lily. –Pero antes tienen que prometerme que será un secreto y que no se lo contarán a nadie más.

-Por supuesto, Lils. –respondió Hugo sonriéndole a su prima. –Ahora cuenta.

-Bueno pues… -Lily suspiró. –Albus embarazó a una chica.

Las caras de incredulidad de los Weasley no se hicieron esperar, cada una más sorprendida y expectante que la anterior. Rose incluso soltó una exclamación de asombro que fue acallada por la mirada de su prima Lily. A continuación la chica Potter empezó a relatarles lo que había escuchado en su casa y como había notado a sus hermanos sumamente raros en lo que restaba de las vacaciones.

-Lily no digas tonterías. –pidió Dominique impactada. –Albus es un muchacho responsable que no haría eso, y si lo hiciera…

-Yo lo sabría. –intervino Rose. Sus primos la miraron con las cejas enmarcadas. -¿Qué? Bueno, Al y yo somos muy unidos, claro que me lo contaría…

-No si es un súper secreto. –musitó Roxanne. –Oh por Merlín, vamos a ser tíos y tías.

-¡No! –rugió Lily. –Yo seré tía, ustedes serán como tíos segundos… -aclaró sintiéndose ofendida.

-¿Cómo pueden estar felices? Es casi una desgracia. –chilló Lucy. –Son tan jóvenes que seguro que tío Harry los mata y tía Ginny se desmaya de inmediato.

-Pues habrá que hablar con él. –concluyó Louis. –Hay que hacerle saber que lo apoyamos y que tiene que decírselo a los tíos.

-¿Quién creen que sea la madre? –cuestionó Hugo.

-No sé. –respondió Lily Luna. –Por más que vigilé a Al con la única chica que le vi conversar mucho, además de Rose, fue con esa Slytherin llamada Harrison.

Rose se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿No querrás decir que…? –Lily asintió. -¡Eso sí es ridículo! Isabelle está… -se detuvo a sí misma. –Bueno, le gusta alguien más.

-Entonces se la tiene demasiado escondida. –analizó Dominique. –Bueno, entonces lo enfrentamos ¿O qué? –propuso poniéndose de pie.

Lily afirmó con la cabeza y sintió a Hugo acercándose a ella y abrazarla por los hombros mientras salían del aula y caminaban hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron le pidieron amablemente a un joven que le dijera a Al que lo buscaban, a regañadientes el chico accedió.

El moreno salió dos segundos más tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven. - ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –La mirada verde de su hermano los recorrió a todos con sorpresa.

-Queremos hablar contigo, hermano. –contestó Lily. –Ya lo sabemos todo…

Albus la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Todo sobre que, Lily? –cuestionó confundido.

-Pues todo. –repitió la pelirroja Potter. –Sobre el embarazo y eso. –agregó en un murmullo.

El Slytherin palideció notablemente y Lily vio como Rose se llevaba las manos a la boca atónita, seguro tomando esa reacción de su hermano como una confirmación a sus sospechas.

-¿Cómo no nos contaste algo así, Albus? –preguntó su prima pelirroja. -¡No me lo creo!

-Bajen la voz, Rosie. –rogó el mediano de los Potter. -¿Cómo se enteraron?

-¡Eso no importa! –rugió Lily. –Ahora quiero que me digas quien en la madre de ese bebé.

Su hermano enmarcó las cejas y Lily mantuvo su mirada decidida sobre Albus.

-¿Cómo que quien? Obviamente es Diane, Lily…

Las mandíbulas de los chicos casi caen al suelo ante tal declaración y todos, sin excepción pusieron los ojos como platos y la boca en forma de O. Lily se había puesto roja del coraje.

-¡Ya lo sabía! –declaró la pelirroja. –Yo sabía que esa chica era una zorra.

-Oye, no lo es. –renegó Al. –Es algo normal, ¿No? Después de todo los jóvenes siempre hacemos locuras y…

-¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Albus Severus! –chilló Lucy escandalizada. –Esto es increíble, los hombres son unos cerdos…

-¿James lo sabe? –quiso saber Hugo.

-Claro. –contestó el único Slytherin de la familia.

-¿Y qué piensa? –indagó Rose, lívida y asustada.

-Pues se siente feliz, después de todo le gustan los niños.

Lily alzó las manos al aire y gritó.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Ustedes dos están verdaderamente locos! Cuando papá se entere…

-No le puedes decir, enana. –rogó Albus. –Ninguno puede. Es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? Cosas así no se pueden ocultar, Albus. –masculló Dominique. -¿O cuando piensas decírselos? ¿Cuándo el niño venga corriendo hacia ti gritando 'papá'?

-¿Por qué habría de llamarme…? –Albus paró en seco y los miró con recelo. -¿No pensaran que…?

-No puedo creer que justo tú serás un padre adolescente. –añadió Louis escandalizado.

-¡Joder! –clamó el moreno. –Yo no voy a ser papá.

Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Roxanne.

-Pues eso. El que va a tener un bebé con Diane es James, no yo, obvio. –repuso rodando los ojos, ligeramente ofendido porque creyeran que él iba a ser padre, y peor, con la novia de su hermano. –Así que más les vale no decir nada. Es un secreto de estado, eh chicos.

Lily asintió mientras su cabeza intentaba digerir la información. Cuando por fin lo logró se sintió estúpida. Después se dio cuenta que no importaba, después de todo sí iba a ser tía.

…

Scorpius sintió a Van golpearle el hombro amistosamente y le sonrió a su compañero. El chico Goyle había sido el primero en perdonarle que se echara para atrás en el plan de Rose Weasley, y a pesar de que a Ian, y sobre todo a Anne, les había tomado más trabajo perdonarle al final habían acabado por aceptar su decisión.

-¿Vamos a cenar, Scorpius? –preguntó Van animadamente.

-Ve tú. –contestó el rubio. –Iré a dejar los libros a la habitación. –explicó señalando la pila de libros que llevaba y que habían usado para hacer los deberes. –Los veo allá.

Van asintió solemnemente y se dio la vuelta rumbo al comedor, mientras Malfoy continuaba el camino hacia las mazmorras en silencio y reflexionando mentalmente sobre lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Era un hecho que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo para que su personalidad estuviera dando giros tan extraños de pronto.

Todo se debía a ella. Siempre se debía a ella.

La maldecía por todo lo alto en las noches cuando el sonido de su risa, y el reflejo de su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules se colaban en sus sueños. Maldecía que fuera tan dulce y bonita, que su mente fuera tan inquieta y sus conversaciones tan amenas, maldecía su aroma, a jazmines y fresas, tierna y femenina. Pero sobre todo maldecía no poder dejar de pensar en ella por más que lo intentaba.

Además de que maldecía la forma fresca que tenía para decirle las cosas y que nunca le mintiera. El momento que le había dicho que se preocupaba por él seguía clavado en su cabeza cómo una estaca. Simplemente le era imposible pensar como alguien como Rose se preocuparía por alguien como él.

Y maldecía sus labios.

Rosas, delgados y finos, que se movían con suavidad cuando ella hablaba o se reía, que siempre tenían ese brillo nacarado que los hacía tan tentadores. Esos malditos labios iban a enloquecerlo de veras, porque cuando ella decía algo, él no podía dejar de verlos con deseo.

O con rabia, como en estos momentos, porque esos rosas labios que eran motivo de su pequeña obsesión, estaban riendo alegremente algún mal chiste a Aller, fuera de la Sala Común de las serpientes.

Si Rocco Aller, amigo de Potter, nunca antes le había dado motivos para odiarlo ahora era el número uno en su lista de enemigos. Scorpius carraspeó y Rose lo miró, aún con esa sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

-Scorpius. –murmuró Rose. –Hola.

Rose le regaló una nueva sonrisa, más amplia, y el rubio se sintió mejor.

-Hola. –contestó con una voz ronca que no sonaba a la suya.

-Entraré. –intervino Aller despidiéndose de la pelirroja. –Hasta luego.

Y luego pasó.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –interrogó Malfoy.

-Vine a hablar con Albus, bueno en realidad Lily me arrastró. –replicó. –Pero eso no importa, luego salió Rocco y nos quedamos conversando…

-Ah. –soltó el Slytherin. -¿Ya te vas?

-No íbamos a… -Rose se calló. –Bueno.

Scorpius adivinó lo que ella trataba de decirle. Él mismo le había dicho hace un rato que podían hablar después, pero justo ahora no se sentía como el Scorpius normal. Cuando Rose se iba a dar la vuelta y marcharse la tomó del brazo.

-¿Ya cenaste? –indagó. Ella negó con su cabeza. –Ven conmigo.

Rose lo siguió a través de los pasillos del castillo, ambos iban en silencio y cuando por fin llegaron a las cocinas y Scorpius entró, indicándole hacer lo mismo, la pelirroja se preguntó que hacían allí.

-No esperabas que habláramos en el comedor ¿O sí? –Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Malditos labios. –No creo ser bien recibido en la mesa de Gryffindor, y sin ofender, tampoco tú lo serás demasiado en la de Slytherin.

-Y como no querías morir de hambre vinimos aquí. –intuyó la pelirroja. –Está bien.

-¿Qué desean los amos? –preguntó apresuradamente uno de los serviciales elfos.

-Emparedados. –respondió con simpleza Scorpius. –Y zumo de calabaza, por favor.

El elfo asintió apresuradamente.

-Enseguida, amo. –dijo y luego partió con los demás.

Rose se recargo en la pared y descendió hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-No deberíamos estar aquí…

-Oh no me vengas con eso, señorita prefecta. –pidió el rubio. –Tengo hambre.

Rose soltó un suspiro resignado y Scorpius se sentó junto a ella, con su espalda pegada a la pared y su brazo rozando el de ella, provocándole pequeñas cosquillas de momento.

-¿Cómo estás?

La Gryffindor se sonrió.

-Siempre que me ves me tienes que preguntar eso ¿Verdad? –Scorpius sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco, pero trató de evitarlo. –Corrección, también lo haces por carta.

-Perdona que sea cortés. –musitó el rubio fingiendo indignación.

-Más que cortesía creo que es que temes que intente matarme de nuevo. –comentó como si nada. Luego se sonrojó un poco. –No lo haré.

-Perdona, Rose Weasley, pero eso no es algo que la gente haga todos los días y…

-En realidad sí lo es.

Scorpius gruñó.

-Olvídalo. –pidió. –Sí, lo admito. Me siento un poco responsable de tu seguridad, Rose.

Ella le observó en silencio y Scorpius no pudo evitar mirar sus labios de nuevo. Decir que se sentía responsable de su seguridad era decir poco, en verdad la pesadilla de que Albus Potter le invitaba al funeral de Rose seguía presentándose por las noches en algunas ocasiones y haciendo que se levantara asustado.

-No deberías. –musitó la pelirroja mirando al techo. –Estoy perfecta.

-Sí, perfecta… -repitió.

La plática se vio interrumpida por el elfo llamado Woody que les entregó su alimento. Scorpius vio alegremente como Rose se llevaba un emparedado a la boca con hambre y casi sonríe sin poderlo evitar. Él hizo lo mismo y así hasta que se terminaron con todos, entre silencios cómodos y comentarios agudos de parte de ambos.

Agradecieron a los elfos con gratitud y salieron de las cocinas con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Estuvo bien. –comentó Weasley. -¿Vas mañana a Hogsmeade? –interrogó curiosamente.

-Sí. –contestó el joven de cabello rubio platinado. –O bueno, eso es lo que creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh por nada.

-Nadie pregunta por nada, Weasley.

-Yo sí. –alegó ella, ganándose una mirada de autentica suspicacia de parte de Scorpius. –Aunque si no me crees y quieres saber la verdad, atrápame.

La pelirroja salió disparada dando una vuelta inesperada a la derecha y sorprendiendo al rubio que solo alcanzó a ver su coleta de rizos rojos balanceándose en el aire. Siguió sus pasos rápidamente.

Scorpius sospechaba que la Rose Weasley de siempre cambiaba radicalmente en su presencia. Desde antes, no solo desde ahora. Una muchacha que parecía siempre tan correcta y recta podía abrirse de pronto frente a él hasta quedar como una chica normal con inseguridades, una adolescente llena de problemas o una niña traviesa, como en este momento.

La consiguió sujetar de la muñeca antes de que volviera a doblar a la derecha y la detuvo, haciéndola chocar de espaldas contra la pared. La pelirroja reía mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire y acompasaba su respiración. Scorpius jadeó.

-Los Malfoy no corremos, Weasley. –dijo, entre divertido y exasperado. –Y menos tras locas pelirrojas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, Scorpius. –acotó con esa sonrisa brillante.

Y entonces pasó. Los ojos grises del rubio viajaron por su rostro hasta encontrarse con esos labios que parecían hipnotizarlo. Scorpius se quedó observándola, pegada contra la pared, con él a escasos centímetros suyos, y esos labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros.

Con una mano aún la sujetaba de la muñeca así que llevó la otra a la pared, dejándola acorralada por él. El rostro de Rose se mostró extrañado, pero no dijo nada, solo continuó mirándolo en silencio. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo y fue cuando el rubio perdió todos los estribos y la besó.

Sus labios viajaron rápidamente hacia los de ella, casi sin consideración. Rose lo recibió con un respingo delatando que seguramente no era eso lo que se esperaba. Él llevó su mano libre al rostro de la Gryffindor, caliente y suave, y lo acarició con lentitud mientras suavizaba el beso poco a poco.

Rose no se había alejado, tal vez porque no podía o tal vez porque no quería hacerlo. El caso es que la mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca la soltó para colocarse en su cintura y ella continuó sin reaccionar. Hasta que sintió como esos labios que llevaba noches soñando le respondían el beso con timidez y hasta con vergüenza.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí era la única mujer con la que había sentido esa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Su boca entreabriéndose a la suya y sus manos que de pronto viajaron a sus cabello dorados. Rose de verdad le estaba respondiendo ese beso y esta vez no podía deberse a la ebriedad.

Fue ella quien lentamente y con miedo se separó de él. Sus labios ahora lucían rojos y sus ojos azules seguían mirándolo con tanta intensidad que Scorpius no supo qué hacer o decir. Se quedó frío y mudo frente a ella, que soltándolo se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

¿Por qué rayos la había besado? ¿Qué era aquello que lo controlaba cuando ella estaba presente? Él no era así. No actuaba por impulsos y menos cuando sabía que era una tontería. Era un estúpido, no podía permitirse hacer cosas como aquellas. Rose no era una persona con la que se podía jugar de esa forma. Rose era frágil y lastimarla sería imperdonable.

Scorpius sólo pudo ver su espalda alejarse y se preguntó que iba a pasar ahora.

…

Lo único que Rose quería era que sus pies no le pararan nunca hasta llegar a un lugar del mundo donde pudiera ocultarse para siempre y nunca salir.

Lo más parecido que encontró fue su habitación, donde si al menos no iba a estar sola y perdida, si podría estar lejos de él.

Scorpius la había besado, y no solo eso, ella le había correspondido el beso, desatando miles de sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Desde inofensivas mariposas en el estomago, hasta los más intensos estremecimientos. La boca del rubio le provocaba demasiadas cosas para entenderlas de una.

No sabía que había ocurrido ni tampoco que iba a ocurrir ahora. No sabía si ella y Scorpius podían considerarse amigos, pues su relación era algo extraño imposible de catalogar. Lo que era un hecho es que el joven le importaba mucho, y que por alguna extraña razón, imaginarse su vida sin él le hacía sentir un agudo malestar en el estomago. Miedo, quizás.

-Rose. –la saludó Marianne al verle. -¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

La aludida no respondió inmediatamente, solo dio vueltas por su dormitorio mientras se preguntaba que hacer ahora.

-Pasó algo. –le dijo a su amiga. –Pero no sé que, con exactitud.

-Explícame.

La pelirroja le detalló a su amiga Gryffindor lo que había ocurrido mientras esta la miraba entre sorprendida y enternecida por el relato. La pelirroja cada vez estaba más desesperada y no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo.

-¿Por qué no le dices que a ti también te gusta? –preguntó inocentemente su amiga.

-Primero, Scorpius no me ha dicho que le gusto. –aclaró la pelirroja. –Y segundo, yo tampoco sé si me gusta él.

-Si no te gustara, ¿Reaccionarías de esta forma? –indagó lógicamente.

-¡Es que me tomó por sorpresa! –replicó Weasley. –Además no quiero que de pronto todo el avance que habíamos tenido se eche a perder por un beso.

-¿Sólo fue un beso, Rose?

-¡Está bien! –clamó. –Fue EL BESO. –aceptó sonrojándose con violencia. –Pero eso no quita que él sea un Malfoy, Marianne. –recordó hundiéndose en su cama. –Y yo una Weasley. Y que sus amigos me odien y que Isabelle esté enamorada de él y que seamos tan diferentes.

-Vale, te paso lo de la milenaria rivalidad familiar. –afirmó su amiga. –Que sus amigos de odien, ni te conocen. Se resuelve. Que Harrison esté enamorada de él me lo salto porque no voy a hablar de ella, pero que sean diferentes sí que no lo entiendo…

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Él es muy guapo y ha estado con un montón de chicas atractivas. –explicó Weasley. –La misma Isabelle es mucho más guapa que yo. Además de más interesante. Yo soy una aburrida come libros, Marianne. –insistió. –La única razón por la que se fijaría en mí sería para burlarse un rato.

El recuerdo del día de la fiesta la invadió y cuando había creído que Scorpius lo único que deseaba era humillarla. No había querido recordarlo ni había querido preguntarle porque la había besado esa noche, pero ahora sabía que había sido la misma razón por la que la había vuelto a besar entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Eres una tonta. –musitó Marianne. –Rose, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que eres hermosa, lista e interesante y que no debes compararte con ninguna Slytherin tonta? –le preguntó. –Yo sabía que Isabelle Harrison no te haría bien como amiga, Rose.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

-Jo, que no te conviene estar con ella. –alegó Darcy. Rose se cruzó de brazos. –Es una manipuladora, ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora incluso mientes por ella, y le mientes a Scorpius, el mismo chico que aunque quisieras vas a rechazar solo por esa chica. No lo vale.

-Es mi amiga, Marianne. –puntuó sintiéndose ofendida. –Y las amigas nos guardamos nuestros secretos y no nos metemos con los chicos de los que nuestras amigas están enamoradas. Te recuerdo que hice lo mismo por ti cuando Daniel Longbottom me acosó cruelmente…

-No te lo voy a negar. –dijo la aludida. –Pero esas cosas solo deben hacerse cuando una amiga vale la pena. ¿Isabelle Harrison lo vale, Rose?

La pelirroja se puso de pie.

-No seas así, Marianne. –pidió. –Entiendo que no he pasado tiempo contigo y eso, y que puedes estar celosa, pero…

-¡Lo que me faltaba! –exclamó la castaña. -¿Celosa? Rose, te digo esto por tu bien.

-Marianne…

-Tú sabes que estás enamorada de Scorpius. –le espetó con coraje. –Lo sabes y no haces nada para aceptarlo, te pones mil excusas. Que Isabelle, que el apellido, que él quiere burlarse de ti, pero la verdad es que eres una cobarde en todos los sentidos, Rose. Y mientras sigas siéndolo jamás vas a ser feliz ni superar tus malditas inseguridades, que ya puestas, me tienen cansada.

Rose la miró con la boca abierta. Marianne nunca antes le había levantado la voz ni le había reclamado algo de esa forma. Su amiga que parecía ser siempre esa niña infantil y distraída ahora había explotado contra ella y salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Su día era un desastre sin duda.

…

Dominique Weasley sólo sabía una cosa con certeza, estaba enamorada de Lysander Scamander.

Y consiguiente a eso venía todo lo demás. Dominique, que ya había arreglado las cosas fructíferamente con Lucy y que había notado que su prima y Lorcan estaban mejor que nunca, estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso y admitirle al otro gemelo lo que sentía por él.

Lamentablemente Lysander parecía haberse olvidado que existía y si antes era ella quien le evitaba, ahora el Gryffindor lo hacia el triple.

-Búscale tú. –propuso Lily cuando le comentó la situación. –Él ya lo hizo, te toca hacer tu parte.

Dominique no quería admitir que Lily estaba en lo correcto y evitó responder mientras escuchaba como su buscadora le decía algo sobre una nueva táctica de juego.

Dominique era la guardiana, y capitana del equipo desde ese año. Lily era una cazadora espectacular, una de sus mejores jugadoras tal vez, pero el hecho de volar sin Hugo la hacía menos fabulosa. Es que cuando los primos jugaban juntos parecían haber sido hechos para hacer esas jugadas maestras que le daban a Gryffindor la victoria.

Ahora Lily compartía puesto con Luka Wood y Blaine Finnigan, de su curso. De buscador, el puesto que James había dejado libre ese año, habían implementado a Portia Wendell y como el otro golpeador que acompañaría a Nedd Sulkin, estaba Roxanne.

Y justo ahora frente a ella estaba Lysander pasando cómodamente hacia el sillón de la izquierda.

-Anda sé que quieres ir a hablarle. –comentó Lily. –Así que ve a hacerlo.

-Pero…

-¡Ya tuvimos mucha planeación del partido, Nikie!

Dominique resopló sabiendo que no iba a poder librarse de ella y se paró del sillón con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas. Se reprendió a si misma por reaccionar así debido a un chico. Ella siempre se había burlado de las mujeres que tenían ese tipo de actitudes frente a los hombres y ahora se veía a sí misma convertida en lo que tanto solía detestar.

-Espero que valga la pena. –se dijo a ella misma.

Lysander había abierto el libro de Pociones sobre su regazo y leía despreocupadamente, con sus ojos azules fijos en las letras. Tanto que no notó como Dominique se acercaban a él con timidez y se plantaba delante. La mirada del chico finalmente se fijo en la de la muchacha.

-Hey. –saludó fríamente. Ella se preguntó si de verdad lo valía o no.

-Hola. –musitó Weasley. -¿Cómo estás? No hemos hablado…

-No creí que quisieras que habláramos. –le explicó Scamander. Luego dio un pequeño suspiro. –Pero estoy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro. –dijo Dominique. -¿Deberes?

-Debo hacer una redacción. –contestó el chico. –Pero creo que mañana se lo copiaré a alguien.

-Yo ya la hice, si quieres te la dejo. –le ofreció la rubia.

Lysander cerró el libro de golpe y volvió a enfocar a la Gryffindor completamente. Ella se ruborizó y miró el suelo sin poder verle a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven rubio. –Y no me digas que nada.

-¡Nada, en serio! –aseguró. –Solo quería hablar un rato contigo. ¿Tiene eso algún problema? –cuestionó desafiante.

-Yo creí que lo último que ibas a querer en tu vida era volver a hablar conmigo. –le confesó Lysander. –Me lo gané.

-Pues ya ves que no. –musitó Dominique. –Todos merecemos una oportunidad, Lysander…

-Lo que yo provoqué no merece oportunidades, Nickie. –opinó el gemelo de Lorcan. –Y ya lo tengo asumido.

-Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creía. –replicó Dominique. -¡Lysander diste la cara! Eso es lo que importa.

-Bueno, y algo positivo salió de eso, ¿No? –preguntó sonriendo un poco. –Lorcan y Lucy, me refiero.

Dominique le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí. –afirmó. -¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿Qué Lorcan la quería? –Ella le asintió. –Bueno, me lo confesó hace poco.

Dominique atinó a sentarse a su lado, en el respaldo del sillón, mientras el joven rubio la miraba con extrañeza. Ella volvió a sonreír de lado.

-Entonces, ¿Estás aquí por…? –indagó.

-Eres insufrible. –alegó la rubia. –Estoy aquí porque quiero y ya está.

-Claro, ya lo veo, el punto era insultarme de alguna forma. –acotó encogiéndose de hombros.

Dominique le mostró la lengua en señal de burla.

-Lysander. –lo llamó. – ¿Y si me llevas mañana a tomar algo a Hogsmeade? Sería divertido, ¿No?

La cara de incredulidad y asombro del rubio no tenía precio. Ella sintió que su cara volvía a enrojecer un poco pero lo ignoró. Ya había dado el paso, ahora todo lo que quedaba era que el imberbe de Lysander pusiera de su parte también. Vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser simplemente decir que sí?

-¿Cómo amigos? –preguntó el Gryffindor con curiosidad.

Al parecer más difícil de lo que se veía…

-No Lysander. –espetó ella exasperada y ansiosa. –No después de que me besaras desprevenidamente dos veces. Está vez soy yo la que te toma desprevenido a ti.

El rubio abrió los ojos azules desmesuradamente y se puso de pie tirando su libro de Pociones al suelo en el proceso. Dominique rodó los ojos demostrando su impaciencia y estrés.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?

Lysander sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría invitarte a donde tú desees, preciosa.

La tomó de la mano y Dominique pudo por fin, después de semanas de arduo trabajo para ocultar lo desesperada que estaba, volver a respirar en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>Pues nada gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, me he tardado un poquito pero creo que lo ha compensado el largo del capitulo y sobre todo EL BESO como lo llama Rose jaja espero que les haya gustado :D Besos!


	16. Fuera máscaras

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Fuera máscaras.**

Esa tarde Rose Weasley hubiera preferido permanecer en su cama dormida hasta el anochecer y olvidarse de tantas cosas que la estaban molestando. Primero, su mejor amiga estaba molesta con ella. Segundo, su otra amiga Isabelle la había estado atosigando de preguntas sobre Malfoy, pues al parecer cada que hablaban la Slytherin se enteraba de alguna forma. Y tercero, claro, el mismo Scorpius.

Pero no había podido hacerlo porque justo el día anterior le había prometido a Rocco acompañarlo a Hogsmaede de nuevo. Después de lo bien que la habían pasado la última vez el Slytherin le había pedido repetirlo aquel sábado y la pelirroja no había encontrado porque negarse. Aunque ahora era lo que menos le apetecía.

Así que terminó dirigiéndose al pueblo en compañía de Albus, Rocco, Isabelle, Anthony y Saint, que iba junto a su novia, una chica Ravenclaw llamada Sabrina Madow.

-¿No juegas al Quidditch, Rose? –preguntó Sabrina. Que era una joven de corto cabello marrón y amplia frente. –Yo soy la buscadora de mi casa.

-Me gustan las chicas con amor al deporte. –halagó Saint que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-No. –contestó la pelirroja. –No soy muy buena en ello.

El resto del camino lo llevaron amenamente, entre conversaciones insustanciales y comentarios graciosos, sobre todo de parte de Rocco, que parecía más activo que nunca. Anthony permanecía en silencio observando a los demás conversar y Rose se preguntó porque casi nunca hablaría abiertamente cuando ella estaba presente. Albus se esforzaba por mantener una plática con Isabelle que desviaba sus intentos para continuar atosigando a Rose.

La Weasley quiso decirle a su primo que se diera por vencido, que Isabelle Harrison solo tenía ojos para un rubio de ojos grises. El mismo por el que ella se sentía de cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Rose? –preguntó Rocco, con sus ojos verdes aceitunados fijos sobre ella. –Estoy dispuesto a ir a donde quieras, mientras no me lleves al salón de Madame Tudipie.

La pelirroja se sonrió.

-Que lastima, no podría pensar en un lugar mejor. –bromeó poniendo sus manos en su cintura. -¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-No sé. ¿Y tú?

-No sé.

El castaño y la Gryffindor se miraron antes de reír juntos. Rocco le dijo que si lo acompañaba a Honeydukes por algunos caramelos y luego podrían ir a las Tres Escobas por algo de tomar si ella quería. Rose afirmó y le dijo que le parecía bien, pero no pudieron partir porque en ese momento, al girarse, vieron como un grupo de Slytherin pasaba junto a ellos.

A Rose se le erizó la piel cuando la mirada fría de Scorpius se fijó en ella. Sus ojos, habitualmente grises claros, parecían haberse oscurecido de pronto.

-Oye Rose si no nos movemos se acabarán las varitas de regaliz y voy a culparte sólo a ti. –le murmuró riendo. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. De pronto sentía un vértigo en el estomago extraño.

-Claro, perdona. –dijo la chica.

Pero no se marcharon porque en ese momento Rose vio como el rubio Malfoy se separaba de sus amigos y se dirigía directo hacia ellos. La tomó del brazo y Rose sintió su piel arder ante el contacto, quizá porque la pálida mano del rubio estaba más fría, o porque su toque le provocaba tantas emociones. Rocco dio un paso adelante, pero Rose le pidió esperarla un segundo tras unos cuantos balbuceos.

-¿S-Scorpius…? –farfulló la joven pelirroja con la mirada fija en sus pies.

Había estado intentando evitarlo. De verdad había tratado de hacerlo pero Rose nunca pensó que Scorpius fuera a acercarse cuando ella estuviera con Rocco, Albus, o alguien más… nada tenía demasiado sentido.

-¿Qué haces, Rose? –le cuestionó verazmente.

-Yo…no hago nada. –respondió incrédula.

-¿No haces nada? –repitió brusco. –Ayer nos besamos y hoy vienes de paseo romántico con Aller…

-No sé a qué te refieres. –añadió titubeando mientras sus ojos viajaban al cielo azul.

-A mi no me vengas con eso. –espetó el rubio. –A mí vas a darme respuestas claras, Weasley. Y no intentes negarlo, anoche me respondiste el beso sin problemas.

Rose se zafó del apretón que imponía su mano sobre su brazo.

-Y a mí no me hables así, por favor. –le dijo intentando sonar firme, aunque sintió su propia voz temblar al final. –No sé qué esperabas que hiciera…

-Todo menos salir corriendo así. –respondió Scorpius. –Y venir de novia con Aller hoy.

-Baja la voz.- pidió notando como Rocco y los propios amigos de Malfoy estaba a simples pasos de distancia. –Scorpius, antes de lo del beso yo ya había quedado en venir con Rocco y no podía cancelarle.

-Claro que podías si hubieras querido. –alegó el muchacho. Rose entrecerró los ojos mirándolo directamente sin comprender su actitud. –Y sobre el beso…

-No hablemos de eso. –rogó la chica. –No sé porque hicimos algo como ello pero no es posible. Están nuestros padres, Isabelle y…

-¡Y tú estás delirando, no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto! –rugió el Slytherin increíblemente molesto. -¿Y qué más, Rose? También estará tu novio Aller, me supongo.

Rocco les dio alcance.

-¿Te está molestando, Rose? –preguntó el mejor amigo de su primo abrazándola por los hombros.

Rose vio como la piel pálida de Malfoy se tornaba ligeramente roja, probablemente por el enojo y como apretaba los puños. Rocco continuó con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Rose gritó agudamente cuando Scorpius lo jaló de la camisa y le propició un puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

><p>El rubio vio como Rocco Aller se tambaleaba y caía al suelo sujetándose la mejilla hinchada donde Scorpius acababa de estrellar su puño cerrado. Oyó como Rose gritaba pero poco le importó. Vio a Van correr rápidamente hacia él y tomarlo del brazo para evitar que continuara pegándole al otro joven que a penas y se iba levantando.<p>

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la Gryffindor pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eh, Malfoy ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una nueva voz. Albus Potter venía acercándose hacia ellos junto al chico McNoth de mirada serena. –Como prefecto te exijo que me digas que pasa.

-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? –quiso saber esta vez, Aller.

Scorpius no sabía que contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas, ni él mismo sabía porque había hecho eso. Después de todo Aller no estaba haciéndole nada malo. No al menos directamente.

-¡No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie por lo que hago o dejo de hacer! –gritó el Slytherin zafándose del brazo de Van.

-Scorpius. –lo llamó Rose pero él la ignoró.

-Olvídalo, Weasley. –espetó el rubio. –Ya entendí todo lo que tratabas de decirme. –agregó dirigiéndoles una desdeñosa mirada a la chica, que sujetaba a Rocco del brazo.

Y luego giró sobre sus talones.

-No Scorpius Hyperion. –Annelyn se detuvo justo frente a él. –A mí no vas a hacerme berrinche y me vas a decir qué demonios pasa contigo. Golpeando como un muggle a un chico de tu misma casa…

Scorpius frunció el seño y los labios con desagrado.

-Solo hazte un lado. –Ella negó. –No eres más que una zorra, Annelyn. Ni siquiera eres una amiga, eres una zorra y punto.

La rubia no se movió y el joven la tuvo que apartar con poca delicadeza para irse a paso veloz de allí, con Ian pisándole los talones. Se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada de Cabeza de Puerco, entrando sin más ni menos. Su amigo moreno entró tras de él y entonces al chico le entró la desesperación de entender lo que había hecho.

-¿Me vas a explicar ya que hacías allá afuera? –interrogó Zabini. -¿Por qué le hablaste así a Anne? Ella solo quería…

Scorpius no respondió, se limitó a sentarse en la barra y pedir entonces un whisky de fuego, no tuvieron demasiados problemas en servírselo y fue cuando Scorpius se lo tomó de una. Ian alzó una ceja intrigado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero el rubio no le escuchaba.

Después de esa copa de whisky de fuego, que le quemó por breves instantes la garganta, pero que le causó una sensación de bienestar inigualable, siguieron otras más, que provocaron que su cabeza quedara en blanco. Solo quería dejar de cuestionarse el porqué de sus acciones y reacciones. Sobre todo cuando a Rose Weasley se refería.

La pelirroja le tenía harto. Estaba seguro que ella disfrutaba torturándole. Primero le devolvía el beso y luego la veía riendo feliz con Aller, dejándose abrazar por ese idiota. Luego le defendía a él y se negaba a darle explicaciones o tocar el tema de lo de ayer. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de eso?

Además de que ponía esas estúpidas excusas…

-¿Ya me vas a responder porque estás haciendo el idiota? –habló Ian. –Scorpius, el alcohol no es la respuesta…

-No, no lo es. –le concedió el rubio. –Pero al menos me deja olvidar la pregunta.

Ian puso los ojos en blanco. Scorpius lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba incómodo en ese sitio, impaciente porque le respondiera y molesto por ser ignorado.

-Estás loco. –espetó Zabini.

Entonces escucharon la puerta del bar abrirse de nuevo y Scorpius se giró para ver quien entraba por la puerta. Era una muchacha de estatura alta, de figura delgada y en forma. Llevaba su cabellera azabache larga hasta debajo de la cintura suelta y el flequillo le cubría la frente. Los ojos azules de ella viajaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos y Scorpius resopló. Medio borracho, medio consciente.

-Scorpius. –dijo acercándose a ellos. -¿Cómo estás? Albus me contó lo que pasó y que estabas muy alterado…

-Harrison. –habló él. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, solo saber cómo estás. Bueno, Rose y Rocco se quedaron en Las Tres Escobas. Nadie entiende porque le pegaste o que tenías tú que hablar con Rosie.

-Nada que le importe a ninguno de ustedes. –escupió el rubio. –Ahora déjanos solos, por favor.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que te conteste como se debe? –preguntó Scorpius poniéndose de pie. -¡Déjame en paz! No me interesa hablar contigo, no te creo tu máscara de niña buena y yo sé que es lo que hay detrás. ¡Sé como manipulas a Rose y a Potter para que hagan lo que se te antoja! Pero conmigo no podrás Harrison, yo no soy tan ingenuo.

Isabelle se quedó fría en su sitio con la boca abierta. Ian sonrió de lado.

-Y por si hacía falta decirlo, no me interesas ni lo vas a hacer nunca, así que supérame.

La morena cerró la boca finalmente y sus labios temblaron, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Ian seguía con esa sonrisa sardónica en su cara y Scorpius estaba indiferente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Scorpius. –aseguró con un hilo de voz. –T-Te juro por mi vida que vas a pagarme esta.

Y con su larga cabellera negra balanceándose sobre su espalda dio zancadas hacia la puerta del lugar para salir por allí totalmente indignada, con el rostro blanco cual fantasma y la voz temblorosa. Scorpius la vio partir sin nada más que decir. Ian soltó la carcajada que seguro llevaba tiempo aguantando.

-El alcohol te hace mucho más divertido. –le afirmó el moreno. –Pero sí sabes que esa chica está zafada, ¿Verdad?

-Convivo con muchos chiflados últimamente.

* * *

><p>Annelyn se había quedado quieta y petrificada después de lo que había pasado con Scorpius. El que solía ser su mejor amigo de la infancia le había llamado zorra y no lo eso, la había ignorado y tratado como si fuera sólo una cualquiera. ¿De veras ella le había hecho tanto daño como para que él la tratara de esa forma?<p>

Claro que no. Scorpius jamás había estado verdaderamente enamorado de ella, como él mismo había admitido. ¿Entonces de que se trataba la furia de su amigo?

No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar a como diera lugar y Scorpius iba a tener que pedirle una buena disculpa por todo. Entonces fue cuando, saliendo de Honeydukes, mientras caminaban en busca de Ian, ella y Van vieron a Isabelle Harrison, saliendo airadamente y furiosa del bar Cabeza de Puerco. La morena le pasó alado golpeándola en el hombro.

-Quítate de mi camino, estúpida. –espetó Harrison con una voz gutural que no parecía la suya usual.

La Slytherin siguió su camino pero Annelyn no iba a permitir que la insultaran por segunda vez en el día sin tener consecuencias. Palpó su varita y salió caminando tras Harrison, que ni siquiera la había notado. La morena parecía poseída y demasiado molesta como para advertir que su compañera de habitación estaba siguiéndola.

La morena se detuvo frente a Las Tres Escobas, de donde Albus Potter, Anthony McNoth y Saint Flint, con su novia, acababan de salir.

La rubia paró en seco y se quedó observando al grupo. Potter, que era guapo pero le daba más o menos lo mismo. Flint y su novia, que le daban completamente lo mismo. Y finalmente McNoth…

Su cabello rubio cenizo le acentuaba la tez que era blanca, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, casi negro, y su mirada, usualmente distante e indiferente, como si siempre estuviera un paso adelante a los demás, le hacía ser sumamente interesante no solo para ella, sino para casi todas las chicas que se dieran a respetar como tales. Annelyn se había propuesto conseguirlo.

"Voy a hablarle pronto" pensó para sí misma. "Solo necesito saber de qué hacerlo. Bueno, soy hermosa y sé cómo tratar con hombres. No puede decirme que no"

Eso pensaba cuando alzó los ojos y vio la escena que ocurría frente a ella. Jamás, en toda su vida, odió más a alguien como en ese momento odió a Isabelle Harrison, y nunca antes se había jurado acabar con alguien, como se juró acabar en ese instante con todo lo que Harrison significaba.

* * *

><p>Isabelle estaba furiosa. Estúpidamente furiosa.<p>

Caminó a zancadas con una sola clara en su mente. Scorpius Malfoy iba a pagarle esa, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de no haberle correspondido, de haberla humillado. Nunca antes se había sentido más enojada contra alguien.

Y sabía cómo hacer que pagara. Lo sabía. Esa forma era Rose.

Ella no era estúpida, al contrario. Albus se podía jactar de ser observador pero Isabelle sabía que el moreno no veía ni lo que estaba en sus propias narices. Ella también podía serlo cuando quería y había notado como Scorpius y Rose tenían algo extraño envolviéndoles. Era por eso que se había empeñado tanto en tener a la pelirroja junto a ella. Como un viejo dicho decía:

Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

Sabía que Rose era influenciable y que si la manejaba a su antojo Scorpius y ella no estarían juntos, y el rubio sería sólo para ella. Pero al parecer Scorpius era más insistente de lo que ella pesaba. Pero aún así seguía teniendo a Rose de su lado y no iba a perderla, porque ella significaba una carta importante en ese juego, sin duda alguna.

-¡Belle! –la llamó la insistente voz de Albus.

El moreno le agradaba, era de las pocas personas que ella podía considerar, se encontraba a su nivel. Es más, sabía que Albus Potter podría ver la realidad de cómo era si se lo proponía, y aún así continuaba interesado en ella, lo que quería decir que la aceptaría, aun sin ser la chica dulce que aparentaba a diario.

Pero ya estaba empezando a colmarle la paciencia.

-¿Qué? –dijo asqueada. –Al, no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el joven, dando unos pasos adelante. Tras de él se encontraban sus amigos pero Isabelle poca atención les prestó. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Isabelle, estás lívida. ¿Qué pasa? –insistió el moreno. -¿Estás llorando?

La joven Slytherin se llevó una mano a los ojos y comprobó que estaban un poco húmedos.

-Claro que no, déjame sola. –rogó con dureza.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Llevó su mano a la mejilla tersa de la jovencita. –No puedo.

-¡Si puedes! –chilló ella y con su propia mano alejó la de Albus. –Albus, es enserio déjame. ¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué?

La morena gruñó entre dientes tratando de controlarse. No quería explotar, de veras que no quería. Pero estaba llegando a un punto donde todo su autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba para no gritar y decirle a Albus lo que tenía tantas ganas.

-Olvídalo.

-Solo dímelo, Isabelle. –pidió Albus, la tomó gentilmente de la mano y ella sintió aún más tensión.

-Que no. –repitió furibunda.

-Por favor, estás muy alterada y yo sólo quiero ayudarte…

La morena agitó su mano librándose de la de Albus y lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

-Que no quiero nada contigo. No me gustas. –espetó cruelmente. -¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-Yo soy persistente. –aseguró Potter intentando sonreír.

-Ya entendí, no lo captas. –habló Harrison. –Tendré que hacerte entender a la fuerza, entonces.

Isabelle dio tres pasos enfrente, donde Saint, Sabrina y Anthony les miraban curiosa y fijamente, queriéndose enterar de todo lo que ocurría entre ambos. La morena se plantó firmemente frente a Anthony McNoth quien enmarcó las cejas, extrañado. Isabelle suspiró fijando sus ojos azules en los ojos oscuros del muchacho.

Luego, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó en los labios.

Tony no reaccionó al principio, pero luego con sus manos intentó alejar el cuerpo de la chica, sin hacerle daño. Isabelle no lo dejó hacerlo hasta que hubo acabado. Luego se giró hacia Albus que veía la escena boquiabierta y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento le dijo:

-Espero que te haya quedado claro de esta forma que tú y yo no seremos nunca nada más que amigos.

Albus adoptó un gesto rencoroso.

-¿Tenías que besar a mi mejor amigo para decírmelo?

-No creí que lo entendieras de otra forma.

Isabelle notó como Anthony miraba a Al en busca de algún desplante hacia él, pero allí no había nada en su contra. Todo el rencor del moreno iba directo a la joven de cabello negro.

-En ese caso gracias, me quedó claro.

Y ambos se dieron la espalda para irse por caminos contrarios.

* * *

><p>-¡Alice, Alice espera! –gritó Louis con todas sus fuerzas. Su cabello anaranjado se despeinó debido a su carrera pero no le importó.<p>

La rubia no se detuvo y continuó caminando campantemente tomada del brazo de una amiga mientras Louis corría tras ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Claro, no tendría que hacerlo si Alice se dignara a detenerse y hacerle caso pues en toda la tarde no había querido permanecer más de un segundo en el mismo lugar que el joven Weasley estuviese.

Cualquier persona con un sentido de la vanidad y amor propio medianamente normal hubiera deducido que esto se debía a que la Hufflepuff no estaba interesada en él, pero como Louis tenía esas dos cualidades un poco más elevadas que el promedio él aseguraba que esto se debía a que no le era indiferente.

-¡Alice, enserio, detente o te petrifico! –rugió Weasley cansándose.

La rubia finalmente se detuvo y lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Louis estuvo a punto de decirle lo adorable que se veía haciendo eso.

-Solo para que conste. –habló recuperando el aliento. –No iba a hechizarte en verdad…

Alice asintió.

-No pensé que fueras a hacerlo.

La amiga de la rubia se despidió tímidamente regalándole al joven Weasley una mirada de simpatía. Él le devolvió el gesto y luego se volteó hacia Alice que suspiraba pesadamente.

-¿Te cansaste de huir de mí?

-¿Qué quieres, Louis? –preguntó evadiendo su cuestión.

-Así como querer, quiero muchas cosas, Ally. –contestó burlonamente. -¿Por qué no quieres dejarme que te invite a dar una vuelta? Podríamos pasárnosla bien.

-Porque no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, Louis.

El pelirrojo se contuvo para no soltar una risotada, que seguro hubiese sonado muy grosera.

-¿Qué intenciones puedo tener, Alice? Solo salir contigo, conocernos más y tal vez intentar ser más que amigos. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo e indecente? –interrogó el jovencito.

-Nada. –dijo ella. –Pero no me interesa.

Louis estuvo a punto de pedirle repetirlo porque juró no haber escuchado bien. Pero claro, él no estaba sordo y Alice tampoco era tonta así que era obvio lo que había tratado de decir.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber, ofendido.

-Porque tú tienes a todas las chicas de Hufflepuff a tus pies. ¿Por qué querrías ser algo más conmigo? –se preguntó. –Además, yo no tengo interés en volver a sentir algo por ti y que me hagas lo mismo que le has hecho a otras.

-¡Pero ellas no son tú! –clamó exasperado. –Un momento… ¿Tú sentías algo por mí?

Alice se sonrojó con violencia y el pelirrojo se sonrió.

-Oh Merlín, era una niña Louis. Y tú y Lily eran los únicos que jugaban conmigo. –La sonrisa de Weasley se mantuvo. -¡Era natural que me gustaras!

-¿Y luego que pasó? –cuestionó Louis.

-Pues te volviste increíblemente mujeriego y guapo. Eso pasó…

-Y tú no quisiste querer a alguien como yo. –intuyó. –Pero mira lo que es el destino, hoy soy yo el que muere porque le des una oportunidad.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Por qué no? –Alice ladeó la cabeza y negó. –Bien. Es que tú no eres como todas esas chicas hormonales que se me lanzan solas solo para pasar un rato. Ellas después de un tiempo aburren. Tú en cambio eres tan dulce y tímida. –Ella se ruborizó aún más. –Quisiera aprender a tratarte y saber cómo es estar con alguien como tú.

Alice le miró fijamente con sus ojos cafés por unos instantes en los que el pelirrojo no titubeó ni un poco. La chica llevó su mano temblorosa justo sobre la de él y este la sujetó tiernamente. Luego ella por fin, después de un buen rato, le sonrió.

-¿A dónde ibas a llevarme, Louis Weasley?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Albus Potter no quiso volver con los demás al castillo. Por un lado sabía que tenía que buscar a Rose y preguntarle qué demonios había pasado con Malfoy pero por el otro simplemente tenía ganas de estar solo un rato. Por eso subió a la Torre de Astronomía, donde seguro no habría nadie, un rato a pensar.

Albus ya había entendido que Isabelle Harrison no era lo que aparentaba, pero sinceramente llegó a creer que si lo intentaba podría por fin mandar a volar esa máscara que la morena solía usar y conocerla en realidad. Ese misterio llamaba demasiado su atención y no podía evitarlo.

Pero ahora finalmente lo había resuelto y ya sabía quién era en verdad Harrison. Alguien egoísta que no dudaba en lastimar o usar a los demás para sus propios fines.

Se sentó en el suelo cuando escuchó a alguien venir. De inmediato pensó en inventarse una buena excusa como que había escuchado algo y había subido a ver si no había algún alumno fuera de la cama pero no la necesitó porque quien entró no fue más que Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio lo miró intrigado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. –respondió Albus. –Alejarme del mundo un rato.

Scorpius se sentó en el suelo a su lado y ambos miraron a la misma pared con la misma expresión perdida. Después de unos segundos el rubio despegó su mirada de allí y la fijó en el moreno joven que parecía inmóvil.

-Ya enserio. –habló. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus suspiró.

-Harrison es una verdadera zorra egoísta. –respondió simplemente. De inmediato se reprendió al hacerlo. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que insultaba a una mujer y no se sentía precisamente bien haciéndolo.

-Vaya. Hasta que lo notas. Al parecer no soy al único al que le jode esa loca.

Potter asintió.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –indagó el joven Slytherin.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien suspiró.

-Longbottom me castigó un mes por haber llegado medio ebrio y por golpear a Aller. –le relató. –Y ese es el menor de mis problemas porque mientras estaba borracho me he dado cuenta de algo y es tan terrible como increíble.

-¿Qué es?

-Estoy enamorado de tu prima, Potter. –musitó en voz baja. –Jodidamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>Muchas graciass por leer y más aun si se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario :) Lo agradezco de verdad y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de algo muy muy muy importante así como Albus y ustedes han descubierto quien es el que en realidad le interesa a Anne.

Besos!


	17. Sumergidos

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO****: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Sumergidos**

Rose Weasley se levantó ese domingo bastante adormilada. Se había acostado tarde, después de todo.

Los EXTASIS no estaban tan lejos ya, y con las vacaciones de Pascua a la vuelta de la esquina los profesores querían avanzar lo más posible antes de ver suspendidas las labores. La pelirroja tenía muy claro que quería, además de una maestría en Transformaciones, ser escritora. Y como su tía Ginny trabajaba en El Profeta desde hace años, podría ayudarla a encontrar un trabajo allí fácilmente.

-Ya te levantaste. –observó Marianne, que ya estaba incluso duchada. –Estaré abajo.

Rose le asintió perezosamente. Su mejor amiga aún no le hablaba con desenvoltura como antes. Ya había casi un mes desde su pelea, pero Rose y Marianne habían tenido poco tiempo para arreglar sus problemas y sinceramente aunque ninguna estaba feliz con la situación hacían poco para remediarlo.

Además ahora Rose no se despegaba un solo segundo de Isabelle Harrison y eso a Marianne Darcy no le agradaba nada.

La pelirroja se duchó y vistió recordando que día era hoy. Partido Gryffindor vs Slytherin, claro. La competitividad se sentía en el aire, y seguro que la mayor parte de ella era originada por Dominique.

Pensar en la casa de las serpientes le llevó irremediablemente a pensar en Scorpius Malfoy. A quien llevaba casi un mes evitando lo más posible. Y no le era tan difícil pues dado que Isabelle no se le separaba casi nunca, el rubio tampoco es que se le acercara demasiado. Además, con el hecho de que también Rocco la frecuentara mucho, éste poco hacía para hablarle.

Sobra decir que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Lily, Lucy y los demás leones casi la linchan cada que la veían tan acompañada de serpientes.

Sin embargo sabía que la cosa con Scorpius no iba a acabar allí. No cuando Albus le interrogaba sobre él cada que podía y no cuando el rubio le dirigía esas miradas profundas y penetrantes que si pudieran la matarían de una.

Y luego estaba de nuevo el asunto Albus-Scorpius, que ahora parecían de pronto volverse camaradas.

-Los hombres están locos. –creyó mientras se ponía los zapatos y salía del cuarto.

Bajó hasta la Sala Común donde el ambiente era totalmente intenso. La gente llevaba la cara pintada de amarillo y rojo y bufandas de los colores de su casa. Dominique y el equipo llevaban ya el uniforme y eran acribilladlos de preguntas y exclamaciones de suerte. Rose decidió acercarse también por si ya no podía verles luego.

-Suerte, seguro ganaran. –afirmó abrazando a Lily que sonreía ampliamente. Hugo le daba un masaje para relajarla.

-Gracias. Espero verte en las gradas. –musitó la pelirroja más joven.

-Yo voy a llevarla allí. –aseguró Hugo. –Va a estar conmigo en mi sufrimiento por no poder jugar. Aunque tal vez organice algo para detener el partido a la mitad y entonces McGonagall reconsidere abrir un equipo de baloncesto muggle… -reflexionó.

-¿No era futbol? –indagó Rose.

-¡Ni lo pienses Hugo Weasley! –bramó Dominique lanzándole el zapato de alguien.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el castaño. –Bueno, en realidad he tratado con todos los deportes que conozco y aún no hay suerte.

Rose le sonrió a su hermano y prima y luego caminó hacia Roxanne y Dominique para desearles suerte también. La rubia era abrazada por la cintura por su novio Lysander, así que tampoco es que le pusiera demasiada atención. Luego la pelirroja salió por el retrato, un poco mareada por tanta emoción.

Aunque la verdadera emoción le esperaba afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asombrada.

-Bueno, no creí poder encontrarte en las gradas ya que estaremos en bandos diferentes mientras mi equipo destroza al tuyo…

-Eso no va a pasar. –alegó Rose.

-Si prefieres la dulce ignorancia, bueno.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Quisieras, Rocco. –musitó. -¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que quería preguntarte algo. –explicó el castaño de ojos verdes. –Pero es muy importante así que escucha.

Rose, que estaba acostumbrada a que Rocco bromeara con esas cosas solo se rió, pero al ver que el Slytherin mantenía su expresión seria decidió que tal vez le podía estar hablando enserio y se serenó mirándolo en silencio.

-Bien, allá va. –dijo Rocco. –Rose, ¿Tú y yo estamos saliendo?

Ella mostró su expresión de total desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-Es que nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, creo. –explicó el muchacho. –Y si no es así, pues me gustaría que así fuera. ¿No?

-No sé. –confesó Rose.

-¿No quieres?

Rose no supo que responder. No hasta que pudo ver la sombra de alguien marcharse por el pasillo. Eso le hubiera dado igual, de no haber sido porque notó el reflejo de cabellos rubios platinados y porque tuvo el presentimiento de que había escuchado toda la conversación.

Toda.

-Rocco. –dijo. –Ya vengo.

Y salió corriendo rápidamente tras la sombra. Ya había huido suficiente y era tiempo de aclarar todo. Tiempo de explicarse ella misma y de responder por esas sensaciones en su pecho que aún no tenían nombre, pero que la estaban matando a cada momento del día que no pasaba con él.

-¡Scorpius! –gritó llamándolo con fuerza.

La cabeza rubia se giró hacia ella y entonces Rose sintió su corazón acelerarse completamente. Esos ojos grises fijos sobre ella la hicieron estremecerse de arriba abajo.

-Rose. –murmuró Scorpius al verla.

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta que en verdad no sabía que decir ahora.

-¿Ya has acabado de hablar con Aller? –preguntó amargamente. -¿Ya son novios o aún no?

Rose frunció el cejo.

-No, no lo somos ni lo seremos. –le contestó bruscamente. -¿Qué hacías espiando?

Scorpius gruñó.

-Pues mira. –comenzó recargándose en la pared.

"Típico en él" pensó Rose.

-Tu primo me contó sobre las intenciones de Aller y pues como pensé que este sería el único lugar donde podría verte sin problemas de que Harrison estuviera cerca, creí que antes de que Aller llegara contigo yo podía tener la oportunidad de hablarte. –le relató detalladamente. –Pero no fui tan veloz.

-Un momento. –pidió Rose. -¿Por qué Al te diría eso?

-No importa. –masculló el rubio. -¿Por qué me has evitado, Weasley?

-No te he evitado. –mintió la chica.

-No insultes mi intelecto, por favor. –expuso el Slytherin.

Hasta entonces Rose no había advertido que Scorpius llevaba el uniforme del equipo y entonces cayó en cuenta que el chico era el buscador de su casa y que ahora tendría que estar desayunando para irse a jugar y en lugar de eso estaba ahí en un pasillo oscuro, medio peleando con ella.

-Deberías irte, el partido no tarda en iniciar. –alegó la pelirroja revisando la hora.

-¿Para que no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de hablarte en días? No gracias.

-Oye yo no te impedí nada. –dijo ella. -¿Por qué le tienes tanta fobia a Isabelle?

-Oh mierda, Weasley… ella no te ha contado nada aún pero juró vengarse de mí y ¿Sabes? Podría asegurarte que no separarse un milímetro de ti es parte de su plan.

Rose evitó la mirada plateada de su interlocutor porque no quería escucharlo. Albus también había intentado decirle que se separara de Isabelle, que dejara de hablarle, pero Rose no podía simplemente dejar su amistad ahora, no cuando ella le contaba que se sentía tan sola…

-¡Date cuenta! –pidió Scorpius alterado.

-Ya basta, no la juzgues si no la conoces. –acotó la pelirroja. –Mejor dime a que venías Malfoy, enserio deberías estar ya terminando de desayunar. –añadió un poco culpable.

-Venía porque si no lo hacía tu estúpido primo no dejaría de joder. –respondió. –Cree que tengo que hacer un nuevo intento…

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó notablemente confundida.

El rubio la tomó de los hombros con gentileza para luego girarse y terminar acorralando contra la pared. Luego acortó la distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y, más aún, entre sus rostros. Los labios de Scorpius quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos y entonces Rose volvió a sentir sus latidos acelerarse con demasiada fuerza. A penas y podía respirar.

-No voy a moverme un centímetro más, Rose. Tú decides. –susurró y su aliento fresco la golpeó.

Ella miró los labios de Scorpius, tan cerca que podía verlos a detalle. Nunca había sentido tanta agitación y adrenalina como en esos momentos. Podía oír su propio corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y en su estómago miles de mariposas revoloteando. Scorpius no iba a moverse de allí. Ella decidía.

Y lo hizo. Rose lo besó por primera vez por iniciativa propia.

El beso en sí fue distinto a los demás, esta vez Rose sabía a lo que iba y lo estaba deseando con cada fibra de su ser. No hubo más dudas o titubeos. A pesar de eso, se sintió como cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. Una explosión de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su último cabello y los revoloteos en su estómago se acentuaron.

Las piernas le fallaban cuando él se separó de ella lentamente y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eso significa que también sientes lo mismo?

Cuando Scorpius habló de sus sentimientos Rose lo tuvo más claro que nunca. A Pesar de que había durado semanas intentando descifrarlo, noches sin dormir reflexionando sobre ello y tardes enteras intentando analizar sus propios sentimientos, ahora lo tenía totalmente definido. No tuvo ni que pensarlo un segundo más para descubrirlo.

-Está bien. Siento algo por ti, Scorpius. –soltó con total naturalidad.

Su rostro se sonrojó, pudo sentirlo arder, pero no importó porque la sonrisa deslumbrante que le regaló el rubio valió eso y más. Aun no sabía si eso que estaba sintiendo era amor, pero al menos ahora podría averiguarlo.

-Me gustó oírlo. –confesó Scorpius. –Al menos tu primo tenía razón. Debía intentarlo.

-Espera, ¿Intentas decirme que Albus sabía esto antes que yo misma? –preguntó indignada. -¿Por qué él?

-Estaba borracho y no había nadie más a quien contárselo. –admitió apenado. –Da igual. Luego no me lo pude quitar de encima. –agregó rodando los ojos. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues supongo que ya he intentado huir mucho y poner demasiadas excusas, ¿No? –él asintió. –Bien, primero que nada hablaré con Isabelle.

-No te sorprendas si no se sorprende. –advirtió Malfoy. –No es tonta pero si calculadora.

Rose volvió a reprenderlo con la mirada pero no dijo nada, solo afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y suspiró. El rubio aún la tenía sujeta del rostro y la miraba sonriente. Volvió a juntar su rostro al de ella y se besaron por segunda ocasión. Ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y él dejando su rostro para tomarla de la cintura.

-Al menos no huiste esta vez.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

-Buena suerte en el partido, Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Roxanne estaba nerviosa. No era su primer partido, pero si el primero contra Slytherin donde no solo existía mucha más rivalidad, sino que también habían más trampas, según sus compañeros. Afortunadamente Daniel no se había separado de ella en toda la mañana y por lo menos las ganas de vomitar habían disminuido.<p>

-Lo harás bien. –aseguró su novio. –Y si no, pues no importa. Lo intentaste, ¿No?

-Dile eso a los Gryffindor furiosos que tratarán de lincharme. –replicó dejando caer la última tostada al plato. Estaba llena.

-Anda, ven aquí.

La tomó de la nuca y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Sin duda eso la podía hacer sentir mejor. Aunque claro, no contaba con lo que se le venía encima.

-¿Roxanne?

Rose acababa de entrar al comedor, extrañamente acompañada de Scorpius Malfoy, y la miraba atónita y asombrada con los ojos abiertos como platos. El rubio Slytherin se fue a su mesa sin decir algo pero su prima continuó mirándola fijamente como si estuviera viendo un muerto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rox.

-¿Qué haces con él? –inquirió mirando a Dany desdeñosamente.

Longbottom suspiró.

-Oh Rose, debes bromear. –habló su morena prima. –Estamos saliendo. Nos hemos paseado juntos de la mano por todos lados. –Rose seguía estupefacta. -¡Todos lo saben!

-¡Pues yo no! –exclamó ofendida.

El comedor entero las miraba por lo que Roxanne prefirió salir y poder explicarle a su horrorizada prima como era el asunto. Rose la siguió con el mismo semblante azorado de segundos atrás. La pelirroja exhaló.

-¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?

-¡Todos se dieron cuenta solos! –alegó Roxanne. –Oh Rose, lo que pasa es que has estado demasiado absorta en tus cosas para notar algo más de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-Lo acepto, es cierto. Pero ¿Cómo puedes salir con él, Rox? –preguntó incrédula. -¡Después de lo que nos hizo a Marianne y a mí! No es bueno para ti.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que anda siempre con Slytherins. Y no cualquiera, un Malfoy entre ellos. –le contraatacó la morena.

-¡No es lo mismo, Rox! –espetó Rose indignada. –No puedo creerlo enserio. ¿Por qué haces esto? Es increíble… Él no te conviene.

-No me digas que me conviene, yo le conozco y sé que cambió. –aseguró muy convencida.

-Como quieras, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo. –dijo la hermana de Hugo resignada. –Solo cuida a tus mejores amigas de él, Roxanne.

Y luego Rose se fue a quien sabe dónde. Segundos después Lily y Hugo salían del comedor, ansiosos por enterarse lo que había pasado. Roxanne quiso gritarles entrometidos y volver dentro con Dany, pero les respondió.

-Oh ya da igual, ella ahora me odia. –chilló la morena. – Pero va a pasársele.

-Seguro. –apoyó Hugo.

-Mejor nos concentraremos ahora en ti, Hugo querido. –musitó Roxanne recuperando su sonrisa. –No creas que me he olvidado de nuestro trato.

-¿Qué trato? –cuestionó Lily perdida.

-¿No le has contado? –preguntó la hija de George. Hugo negó totalmente colorado. –Pues que le prometí que iba a conseguirle una novia pronto.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con desmesura y casi se va de espaldas.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? –indagó atónita. -¡No intentes ser una mala casamentera, Rox!

Hugo y Roxanne intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –quiso saber el chico Weasley.

-Nada, solo me parece ridículo. –se defendió Lily Potter. –Pero allá ustedes.

Y Lily siguió el mismo camino de Rose, seguramente hacia afuera al campo. Hugo suspiró.

-Seguro está molesta porque no la incluimos en el plan. –supuso Roxanne.

-Seguro. –apoyó Hugo, mucho menos convencido. Él conocía a Lily y sabía que era tan posesiva que imaginarle a él, su mejor amigo con otra chica le ponía de nervios.

No por nada la pelirroja era la chica más celosa que conocía, sobre todo con sus familiares.

* * *

><p>El moreno Slytherin se dirigió a las gradas de su casa. Verde y plata poblaban el lugar y los alumnos de Slytherin, eufóricos, animaban a sus jugadores con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno se sentó justo allí a lado de Anthony, quien mordía una rana de chocolate con aburrimiento. Estaba notablemente incómodo.<p>

-¿Y Rocco ya regresó? –cuestionó Potter.

-No. –respondió Tony. –Tal vez se quedó con tu prima.

-Pues… -Albus lo pensó. –No lo creo. –El moreno esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Por qué sonríes así, Albus Severus? –Indagó Anthony, sin despegar los ojos de su chocolate. -¿Qué sabes?

-Rocco va a tener que perdonármelo, pero le mandé un pequeño problema a su plan con mi prima. –explicó suspirando.

-¿Por qué harías eso? –preguntó extrañado su mejor amigo. –Creí que querías que Rose saliera con alguien y pues Rocco es tu amigo…

-Sí, pero digamos que le debía un favor a alguien. –masculló Al. –Y yo pienso para más adelante, Anthony, sé que Rose va a agradecérmelo.

Su amigo ya no respondió y sacó de su bolsillo una nueva rana de chocolate, la cual abrió sin prisas. Albus alzó las cejas mirándole.

-¿Más chocolate?

-Digamos que estoy nervioso y espero una buena victoria. –alegó el joven Slytherin.

-Y que te lo crea alguien más. –musitó Albus regresando su vista al campo vacío.

Entonces Albus notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con los de tu casa? –preguntó riéndose un poco. El semblante de Marianne Darcy estaba perdido. Literalmente.

-Sí. –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí, Marianne? –preguntó intrigado. Ella alzó sus grandes ojos hacia él.

-Es que me di cuenta que no tenía con quien estar. –comentó la muchacha. –Y como Rose pasa más tiempo con ustedes que con nadie más de Gryffindor…

-Lo mismo que yo digo. –alegó Anthony. –Da igual, no me meto. –agregó notando la mirada de advertencia de su amigo Potter.

-¿No has arreglado las cosas con ella? –quiso saber Albus, ignorando el comentario de McNoth.

-No. –contestó Marianne. –Está a diario con su nueva amiga. –agregó y notó al par de Slytherin tensarse. –Debería entender que es una mala influencia para ella.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo, Marianne. –le secundó el primo de Rose. –Isabelle sólo está trayéndoles problemas a mi prima, pero Rose es terca, como sólo una Gryffindor.

La muchacha castaña de mirada inocente le sonrió tristemente, como dándole la razón, mas sin embargo ambos sabían que Rose estaba algo cegada y no les sorprendía. Después de todo Harrison no era una tonta. Se quedaron todos callados cuando vieron a Rose avanzar frente a ellos y preguntar ávidamente por Rocco. Luego la voz potente de Lucy Weasley, narradora de los partidos, se escuchó y los jugadores salieron al campo.

* * *

><p>Isabelle alzó sus ojos. El Quidditch nunca le había interesado demasiado, pero sin duda cuando su casa conseguía una victoria se enorgullecía tanto como los demás Slytherin y festejaba igual o más que ellos. Lamentablemente este no era el caso.<p>

Scorpius había atrapado la snitch, pero los puntos no habían sido suficientes como para igualar los marcados por Lily Potter y los demás cazadores. La morena ahora se dirigía a darle las felicitaciones más fingidas de su vida a Rose Weasley, quien la esperaba pacientemente fuera de su Sala Común.

Isabelle sabía que Rose era una pieza que cada vez tomaba más importancia en su tablero. Primero la había querido para que le acercara a Scorpius, luego porque notó la química que había entre ambos y sabía que era mejor tenerla de su lado, segura. Y ahora porque sabía que ella ya significaba algo para Malfoy y si quería vengarse iba a tener que empezar por la pelirroja.

-Felicitaciones, Rose. Ha sido una victoria muy buena para ustedes. –felicitó la morena. –Pero prepárense, que cuando le ganemos a Hufflepuff en el próximo partido ganaremos la Copa.

Rose le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eh, sí, claro…

La muchacha Gryffindor miró al suelo y jugueteó con uno de sus largos rizos pelirrojos que le llegaban a media espalda. Como obviamente Isabelle no era tonta reconoció esa actitud.

-¿Te pasa algo? –indagó cruzándose de brazos.

-Belle. –la llamó titubeante. –Yo quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Lánzalo.

-¿Te molestaría que te dijera algo sobre Scorpius? Bueno, tú me dijiste que estaba dejando de interesarte…

-Rose. –le cortó palideciendo. –Espero que no sea lo que me imagino.

Isabelle estaba incrédula.

-Entonces si te molestaría que yo te dijera que siento algo muy fuerte por él. –adivinó sonrojándose completamente.

-No es verdad.

La Slytherin abrió la boca sorprendida. No creyó que Rose, la que parecía tan influenciable y fácil de manipular, le estuviera diciendo que estaba enamorada de Scorpius sin más. Olvidándose de la supuestamente firme amistad que Isabelle se había inventado. Sin duda eso cambiaba sus planes pero como se trataba de alguien sumamente astuta tuvo que ingeniarse algo pronto.

Un plan B.

-Oh Rose. –musitó la morena. –Pero es que Scorpius es tan poco conveniente para ti. Es un egoísta que sólo piensa en él. No es tu tipo.

-Lo sé. –admitió avergonzada. –Es arrogante y un poco narcisista, pero también puede ser considerado y gentil, Isabelle. –intentó explicarle pero su amiga ya no le escuchaba en verdad. –Y creo que le quiero.

La Slytherin hizo un gesto de asco que en menos de un segundo se convirtió en una amplia y ancha sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó. –entonces tú y Scorpius. Muy bien, estoy feliz por ti. Te deseo mucha suerte en todo, Rose. –La pelirroja abrió más los ojos. –Pero tengo una duda, ¿Qué pasa con el pobre Rocco?

-Le dije que seríamos solo amigos. –le relató Rose. –Entenderá.

-¡Entonces todo es perfecto!

-¿Enserio? –preguntó la pelirroja atónita.

-¡Claro! No dejaremos que esto nos separe. –le afirmó tomándola de las manos. –Somos amigas.

La Weasley le devolvió esa gran sonrisa y se dieron un abrazo que a Isabelle le supo a pura mierda. Se juró por todo lo sagrado para ella que esto no acababa allí.

* * *

><p>La muchacha rubia entró a la Sala Común. Los ánimos no parecían ser los mejores y en realidad no le sorprendió, pues después de perder contra los Gryffindor a nadie le importaba demasiado celebrar algo. Notó como Van y también Ian subían a su habitación, quizás a terminar algún deber pendiente. Buscó a Scorpius con la mirada y no lo vio.<p>

El rubio ya le había pedido perdón más de una vez por todo lo que le había dicho en Hogsmaede y Annelyn no había tenido más que perdonarlo. Porque era su amigo y porque eran ya muchos años.

Entonces volteó al sillón más amplio del lugar y se encontró con Anthony McNoth recargado masticando una Rana de chocolate cómodamente. Las ganas de hablarle la dominaron una vez más y quiso contenerse. Ya había intentado entablar conversación con él en más de una ocasión y éste siempre terminaba desairándola o ignorándola, y ya no sabía que era peor.

Lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, Anne era alguien perseverante. Se acomodó el cabello y luego se acercó a él, a pesar de que ya no sabía que podía decirle para no lucir como una tonta más.

-Hola. –saludó acomodándose a su lado.

-Hey. –le devolvió el saludo el muchacho rubio. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –respondió Anne. -¿Me das?

Y sin esperar respuesta Annelyn lo miró traviesamente y le arrebató el chocolate de la mano para llevárselo a la boca. Se relamió los labios y saboreó el dulce chocolate. Luego volvió a tenderle lo que quedaba de la inquieta rana que intentaba huir.

-Quédatela. –le ofreció Tony. –Tengo más.

Y sacó un nuevo empaque de su bolsillo. Anne se cuestionó el porqué de esto pero decidió no preguntar. Quizá solo era un fanático del chocolate o algo así.

-Gracias. –contestó la rubia fijando sus ojos verdes y suspicaces en él. -¿Deprimido por la derrota?

-Sí, bastante. –respondió el joven Slytherin.

-No pareces muy interesado en el Quidditch. –opinó la chica Nott. –En realidad no lo pareces por nada.

Anthony sonrió graciosamente.

-Sí lo estoy, solo que lo aparento bien. –replicó dándole una mordida a su nueva rana, que intentaba escapar de su mano.

-Fascinante. –dejó escapar con sus ojos verdes recorriéndole. –Tendrás que demostrarlo mejor un día de estos, que estemos más en privado.

Él la observó fijamente con esa pequeña sonrisa evaluativa en su cara. Luego asintió.

-Supongo que podría, si quieres.

La rubia se puso de pie sonriente de oreja a oreja y con la firme idea de encontrar a Scorpius rápido y contarle esto pues se sentía con la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien, a fin de cuentas Anne era una chica. En momentos como esos se lamentaba no tener ninguna amiga. ¿Pero que se le hacía? Ella no tenía la culpa de que las demás le tuvieran envidia.

Ian se reiría si se lo contaba y Van ni lo entendería, así que el último candidato era Scorpius. Así que quisiera o no el rubio iba a tener que aguantarse su charla. Al comprobar que no se encontraba en la Sala Común o en las habitaciones la jovencita salió decidida a hallarle.

No batalló nada, porque al momento de salir del lugar y girar a la derecha lo encontró, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Rose Weasley.

-¿Qué…? –la pregunta quedó inconclusa. –Oh Merlín, dime que no es verdad, Scorpius…

El rubio soltó la mano de la pelirroja y giró encarando a Anne, que parecía más ofendida que sorprendida. La chica se cruzó de brazos y el joven Malfoy dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Pues qué te diré?

-¡Yo lo sabía! –exclamó Annelyn. –Te lo dije desde que insistías en defenderla. ¡Esto es lo que ella quería desde un principio! –chilló escandalizada. –Oh cuando Ian sepa lo que te hizo…

-Anne, por favor. –le cortó Scorpius. –No soy idiota, y tú lo sabes. No dejaría que nadie me engañara y conozco a Rose como para saber que ella no se involucraría en nada como eso. Se acabó. Estamos juntos y punto.

-¿No lo haría? –cuestionó dudosa. –Pues ver la amistad que la une con Harrison yo no estaría tan segura. –La rubia sintió su sangre arder al sólo pensar en Isabelle.

-Oh, Isabelle no tiene nada que ver aquí. –musitó Rose tímidamente. –Por favor, sé que eres amiga de Scorpius por eso quiero solo explicarte que todo lo que yo le digo es verdad.

La rubia miró a los ojos grises de su amigo.

-Déjanos solas, Scorp. –pidió. El rubio negó con la cabeza. –Anda, solo quiero hablarle a tu adorada Gryffindor. Es todo. –Scorpius seguía sin parecer del todo convencido. –No voy a comérmela. –agregó rodando los ojos.

Vio como Malfoy miraba a Rose preocupado y esta le asentía, un poco intimidada pero firme a fin de cuentas. El rubio se fue, quizá a su Sala Común.

-Escucha Weasley. –comenzó Anne. –Quizás Scorp tiene razones para confiar en ti, tal vez de veras no le mientes. Pero Harrison sí. Y conociéndola y claro, viéndote a ti, se me hace fácil imaginar que solo te esté manipulando para hacer daño.

-Pero ella apenas acaba de enterarse de lo nuestro hoy. –replicó.

-Oh créelo, ella lo sabía.

Rose no dijo nada, solo agachó su cabeza roja.

-Mira, Weasley. Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo y que te he dicho cosas desagradables. –habló la chica de ojos verdes y felinos. –Pero eso es porque nosotros estábamos seguros que tú habían intentado jugarle una broma pesada a Scorp. Y además por Harrison, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pues eso, desde ahora no voy a volver a meterme contigo. –aseguró la rubia suspirando y tragando su orgullo. Scorpius era primero. –Solo te daré la misma advertencia que seguro, la gente lista ya te ha dado. Isabelle no es lo que parece.

Rose movió su cabeza afirmativamente y Annelyn supo que era todo lo que podía hacer ya.

* * *

><p>Cuando Scorpius, que le relataba a Potter a petición suya, como había resultado todo con Rose, vio a Annelyn entrar de nuevo a la Sala Común se dirigió a ella con paso veloz y ansioso. Su amiga de la infancia llevaba una cara de indiferencia.<p>

-¿Y?

-Cálmate, no la maté. –repuso Annelyn sonriendo de pronto. Scorpius adivinó que se burlaba de su interés. –Ve por ella, anda. Prometí no molestarla más pero creo que ya sabes que la reacción, supuestamente perfecta, de Harrison traerá problemas.

Scorpius asintió sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles. Justo ahora no tenía ganas de preocuparse por nada más. Salió para buscar a Rose que estaba recargada en la pared mirando el suelo. El rubio se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del rostro besando su frente.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? –preguntó Rose suavemente.

-No. –dijo Scorpius. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué todos creen que no puedo ver en realidad si Isabelle fuera tan cruel?

Scorpius rodó los ojos. Justo cuando no quería hablar de Harrison…

-No es que seas tonta, solo ingenua y confiada.

-¡Es casi lo mismo! –bramó Rose molesta.

-¿Tenemos que discutir esto ahora? Ya te lo advertimos y tú estás necia en tu posición, como buena leona. –añadió sonriendo. –Así que sólo queda que te des cuenta sola.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Scorpius. –lo llamó en un murmulló. -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-No me lastimes. –dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio que la abrazaba. –Te lo pido enserio.

Él le acarició el cabello con ternura, nunca había sentido a algo tan frágil como Rose. Era como estar abrazando a una figura de cristal a punto de romperse en cualquier segundo con la que se necesitaba tener excesivo cuidado y delicadeza. Sabía que herirla podría destruirla y era lo último que quería.

-No lo haré, Rose.

Ella volvió a alzar su bello rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Scorpius y luego se besaron. Él la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, deseando no tener que soltarla nunca. Pero la realidad era otra.

-Debo irme. –se excusó la pelirroja. –Hay fiesta en la Torre y ni siquiera le he dado las felicitaciones decentes a Nickie y los demás. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Nos vemos?

-Nos vemos. –afirmó sonriéndole dulcemente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta marchándose.

Scorpius iba a girar a la derecha para volver a la Sala Común y tirare un rato a la cama a mirar el techo y fingir depresión por la derrota contra los leones. Van se lo creería, Ian quién sabe. Justo en eso estaba cuando notó que había alguien parado frente a él.

-Muy enternecedor. –la voz seca de Isabelle espetó. -¿De veras crees que no podrías lastimarla? ¿A alguien como ella? No me hagas reír.

Scorpius puso sus ojos en blanco, sin desear verle siquiera la sombra a aquella chica.

-Como si te importara de verdad. –soltó el rubio desinteresadamente.

-No, pero a ti sí. –concluyó la morena de mirada azul gélida. –Y lamentablemente no creo que lo suyo pudiera funcionar.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –le preguntó groseramente. –No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Oh pero es que en las relaciones debe haber confianza, Scorp. –opinó sonriendo sardónicamente y dando una vuelta divertida. –Y No creo que la haya entre ustedes.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Pues es obvio! –exclamó soltando una amarga risa. –Si ella confiara en ti te diría que fui yo la que te drogó en la fiesta, ¿No? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia. –Y no creo que ya lo supieras.

Scorpius intentó razonar lo que acababa de oír. No entendía porque jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Harrison la que le había drogado y sobre todo, porque si era verdad Rose se lo había ocultado.

"No eres tan listo como creías" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Deseo poder apagarla.

-Oh sí, Rose lo sabía. –corroboró la morena. –Y no te lo contó por lo que veo. Aun cuando te prometió hacerlo y decirte todo lo que supiera pues sabía que ese asunto te torturaba bastante. Muy considerado de tu chica, ¿No?

-Eres increíblemente envidiosa, no soportas vernos bien, ¿No?

-Oh verte feliz significaría casi traicionarme a mí misma y yo no lo haría. –se defendió con esa sonrisa cruel.

-¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste y que me pasó en esas horas que estuve inconsciente?

-Yo lo hice porque te quería. –chilló alterada. –Porque quería que fueras mío aunque sea por un rato. Te arrastré conmigo a mi cuarto, apenas y podías caminar. Eras tan manejable que no protestabas a nada…

-Me repugnas. –espetó el rubio con asco y mirándola llena de rabia. –Me parece asqueroso pensar en lo que pudimos hacer tú y yo.

-¡Pero tú lo sabes! En el fondo siempre lo supiste. –farfulló la Slytherin. –Y está en algún lado de tu memoria, estoy segura.

-Hubiera preferido jamás saberlo. –repuso Scorpius.

-Sabes que no es cierto. –desmintió Isabelle. –Y si yo fuera tú me reconsideraría una relación llena de mentiras, Scorpius… Porque no es lo único que Rose te oculta.

El rubio la vio darse la vuelta y dejarle solo en el pasillo con un par de dudas en su cabeza. Sí Isabelle sabía que Rose le había prometido mantenerle informado de todo y en especial que ese asunto lo intrigaba eso quería decir que tenían que haber hablado del tema. O sea que probablemente Fuera verdad que Rose lo sabía.

Y que se lo había ocultado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Okei, se que he tardado DEMASIADO ninguna disculpa vale, de verdad quiero seguir publicando (enserio, enserio, enserio, sí quiero) pero aghh mi tiempo es escaso y cuando tengo un poco de libertad la inspiración es nula. Pero juro que trataré.

Besos y gracias por leer.


	18. Lo que está roto, roto se quedará

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO****: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Lo roto, roto se quedará **

Al día siguiente del partido en el que Gryffindor resultó victorioso, Rose casi podía sentir la emoción aún en el aire.

Todos los de su casa llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro, en especial Rox y Dominique, que parecían no poder estar más animadas. Rose había odiado pelear con Roxanne por Daniel Longbottom, pero no iba a dejar a su prima ser herida por él, como ya lo había sido su mejor amiga. Roxanne tenía que entender que ese tipo no le convenía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque quizá Rose estaba exagerando. Bueno, después de todo, su prima tenía razón en algo. ¿Cómo podía estarla juzgando cuando ella misma le había echado en cara que pasara mucho tiempo con los Slytherin y con Scorpius Malfoy?

Personas, que toda su familia, y ella en el pasado, consideraban peligrosas, o simplemente de cuidado. Incluso Albus, que pertenecía a esa casa, le había mencionado hace años que Scorpius Malfoy no era el mejor de los compañeros…

Tal vez sólo debía dejarlo ser.

-Rose, llegaron cartas de nuestros padres. –comentó Hugo cuando la vio entrando al comedor para el desayuno. –Toma, viene una para ti.

-Gracias. –respondió tomando el sobre que su hermano le ofrecía.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a su hermano y frente a Lily y abrió la carta. Antes de ponerse a leer echó una ojeada rápida a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Albus le saludaba con la mano. Le devolvió el saludo y buscó la cabeza rubia de Scorpius. Él no estaba allí.

El día anterior, aunque quedaron de encontrarse más tarde, los jóvenes no se volvieron a ver después de despedirse. Rose pensó que el rubio iba a estarla esperando fuera de su Torre como acostumbraba, pero no fue así.

"Luego hablaré con él" pensó enfocándose en la carta de su madre.

"Rosie:

Hola hija, primero que nada quería saludarte y preguntarte cómo has estado. Tu hermano me ha escrito mucho en estos días pero tú casi no lo has hecho. ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo te ha estado molestando o simplemente estás muy ocupada? Tu papá y yo te echamos de menos, hija. Los abuelos y tíos mandan muchos saludos.

Escribo para decirte que mañana Harry y yo iremos a Hogwarts a recogerles a todos ustedes. Seguro te estás preocupando pero no lo hagas, no ha pasado nada grave, solo triste.

Victoire ha pasado todo este tiempo convenciendo a sus padres que marcharse a ver el mundo con Teddy es lo que ella desea más que nada en el mundo. Bill y Fleur han cedido y le han dado su bendición a su hija y ella ya ha arreglado todas sus cosas y pendientes al igual que Ted, por lo que mañana parten en traslador. La primera de sus paradas será Roma.

Como imaginarás tu prima no se quiere ir sin despedirse de ustedes y sus hermanos, por lo que iremos todos a despedirla a ella y a Teddy.

Otra cosa que te quería comentar es sobre tu primo James. Harry está impactado por la noticia de que va a ser padre y por eso se quiere casar, pero supongo que ustedes ya debían saber algo. A todos nos ha caído como balde de agua fría. James y su novia son prácticamente unos niños, después de todo. Harry ha ido a hablar con los padres de Diane y con la chica para aclarar todo y parecen pensar también que una boda es la solución.

James está encantado, como imaginarás.

Pero Ginny es otra historia. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa con su hijo y con su esposo, también, por estarlo apoyando tanto. Dice que solo le está protegiendo y consintiéndole. Aun así parece aceptar a Diane y su bebé muy bien, por ahora.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que contarte, espero con ansias que sea mañana para verlos a los dos. Un beso, hijita.

Tu madre"

Rose terminó de leer y se la guardó en la mochila. La idea de ir aunque a casa le daba gusto. Ella también tenía ganas de saber cómo estaban sus padres y claro, como iba la cosa con James y el embarazo de su novia. Casi podía imaginar las reacciones de todos al saberlo.

La mayoría de sus tíos se escandalizarían muchísimo. Sobre todo tío Percy y claro, los abuelos. Molly, que era en sí una de las más unidas al moreno por compartir la misma edad, le reprendería hasta el cansancio por su irresponsabilidad y Fred empezaría a emocionarse y pensar nombres para el bebé.

Miró a su hermano, al parecer él también ya sabía la noticia y se mostraba molesto, decía no querer volver a casa ahora que apenas acababa de regresar a Hogwarts. Lily por el contrario estaba feliz de irse y poder gritarle a James lo necesario por no contarle personalmente que iba a ser tía.

-¿Ya acabaste de comer, Rose? –preguntó su prima mirando sus intactas tostadas.

-Sí, no tengo mucha hambre. –contestó la pelirroja alejando el plato. –Además estoy nerviosa, hoy tengo un trabajo de Aritmacia muy importante para entregar y creo que no lo hice bien.

-No seas ridícula. –musitó su hermano. –Te irá bien.

Rose se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo de café para mantenerse un poco más activa. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta la entrada del comedor, donde Scorpius venía entrando junto a su amigo Zabini. El muchacho moreno ni la miró y caminó hasta su mesa, pero los ojos grises de Scorpius quedaron fijos sobre ella.

Luego él volvió a salir.

Rose adivinó lo que eso quería decir y se puso de pie dejando a Lily y Hugo solos para salir del lugar tras Scorpius.

-Hola. –le saludó tímidamente. -¿Por qué no entraste?

-No tengo hambre. –fue la respuesta del rubio. –Quería hablar contigo.

Rose asintió y él atinó a hablar.

-Rose, te voy a hacer una pregunta. –le dijo Scorpius. Ella volvió a afirmar. -¿Quién me drogó en la fiesta del verano?

Rose entreabrió los labios sorprendida. Se esperaba todo menos eso. Sintió nuevamente la mirada plateada de Scorpius tornarse a una fría y dura expresión molesta. La pelirroja titubeó y sintió sus labios temblar ligeramente al no saber que decir.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –quiso saber preocupada.

-Quiero que me respondas. –demandó Malfoy.

Weasley no era tonta. Ella sabía que Scorpius no preguntaba cosas por nada, y menos algo así. También sabía que la frialdad de sus ojos tenía que tener alguna explicación y no tardó demasiado en atar cabos y entender que era aquello que estaba molestando tanto al Slytherin, sólo que no entendió como es que Scorpius lo había adivinado.

-Debí decírtelo. –pensó apenada. –Fue Isabelle Harrison, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabes.

Él le regaló un asentimiento de cabeza y ella resopló.

-Lo siento mucho, debí contártelo. Pero ella me hizo prometerle que no lo haría, me dijo que eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

-¿Y tú de veras creías que ella no te manipulaba? ¡Rose eso es una treta obvia! –espetó el rubio.

-Oh perdón, de veras. Debes estar muy enojado pero… -Rose murmuró. –Pero yo no sabía qué hacer. No quería traicionarla.

-Eres tan ingenua. –dijo el oji gris. -¿De veras valía más la pena una promesa con ella que una conmigo? ¿Tenías que ocultármelo?

-Lo siento. –repitió. –Pero es que ella me contó cómo pasó todo, no te quería hacer nada malo.

-¡Pero claro, es que drogar a los demás y probablemente obligarlos a tener sexo no es nada malo! –chilló Scorpius enfureciéndose.

Rose se quedó lívida.

-¿Qué hizo qué? –interrogó totalmente anonadada. –Eso no puede ser…ella…

–Esa loca te hizo caer redonda en sus juegos y redes. –cortó el rubio.

-No es eso. –replicó la Gryffindor. –Es que éramos amigas y no pensé…

-Y tú me lo prometiste. –le recordó él. –Me juraste que si sabías algo me lo dirías y en cambio me lo ocultaste y mentiste por ella. –agregó firme y con una voz clara que hizo que Rose se estremeciera. –No quiero estar con alguien que me tiene secretos como ese. ¿Cómo sé que ella no volverá a meterte en sus mentiras y tú me lo harás de nuevo?

-¡No lo haría!

-Pero es que ya me dijiste que no lo harías una vez y lo hiciste. –masculló entre dientes, tragándose su coraje.

-Ya te pedí perdón. –alegó la pelirroja. Sentía sus ojos arderle pero no quería llorar y menos por algo así. –No lo haré de nuevo.

Scorpius no dijo nada por unos momentos y permaneció mirando a los ojos azules de Rose fijamente. La chica no entendía cómo podía hacerlo, ella simplemente quería desviar la mirada lo más rápido posible. Se sentía descubierta, desnuda e indefensa cuando la veía así.

-Te dije que no eras tonta, solo ingenua. –dijo de pronto el rubio. –Pero creo que me equivoqué.

Rose evitó su mirada esta vez porque estaba segura que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier segundo. El rubio negó con la cabeza al ver que ella ya no decía nada para defenderse y simplemente soltó una maldición en voz baja y se fue a paso veloz de allí, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Sin poderlo evitar soltó una lágrima que se limpió rápidamente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tan poco podía durarle la alegría? ¿Es que estaba destinada a sufrir siempre? Había momentos, como este, que lo creía así.

Pensó en cómo podría Scorpius haberse enterado de la verdad, y sobre todo, de que ella la sabía. Muchas opciones pasaron por su cabeza pero sabía bien que solo había una posible y que eso significaría que todos habían tenido razón siempre.

Isabelle era la culpable.

Casi no lo podía creer. Ella había confiado en la morena plenamente y se sentía sumamente herida. Con decisión se echó a caminar hacia el aula de Pociones, primera clase de ese día y que compartía con los Slytherin. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras y sintió el frío del lugar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con sus ojos a Isabelle. Iba a entrar al aula cuando la jaló del brazo.

-Rose. –saludó la chica con una sonrisa falsa. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hablarte. –respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Ahora? Slughorn no tardará mucho más en llegar y…

-Ahora. –espetó la Gryffindor intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros y la siguió alejándose de tanta gente en busca de un lugar privado para estar. Entraron a una de las aulas que se usaban para pociones más elaboradas, pero que ahora estaba solo. Rose la miró con recelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar Isabelle. Su sonrisa increíblemente fingida, seguía presente.

-Tú le contaste a Scorpius que lo drogaste y que yo lo sabía y no se lo dije. –asumió poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. –Y además me mentiste. Me dijiste que no le habías hecho nada.

La sonrisa de Isabelle desapareció tan pronto como llegó y se tornó en una mueca de desdén. Sus ojos mostraban serenidad e indiferencia y parecía que había estado ensayando ese gesto por horas, pues le había salido increíblemente natural. Y Rose supo que Isabelle estaba esperando ese momento con ansias.

Y se odió por ser tan estúpida.

-Felicidades. –dijo con una voz fría y gutural. –Ha sido una buena deducción.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Isabelle? –indagó furiosa. -¡Siempre fui buena contigo y creí que éramos amigas!

-¿Lo éramos? –preguntó la Slytherin. –Rose, jamás fuimos amigas. Si yo estaba contigo y te mantenía a mi lado era porque simplemente me convenía.

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo con molestia al escuchar sus duras palabras.

-¿Y porque te iba a convenir alguien como yo?

-Pues es simple. Sabía que tú ibas a cualquier cosa por mí, si me ganaba tu lealtad. Igual que con Albus. –explicó cruzándose de brazos y paseándose por el aula. –Eso fue al principio claro. Luego te quise para que me acercaras a Scorpius, aunque ni para eso fuiste buena, Rose. –se rió un poco, con una risa sardónica que le puso la piel de gallina. –Luego me di cuenta, por supuesto, que entre ustedes había algo, así que tu fidelidad me servía más que nunca. Pero ahora solo estaba contigo para martirizar a Scorp de una forma u otra.

-No es mi culpa que él no cayera en tus redes, yo lo intenté. –Rose se sintió extraña al hacerlo pero tenía que enfrentarla. –Y tampoco es mi culpa que me encontrará mejor que tú y decidiera fijarse en mí.

-Oh de veras te lo crees. –se burló la morena tapándose la boca con una mano y riendo. –No imaginas que te va a dejar tan pronto como se aburra. Y no creo que falte mucho para eso. Así es él.

-No más. –repuso.

-Alguien como tú no va a cambiarlo, Rose.

-Si él te rechazó y estás molesta no tenías que pagarlo conmigo. –opinó Rose, se sentía mareada y sobre todo dolida.

-Oh Rose yo le juré que iba a pagarme esa humillación. –le relató. –Y lo va a hacer. Mira por ejemplo ahora mismo, ya le he separado de ti y con tan poco como un comentario casual. Imagina lo que puedo hacer para molestar cuando en realidad esté lista para ello.

-Eres una maldita. –le espetó indignada.

-Prefiero el término calculadora. Me queda más.

-El término perra también te queda.

Isabelle achicó sus ojos azules y la miró ofendida. Rose se sentía un poco titubeante, las piernas le temblaban pues nunca había peleado con alguien de esa forma. Pero estaba tan furiosa que poco le importaba. Ver simplemente las expresiones irónicas de Harrison la hacían odiarla.

-Ya está Rose. No vuelvas a buscar a Scorpius y todo habrá acabado. –habló en una voz suave que le parecía escalofriante. –Lo único que quiero es que él sufra y si no están juntos quizá sí sufra un rato, tú no tienes ya nada que ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aléjate de él y nuestra relación acabará por siempre. No voy a volver a hablarte nunca ni a meterme contigo, porque tú no me has hecho nada. Solo quiero hacérsela pagar a él. Pero si intentas regresar con Scorpius tú también estarás en mi mira. ¿Eso quieres?

-No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo. –admitió, sintió su rostro ardiendo por el coraje y supo que estaba colorada.

-Entonces no te acerques a Scorpius.

-No te daré el gusto. –musitó Rose. Ahora su voz temblaba. –Yo quiero estar con él y me da igual si no te parece…

-¡Pero no seas tonta! –exclamó Isabelle.

-Lo fui creyéndome tu amistad.

-Bueno, entonces al menos ahora lo sabes. –habló la morena. –Siempre te usé. Nunca me agradaste siquiera, sólo quería utilizarte para mis fines y eres tan tonta y manipulable que lo logré fácilmente. Incluso hice que ignorarás a tu primo y que pelearas con tu mejor amiga.

Rose sintió sus ojos arderle y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La limpió de prisa, lo último que quería era que Isabelle Harrison la viera llorar y supiera que en realidad la estaba hiriendo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No pensaste que yo sufriría? –cuestionó indignada.

-Nunca me importó en verdad. –confesó sin la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Ja-Jamás vas a ser feliz. –balbuceó con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Isabelle esbozó una nueva sonrisa irónica.

-Puedo vivir con ello. –musitó la morena. –Y tú… -la miró con fingida condescendencia, Rose se secó otra lágrima. –Haremos esto, yo le diré a Slughorn que te sentías muy mal y que no llegarás a la clase. Te la pasará. –La pelirroja sollozó. –Y podrás quedarte aquí encerrada llorando como la patética chica que eres en verdad.

Rose alzó la vista la vio con resentimiento.

-Nunca le he deseado mal a nadie, Isabelle. –le dijo. –Tu castigo llegará solo.

Luego la morena soltó una risa amarga y se fue del aula, dejando a la pelirroja sola.

* * *

><p>Louis Weasley aguantó una carcajada. Se encontraba en Historia de la Magia, clase que compartía con los Gryffindor. El profesor Binns hablaba sin ser realmente escuchado por alguien. El pelirrojo se había sentado junto a Alice, que hacia caras graciosas tras el libro con el objetivo de hacerlo reír en pleno discurso sobre las últimas revueltas de los duendes.<p>

Su prima Roxanne, que estaba justo frente a él, sentado con un chico de su casa, no le quitaba la vista de encima, extrañada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-Louis, si no te callas te voy a estrellar el libro en tu perfecta cara. –le susurró su mejor amiga Rox, que parecía estar en el límite de lo soportable.

Pero en realidad esta vez fue Alice la que soltó una risotada tremenda que Louis no podía creer como Binns no le sacaba de clases como mínimo. Ante la risa de su novia él tuvo que reírse también.

-Están locos. –musitó Roxanne. –Y mira que soy yo la que se los dice.

La clase finalizó y Louis salió del aula jalándole a Alice una de sus trenzas rubias mientras ella se reía por lo bajo.

-Si hubiéramos estado en clase con Bones nos saca y nos lleva directo con McGonagall. –opinó Louis. –O en clase de tu padre.

Alice se tensó y paró de reír.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo sé cuándo hacer la tonta. –aseguró.

El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa encantadora antes de sujetarla de la cintura mientras caminaban y depositar un beso en su cabeza.

-Alice, estuve pensando algo. –habló Louis.

Su novia oficial desde hace exactamente una semana le escuchó con atención. Louis había cumplido en seguir frecuentando a Alice lo más posible, y con el tiempo la rubia llegó a aceptar que él enserio estaba interesado en ella, lo que culminó en un noviazgo formal. O más o menos.

-¿Qué?

-Pues este verano iré a Francia con mi madre, ¿Por qué no vienes? –preguntó deteniéndose unos momentos. Ella le miró extrañada. –Bueno, íbamos a ir con Vickie pero con esto de que se va a no sé dónde con Ted pues iremos solos.

-¿Y Dominique? –preguntó Alice.

-Pues nunca le han gustado mucho las vacaciones a ver a tía Gabrielle, los primos y los abuelos. –resumió Weasley. –Prefiere quedarse y robarse las botellas de champagne de mamá con James mientras no estamos.

Alice se rió.

-Me gustaría, Louis. –admitió la rubia. –Tu madre me agrada y sería genial, pero no creo que a mis padres les parezca.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber su novio. –Bueno, siempre se han llevado bien con nuestra familia. Y supongo que si saben que va mamá y ella les promete que nos tendrá vigilados…

-No es eso. –interrumpió sonrojándose.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro, continuaba ruborizada.

-No le he contado a mi padre de lo nuestro…

Louis la miró fijamente y soltó con una voz más alta de lo común.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero si él nos ve juntos, debe saberlo… ¿No? –preguntó totalmente confuso.

-Calma. –pidió Longbottom. –Bueno, sí me lo preguntó pero…Louis, tienes que entender que no podía decírselo.

-¿Se lo negaste? No entiendo porque lo harías. –musitó enfadado. – ¿Te avergüenzas o…?

-No seas tonto. –ella le tomó la mano. –Pero es que la forma en que me lo dijo… -repuso. –Es obvio que no le agrada la idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dijo algo así como "Espero que no estés pensando en siquiera aceptarle una cita a Louis Weasley, Alice, no te lo permitiría nunca" -repitió imitando la voz de su padre. Cosa que casi hace que Louis se riera de no ser porque estaba tan impactado. –Vamos, Louis. Tienes que entenderlo, él te ha visto salir con muchas chicas y luego como las botas… Está preocupado por mí.

-¡Pero debería saber que nunca intentaría jugar contigo! –exclamó frustrado.

-Pues sí pero…

-Nada. –le cortó el pelirrojo. –Hablaré con él.

-¿Qué? No, no lo harás. –replicó su novia.

-Sí lo haré, Ally. –constató con firmeza. –Voy a decirle que estarás bien conmigo tan pronto como vuelva de despedir a mi hermana. Lo prometo.

Alice, un tanto apenada e incómoda resopló.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter se consideraba a sí mismo como un chico observador. Era por eso que actuaba como actuaba. Bueno, casi siempre.<p>

Consideraba que su único error hasta ahora se apellidaba Harrison y en eso iba incluida su bendita fiesta del verano. Pero en fin, en lo que a lo demás concierne el moreno siempre se había enorgullecido de sus acciones, que a la larga le traían buenos resultados. Rose era la viva prueba de ello a fin de cuentas, pues a pesar de que Rocco era su amigo, y sabía que este empezaba a interesarse más seriamente en su prima, Albus también había descubierto la forma tan intensa en la que Rose veía a Scorpius y sabía lo que eso significaba.

Que si alguien iba a hacer que Malfoy dejara de ser un idiota esa iba a ser Rose Weasley.

El rubio y el moreno nunca se habían llevado exactamente bien. Bueno, no se odiaban, como todos habían esperado que hicieran, pero tenían diferentes mentalidades e intereses, así que como mucho podían limitarse a convivir pacíficamente.

Sin embargo cuando Albus analizó que Scorpius había salvado a su prima de la muerte, y no sólo eso, había oído el ligero rumor de que se les había visto juntos más de una vez adivinó que la conexión que habían creado era especial. O eso parecía.

Por eso ahora se sentía algo así como unido a él. Ambos querían a Rose y ambos darían todo por ella. Y claro, sabía que tenía que tener un ojo encima de él. Por eso cuando le vio llegar agitado y furioso a la Sala Común se le acercó preocupado porque el asunto tuviera algo que ver con cierta pelirroja.

-Hey. –saludó amablemente. -¿Estás bien?

Scorpius alzó las manos y resopló.

-¿Notaste que tu prima no fue a Pociones y tampoco a almorzar? –preguntó el rubio un poco desesperado.

-Bueno, sí es raro, pero no es para que te pongas así. Busquémosla si quieres. –musitó Albus extrañado.

-¡No puedo! –exclamó Scorpius y de inmediato la atención se fijó en él. –No puedo buscarla, Potter. –añadió bajando la voz. –Terminé con ella.

-¿Qué? Se escandalizó el moreno.

El rubio miró hacia todos lados verificando que nadie los observara de nuevo y luego le pidió subir a su habitación para terminar de hablarlo. Potter accedió y lo siguió hasta su dormitorio, que estaba vacío.

-Ahora dime porque hiciste eso. –pidió totalmente desubicado.

-¡Porque ella me mintió! –explicó Malfoy. –Le pedí que me contará si sabía algo sobre cierto asunto y ella juro que me lo diría si lo supiera y no lo hizo. Y adivina por quien.

-¿Por quién?

-Vamos, Potter. Usa tu cabeza, conoces la respuesta.

Albus reflexionó unos segundos y solo encontró un nombre en su cabeza que le dio algo de sentido, claro que eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

-Isabelle. Ella trataba de encubrirla pues te hizo algo, ¿No?

-Brillante. Diez puntos para ti, Potter. –soltó dando vueltas por la habitación. –Y ahora yo se lo he echado en cara y sólo ha podido decir que lo siente. ¡Y todavía siguió defendiendo a Harrison! –gritó incrédulo.

-Cálmate, seguro ahora mismo Rose está tratando de encontrar la forma de remediar lo que hizo, o…

-Isabelle le dijo a Slughorn que estaba indispuesta. –interrumpió Malfoy. -¿De veras no estabas prestando atención a lo que ocurría en clase? –preguntó alarmado.

-No realmente. –admitió apenado. –Bueno, estaba distraído y…

-Y viendo a Darcy. –agregó Scorpius.

Ante la mención de la mejor amiga de Rose, que ciertamente sí había estado observando un poco, Albus dio un respingo. Scorpius apenas y le prestó atención.

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que temo que Harrison le haya dicho algo malo o que la haya puesto totalmente en mi contra. –explicó Malfoy.

-¿Te importa? La terminaste.

-No seas tonto, claro que me importa. –alegó Scorpius. –Pero no puedo perdonar la traición Potter. Además creo que me oculta más cosas.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –inquirió Potter. –Anda, Malfoy, ¿Quién te llenó la cabeza?

Scorpius evitó su mirada verde y Albus volvió a adivinar.

-¡No lo creo! Le creíste a esa zorra y no a mi prima. ¡Pero tú sabes que solo quiere joder! –chilló el moreno horrorizado. -¿Estás seguro que era siquiera cierto todo lo que te dijo?

-Por eso se lo pregunté primero a Rose, y me lo confirmó. –se defendió el joven de ojos grises. –Además lo vi en su cara y en el fondo siempre lo supe. Todo lo que ella dijo era verdad. Cada palabra…

-Pero estás consciente de que lo que ella quería desde un principio era esto, que terminaran y que tú estuvieras furioso con ella, ¿Verdad? Sí sabes que le estás dando un gusto inmenso ¿No? –acotó Albus. –Y sobre todo, que le estás dando veracidad a las palabras de una demente.

-Pero…

-Estoy seguro que Rose no te oculta nada más y que Isabelle la manipuló con todas sus artimañas para que ella accediera a mentirte. –añadió el moreno. –Recuerda que Rose la consideraba como su mejor amiga. Eso tiene mucho peso entre las chicas.

-Pero es que…

-¿Quieres dejar de poner excusas? –preguntó Al, impaciente. –Iré a buscar a Rose y tú decide lo que tú quieras, pero si no vas a serle fiel a mi prima y a lo que sientes por ella y vas a dejarla a la primera provocación de alguien como Isabelle entonces sí sería mejor que te alejaras de ella. –dijo firmemente. –Por el bien de todos.

Y dejó a Scorpius dándose de topes contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter salía de su clase de Runas Antiguas con la cabeza medio revuelta.<p>

-Enserio, cuando pueda dejo esta clase. –musitó mareada. –Y me importa poco que Albus diga que es interesante, a mí me da jaqueca. –finalizó sobándose la sien.

Hugo asintió distraídamente junto a ella. Lucy se despidió y dijo que iría a la Torre de Ravenclaw a ver a Lorcan y Lily le afirmó, pensando que su prima no debería pasar tanto tiempo en esa Sala Común.

-Déjala. –dijo Hugo. –Tal vez se le pegue algo de tanta inteligencia.

Lily le pegó en el hombro pero se rió.

-No lo creo, lleva una vida viviendo con Molly y nada de nada. –alegó la pelirroja. Hugo soltó una carcajada.

Entonces vieron a alguien acercarse.

-Hey Lils. –saludó Albus. -¿Has visto a Rose? –preguntó ansioso.

Lily intentó hacer memoria.

-Desayunamos juntos. –dijo su hermana. –Y luego fui a la Sala Común por mi maldito libro de Runas. –levantó el mismo. –Y la vi subir a su cuarto. La llamé pero no me respondió.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Hugo, intrigado.

-Nada. –respondió Albus. –Solo que no la vi en el almuerzo y faltó a unas clases. No es común en ella así que me preocupé un poco. –añadió pasando su mano por la frente. –Pero parece que está todo bien.

Los dos chicos de quinto año asintieron entonces el Slytherin se fue y los dejó solos nuevamente. Eso antes de que un chico de Hufflepuff se acercara ansiosamente a los primos.

-¡Lily! –la llamó. –Hola, se te ve muy bien el cabello así.

La pelirroja llevó su mano y se acarició uno de los mechones rojos que estaban sujetos en una coleta alta. Casi nunca se recogía el cabello, al contrario de gente como Rose, Roxanne o Dominique.

-Gracias Scott. –dijo sonriéndole. –Me peinaré así más seguido entonces, si te gusta. –agregó coquetamente.

Hugo gruñó tras ella.

-¿De veras? –preguntó el sonrojado muchacho. –No importa, te ves linda siempre, Lily.

-Eso es porque no la has visto recién levantada… -bufó Hugo interviniendo en la conversación.

Lily le golpeó el estómago sacándole el aire.

-Ignóralo. –pidió la chica Potter.

-¿Contigo enfrente? No será difícil. –admitió el tal Scott.

Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa y entonces Scott le preguntó si hacían los deberes de Herbología juntos al día siguiente y Lily accedió contenta. Hugo seguía refunfuñando a espaldas de su prima.

-¿Has quedado con ese tonto, enserio? Parecía un simio, Lily. –alegó su primo.

-No seas malo. –rogó la pelirroja. –Es dulce.

El castaño resopló pero no dijo nada y Lily continuó su airada caminata alrededor del pasillo con Hugo pisándole los talones. Le gustaba recibir la atención de los muchachos y disfrutar de los privilegios que te traía ser bonita, aunque claro, con ninguno de esos muchachos había hecho gran cosa, o aguantado más de un par de semanas.

-¡Hug! –exclamó una potente voz.

Lily y Hugo vieron como Roxanne llegaba corriendo.

-Arréglate ese cabello y ven conmigo. –dijo la morena con urgencia.

-¿Mi cabello? –repitió el joven extrañado. -¿Ir a dónde?

Instantáneamente Hugo se aplastó el cabello café rojizo y Roxanne lo tomó de la mano apresurada. Lily caminó tras ellos indignada por haber sido excluida totalmente.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

-Te voy a presentar a alguien, Hug. –explicó Roxanne. –Ya verás.

Lily vio cómo su primo favorito, y mejor amigo, palidecía.

-No es realmente necesario, Rox. –alegó Weasley. –De veras, yo no quiero que me presentes a nadie y…

-Tonterías, cállate y ven.

Salieron del castillo y llegaron hasta los terrenos, donde bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba una muchacha. Era de estatura media y muy delgada, con una cascada de cabello rizado y negro cayéndole por la espalda, una piel bronceada y unos ojos marrones que leían ávidamente un grueso libro. En su cuello colgaba la corbata de Ravenclaw.

-Está en cuarto. –explicó Roxanne Weasley. –Su nombre es Kayla Prescott, Lorcan le dio tutorías de Encantamientos hace unos meses y dice que es súper dúper aplicada y linda y que es muy simpática. –le relató pacientemente. –Es hija de muggles pero aprende muy rápido y le gusta la política.

Hugo escuchaba con interés y la boca abierta mientras sus ojos color avellana se quedaban completamente fijos en la muchacha que no había notado su presencia. Lily sintió que su rostro le quemaba y supo que era por la molestia de saber que a Hugo en realidad esa flacucha de cabello rizado le había gustado. El sólo pensar que su primo podría empezar a salir con chicas le hacía sentirse bastante molesta. Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos y era seguro que si tenía una novia iba a dejarla de lado. Como James…

-¿Entiendes? Es perfecta para ti, primo. –concluyó la hija de George y Angelina, sumamente emocionada.

-Eso parece. –dejó escapar Hugo, maravillado por la idea.

Lily dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo que los otros dos Weasley la miraran extrañados.

-No lo estarás considerando enserio, ¿Verdad Hugo? –preguntó Lily molesta. –Ni la conoces. Porque Roxy y Lorcan pueden decir misa, pero tú ni la habías visto antes.

-Por eso es que los voy a presentar ahora. –musitó Roxanne sonriendo.

-Pero tú la conoces ¿O qué? –indagó Hugo asombrado.

-Pues le saqué plática ayer en Encantamientos. –confesó la morena. –Solo para poder introducirlos, primito.

Lily dejó escapar un carraspeo.

-¡Pero Hugo, vela! –exclamó.

-Oh la veo…

Lily le golpeó la nuca.

-No seas bruto, es una flacucha sin chiste, ¿Qué no come? Su cabello es todo anticuado, bueno ¿No ha escuchado de la poción alisadora antes? Un kneazle podría esconderse allí dentro. –aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-No exageres, es guapa. –masculló su primo, disfrutando de verla tan enojada.

-Merlín no puedo ver esto, enserio. –chilló notando como Roxanne jalaba a Hugo de la manga. -¡Hugo Weasley íbamos a la biblioteca!

-¿Nos vemos luego, no Lily? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el castaño. –Puedes ir a decirle a Scott que vaya contigo, si quieres.

La pelirroja se giró furiosa mientras pensaba las formas más doloras de matar a su primo por estar a punto de hacer lo mismo que había hecho su hermano mayor. Reemplazarla por otra.

* * *

><p>El rubio que dormitaba sobre su cama, con una almohada sobre su cabeza, respondía al nombre de Scorpius Malfoy, y había estado reflexionando toda la noche sobre lo que debía hacer.<p>

No iba a negar que Albus Potter tuviera razón. No podía creer que de verdad había caído en el juego de Harrison, pues era cierto que lo único que esperaba era eso. Que Scorpius terminará así con Rose antes si quiera de haber empezado enserio algo real y él se lo había concedido. Seguro ahora Harrison reía y disfrutaba de haber logrado su cometido.

Y Rose se sentía mal consigo misma. Quizá tan mal como se sentía él, no sólo porque se sentía extrañamente raro de saber que pudo tenerla y la dejó ir, sino también por haberla llamado tonta así sin más. Y había tomado una decisión.

Si de verdad quería joder a Harrison y hacerla pagar por todo, haber manipulado a Rose, arruinar su relación y haberle drogado, la mejor forma era esa. Demostrarle que él podía ser totalmente feliz y que ninguna de sus trampas iba a dar resultado. Además iba a concederle a Rose otra oportunidad, Albus Potter tenía razón en el hecho de que Isabelle era una manipuladora, y el que Rose confiara ciegamente en ella le daba infinitas posibilidades de mangonearla a su antojo.

-¡Scorpius levántate ya! –escuchó un grito. –Es tarde.

El rubio abrió completamente sus desvelados ojos grises y los fijó en los negros de su amigo Ian. Éste se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata.

-Ya voy. –musitó Scorpius. -¿Y Van?

-Bajó con Annelyn, yo lo mandé. –contestó el moreno. Ante la mirada curiosa de su amigo se apresuró a agregar. –McNoth la estaba esperando y no me dio buena espina.

-¿McNoth y Anne? –preguntó incrédulo. No podía creerlo. –No es cierto.

-Te lo juro.

Scorpius volvió a tirar su cabeza sobre la almohada y miró el techo mientras se preguntaba que pensaba de la idea de Annelyn saliendo con Anthony McNoth. La verdad el chico no le agradaba. Siempre tenía esa cara de aburrimiento, como si se sintiera superior a todos y supiera algo que los demás no. Aun así Scorpius jamás había tenido demasiado trato con él para saber si le convenía a su amiga. Aunque claro, el que Anne se mostrara interesada en él y no lo hubiera hecho con Scorpius hacía que le doliera una parte del ego.

-Hiciste bien en mandar a Van. –corroboró Scorp.

-Anne va a matarme.

-Dile que fue mi idea. –ofreció el rubio. –Ese chico no es de mi confianza.

Ian asintió y se terminó de arreglar el cabello mientras Scorpius entraba al baño a lavarse el rostro. Se miró en el espejo y vio que no dormir enserio deterioraba su aspecto. Había círculos violetas bajo sus ojos, los cuales se veían cansados y enrojecidos. Se lavó bien el rostro y se puso el uniforme rápidamente. Cuando salió vio que Ian ya no estaba y se dirigió él solo hasta el comedor.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Slytherin vio a su mejor amiga Anne sentada entre Anthony y Van y casi se ríe para sus adentros, de no haber sido por la mirada rencorosa que recibió de parte de los astutos ojos verdes de la rubia, quien parecía a punto de querer matarlo. La ignoró y caminó hasta sentarse frente a Ian, quien comía una manzana aburridamente.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –indagó Malfoy.

-Transformaciones.

Scorpius iba a agregar algún comentario sobre el poco interés que tenía en esta clase, pero no pudo hacerlo pues su mirada viajó rápidamente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose estaba sentándose.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja chocaron con los suyos inmediatamente. Ella estaba blanca, al parecer tampoco había pasado una buena noche, y su cabello ensortijado caía suelto sobre sus hombros, largo hasta la cintura. Rose casi nunca llevaba el cabello suelto, o eso había notado el joven, pero así, con esos rizos fuego enmarcándole su pálido rostro, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada oceánica fija en él Scorpius creyó que se trataba de un ángel y que él seguía dormido y soñando.

La vio desviar su mirada y temblar un poco, para luego salir del comedor. Estaba a punto de seguirla e ir tras ella para explicarle todo y arreglar las cosas, pero entonces vio a Marianne Darcy, amiga de la chica, salir después y a Albus Potter seguirlas, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche que hizo que se sintiera bastante mal.

-¿Estás bien, Scorpius? –cuestionó Zabini. –Te quedaste ido.

-Estoy bien. –mintió. –Sólo que tengo algo que hacer, y detesto dejar las cosas pendientes.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

"Porque su mejor amiga y su protector primo se me han adelantado y no voy a hacerle una cursi confesión de amor con ellos enfrente" Pensó, pero al instante supo que no era lo que debía decir. Primero, porque Ian no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre él y Rose, y segundo porque los Malfoy no hacen cursis confesiones de amor por todos los galeones del mundo.

-Lo haré más tarde. –decidió el rubio antes de volver su atención a la avena que debería estar comiendo.

El rubio y su amigo terminaron su desayuno y partieron al aula de Transformaciones. La clase la compartían con los Ravenclaw, y a Scorpius le pareció eterna. Cuando por fin terminó y salió con Ian y Van del aula se decidió a por fin ir a buscar a Rose y aclarar todo de una vez.

-¿A dónde vas? –interrogó Annelyn, que aun parecía enfadada. –Tenemos Pociones ahora.

-No tardaré mucho. –alegó el rubio y luego caminó velozmente en busca de Rose.

Si no recordaba mal, ahora Rose estaría saliendo de su clase de Estudios Muggle, materia que pocos alumnos, entre ellos la pelirroja, cursaban. Caminó pacientemente hasta el aula, sin importarle que quedara en la otra punta del castillo, o que segundos más tarde tuviera que volver a correr a las mazmorras. Lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Rose lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué se fue? –interrogó atónito.

-Sí, se fue con sus primos. –le repitió Marianne, amiga de la pelirroja.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Potter en Transformaciones…

-Mierda. –soltó irritado. –Bueno, gracias.

Le dio la espalda a la castaña y se preguntó qué haría ahora que Rose no estaba para pedirle disculpas. Una diminuta parte de él se alegró de que la chica se hubiese ido, sinceramente Scorpius no era exactamente bueno en arreglar las cosas con los demás, sobre todo con las chicas. Todas con las que había estado habían sido exactamente bajo el mismo patrón. Coquetear, acostarse y luego olvidarse el uno del otro. Nunca le había preocupado lo que ninguna pensara tanto como le importaba lo que creyera Rose.

Se dirigió a Pociones sin ánimos de siquiera fingir que prestaba atención. Luego entró al Aula y vio como el profesor los asignaba en parejas, Slughorn lo reprendió por su tardanza pero lo dejó pasar sin restarle puntos. Anne se había puesto con McNoth y Van y Ian juntos, por lo que el rubio estaba solo. Cuando una idea se gestó en su cabeza.

-¿Te pones conmigo? –preguntó cortésmente.

Los ojos azules de Isabelle Harrison lo escrutaron con curiosidad mientras su mano se ponía en sus caderas y ladeaba su cuerpo. Scorpius no dejó que esa mirada inquisitiva le hiciera flaquear.

-Suena interesante. –aceptó la morena y se sentaron juntos.

El profesor dicto las instrucciones e Isabelle prestó mucha atención, o al menos fingió que lo hacía. Los ojos de Scorpius estaban fijos sobre ella. Su piel de un tono blanco como el mármol, su perfil era perfecto sin duda, sus labios carnosos y su nariz muy recta. Sus ojos, que eran azules y muy vivaces, parecían estar del todo atentos a las palabras de Slughorn, pero Malfoy sabía que Isabelle era una experta fingiendo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó abriendo su libro en la página indicada por el viejo Horace.

-Dejarte un par de cosas claras, si no te importa.

-¿Cómo iba a importarme?

Isabelle se paró de la mesa para buscar los ingredientes que requería la poción y volvió con ellos. Le tendió a Scorpius el cuchillo y las raíces de ajenjo.

-Corta simétricamente y si alguna te queda dispareja vuelves a empezar. –musitó la muchacha.

Scorpius, tragándose su ego y coraje, empezó a cortar.

-Bien, ahora habla. –dijo Isabelle.

-Voy a hablar con Rose y voy a decirle que no me importa que me haya mentido. –le dijo mientras se dedicaba a medir las raíces. –Que quiero intentarlo con ella porque me hace feliz su compañía. Y no voy a dejar que tu cizaña se interponga.

-¿De veras? No creí que fueras tan estúpido entonces. –comentó enojada. –Dejar que te mientan así no es lo que un buen Malfoy haría.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –preguntó tratando de ignorarla. –Además quiero advertirte que si vuelves a meterte en nuestra relación, o conmigo en general, te va a ir muy mal. No eres la única que sabe jugar sucio. –agregó con una voz seca. –Mantente alejada de mí.

-Oh, hablando de lo que un Malfoy debería hacer… -comenzó curiosamente, pasando su dedo índice por las letras del libro de Pociones Avanzadas e ignorando las palabras de Scorpius. –No creo que a tus padres les agrade saber que estas saliendo con una Weasley. Creo que incluso podrían desheredarte o algo así. Sería muy triste.

Scorpius paró en seco. Isabelle miró las raíces de ajenjo.

-Te quedó dispareja, Scorp. –señaló. –Empieza de nuevo.

El rubio se puso de pie, totalmente furioso y mirándola asesinamente, como quien desea lanzar un Avada Kedabra, o un Crucio como mínimo. Le tiró las raíces a la cara e Isabelle chilló.

-¡Eres una zorra! Jódete, Harrison. ¡Vete a la mierda!

Isabelle abrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos, mientras falsas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos azules y crueles. Scorpius estaba rojo de la furia y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Todos en el aula lo miraba boquiabiertos y el rubio vio como una de las chicas de su casa se acercaba a Isabelle y la abrazaba mientras esta sollozaba. Todas las cabezas estaban giradas hacia él con un gesto de reproche.

-¡Señor Malfoy, no le permito que use ese lenguaje en mi aula, y menos con una señorita! –rugió Slughorn escandalizado. –Fue una conducta totalmente grosera y engreída. Ya mismo sale de mi clase y no quiero que vuelva a poner un pie dentro, le aseguro que la directora se enterará de esto.

Scorpius tomó sus cosas y tiró el libro de la morena al suelo mientras salía por la puerta totalmente furibundo. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Isabelle, quien en ese momento lo veía con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha en su cara. Scorpius azotó la puerta antes de salir.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el rubio solo se acostó en su cama con ganas de acabar con todo. Isabelle Harrison era una maldición que nadie merecía tener en su vida. Era un verdadero monstruo, aunque el rubio nunca negaría que era sumamente inteligente y astuta. Al pasar del tiempo se sentía cada vez más tranquilo, intentando olvidar lo que le había ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué demonios pasó haya adentro con Harrison? –cuestionó Ian incrédulo y demandante.

-Ella me provocó. Pero, mierda, es muy buena. –soltó frustrado. –Seguro era eso lo que quería.

-Por supuesto que eso quería. –rugió Annelyn entrando al cuarto. -¡Y bravo, Scorp, le has dado lo que deseaba!

"De nuevo" añadió el rubio en su mente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho para ponerte así, amigo? –indagó Van, acostándose en su propia cama.

Scorpius analizó si debía decir la verdad. Aunque Annelyn había aceptado a regañadientes su relación con Rose no creía correr la misma suerte con Ian, un sangrepura que aunque había sido educado de la misma forma que Scorpius, simplemente por su personalidad, tendría muchos más problemas para admitir que Scorp estuviera saliendo con una Weasley.

Pero era ahora o nunca.

-Me dijo que iba a contarle a mi padre que salgo con Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó los gritos de Ginny resonando por toda la casa. Sin duda en todos los años de matrimonio que llevaba con su esposa nunca la había escuchado gritar más que en esos últimos días, y eso que tenían un hijo como James.<p>

-Harry, si no te das prisa no vamos a llegar. –chillaba la mujer. -¡Y tú, James Sirius Potter, ya deberías estar en la sala con tus hermanos en lugar de seguir sentado y tragando como animal!

El hombre moreno de gafas redondas decidió que debía dejar por la paz su cabello –que sinceramente, no tenía arreglo. –Y bajar con su esposa, que parecía bastante alterada. Aunque claro está, se había pasado la semana entera alterada, y sobre todo, gritándole a James cual niño estúpido.

-Si no sales ahora mismo Ginny vendrá a jalarte de la oreja. –le susurró Harry a su primogénito, quien aún no terminaba de desayunar.

-Pero estoy comiendo. –alegó James.

-Si sólo quieres molestar. –habló su padre. –Lo estás consiguiendo. Luego no te quejes de las consecuencias, James.

Harry salió por la puerta para encontrarse a su esposa caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Si Ginny seguía así pronto iba a darle un paro cardiaco, por tantas emociones. Harry jamás la había visto más alterada antes y eso que habían vivido tres embarazos. Albus y Lily estaban parados frente a ella, firmes cual soldados.

-¡Mira quienes se han dignado a salir! –clamó Ginny. Harry miró sobre su hombro y vio a James tras él. –Hasta que llegan.

-Lo siento, cielo. –se disculpó Harry. –No sabía que ya era tan tarde.

-Para lo que sirve el reloj que te di en navidades -dijo su esposa como quien no quiere la cosa. -¿Podemos irnos ya, Harry?

-Podrían haberse ido sin nosotros, claro. –musitó James en voz baja.

Ginny se giró hacia él asesinamente.

-Claro, como tú tienes tan poca estima por la familia. –reclamó furiosa. -¡Los padres siempre tienen que llegar con sus hijos, James! No entiendo como pretendes ser padre a tu edad si no entiendes algo tan simple como eso.

Albus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de cansancio, seguramente hartos de los gritos de su madre, y James simplemente resopló. Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa intentando contenerla. Entendía su enojo y decepción, él lo compartía, pero Ginny sencillamente tendría que aceptar un día que James se había equivocado, y simplemente seguir adelante con ello.

Los chicos y Harry con Ginny viajaron a La Madriguera, donde se habían reunido todos a despedir a la pareja de jóvenes enamorados que partían ese día. Teddy había solicitado al Ministerio un Traslador directo a Roma y no había tenido muchos problemas para que se lo otorgaran. Cuando llegó al lugar lo primero que divisó fue a Molly Weasley que saltó a abrazar a James, Albus y Lily, como si no les hubiera visto en años. Más tarde el propio Harry se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo a su ahijado mientras todos los demás se saludaban. Al menos Ginny había tenido razón en algo y era en que eran los últimos en llegar.

-Cuídate mucho, Teddy. –susurraba Potter. Su ahijado le devolvía el abrazo como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo. –Cuida a Victoire y no cometan locuras.

-Claro que no, padrino. Me has educado muy bien y voy a seguir tu ejemplo toda la vida. El de alguien que nunca se da por vencido y que resuelve las cosas de frente, como debí hacer desde el principio con Vickie. Siempre voy a pensar qué harías tú en mi lugar y eso me ayudará a tomar una buena decisión. –le dijo y su voz tembló ligeramente al final.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Teddy fue el primer hijo que tuvo, por así decirlo. Fue el bebé que le dio una nueva luz a su vida y que le enseñó que siempre hay razones para creer. Fue en él que pudo ver de nuevo un poco de toda la sabiduría de Remus Lupin y la alegría y vitalidad de Nymphadora Tonks. Fue Ted quien le devolvió la sincera sonrisa después de tanto dolor tras la guerra. Estuvo allí cuando Teddy habló, dio su primer paso, tuvo su primer accidente con magia, le llegó su carta para Hogwarts, fue Harry quien le llevó a King's Cross por primera vez junto a su abuela y quien se emocionó al ver una carta de él diciéndole que estaba feliz en el castillo.

Sin duda Ted le iba a hacer demasiada falta.

-Voy a estar acordándome de ti siempre, Teddy y espero que nos veamos muy pronto. –habló el auror. –Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y no olvides escribir seguido.

-Lo haré. –prometió Lupin. –Cuida a tía Ginny y a los enanos. Sobre todo a James, va a necesitarlo.

-Claro que sí. –afirmó su padrino. –James no va a pasar esto solo.

-Me gustaría apoyarlo más.

-Él sabe que tiene todo tu apoyo, Teddy. Eres su hermano mayor.

-Sí lo soy.

Luego volvieron a abrazarse.

Después de eso Harry abrazó a Victoire con mucha ternura. Aún recordaba cuando Fleur, con un abultado vientre, había gritado que iba a dar a luz en la ceremonia que hacían cada año en memoria de la victoria contra Tom Riddle y en memoria de los caídos en guerra. A todos, Harry incluido, casi les da un infarto. Cuando veía a Vickie veía a la revoltosa niña que se subía a la escoba contra los deseos de su madre y que corría por su patio con un esponjado vestido rosa de tul. No podía creer como pasaba el tiempo y que justo ahora ya fuera una adulta lista para dejar el nido.

-Te pediré lo mismo que le pedí a mi ahijado. –habló Harry en voz tenue. –Cuida a Teddy.

-Sí, tío. Estaremos siempre juntos cuidando el uno del otro. –aclaró lloriqueando. –Siempre.

Harry le asintió con seguridad y luego la vio correr a esconderse en brazos de su padre. Teddy tuvo una emotiva despedida con su abuela para luego abrazar a los abuelos Weasley y cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Bill le estrechó la mano solemnemente y Harry se enorgulleció al ver a su ahijado devolverle el gesto con la misma solemnidad. Vic abrazó fuertemente a sus hermanos, Louis la recibió soltando una lágrima y Dominique a regañadientes le devolvió el abrazo. Luego Teddy se dirigió a James, Albus y Lily y su princesita se deshizo en lágrimas cuando el joven Lupin la cargó como cuando era una niña.

El momento finalmente llegó y la pareja se despidió de todos nuevamente. Fleur lloraba a lágrima tendida y Bill había tenido que abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla. Teddy y Victoire estiraron sus manos hasta tocar un viejo tenedor y luego desaparecieron.

Harry notó que todos parecían bastante abatidos, sobre todo Andrómeda que ahora sentía que estaba completamente sola. Harry se acercó a hablar con ella e intentar animarla un poco. Molly había escapado a la cocina alegando que iba a traer algo de comer para todos, Hermione y Audrey no tardaron en ofrecerle su ayuda. James se había sentado en un rincón y era acribillado de preguntas por parte de Hugo, Roxanne y Lucy.

Rose y Albus estaban más apartados hablando y Harry notó como su otra ahijada, Rose, se veía decaída y triste. Imaginó que sería por lo de Victoire y Teddy, aunque no se quedó demasiado tranquilo.

-James, ve a ayudar a tu abuela. –le ordenó Ginny a su hijo.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Ve ya mismo. –repitió. –Si quieres casarte tendrás que ayudar a tu mujer, hijo. Se acabaron los años de comodidad.

El moreno refunfuñó pero se puso de píe y entró a la cocina. Harry miró a su esposa decepcionado. Sabía que Ginny debía estar muy enojada, pero él esperaba que se le pasara en unos días, sobre todo porque ahora James necesitaba apoyo y no gritos. Se acercó a la pelirroja y le pidió hablar a solas en el jardín, por lo que Ginny aceptó y salieron juntos.

-¿Crees que le hace bien a James escucharte tratarlo así? –preguntó Harry. –Deberías parar ya, Ginny.

-¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione? ¿Cómo tú? –indagó ofendida. –Tú solo le estas consintiendo, Harry. Haciendo ver como que lo que hizo no tiene consecuencias. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que mañana llegue Lily embarazada porque simplemente vio que a su hermano todos le siguieron tratando igual y no hubo una sola reprimenda. –quiso saber. –No puedes ser así, ya les mimamos mucho antes y mira como acabó.

-Ginny…

-Mi hijo, mi bebé, Harry. –sollozó su mujer. –Es un niño prácticamente y ahora va a tener que ser un hombre quiera o no. Solo estoy tratando de ayudarle a que lo sea, no puede seguir siendo un niño más.

-Pero solo estás haciendo que sienta rechazo de tu parte. ¿Tú no crees que ya se sienta mal? –cuestionó Harry.

-Pues lo dudo si tú sigues mimándolo y todos le tratan como una víctima. –repuso la señora Potter.

-Ginny, no te pido que lo abraces y le digas que le vas a resolver la vida. –alegó su esposo. –Sólo quiero que lo aceptes y trates de hacerte a la idea que por más que le grites no vas a conseguir que cambie nada. James y Diane van a casarse y ser padres muy pronto, así que espero que para ese entonces ya hayas cambiado de idea.

Ginny suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Sabes algo, Harry? –su esposo escuchó atentamente. –Siempre te he admirado. Tu forma de ver la vida, como siempre tienes una palabra para animarme cuando lo necesito. Que aunque no sea así, parece que lo tienes todo bajo control. El amor y la entrega que le demuestras a tus hijos y a mí… -Harry se sonrojó. –Y esta vez como muchas otras, tienes razón. Hablaré con James.

-¿Lo harás? –preguntó impresionado.

-Sí, lo haré. Le diré que aunque no me agrada la idea, he aceptado que esa será su vida de ahora en adelante y que no debo meterme. –explicó Ginny con serenidad. Luego abrazó a su marido. –De todos modos, ¿Vas a estar conmigo en todo esto, verdad?

-Siempre, Ginny. –besó su cabeza. –Vamos a estar juntos todos, cariño y verás que es más simple de lo que parece.

La pelirroja le asintió no tan convencida, aun así Harry la abrazó con más plenitud.

* * *

><p>Gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan bellos!<p>

espero que aún no se olviden de este fic que falta para que llegue a su final (posee nada más y nada menos que 25 capitulos más un chulo epilogo) así que gracias por la paciencia, por la espera, por los comentarios y mensajes que envian (que son básicamente lo único que me impulsa a seguir actualizando)

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Un beso!


	19. Detonantes

**Titulo:** Manos Vacías.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de su creadora que, como ya dije, no soy yo.

**Summary COMPLETO****: **Rose es inteligente, obediente y el orgullo de sus padres, pero sigue sintiéndose inconforme con ella misma y esa sensación se incrementa cuando por una tragedia su mundo empieza a desmoronarse. Scorpius se ha propuesto destruirla y para eso va a tener que conocer sus debilidades, lo cual terminará en algo que él jamás imaginó. Ambos están atrapados en oscuros agujeros de los cuales no pueden salir, o por lo menos no por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manos Vacías<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Detonantes**

Rose Weasley soltó un bostezo y se reprendió a sí misma por hacerlo. Estaba cansada y hubiera deseado quedarse en casa esa noche en lugar de tener que volver a Hogwarts, pero claro, su madre insistió que lo mejor sería mandar a todos los chicos de nueva cuenta al castillo para dejarles terminar sus deberes y demás, y sinceramente Rose no iba a terminar deberes ahora.

-Es temprano aún. –musitó Lily con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Y si vamos a las cocinas por algo de cenar? Tengo hambre…

Hugo la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No juegues, Lils. Si nos ven vagabundeando por el castillo…

-Yo me apunto. –Interrumpió Roxanne a Hugo. –Anda Hug, ya te estás pareciendo a Rose.

-¡Oye! –reclamó la aludida. –Yo paso. No tengo hambre.

Dominique y Lucy no tardaron demasiado en apuntarse también a la magnífica idea de Lily. Louis en cambio también parecía a punto de morir de sueño y Hugo lucía extrañamente enfurruñado desde en la tarde.

-¿Te acompaño a tu Torre? –se ofreció Albus, que tampoco había deseado ir con los demás. –Pareces muy cansada.

-No lo estoy, solo no tengo ganas de nada, quisiera sólo poder dar un paseo afuera y…

-Ni lo pienses. –le cortó su primo. –Te enfermarías, y además si alguien te viera…

-Me metería en problemas. –concluyó la pelirroja. –Ya lo sé, Al. Me hubiera gustado quedarme en casa más tiempo.

-Vamos, Rosie. –la abrazó por los hombros. –Tendrás que enfrentar las cosas algún día. No puedes siempre querer huir.

-Yo no…

-¿Y si me acompañas tú a las mazmorras? –propuso el moreno. –Bueno, no es afuera pero podrás caminar más.

Rose suspiró.

-Está bien, admite que no quieres caminar solo y listo. –se burló su prima graciosamente. Albus la miró con recelo.

-Me parto de risa, Rose.

La chica volvió a sonreír y su primo la siguió apresurando el paso. La mirada azul de Rose iba distraída, parando por cada rincón del castillo. Se suponía que ya todos deberían estar en sus salas comunes, pero ella sentía que aún podía escuchar susurros provenientes de algunos pasillos. Albus llevaba su vista al frente y Rose pensó que así parecía casi como si caminara dormido o algo parecido.

-¡Al!

Rose se giró hacia la derecha. Ya se encontraban en las mazmorras y ahora caminaban pausadamente hacia la entrada de la Sala Común. Donde la pelirroja dejaría a su primo para regresar por el mismo camino. Rocco Aller se encontraba parado junto a ellos de un momento al otro junto a Saint Flint, que llevaba una bludger bajo el brazo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ahora? –cuestionó Al confundido. Rose agitó su mano para saludarlos.

-Es que hablábamos con McGonagall, nos ha castigado por romperle el brazo a Bole, de Gryffindor, durante el entrenamiento. –explicó Flint frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Pero no fue apropósito! –se excusó Rocco. –Creía que nos vengábamos por la victoria de ayer.

-¿Sabes cuantos puntos menos debemos tener ahora por eso? –preguntó Al escandalizado.

-No te agobies sólo por nosotros, no somos los únicos que perdimos puntos. –alegó Saint. –Scorpius Malfoy perdió al menos la mitad de los que ya teníamos.

-Y eso no es todo. –añadió Rocco. –Se ha ganado un castigo excepcional y la expulsión de una clase.

La cara de Albus demostró horror al verse profanados sus preciados puntos, mientras Rose abría los ojos casi al doble. Bueno, Scorpius sí era un chico irritable, pero en cuanto a comportamiento nunca había sido demasiado rebelde o problemático. Definitivamente no para perder tantos puntos, ganar un castigo así y ser corrido de una clase.

-¿Pues qué hizo? –cuestionó Rose intrigada. Aunque hubiera deseado no pensar en él la curiosidad era aún más fuerte.

-¡Debieron estar allí! –rugió Rocco recordando la escena. –Bueno, ha sido la noticia del día.

-Tal vez del año. –replicó Saint sonriendo.

-¿Qué demonios hizo Malfoy? –cuestionó Albus impacientemente.

-Pues le ha gritado de todo a Isabelle en plena aula, frente a Slughorn y toda la clase. –relató Rocco.

Rose se quedó boquiabierta mientras veía de reojo a su primo ocultar una carcajada delatora. ¿Qué se suponía que le había hecho Isabelle a Scorpius para que perdiera así los estribos y porque lo había hecho? ¿Debería ella de hablar con él o sólo dejarlo correr? Después de todo ellos no eran nada, no tenían nada que ver, pero eso no evitaba que el corazón de Rose se estrujara de preocupación solo al pensar que Isabelle pudiera haberle dicho algo que lo lastimara.

Pero Scorpius la había sacado de su vida y Rose sentía que se lo merecía totalmente. Él se había sentido sumamente traicionado y ella sabía que perdonarle eso no sería fácil. Por eso ahora ellos ya no tenían nada que ver, de nuevo. Rose le había ocultado cosas y le había mentido sólo para encubrir a Harrison, y se sentía más que tonta por eso. Creía ser incapaz de volver a ver al rubio a la cara desde ahora.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? –cuestionó ella, sumamente ofuscada por su intriga.

-Oh vamos, seguro Belle lo rechazó y no se lo tomó muy bien. –opinó Saint cruzándose de brazos.

Esta vez Albus no pudo retener la carcajada que resonó de sus labios y Rose casi se sintió ofendida. Sabía que Saint estaba creyendo lo que Isabelle quería que todos creyeran y no podía evitar sentirse molesta ante esto.

-Esa noticia terminó de darme sueño. –dijo Al que estiraba sus musculos. -¿Nos vamos a dormir, Saint?

Su gran amigo asintió y Rose entonces se dio cuenta, por la mirada más verde que nunca, que Albus estaba tramando algo. Quizá dejarla con Rocco a solas. Podía ser que su primo pensara que ahora que ella y Scorpius ya no tenían nada que ver podría fijarse en su amigo de otra forma, pero Rose sabía que eso no podría ser.

Albus y Saint entraron a la Sala Común despidiéndose de la pelirroja y Rocco la miró con cautela.

-¿Qué hay, Rose? –preguntó sonriendo forzosamente. –Supe que tu prima se iba a Roma.

-Sí, espero poder ir a visitarla pronto. –comentó la pelirroja. –Aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo estará allí.

-Ah bien. ¿No tienes sueño? –interrogó el Slytherin.

-No. –respondió Rose. –Pero sí creo que será mejor que vaya yéndome a mi Torre. –agregó apenada.

-Sí, ya es tarde. –musitó el joven. -¿Nos vemos luego, verdad?

-Claro. –accedió ella, y cuando se iba a despedir escuchó pasos tras ella, por el mismo lugar donde Albus y Saint habían desaparecido.

No quiso girarse para ver quién era porque tenía un presentimiento en su pecho que no podía fallarle. Se imaginaba la cara fría que le esperaba si volteaba. Los ojos grises que la escrutarían sin piedad y el cabello rubio despeinado que estaría ondeando esa noche.

Los ojos de Rocco viajaron hasta donde aquella persona estaba y cuando lo vio fruncir el entrecejo supo que no se podía haber equivocado en nada. Albus sí tenía un plan y Scorpius Malfoy sí estaba tras de ellos.

-Buenas noches.

Allí estaba esa voz suya inconfundible y más que nunca hubiera querido estar equivocada, más que nada porque no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rocco cruzado de brazos. Rose quiso pedirle que no le hablara, que le ignorara, que hicieran como que no estaba allí, como si fuera un fantasma más del castillo.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Aller.

Rose tragó saliva y se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a Scorpius. Los ojos grises de él se posaron sobre los suyos de inmediato y Rose sintió sus piernas temblar.

-Entra. –ordenó el rubio firmemente hacia Rocco, quien de inmediato dio dos pasos hacia él a la defensiva.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Siempre estás metiéndote en lo que no te importa, Malfoy, así que déjanos tranquilos. –rugió Rocco molesto. Rose cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la reacción de Scorpius.

-¡Tú eres el que se está metiendo donde no le llaman, Aller, ahora entra y déjame con Rose!

-¿Por qué haría algo así? ¡Estás loco, podrías hacerle algo! –chilló Rocco totalmente decidido.

-No estoy loco. –replicó Malfoy y mirándolo amenazadoramente lo señaló con su dedo índice. –Y que te quede claro que jamás lastimaría a Rose. Nunca.

Scorpius se abalanzó sobre Rocco pero Rose consiguió interponerse y tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Ves como sí estás loco? –provocó el castaño.

-Basta. –pidió la pelirroja.

-¡Deja de meterte en medio, Aller! No sé si no lo entiendes pero a Rose no le interesas. –exclamó Scorpius, poniéndose rojo.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes tú que ver con ella?! ¡Déjala en paz!

-Eres tú el que debería dejarla en paz. –gritó Malfoy. –Y si no entiendes o eres muy estúpido para no verlo yo estoy enamorado de Rose. ¿Ya puedes largarte?

Rocco abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a Scorpius sin poderlo creer. Rose se cubrió la boca con su mano anonadada mientras el joven rubio mantenía su postura firme. Rocco no agregó nada más, simplemente miró a Rose con incredulidad y entró de una. La pelirroja se acercó a Scorpius aún con el mismo semblante pálido de hace un rato, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Principalmente porque hasta ahora el rubio jamás había dicho que estuviera enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Rocco no estaba haciéndote nada malo. –reclamó molesta.

-Tampoco estaba haciendo nada más que molestar. –repuso el rubio. –Quiero que hablemos.

-Pero yo estoy cansada. –acotó Rose cruzándose de brazos. -Y tú has dejado bastante claro que no estás dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente. No tengo ganas de gritos, Scorpius. Así que nos vemos luego.

-No, Rose. –dijo Scorpius. –Necesito que hablemos ahora. Por favor, quiero pedirte perdón.

La pelirroja enmarcó las cejas y se quedó mirándolo sin entender.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Weasley.

-Por haber caído como un idiota. –respondió Scorpius. –Era obvio que lo único que Isabelle quería era que peleáramos, Rose, y yo se lo concedí.

-No puedo creer que te estés disculpando por eso. –murmuró la Gryffindor. -¡Fue mi culpa! Yo te mentí.

-No me importa.

-Scorpius, yo sé que odias la traición. –habló la pelirroja. -¿Cómo puedes perdonarme algo así como si no hubiera sido nada?

Él se acercó y sujetó con sus manos firmes el blanco rostro de Rose, hasta que sus ojos azules quedaron prendidos en los suyos. Rose contuvo el aliento.

-No quiero pensar que algún día podría arrepentirme por no haber hecho caso a lo que siento por ti en estos momentos. –respondió sinceramente. –Cuando te veo siento que mi corazón se detiene unos instantes y nunca me había interesado tanto lo que una mujer pensara antes. Cada cosa que haces, cada reacción que tienes, sigue sorprendiéndome. No quiero dejarte ir. Lo que dije es cierto y perdona que se lo gritara a Aller antes de decírtelo a ti, estoy enamorado de ti, Rose Weasley.

Rose sintió que sus ojos le ardían, primeramente porque desde que el rubio había comenzado a hablar ella no había parpadeado ni una vez, también porque las ganas de llorar se estaban apoderando de ella, pero por primera vez esto no se debía a la tristeza, sino a la emoción. Le sonrió a Scorpius antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir. –confesó Rose acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. – Te juro que no volveré a interponer a nadie más entre nosotros. Yo… yo…

Rose se calló. Quería decirle que también lo amaba, pero simplemente no podía. No aun.

-Gracias. –dijo Scorpius antes de besarla en los labios. –No te preocupes, cuando te dije que te amaba no esperaba nada de regreso. Lo dirás cuando lo sientas de verdad.

-Oh de veras lo siento, Scorpius, créeme. –aseguro. –Y quiero decirlo pero…

El rubio le acarició el cabello.

-Sin presiones.

Rose se sintió nuevamente segura y completa cuando él la tomó de la cintura. Ella sabía porque no podía decirlo y era porque tenía miedo. De nuevo tenía miedo. No quería salir lastimada pero algo era cierto. Amaba a ese chico.

…

A Louis la clase de Herbologia nunca le había interesado demasiado. Bueno, no era malo pero tampoco era de los mejores, como Allie. Simplemente se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones del profesor y a estudiar para los exámenes sin demasiado apuro.

Sin embargo Louis Weasley nunca se había esforzado tanto en una clase como se esforzó ese día en la clase del profesor Longbottom. Buscó las respuestas a sus preguntas a la velocidad de la luz y siempre fue el primero en contestar, fertilizó su planta mejor que ninguno y entregó un ensayo sobre las madragoras que se ganaba, según Alice, la clasificación de perfecto.

Y aunque en su mente aun hubiera otras cosas, como una plática pendiente y urgente con su prima Roxanne, en esos momentos todo importaba menos que enfocarse en el objetivo.

Quería demostrarle al padre de su novia que además de ser un chico coqueto y galán, podía ser un muchacho responsable y dedicado, y sobre todo, respetuoso. Quería que a Neville le quedara bien claro que estaba enamorado de Alice y que no planeaba dejarla por nada en el mundo. Quería además, que el profesor aceptara esa relación y que se diera cuenta que mejor yerno no iba a poder encontrar aunque lo buscara por debajo de las piedras.

-Profesor. –lo llamó una vez que la clase finalizó. -¿Podría hablar con usted un segundo?

Alice tragó saliva y quiso jalarlo con ella fuera del aula pero Louis no cedió. Estaba decidido a que tenía que convencer a Neville de que él haría a su hija feliz. El profesor lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Pero que sea rápido, Louis. Tengo clase en diez minutos. –contestó Neville dedicándole un asentimiento de cabeza.

Louis afirmó y se acercó a su mesa, donde el hombre se encontraba sentado y revisando los ensayos de sus alumnos.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Decirle algo. –dijo el pelirrojo. –Y espero que no vaya a molestarse por ello.

-¿A qué te refieres, Louis? –preguntó el jefe de Gryffindor intrigado.

-Estoy saliendo con Alice. –dijo intentando tomar todo el valor que tanto representaba a su bendita familia. –Somos novios.

El rostro de Neville se tensó y se convirtió en una mueca de total desagrado. Louis se preguntó si no podía por lo menos disimular lo mucho que la idea lo molestaba, pero al parecer era imposible. El pelirrojo suspiró, intentando ser fuerte.

-No me gusta que salgas con mi hija, muchacho. –confesó Neville fríamente. –Te he observado y sé que tu especialidad es seducir a las chicas, incluso las mayores, y luego las dejas cuando te aburres.

El hijo menor de Bill y Fleur rodó los ojos y se lamentó por tanto tiempo haber hecho justo lo que el profesor acababa de mencionar. Sin duda había un refrán muy cierto "Hazte fama y échate a dormir" o algo similar.

-No planeo hacer lo mismo con Alice, profesor. Estoy muy arrepentido de cómo traté a las otras chicas en el pasado pero Allie es diferente. Quiero estar con ella, de verdad. –aseguró firmemente. –Y ella quiere estar conmigo.

-Lo siento Louis. –cortó Longbottom. –Pero no quiero que mi hija sufra y sinceramente no tengo confianza en que sepas cuidarla como ella se merece.

-¡Pero no es su decisión, sino de Alice! –exclamó Wealsey indignado. –Sí estoy aquí hablándolo con usted es porque a Alice le importaba, y porque creía que debía saberlo, pero no estoy pidiéndole permiso, profesor. Allie ya ha decidido.

-Pero mi hija sigue siendo solo una niña, y yo sé lo que es mejor para ella. –repuso el hombre, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Louis se paró sumamente enfadado.

-Usted no tiene ni idea.

Y luego salió del aula.

…

Lily Potter definitivamente no lo podía creer. Esto estaba fuera de cualquier experiencia que le hubiera sucedido antes. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el mundo ahora que estaba tan de cabeza?

Primero James embarazando a su fea novia. Luego Teddy yéndose por allí con Victoire y olvidándose por completo de ella. Rose pasándose el día entero con Slytherins, Roxanne con novio y ahora la cereza del pastel.

Hugo caminando de la mano de esa chica flacucha de cabello horrendo que a Lily tanto molestaba.

No podía creer que su primo de verdad estuviera interesado en ella. Bueno, según había escuchado era bastante inteligente y debía admitir que tenía lindas pestañas, pero hasta allí. Nada de eso compensaba que la chica esa pareciera nunca haber comido nada en su vida, ni esos labios tan pálidos o ese cabello esponjado y demasiado rizado para su gusto. Hugo debía estar medio ciego para fijarse en ella.

La gente le decía muy seguido a Lily que era una de las mujeres más celosas que hubiera nacido en la Tierra. Ella asentía pues sabía que era verdad. Los celos eran una parte fundamental de ella, y sobre todo si se trataban de chicos que ella quería, como sus primos o hermanos. Ejemplo más obvio, James y el desagrado que Lily sentía por Diane, una chica que a los ojos de todos los demás, era encantadora.

Y esa Kayla Prescott no sería la excepción.

Así que ese día se disponía a hablar con él antes de la hora de la comida, aunque un pequeño asunto se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué ha pasado qué? –preguntó totalmente anonadada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, anoche cuando volvíamos a la Sala Común le hemos visto hablando en susurros y muy cerca con otra chica. –le relató Lucy. –Roxanne se lo ha tomado de lo peor.

Lily no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya lo había deducido. De verdad sentía lástima por Dan Longbottom si enserio había jugado con Rox. El inepto no sabía dónde se había metido. Roxanne era de cuidado, sin lugar a dudas.

-Básicamente le dio un pisotón. –añadió Lucy. –Y se echó a correr a su cuarto. Hoy no la he visto en todo el día.

Lily bufó cuando notó quienes estaban a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor.

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde Lu. –prometió la pelirroja. –Ahora tengo algo que hacer.

Y corrió hacia ellos.

-Hugo, ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Lilian, que le miraba con el cejo fruncido mientras su primo iba a entrar al comedor de la mano de…esa.

-Supongo que sí. –respondió Hugo. -¿Me esperas, Kay?

¿Y ya le ponía sobrenombres? ¿Es que no podía siquiera pedir su opinión?

-Te espero adentro. –respondió la tipa con una voz aguda y molesta. –Con permiso.

Y entró.

Lily se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Hugo acusadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados. El castaño apenas y se percató de esto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces con ella?

Hugo suspiró.

-Ya lo veía venir. –musitó Weasley. –Pues nada, le he pedido salir y conocernos más. –respondió el joven. –Me gusta bastante.

-¿Gustarte? ¡Pero si es horrible! –chilló escandalizada. –Su pelo, su cuerpo, su voz, toda ella es fea, Hugo. No puedes salir con ella. ¡Ni siquiera pediste mi opinión!

Su primo rodó los ojos cafés.

-Pero Lily, es que el que va a salir con ella soy yo y no tú. –replicó el muchacho de cabello castaño. –Yo nunca opino cuando tú coqueteas a diez chicos a la vez. –Hugo hizo una mueca. –Y tampoco me agrada mucho, eh.

-P-Pero… -balbuceó la pelirroja. –Tú eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes salir con una chica que no me agrada… ¡Hugo, por favor!

Él la tomó de las manos.

-Tranquila, Lily. Sé que estás celosa, pero…

-No estoy celosa. –se quejó sonrojada. –Solo no quiero verte con alguien tan horrible.

-Estás celosa, admítelo, princesa. –pidió su mejor amigo burlonamente. –No hay nada de malo en ello, yo también me pongo celoso cuando te veo con otros chicos, pero no te hago escenas como esta. Hay que admitir que no seremos el único chico y chica, respectivamente, en la vida del otro.

Lily sintió su labio inferior temblarle.

-¡No me parece! –repuso intimidantemente. –Cuando tú me has dicho que algún muchacho no te agrada yo dejo de verlo, Hugo. Lo justo es que hagas lo mismo por mí.

-Pero Lily, no…

-¡Es lo que un buen primo haría! –gritó indignada.

Hugo frunció el ceño y entonces Kayla, la maldita Ravenclaw de la discordia, se asomó nuevamente preguntándole a su primo porque tardaba tanto. Hugo estaba colorado del rostro y las orejas, seña de que encontraba muy enojado y ofendido. Lily lo observaba con los ojos fijos en él y entonces vio como Hugo tomaba a la morena de la cintura y le plantaba un beso ahí frente a ella.

Lily quiso golpearlo muy fuerte. No solo estaba besándose con aquella muchacha que le caía fatal, sino que lo hacía frente a ella para molestarle. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, Hugo iba a tener una cucharada de su propia medicina.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada confusa de su hermano Albus. Lily se aproximó a él, que venía junto a uno de sus amigos, del cual no recordaba exactamente el nombre. Si algo molestaría sumamente a Hugo eso sería ver a Lily, su prima favorita, su mejor amiga, con un Slytherin. Así que la jovencita se acercó al amigo de Albus, lo miró a los ojos verdes, y luego lo besó.

Escuchó a Albus gritar atónito. Los labios del desconocido al que estaba besando eran muy suaves, y tan pronto como salió del asombro le devolvió el beso con presura, y Lily entonces casi se olvidó que estaba haciendo aquello para molestar a Hugo, y que estaba de hecho besando a un Slytherin.

Se separó del joven y lo miró sumamente apenada. Su rostro estaba rojo, pero quiso jurarse a sí misma que en realidad no acababa de hacer nada malo y que ningún muchacho cuerdo se enojaría de que una chica guapa como ella llegara de pronto y le besara de la nada. Hugo la miraba con reproche y negando con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble, Lily Luna Potter. –masculló indignado y le dio la espalda. Tomó a su fea novia de la mano y entró al comedor.

Entonces Lily se preparó para escuchar el sermón de su correcto y aburrido hermano mayor, Albus la fulminó con la mirada y Lily intentó aguantar la risa que quería escaparse de sus labios en ese momento. Es que solo recordar la cara impresionada de Albus le daba risa. Su hermano no se impactaba con demasiadas cosas.

-Lilian, ¿Quieres decirme porque acabas de besar a mi amigo Rocco de repente?

¿Así que el guapo extraño se llamaba Rocco? Bueno, al menos tenía un nombre interesante. El llamado Rocco la veía con extrañeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara.

-Perdón. –murmuró la pelirroja. –Sé que no debo besar extraños, Al. Pero es que Hugo me sacó de mis casillas, y…

-Por mí no hay problema. –añadió Rocco pícaramente. –Además ya entendí que tu familia está toda loca, Al. –comentó rascándose la cabeza. –Rose al menos lo está… mira que estar con Malfoy a escondidas.

Albus le tapó la boca pero era tarde porque Lily ya había escuchado con claridad aquello. Por un segundo pensó en gritar horrorizada pero luego se decidió a mejor fingir que no había entendido y así evitar que Albus le inventara alguna excusa tonta. Así que se hizo la idiota.

-Ah sí, Rose está loca… -musitó distraídamente. -¡Pero no más que su hermano!

-¿Sabes que creo? –pregunto el Slytherin Potter. –Que tú crees que Hugo y todos los demás son de tu pertenencia y eso no es así, Lily. Así que ubícate por favor y deja a mis amigos en paz.

El moreno tomó a Rocco del brazo y se dirigió a la entrada con el castaño de ojos verdes pisándole los talones. Antes de entrar por la puerta Rocco se giró hacia Lily Potter y le guiñó el ojo graciosamente. Lily sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

….

Rose Weasley salió de su clase de Pociones sumamente enojada. Albus se había sentado con ella para aligerar su malhumor, pues su primo era un experto combatiendo contra él desde pequeños. No solo le molestaba tener esa clase con Harrison, sino que recordar lo que Slughorn le había hecho a Scorpius le hacía sentir desagrado al verlo. A la hora de hacer la poción Albus y Rose se esforzaron lo mínimo, pues Potter era un experto en la materia.

-¿Y Marianne? –preguntó Al mientras revolvía la pócima.

Rose sonrió intuitivamente.

-Le ha dado catarro. –respondió con una sonrisa burlona. –Y pasó a la enfermería por algo que la ayudará, ya vendrá a la próxima clase, Señor Discreto.

Albus evitó su mirada y Rose supo que la razón era que no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba apenado.

Cuando los dos primos salieron del aula se dieron cuenta de algo que no andaba exactamente bien. ¿Qué hacían todos los Potter y Weasley del castillo esperándoles fuera de la clase de Pociones?

-¿Qué…? –iba a preguntar Rose, pero Roxanne se le adelantó.

-Rose Weasley, esto oficialmente es una intervención.

Roxanne y Louis la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la jalaron cruelmente hasta un aula en desuso. Rose trataba de asimilar lo que acababan de decir. ¿Intervención? ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza? Lily había también arrastrado a Albus con ellos y ahora estaban los ocho encerrados en el aula. Rose fue sentada en un pupitre y los demás la rodearon.

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó alarmada.

-Vas a explicarnos ahora mismo que es eso de que estás con Malfoy. –ordenó Lily decididamente. -¿Es verdad?

-¿Quién les dijo eso? –cuestionó furiosa. Albus, que estaba tras de Lucy, se encogió ligeramente. -¡Albus Severus!

-No fui yo. –se excusó el moreno. –A Rocco se le salió frente a Lily.

-Rose, ahora explícate y más te vale que todo sea un malentendido. –espetó Hugo, que parecía el más enojado. –Porque si es verdad y papá se entera…

-¡Va a desheredarte y echarte de casa! –chilló Lucy cubriéndose la boca con una mano. –Es tan triste.

-Están locos. –chilló Rose, intentando lucir indiferente, aunque por dentro se sentía echa un manojo de nervios. -¿Qué tendría de malo que yo…?

-¡Ni siquiera lo preguntes! –le cortó Roxanne nuevamente. –Es un Slytherin, es un Malfoy y es un idiota. ¿Te queda claro?

-Mira Rox, de escoger hombres no eres precisamente la mejor para dar consejos. –replicó Rose, que ahora empezaba a cabrearse enserio. Rose no notó como la mirada de Roxanne bajaba hasta el suelo y el codazo que Lily le regaló. -¿Qué?

-Ayer he terminado con Daniel, Rose. –acotó su prima morena. –O al menos eso ha parecido. Le he pisado tan fuerte que ha gritado.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó por saber la aludida. –Rox…

-Mira, no quiero que tengas que decirme "Te lo dije" así que ahórratelo. –dijo firmemente. –Pero estaba con otra chica, tonteando y eso…

Rose hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Ese inútil… -musitó enfurruñada. –Para tener los padres tan lindos que tiene es un verdadero imbécil.

Roxanne carraspeó dando por terminado así el tema.

-¡Ese no es el punto aquí! –recalcó Hugo. –El punto eres tú y ese Malfoy…

-¡Que les dé lo mismo!

-¿Cómo nos pides eso? –preguntó Louis. –Solo nos preocupamos por ti.

Dominique dio unos pasos enfrente y quedó frente a Rose, mirándola inquisitivamente con sus ojos azules y una mano en la barbilla.

-O sea… -habló la rubia. –Que es verdad. No estás negándolo.

-Dominique. –la llamó Rose lastimosamente. –No se metan en mis asuntos, por favor.

-¡Tiene razón, déjenla en paz! –exclamó Albus cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo creer que le estés encubriendo, Albus. –habló Hugo Weasley con molestia. –Seguro tú le ayudaste a tu nuevo amiguito Malfoy para que sedujera a mi hermana.

-No digas idioteces, Hugo. –alegó Rose mirando a su hermano con enojo. -¡Y sí, estoy saliendo con Scorpius y quien tenga algún problema se tendrá que aguantar!

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Rose nunca les gritaba –o bueno, casi nunca. –A excepción de que estuvieran rompiendo alguna regla o molestándola hasta pasarse de la raya, pero en general era de las Weasley más tranquilas con las que contaba la familia. No era común que reaccionara así y menos por un chico. O un Malfoy, en este caso.

-Esto es ridículo. –dijo Lily. –Esta familia se está volviendo loca.

-Es verdad. –apoyó Hugo mirándola con reproche. –Andar besando Slytherins no está bien. ¿No Lilian?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos también e ignoró al castaño.

-Así que… -Roxanne musitó. –Sales con el enemigo. Muy interesante, Rose. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que ese chico puede estar solo jugando contigo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya sé todo eso. –respondió tajante. –Le conozco y sé que me quiere. Y por favor dejen de entrometerse, suficientes problemas tenemos ya como para que ustedes vengan y agreguen más a la lista.

Albus asintió y la ayudó a levantarse del banco.

-Rose tiene razón, no sean tan exagerados. –dijo Potter. –Y tú Lily… -se dirigió a su hermana. –Debes estar orgullosa de ser la persona más entrometida de todo el castillo.

La muchacha de ojos marrones le sacó la lengua.

-Solo me preocupé por Rose, no quería que Malfoy la lastimara.

-¡No va a hacer, eso se los prometo! –gritó la pelirroja de cabello rizado con el cejo fruncido. –Gracias por la preocupación. –agregó irónicamente.

-Si te sirve de algo. –agregó Lucy. –Yo creo que es muy romántico. Lorcan piensa igual.

Rose asintió prestándole apenas atención.

-Gracias Lu. –volvió a decir irritada. –Y ahora, nos vemos.

Y con Albus sujetando su mano dejó a sus primos y hermano, todos ellos, boquiabiertos y molestos. Scorpius le había pedido a Rose encontrarse cerca del lago cuando ella acabara Pociones y a pesar de que iba retrasada Albus se ofreció a acompañarla hasta allá. Rose accedió y ambos caminaron por los terrenos en silencio, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas.

Cuando vieron a Scorpius de lejos Al se despidió y se marchó de nueva cuenta al castillo. Rose caminó hasta su novio lentamente. El rubio estaba acompañado de sus amigos y cuando Rose les dio alcance notó la mirada de recelo que Ian Zabini le dirigía, la de molestia de Van Goyle, y la de superioridad de Annelyn Nott.

-Hola. –saludó tímidamente. Scorpius le sonrió y entonces Rose se sintió un poco menos nerviosa.

-Hola Weasley. –Anne fue la única que la saludó.

Ian y Van tan pronto como la vieron le dieron la espalda y se marcharon dejándolos solos. La rubia tardó un poco más en abandonar a la pareja pero aun así apenas y le dirigió el saludo a la pelirroja y se marchó tras los otros dos chicos. Rose se acercó más a Scorpius y este le besó la coronilla.

-Merlín, sí que me odian tus amigos. –comentó ligeramente herida.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te odian, es solo que les es difícil asimilar que yo quiera a alguien de verdad y que ese alguien seas precisamente tú. –musitó en forma de explicación.

-No suenan como muy buenos amigos. –opinó intimidada.

-Es solo que me conocen mejor que nadie en el mundo. –repuso estirándose un poco. –Van cree que les dejaré de hacer tanto caso. Anne está increíblemente sorprendida de que haya otra chica que enserio me importe y que no sea ella, e Ian…bueno pues toda la vida fuimos criados con la idea de que relacionarnos con ustedes los Weasley era peligroso para la salud. –El rubio se rió y Rose incluso soltó una sonrisa involuntaria. –Le costará más asimilarlo.

Rose asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente. Quizá no fuera su mejor cualidad pero si ella quería podía ser encantadora e iba a hacer lo posible para que los amigos de Scorpius no la odiaran. Tal vez incluso podía comparar la renuencia que sentían ellos hacía ella con la que sentían sus primos hacia Scorpius. Sin duda su relación no iba a ser nada fácil.

…

Isabelle Harrison sabía de antemano que lo que le había hecho a Scorpius frente a Slughorn y todo el curso era sólo el comienzo. No por nada le había jurado que le iba a pagar su rechazo e Isabelle nunca juraba en vano. Ahora iba a comenzar a poner en marchar su plan.

La morena sabía muy bien, porque ya lo había comprobado con éxito hace unos días, que la mejor forma de destruir a Scorpius Malfoy era metiéndose con Rose Weasley. El rubio, por alguna razón cósmica que la Slytherin jamás entendería, estaba totalmente enamorado de la pelirroja Gryffindor más aburrida que hubiera pisado el castillo. En un principio el plan de Isabelle nunca fue contra Rose, ella era solo un método para llegar a un fin. Pero ahora la pelirroja la había insultado, y no solo eso, la había desafiado negándose a dejar a Scorpius por la paz y eso merecía sin duda un castigo.

Sabía por el tiempo que había fingido ser su amiga que Rose era una muchacha sumamente insegura y débil que se quebraba con facilidad ante los insultos y desprecios, por lo que ya sabía la manera que iba a usar para romperla.

-Es una perra. –sollozaba. Las chicas a su alrededor la consolaban cariñosamente. –No puedo creerlo, creí que era mi mejor amiga.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Varias de sus amigas, que variaban entre las cuatro casas, la escuchaban con atención.

-Le conté que me gustaba Scorpius porque confié en ella. –añadió limpiándose las falsas lágrimas. –Y Ella va y lo seduce. Y no sólo eso, sino que también lo pone en mi contra. ¡Son un par de ratas, el uno para el otro! –chilló. -¿No vieron como me gritó en Pociones? Yo solo quería que él se fijara en mí…

-Esa Rose Weasley se ve tan callada. –observó una Hufflepuff. –Sin duda esas son las peores.

-¡Es una mosca muerta!

-Traicionera.

-Mustia.

-Ramera.

-Roba novios.

-No te preocupes, Belle, ninguna va a dirigirle la palabra de ahora en adelante. –

-Le diré a mis amigas que tampoco lo hagan.

-¡Vamos a hacer que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo!

Y ellas no eran las únicas a las que la morena se había encargado de lavar el cerebro. Los chicos que la encontraban guapa y adorable también se habían puesto de su lado casi inmediatamente. Cada persona en el castillo que conociera a Isabelle Harrison y que no tuviera relación alguna con Rose o Scorpius estaba ahora en contra de la nueva pareja, en especial contra ella.

Y desde ese momento la rutina se volvió simple. Cada que Isabelle la veía pasar hacia como si de pronto estuviera profundamente triste y las chicas o chicos con los que anduviera fulminaban a la Weasley con la mirada. Se mantuvo así por casi dos semanas hasta que las cosas empezaron a enfriarse y la chica supo que era momento de ser más drástico.

-Zorra. –murmuró cuando la vio pasar a su lado. Sus amigas le rieron la gracia. Rose ni siquiera se detuvo, solo la ignoró. –No entiendo que te ve. Eres horrible.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y Harrison vio como le temblaban las piernas.

-Tiene un cabello desastroso.

-Y esas pecas son horribles.

Aunque Rose no se había girado a darles la cara todas ellas sabían que estaba escuchándolas.

-¿Qué le van a ver? –preguntó una serpiente. –Seguro es una puta en la cama.

Isabelle aguantó una carcajada cuando vio que la muchacha sollozaba y se iba corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Sonrió sumamente satisfecha consigo misma hasta que dio un par de pasos para llegar a la Sala Común y se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa de que Albus Potter la esperaba. Sus amigas entraron sin darle importancia al moreno, pero ella sabía lo que Albus quería.

-¿Por qué eres tan desgraciada? ¿En qué te beneficia hacer a mi prima infeliz? –preguntó indignado y sumamente molesto.

-Si viste lo que pasó, ¿Por qué no mejor corres tras ella a consolarla en vez de estar aquí con una causa perdida? –habló la chica. –No hay nada que puedas decirme que me inmute, Al.

-Eres la persona más horrible que conozco, Isabelle. –espetó el moreno. –Crees que sabes fingir muy bien y que siempre te sales con la tuya, pero va a llegar el momento en el que tu máscara va a caerse.

-¡No me hagas reír! –exclamó la morena. –Albus, das pena. Déjame en paz e intenta superarme, tal vez algún día se te olvide que nunca me interesaste.

El joven Potter puso los brazos en jarra y la contempló con una expresión imperturbable en su apuesto rostro. La chica se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente en esos momentos.

-Debería agradecerte por eso. –musitó Albus. –Yo podré dar pena, Isabelle, pero tú…-hizo una pausa y la miró de arriba abajo. –Tú das asco.

El moreno pasó por alado de ella, posiblemente a buscar a Rose Weasley y ella solo pudo verle marchándose y preguntarse qué habría pasado si en algún momento hubiera pasado por su cabeza olvidarse de Scorpius y salir con Albus… Ahora nunca lo sabría.

…

Annelyn Nott había besado a muchos chicos en su vida, pero sin duda ningún beso se había sentido tan bien como aquel. Quizás porque ella misma llegó a dudar de que fuera a conseguir que Anthony McNoth le besara, o tal vez porque la perseverancia siempre tiene los mejores frutos. El caso es que cuando en la habitación del chico mientras conversaban, el rubio se inclinó a besarla lentamente ella sintió de repente que todo lo que había esperado para que él se decidiera a dar el paso había valido la pena.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó pues sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa. -Un momento te estoy hablando del feo bigote del profesor Slibing y al siguiente me estás besando.

Anthony se alejó varios centímetros de ella.

-¿Te molestó?

Anne sonrió ampliamente, divertida porque él pudiera pensar aquello cuando había sido ella prácticamente la que le había estado acosando hasta el cansancio.

-Claro que no. Solo me sorprendió. Creo que ni siquiera lo asimilé bien. –admitió acomodándose en la cama de su, hasta ahora, solo amigo.

-Entonces habrá que repetirlo, ¿No?

Ella sintió una especie de júbilo en su pecho ante la propuesta y solo pudo atinar a asentir lentamente con la cabeza antes de rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

-¿Has asimilado ese? –interrogó Anthony. Ella afirmó. -¿Y qué tal ha estado?

-Oh ha estado definitivamente muy bien. –respondió con total sinceridad. –Lástima que tenga que irme ya…

-No, ¿De veras tienes que irte? –preguntó tomándola del brazo. Ella se rió. –Annelyn…

-Sí tengo que. –cortó. –Ya es tarde y debo devolver un libro a la biblioteca antes de cenar. –añadió levantándose contra su propia voluntad. -¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí. –contestó Tony. –Buenas noches.

La beso en la mejilla y ella le sonrió antes de salir de su habitación. Caminó hasta su habitación para recoger el libro que debía entregar a la biblioteca y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo pues Isabelle continuaba echando pestes contra Rose Weasley y Scorpius con las otras idiotas del cuarto. Caminó hasta la biblioteca y después de devolver el libro decidió pasar al baño un momento. Iba a entrar cuando escuchó sollozos desde fuera. La mayoría de los alumnos se dirigirían a cenar justo ahora, ¿Quién estaría allí llorando?

-No llores, no eres tan fea, enserio. –escuchó la voz de alguien más.

La curiosidad terminó por vencerla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una escena que definitivamente no se esperaba. Rose Weasley, con el cabello rojo hasta la cintura suelto y pegado a su rostro y los ojos rojos por el llanto, estaba acurrucada en un rincón y frente a ella el legendario fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona le intentaba dar ánimos.

Al verla Rose se puso de pie torpemente y se limpió las lágrimas. A Anne la chica no le agradaba. Bueno, nunca la había tratado, pero solo de saber que Scorpius estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y que se había olvidado de ella para siempre hacía que el ego le doliera un poco. Sin embargo si había alguien que odiara verdaderamente en ese castillo esa era Isabelle Harrison y estaba cien por ciento segura de que el motivo de las lágrimas de Weasley era ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, hubiera deseado no sonar tan ruda.

-Nada. –mintió la Gryffindor. –Estoy bien.

Myrtle se apresuró a Anne y la miró fijamente.

-Vaya, tú si eres una muchacha muy bonita. –Anne se alzó orgullosa. –Pero tienes la nariz muy grande.

La rubia fulminó al fantasma con la mirada y luego se giró hacia Rose que hipaba ligeramente.

-Una chica le ha dicho que es fea, y luego le han dicho muchas cosas más. –agregó explicándole a Nott. –Pero ya le dije que no es tan fea, que no se agobie.

-Harrison. –intuyó la rubia. Rose asintió y la Slytherin dio un par de pasos hacia ella. –Mira, Isabelle puede sentirse todo lo guapa que ella quiera, pero la verdad es que me da tanta lastima la pobre, siempre está pensando en planes estúpidos o venganzas idiotas. Jamás va a ser feliz.

Rose se deshizo en llanto y Anne deseó nunca haber dicho nada. Odiaba ver a alguien llorar, fuera quien fuera…

-¿Cómo voy a ser bonita si yo misma me siento todo un desastre? –se preguntó Rose tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Rose, tienes que aceptarte cómo eres. –dijo Anne enternecida. La pelirroja parecía de pronto una niña pequeña e indefensa. Ahora entendía las ansias de Scorpius de cuidarla del mundo. –Y claro que no eres fea. Tienes unos preciosos ojos y un cabello tan lindo… -se lo acarició. –Solo que algunas personas consideran guapas solo a aquellas chicas con escotes pronunciados, faldas cortas y mucho maquillaje encima.

-Yo no soy así. –musitó Rose.

-Ya lo sé. –aseguró Annelyn. –Y está bien que no lo seas. Eres hermosa a tu manera, Rose.

-No tienes que mentirme. –pidió la pelirroja. –Tú misma me lo has dicho antes.

-¡Eso fue porque te odiaba! –chilló la rubia sin siquiera considerarlo. Luego se sintió estúpida. –Es decir, creí que tú…bueno... El caso es que estaba siendo parcial en tu contra. Ahora te puedo decir sinceramente que eres muy bonita. Tienes unos ojos lindos y tu nariz sí que es perfecta. –se rió un poco. –Mi amigo Scorpius no sale con feas, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias. –murmuró Weasley secándose la cara. –De veras, gracias. Nunca pensé que tú podrías ser tan buena conmigo.

La rubia suspiró.

-Bueno, en algún momento íbamos a tener que convivir, mejor que la convivencia sea buena. –acotó cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Vamos a cenar?

La chica de ojos azules asintió y volvió a secarse los ojos. Se despidieron de Myrtle quien parecía deprimida de perder a su única compañía.

-Y Rose. –la llamó. –No hagas caso a nada de lo que Harrison o sus estúpidas amigas te digan. Eso sería como darle la victoria y para eso al menos hay que pelear la guerra.

Rose asintió con su cabeza lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa mientras le agradecía nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan :)<p> 


End file.
